


The Wrong Kind of Love

by PottersoftheFuture



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 123,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersoftheFuture/pseuds/PottersoftheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of 6th yr and Harry comes back to find he and Snape are lusting for each other. Will this attraction grow to something else? </p><p>Originally posted on FF.net under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Angry Kiss

**Chapter One**

**An Angry Kiss**

 

Harry walked beside Snape allowing hatred to take over his system. Transferring the guilt he felt over Sirius' death to be transferred over to the sallow faced man. He tried to ignore the fact that over the summer months and even before then he had been having wet dreams about this man. It had started around the time that his Occlumency lessons had begun.

 

Everyone thought that it was a mix of Marietta and Cedric that had broke him and Cho up even Cho herself. But the truth was that the kiss had done absolutely nothing for him. Oh he could appreciate her good looks and fool himself that he fancied her but he had never been turned on by the black eyed girl the way the black eyed man did without even knowing.

 

But Harry was coming to terns with his own sexuality. He didn't know who to talk to because the Dursleys had always drummed it into his head that being homosexual was wrong, unnatural and freakish. Okay they had said the same thing about magic but he still had no idea how the Wizarding world viewed being gay. And Harry knew it would be suspicious if he began questioning Ron about what people thought of gays.

 

Then there was the fact that everyone who was not a Slytherin or Dumbledore detested the Head of Slytherin house. They called him the greasy git when Harry personally thought that those black locks were silky. But he forced himself to hate the Potions Master again; it was better than being heart broken! Snape would likely sneer, deride and humiliate him in front of the Slytherins.

 

Harry then remembered how cruel his father, godfather and Remus had been in Snape's memory. Okay Wormtail had as well but Harry tried to forget the traitor when possible. He felt sorry and thought he understood a little where Snape's bitterness came from. harry knew personally how horrific bullying was both in his Hogwarts years but more especially in Muggle Primary school when he had nobody.

 

Snape for his part was trying to keep his eyes of the teenager before him. He'd never really been attracted to other males before but the sixteen year who stood before him radiating power and anger and something else. Something Severus couldn't quite put his finger on but he wanted it. He wondered if this attraction was something to do with his attraction to the dark arts or whether it was an extension of his feelings towards Lily or if it was something else entirely.

 

Severus raised his dark eyes daring to meet Lily's emerald eyes in James Potter's head. Or that was what he had thought but over the summer Potter had lost some of his James Potter's looks. The high cheek bones which he had inherited from his mother and alabaster skin. Those sinful lips-. But he stopped before he could finish that train of thought. The good thing about being such a skilled Occlumens was he had a highly conditioned mind.

 

Severus decided that the sixteen year old looked far better in Muggle clothes. He dark jeans which seemed to be a little short on him, a t-shirt which, though little baggy, showed his physique and a dark hoodie. Snape tried not to say or think something which he should not be thinking to his student. Trying to find something to say without sounding like a paedophile; which he supposed he was.

 

'Well, well, well,' Snape sneered, 'Nice of you to turn up Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance.'

 

The boy's green eyes flashed angrily, 'I couldn't change, I didn't have my-'the teenager began.

 

This was when Severus noted the blood on the boy's shirt and nose. Snape couldn't believe how this boy could get in so much trouble before the term had even begun. Harry James Potter was going to be the death of him he thought not for the first time. But this time it held none of the usual bite. Instead it held a tone of worry. Why should he, Severus Tobias Snape, be worried about the Potter brat? To lust for him was bad enough! He decided that it must be concern for Lily's last wish and left it at that. He turned to the brunette Metamorphmagus.

 

'There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite safe in my hands,' assured Snape hoping he wouldn't loose control of his own lusts. 'Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally I was interested to see your new Patronus,' Severus sneered knowing that it meant that she had fallen in love with the wolf. 'I think you were better off with the old one,' Severus adds maliciously seeing the look of hurt in the young woman's face. 'The new one looks weak,' Snape adds coldly.

 

The Metamorphagus looks furiously at Severus at this point knowing what he was implying. Severus just smirked glad things were falling back into place after his initial turn on after seeing the almost adult form of Harry Potter. Harry too was angry at himself more than Snape. Why, oh, why did he have such strong feelings for such a git like Severus Snape?

 

'Goodnight,' Harry called back to Tonks feeling sorry for whatever comment had caused the pain on her face. 'Thanks for ... everything,' he added.

 

He walked along with Snape feeling anger and lust rolling off him in waves. Snape seemed quieter than usual.

 

'Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think,' Snape said suddenly. 'And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire. You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter! I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you. And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect!'

 

Harry felt the fury and pain and embarrassment explode into his system and before he could register what he was doing, he was shouting at Snape fit to burst.

 

'Well it's hardly my bloody fault your precious Draco fucking Malfoy decided to immobilise me!' Harry yelled into his face. 'But of course not you see Malfoy as God's gift whereas you hate me for being my father's son. You know what last year I felt sorry for you because I know what it's like to be bullied but now I understand why Sirius and dad detested you so you're just a git!' Harry was breathing rather heavily by the end of his tirade.

 

Severus was shocked. He understood about Draco's reaction; he was a scared and angry child who was lashing out because he didn't know what else to do. Severus was still trying to save the white haired boy from his father's corruption. He just hoped he wasn't too late as he had been for so many of his student. He knew that Draco could arrogant and selfish at times.

 

And Potter did have a point that he'd never bothered to look past his father's misdeeds to see the boy underneath. The fact that he had been bullied seemed unbelievable to Severus he was the Golden Boy everybody loved him for fame, he was a spoilt child. But the fact that he'd once thought that his father and his friends were wrong astounded the potions master.

 

'Bullied,' he shouted back approaching the teenager. 'What did they make fun of you or something you spoilt little brat!'

 

'You think I'm spoilt!' Harry shouted back. 'Have you seen the state of my clothes? Have you ever wondered why I never write or get letters from my family,' here the teenager sneered at the title in a very Snape like manner stepping towards him.

 

Severus was startled at this. How was he able to miss something like this? Did this mean he didn't get on with his family? He remembered Tuney and frowned she'd always called Lily a freak maybe her jealously had been passed onto the next of Lily's line. If that were so Potter's son could have had a life not dissimilar to Severus' own childhood.

 

'Well I'm sorry that your family don't get down upon bended knee like the rest of the Wizarding world!' Snape shouted back.

 

'Is this the same Wizarding World who just a few months ago were proclaiming me to be a mad, lying, attention seeker?' Potter took a step towards him.

 

'You are an attention seeking brat,' Snape to shouted back backing Potter against the wall.

 

'You think?' Harry shouted. 'You think I want my fame! I'm famous because my whole family is dead and I'm not! You try it! You try have everyone remind you constantly of your horrific past! You try have everyone expecting so much of you because you're the fucking Boy Who Lived? Have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders? If you make one mistake to have everyone know about it? You try it and then see how much you like it?'

 

Snape was again startled by what the teenager was saying. It appeared that the boy didn't like his fame. He also apparently blamed himself for Lily and Potter's deaths. Was this the same child he'd bullied mercilessly for all these years?

 

The man and the boy stared at each other for a long hard for several minutes. Severus could feel the power streaming off the young man. Severus could see Potter's cheeks flushed in anger eyes almost luminous from anger. He could seem him backed into the wall by an older more powerful wizard but not in anyway cowed. He reeked of power and adrenaline. And he did something he should never have done. Something he knew he'd regret in times to come.

 

He kissed the teenager angrily and possessively on the lips.

 

Harry couldn't believe it. It seemed all his fantasies were coming to life before his eyes. He backed some more into the wall kissing Snape back as fiercely as he was being kissed. So very different to Cho Chang! It was hot and passionate and angry and violent and dangerous. Whereas, the kiss with Cho was safe and wet and gentle and little real passion. This was brilliant he now knew why he fantasised over Snape for the past few months. The taste of exotic spices on his lips Harry briefly wondered whether it was all the potions he was around making him taste like that. Then all higher brain functions were lost as he moaned into the hot wet lips that were Severus Snape.

 

Severus couldn't believe that the boy hadn't pushed him off. The boy was moaning into his mouth. How this had happened he didn't know first they were fighting then they were kissing. Severus loved it those lithe little lips were on him. He tasted sweet and sugary usually Severus Snape hated anything sweet but with this teenager he found he couldn't get enough. Severus suddenly found himself wanting to taste the teenager.

 

Harry felt Severus' mouth open and his tongue ask for entry. Harry opened his mouth immediately and feeling the warm hot tongue enter his mouth he too entered the potions master warm cavern. The two half-blood's groaned into each other. Harry felt cool hands on his face and placed his warm hands on the front of Snape's black robes pulling the Slytherin closer to him. He wanted more and more of Snape dropping one hand closer and closer to his most sensitive are. Then-

 

BANG!

 

Both wizards jumped apart expecting to see one of the teachers or students catching them in an extremely compromising situation. Harry was blushing furiously that he had revealed the extent of his lust to the older man. Then they heard that it was thankfully Peeves from behind the corner. Severus saw Harry's disgruntled expression as he stepped back towards the older man.

 

'We can't,' murmured Snape.

 

A flash of hurt spread across the teenager's flushed face. Severus hated being the cause of such hurt but he knew if things went the way they seemed to be going he'd end up taking the teen's virginity right here and now. He knew that it would be immoral of him to do so despite their roles in the war. Severus had done many horrific things in his life but despite his perverted thoughts he was not going to go further down the slippery slope than he already had.

 

Severus placed a hand on Harry's chest holding him at arms length as though that few inches of distance would prevent temptation from striking again. Severus desperately tried to control his raging blood. Trying to push these lusts and feelings down under a layer of Occlumency shields but they would not disappear from his thoughts no matter what Severus wanted.

 

'I'm your teacher it would be wrong of me,' Snape murmured.

 

Harry heard the undertones of sadness that made him understand that he wasn't the only one who wanted this.

 

'Nobody has to know,' Harry said quietly; shyly he placed a hand on his teacher's chest and began to trace circles on his chest.

 

'I'd know,' he replied quietly, 'I'm not a nice man. There's little I haven't done; I've killed, tortured, lied, stole, bullied, seduced. But I'm not a paedophile!'

 

'If I wasn't in school it would be legal,' Harry murmured back.

 

'Not in the Wizarding World,' Snape shook his head. 'The legal age is seventeen.'

 

'I don't care!' Harry shouted.

 

'But I do,' Severus smiled sadly, 'someone has to be the adult, Potter.'

 

'I'm a child in name only,' Harry said quietly capturing the older man with the depths he saw in those emerald orbs.

 

'I know,' agreed Severus.

 

'We both live our lives in danger we might as well take every chance we get,' Harry said quietly.

 

'And what if the Dark Lord were to find out?' asked Severus.

 

Harry winced then nodded tears in his eyes. Tears that Severus had caused he hated being the cause of such pain. But there was nothing to be done now. The two of them weren't right for each other.

 

They never would be!


	2. Aftershock

**Chapter Two**

**Aftershock**

Harry entered the Great Hall for once not noticing the whisperings that went around when he entered Snape at his back. In the back of his mind he registered people's shock at his lateness but his mind was still too consumed with what had happened between him and Snape to care. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that his father and godfather must be rolling in his grave. But all he could remember was the completeness he felt when he and Snape kissed so passionately. He dropped into a seat between Ron and Hermione still looking shell shocked.

 

'Where've you — blimey, what've you done to your face,' Ron goggled at his friend.

 

Harry started he hoped that evidence of his time with Severus wasn't too obvious.

 

'Why, what's wrong with it?' Harry asked quickly.

 

'You're covered in blood,' Hermione said shrilly. 'And your lips are all swollen.'

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at least Malfoy has covered up one thing.

 

'Come here,' Hermione raised her wand, 'tergeo,' the blood disappeared. 'Descendunt,' she added and swelling on his lips went down too.

 

Harry felt slightly saddened it meant that all evidence of the kiss he had shared with Snape had disappeared. His gaze drifted to the top table where he could see Snape watching him. Those eyes black as night that he'd once thought glittered eerily but now thought had a strange magical quality. He loved those eyes Harry decided. Why had the man he'd hated for so long suddenly become the man he couldn't resist. Lust was a werid thing he decided. He hoped he looked better than he did before. How come Snape was willing to kiss him blood and all? Snape had turned to talk to Horace Slughorn.

'Thanks,' Harry turned to Hermione. 'How's my nose looking?' he asked.

 

'Normal,' Hermione looked nonplussed for once in her life.

 

Harry sighed in relief thanking whatever heavenly deities there were above; that he hadn't looked a complete fool in front of the man of his dreams. Wait a second since when had Snape become the man of his dreams? Okay they'd shared a wonderful kiss and he'd been having hot wet dreams about the potions master for months beforehand but still. What would Ron say? Hermione was watching him concerned. Harry realised he had been acting really odd since he'd come in.

 

'Why shouldn't it. Harry, what happened?' she demanded. 'We've been terrified!' Hermione said shrill as ever.

 

'I'll tell you later,' Harry said quickly hoping nobody would hear what had happened and he had no intentions of telling either of his friends about the Snape thing.

 

'But-'began Hermione.

 

'Not now, Hermione,' Harry repeated.

 

'You missed the Sorting, anyway,' Hermione informed him.

 

Harry was pleased that they'd got away from the conversation of what Harry had been doing. And quickly took up on the conversation.

 

'Hat say anything interesting?' Harry asked quickly.

 

'More of the same, really... advising us all to unite in the face enemies, you know,' Hermione shrugged.

 

'Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort at all?' Harry asked.

 

'Not yet, but he always saves his proper speech for after the feast doesn't he. It can't be long now,' Hermione reminds him.

 

'Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast,' Harry began.

 

'You've seen Snape. How come?' asked Ron.

 

Harry tensed not sure what to say as he didn't think Ron would be very impressed at his feelings for Snape. And Hermione hated anyone breaking rules. She may have calmed down a bit since first year but only in exceptional circumstances! And kissing a teacher was not what she would call "exceptional circumstances". And his other dorm mates would never want to so much as sleep in the same room as him again. They would start going all paranoid convinced he was trying to watch them change or something. He personally wasn't attracted to any of them.

 

'Bumped into him,' Harry said evasively not saying exactly how close he'd "bumped" into Snape.

 

'Hagrid was only a few minutes late,' Hermione tells him. 'Look, he's waving at you, Harry.'

 

Harry looked up at the Staff table again this time with an excuse to look at Snape. Snape didn't look much different from usual unless you counted he had slightly more colour than usual. He supposed that was Snape's way of blushing. His lips were a little bruised but you could only tell that if you were actually looking at his lips. And he somehow doubted anyone but he was doing so. And in his usually expressionless colourless eyes was that guilt? Then Harry remembered what he had said about having relations with a student. Couldn't he see Harry wanted it just as much as Harry did? Couldn't he see that Harry hadn't been a child in a long time? Why did everyone insist on treating him like a child? Harry quickly waved back.

 

When the pudding had finished Dumbledore stood up, 'the very best of evenings to you,' the old wizard greeted.

 

'What happened to his hand?' gasped Hermione and mutterings around the room broke out.

 

'Nothing to worry about,' Dumbledore obviously realised that his students weren't going to quieten down until he had mentioned his injury. 'Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you.'

 

'His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer,' Harry whispered. 'I thought he'd have cured it by now, though... or Madam Pomfrey would've done.'

 

'It looks as if it's died,' Hermione said. 'But there are some injuries you can't cure... old curses…and there are poisons without antidotes,' Hermione told him.

 

'And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say chat there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,' Dumbledore was saying. 'Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn' Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table into shadow 'is a former colleague of mine who has agreed resume his old post of Potions master.'

 

'Potions,' the whispers started at once.

 

Harry's eyes wandered to the table where he saw Snape looking very smug. Harry's eyes widened he couldn't believe it Snape was going to be the Defence teacher. He thought for a second on his Occlumency lessons and wasn't sure that was the best idea. But maybe that was just because he was James Potter's son. He wanted to see what his favourite subject would be like with Snape as a teacher.

 

'Potions,' Ron and Hermione said together.

 

'But you said-'Hermione began.

 

'Meanwhile Professor Snape,' Dumbledore spoke over the noise as Harry straightened his back. 'Will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

 

'But Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

 

'I thought he was,' Harry was still staring at the Head of Slytherin House in shock looking over the pale features which turned him on he saw the look of triumph as the Slytherins applauded him.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, 'now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength.'

 

The silence was almost absolute in the hall.

 

'I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety,' Dumbledore warned the students.

 

Harry felt Snape's dark eyes on him and realised he was warning Harry away from doing anything stupid. Harry felt a stab of annoyance; why did everyone think he was going to run off and do something stupid and dangerous? He only did so when there was no other choice in the matter!

 

'But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip,' Dumbledore concluded.

 

Ron and Hermione left to perform their prefect duties. Ron with a lot of complaining Harry wandered pretending to go and speak to Hagrid but really wanting to talk to Snape.

 

'So how come yeh were late, Harry. I was worried,' Hagrid told him.

 

'Got held up on the train,' Harry tried to slide past the half-giant but realised that Snape had already left. 'Why were you late?' Harry returned his conversation back to Hagrid.

 

'I was with Grawp,' replied the son of the giantess. 'Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it — nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat,' Hagrid said cheerfully.

 

'Really,' Harry said trying not to sound  _too_ disbelieving.

 

'Oh yeah, he's really come on,' smiled Hagrid, 'Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant.'

 

Harry had no idea what to say to that so decided to say nothing at all.

 

'Anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' yeh can say hello ter Buck — I mean, Witherwings,' Hagrid said quickly.

 

Harry felt the sense of guilt well up in his gut when he realised that no one was going to take his friend's class!

 

_Harry was pushed up against the wall he could taste the spicy breath of Severus Snape upon his tongue. Their tongues were mashed together in a hot mess. One hand of his hand was lost in the new Defence Professor's hair. The other was tearing desperately at the buttons on his robes. One of Snape's hands was sliding up his back. The other inching closer and closer to -._

 

Harry woke suddenly with a hard on. He groaned and staggered to the bathroom where he began stroking himself until he came with Snape's name on his tongue. Glad he had magic he cleaned away his mess and staggered back to bed remembering the kiss the night before.


	3. Detention

** Chapter Three **

** Detention **

Hermione was in Runes while Harry and Ron had a free period after breakfast. Next was Defence which Harry was very agitated about. After flicking through his  _Confronting the Faceless_ Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. He wondered what sort of lesson it would be. From the looks of the book and knowing of Snape's personal experience with the dark arts Harry was sure, if he wanted to, he could give a decent lesson. He got up flicked through several of his Quidditch books or just paced. He knew he shouldn't be so nervous he couldn't be any worse than the bitch last year!

Finally Ron snapped, 'what on earth's wrong with you?' he demanded at his friend who was hopping up and down like a mad Easter bunny.

 

'Nothing,' Harry lied.

 

Finally it was time for them to go. Ron gave Harry and odd look when he double checked himself in the mirror, combing his hair one last time.

 

'Do you have a crush?' Ron asked suddenly.

 

Harry knew he was cherry red as Ron laughed.

 

'So who's the lucky girl?' asked Ron.

 

'No one,' Harry said quickly not wanting to tell his friend it was a man; Severus Snape to boot.

 

'Is she in Defence is that why you're so nervous?' smirked the red haired boy. 'Don't worry you'll have no problems you're the Boy Who Lived,' he said the last bit a little bitterly. 'Who is it?' Ron repeated.

 

Harry didn't answer.

 

'As long as it's not a Slytherin,' Ron said.

 

Harry if possible went even redder.

 

'A Slytherin,' gasped the Weasley boy. 'Are you mad?'

 

'Possibly,' Harry muttered.

 

'So who is it?' asked Ron.

 

'Does it matter,' Harry blushed.

 

'Don't tell me it's Parkinson,' groaned Ron, 'she's practically engaged to Malfoy!'

 

'It's not Parkinson,' Harry assured his friend.

 

'Davis?' asked Ron, 'she's kinda hot in an emo I don't care sort of way.'

 

Harry just rolled his eyes.

 

'Well is it Moon she's pretty,' Ron said.

 

'Why don't you ask her out then,' suggested Harry.

 

Ron just gaped for a second before continuing to question his uncooperative friend, 'Perks but she's a bit of a bimbo.'

 

'Like you care,' Harry shot back.

 

'I like my girls smart,' Ron retorted.

 

Harry smirked, 'oh I know. So seen Hermione today?' he asked snidely.

 

Ron blushed and that was the last said on the subject of Harry's "girl" as Ron was always exceptionally bad with articulating his feelings especially where Hermione Jean Granger was concerned. They met Hermione at the Defence classrooms door with the two boys still red faced. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what had happened before thankfully deciding she didn't want to know.

 

'We got so much homework for Runes; a fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday,' Hermione complained.

 

'Shame,' Ron said dis-compassionately.

 

'You wait I bet Snape gives us loads,' warned the Muggle-Born.

 

Harry's heart was frantically beating this was going to be the first time he'd see the man up close since they kissed last night. He wasn't exactly sure how to react; what to say; what to do. Just then the door of the classroom opened. It revealed a tall slender man with dark silky hair and glittering black eyes with long eyelashes. His skin contrasted to his dark hair. Harry tried not to blush thinking back on his dream and the kiss. He didn't think he was very successful. Slinking in behind Ron and Hermione he firmly refused to meet the teacher's eyes. Something that he had in common with Snape; Harry wondered if his teacher still felt guilty for snogging a student. He wished he didn't!

 

'Inside,' Snape said to the remaining students that were still outside (this included Neville). 'I have not asked you to take out your books,' Snape said coolly and the few students who'd begun taking out their books hastily replaced them in their bags. Hermione flushing furiously. 'I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention,' Snape's and Harry's eyes met but not with their usual mutual animosity. You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an . in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced.'

 

Harry's eyes flashed how could Snape be so cruel? Where was the man he'd shared a passionate kiss with less than twenty-four hours beforehand? The man so concerned with Harry's age that he had pushed Harry away despite knowing what they both had wanted that night. It was like a completely different man today. Had it all been an act? Was he just using Harry's feelings to get close to Harry?

 

'The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible,' Snape spoke softly. 'Your defences must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures,' Snape gestured to the photos on his wall, 'give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss or provoke the aggression of the Inferius.'

 

'Has an Inferius been seen, then?' asked Parvati worriedly. 'Is it definite, is he using them?' sounding just a shrill as Hermione.

 

'The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past,' consented the spy. Harry hated how the man referred to Voldemort so respectfully. 'Which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again,' warned the Death Eater. 'Now you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?' he asked.

 

Harry strained to remember what he'd read in beforehand but with being so distracted. It gave the wizard and advantage then he though when he'd thought Voldemort beforehand he'd never been able to get the upper hand when Voldemort used non-verbal magic because he had no way to anticipate what the madman was going to do. That was it he decided and raised his hand.

Snape noticed him but seemed to be going out of his way to avoid him. Hermione too had raised her hand. Ron was staring nonplussed at his two friends. Hermione always had to be the know it all but Harry was just being odd although it was Defence Against the Dark Arts a subject that Harry was better at that even Hermione was as their OWL results had proven.

 

'Very well - Miss Granger,' Snape finally said when no one else raised their hands.

 

Harry felt a stab at his gut at the fact that Snape had chosen his book worm friend over him. Snape had seen the flash of pain in the teenager's eyes and knew he was hurting him. But there was nothing else he could say. He'd kissed the boy! He shouldn't have but he did. While the kiss was fantastic he knew the teenager was just that a teenager and his student what's more. He couldn't just start up a relationship with him. But he had no idea what to do now so had taken to ignoring him. There was probably better ways to go about his dilemma but he couldn't think of what. He was surprised that Potter had volunteered an answer he had never done that in the five years teaching him Potions. But he supposed that Defence was his best subject and it wasn't like he had no first hand experience with the dark arts so it wasn't implausible that he'd volunteer information in this class rather than potions. The ex-Potions master quickly quelled the hope that he was trying to impress Severus now.

 

'Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage,' Hermione quoted.

 

Severus barely resisted from rolling his eyes. The Muggle-Born was about as inventive as a worn piece of parchment. She may have book smarts but she had no instinct which was the reason why she had almost died at the Ministry last year. Magic was all about instinct. He knew Harry had instinct. He stopped thinking of Potter right there and then he shouldn't still be thinking of the teenager. If he didn't he would soon be up in front of the Wizengamont this time not for his crimes as a Death Eater!

But the damn irresistible minx made in near impossible to do so. He just wanted to take the boy in his arms and fu- no! He was a child for fuck's sake. Potter's brat. The light of Lily's life. So he decided to take out his anger at his hopeless desire, another one, against Potter's stuffy friend rather than dwell on his own perverted inclinations that he had never known he had had.

 

'An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six,' Snape said dismissively.

 

Harry scowled at the man he had kissed. Couldn't he for once compliment a Gryffindor? He sure had no problems snogging the life out of an under aged Gryffindor who he'd shown nothing but contempt and more often than not out right hatred for. Yet he still felt the need to humiliate all Gryffindors. He was a sick bastard all right. Harry glared at the man but he caught sight of the man's eyes.

 

And all his hatred for Snape fell away replaced by a fierce desire to take the Slytherin Head right there and then. He stared at the man taking in everything about him. It appeared that Snape had not noticed as he was still talking to Hermione. Harry felt spelt a spurt of jealously for his brainy friend's attention from the Defence Teacher despite how negative it was.

 

'But correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack,' he said snidely.

 

Harry tried hard not to blush remembering back to his Occlumuncey lessons. He'd always got distracted in those lessons. Seeing Snape up close and alone for so many hours he couldn't help but let his mind wander onto what  _else_ they could be doing in Snape's office. Over the desk… on the floor…. Harry knew his eyes would be misting over but couldn't find it in him to care. Today as in so many days for the last eight months he was glad that his robes effectively hid his hard on. That would take some explaining! Harry quickly shook himself and willed the hard on away hoping it would be down by the end of the class otherwise he'd need either a frozen shower or masturbation.

 

'You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on,' ordered their teacher.

 

Severus walked around the classroom several times without going anywhere near Harry hoping class would end before he had to confront his teenaged lust. But after a few times walking around the room the Malfoy boy was beginning to look between Harry and Snape obviously wondering why Snape wasn't taking his usual pleasure in tormenting his rival's son. So he finally approached a very purple faced Weasley which contrasted terribly with his Weasley hair and an impatient Potter.

Soon as Severus approached Harry's breathing hitched. Snape wondered what that could mean. He, deep down, hoped it was the teenager's lust because despite pushing Potter away he wanted to take the boy and fuck him into the table. Severus wondered if he was frightened. He thought the teenager had come onto him too but maybe he was wrong … maybe.

'Pathetic, Weasley let me show you,' Snape flicked a simple disarming spell at the teenager knowing it would do no harm if it did get through!

Harry's higher brain stopped working soon as his object of desire came within reaching distance of him and instinctively yelled out, 'protego.'

Snape was flung off his feet. He was furious. How could he face Potter it was embarrassing. So Snape resorted to his usual line of defence; lashing out. He knew it would hurt Potter. But it wasn't like anything could happen between him and his student. It was better that Potter hate him than anything happen that could get them both in massive shit. He could be fired for it. And the Dark Lord he inwardly shuddered at the thought of what the madman would do to him if he had so much as affections for the Chosen One. He remembered what the boy had said yesterday and felt a stab of pity at the boy's unasked for situation.

 

'Do you remember me telling you we are practising non-verbal spells, Potter?' snapped Snape.

 

'Yes,' Harry said stiffly surely the man could change his attitude after they kissed.

 

'Yes, sir,' corrected Snape snidely.

 

'There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor,' Harry retorted eyes flashing.

 

Severus could understand why the boy was so angry. He'd be the same in that situation! But he couldn't let him get away with it. He'd not let him beforehand and he wouldn't let any student even one of Slytherins get away with that even now. So he knew he had to punish the insolent, little, hot, shaggable brat whether he understood the boy's anger or not.

 

'Detention, Saturday night, my office,' snapped Snape having a vague feeling that having the boy alone in his office for any length of time was a really bad idea but too late to retract the statement. 'I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter,' Snape warned hoping the stupid child would get the message that he couldn't start being nice to him despite their mutual attraction. 'Not even 'the Chosen One,' Snape watched as the teenager's flashed.

 

Didn't he remember what he had revealed yesterday to the bloody git just last night? He'd let off steam that had been brewing for months, years even. Things that he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione and the infuriatingly sexy beast of a man flung it back in his face. Breaking his heart as he did so. Harry continued to glare at the man letting thoughts of Sirius and his father fill his thoughts instead of the steamy kiss which made him want to jump the man. No this was the man who had bullied him straight for five years straight not his heart throb. He could find some pretty girl, or boy for that matter, to take up with him! Not a bastard like Snape!

 

Later Harry had stormed off in a rage soon as the class ended. Snape had seen tears in his eyes and tried not to let the guilt overrun him. Hermione and Ron saw them too. Ron thought that he must have imagined them because the next instant they were gone. Hermione knew what she had seen and presumed that they were tears of rage. She was confused by the glimmer of hurt in his eyes. Wasn't he used to Snape bullying him yet? But she supposed to have everything you did mocked and jeered at by a teacher would hurt she didn't know how she'd have coped with that!

 

She and Ron hurried to catch up with him. But Harry was always too fast for them. It was only when they reached the Common Room that Harry deigned to slow down flinging himself in his favourite seat by the fire staring at the empty grate as if he would find the answers of life in there. Several first years gave Harry a wide birth not wanting to get in the way of an angry sixth year. Hermione and Ron sat tentatively opposite him knowing what he was like when he was in this mood; the littlest thing could throw him off the handle.

 

'That was brilliant, Harry,' chortled Ron.

 

Harry just scowled.

 

Hermione did as well.

 

But even so she couldn't help but wonder what was up with Harry. Usually he would be proud of so completely getting one up on Snape. Harry had never been too fussed about detentions. He hated loosing Gryffindor points. But the only detention he'd ever complained at was Lockhart. He hadn't even protested when Umbitch had practically tortured him, repeatedly, over the year all he'd did was glare at the woman and refuse to be made to look like a coward. Hermione would never understand her famous friend. But she knew this was distinctly out of character.

 

'You really shouldn't have said it,' Hermione couldn't help but reprimand, 'what made you?' Hermione asked curious.

 

Harry winced, 'he tried to jinx me, in case you didn't notice,' Harry retorted angrily. But Hermione couldn't help but notice that the boy didn't meet her eyes. There was something else going on here she was sure of it! 'I had enough of that during those Occlumency lessons! Why doesn't he use another guinea pig for a change,' Harry ranted.

That's probably all the kiss was Snape experimenting Harry point blackly ignored the fact that Snape was thirty-six years old and had probably already finished experimenting. Or trying to use him for his own gain whatever that was. Most likely to lure him away from Hogwarts and turn him over to the Dark Lord. Harry resolved not to give into his own twisted feelings.

'What's Dumbledore playing at, anyway, letting him teach Defence?' demanded Harry. 'Did you hear him talking about the Dark Arts. He loves them! All that unfixed, indestructible stuff,' Harry had personally thought that hearing him talk about the Dark Arts in that caressing way was almost as hot as kissing him.

 

'Well,' Hermione said hesitantly.

 

Harry's breath caught up in his throat; he hoped that she hadn't caught his true feelings out. Hermione Jean Granger was always to damn smart for her own good. Okay usually they used it for their own purposes; to get out of trouble, to plan, to avoid getting in trouble. But sometimes it annoyed him how insightful she could be. Maybe it was just a woman thing the teenaged boy wondered. Hermione gave him a sharp look having seen the gasp and wondered what Harry was scared of. Harry had been acting really weirdly since he'd come in late with Snape. He was acting especially weird whenever Snape was anywhere in the vicinity.

 

'I thought he sounded a bit like you,' Hermione said nervously not sure how her friend would take the comparison.

 

Harry just seemed shocked. His head was spinning. She thought they were alike. What did that mean? He thought of the attraction and what it could possibly mean that Hermione had seen similarities in them. Did he want to be like a man who had victimised him so thoroughly? But then he thought back to the kiss. He sure wanted that again. Hermione was watching her friend she had expected anger and outrage and disbelief that was currently on Ron's face. But not this complete shock and was that hope on his face and confusion. Harry was hiding something from her. But what? What Hermione hated more than rule breaking was a riddle; she just had to find out what it was!

 

'Like me,' Harry finally choked out.

 

'Yes, when you were telling us what it's like to face Voldemort. You said it wasn't just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brains and your guts - well, wasn't that what Snape was saying. That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking,' Hermione said.

 

Harry had never thought of it like that. But he supposed that both he and Snape had had bad experiences with the Dark Arts. Well he supposed Snape had what with being a spy and all. He definitely knew the Dark Arts well enough if he had once been a true Death Eater. And they'd both spent a lot of their lives fighting Voldemort. Maybe being attracted to the man wasn't so bad. Not that he'd admit that until he was certain that he wasn't just a passing fancy to the man. But he supposed Snape did have a point even if he did have more than a healthy interest in the dark arts. At least he didn't actively practice anymore. Or at least he hoped he didn't!

 

'Harry! Hey, Harry!' Jack Sloper suddenly came running up to him with a scroll in his hands. 'For you,' Slopper handed Harry the scroll. 'Listen I heard you were the new Gryffindor captain when're you holding trials?'

 

The younger Gryffindor effectively interrupted any thought of Severus Snape out of Harry's head, 'I'm not sure yet,' he admitted. 'I'll let you know.'

 

'Oh I was hoping it would be this weekend,' the ex-beater said disappointed. Harry had no intention of allowing him back on the team.

 

Harry recognized the handwriting as Dumbledore's and begun unrolling the parchment.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops_

 

'He enjoys Acid Pops?' asked Ron nonplussed.

 

'It's the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study,' Harry explained and then another thought occurred to him like a Bludger to the chest. 'I'll miss the detention with Snape,' he murmured he'd hoped he would have some one on one time with Snape that weekend.

 

Seeing his friends looks he grinned to make it seemed like he was very pleased at this fact. Not disappointed! The three them spent the rest of break discussing what Dumbledore would be showing Harry. After Hermione left Harry eagerly turned to Snape's homework. Harry had never been so excited to do work Snape had set him! When they later went to Slughorn's classroom Harry couldn't help feel as interesting as his class was it sort of felt wrong without Snape there. Using the book that he had been given he did better than he had ever done before in Potions. He was sure the writing seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. But it called out to him in a way that had never happened before. Later he realised that it was claimed as  _the_   _Half Blood Prince's_.

 

That Saturday when he went to speak with Dumbledore the Headmaster told him, 'I have arranged with Professor Snape that you will do your detention next Saturday instead,' Dumbledore informed the boy.

 

'Right,' Harry said feeling a buzz of excitement in his belly but ignoring it knowing it was better than to let his true feelings show in front of the old man. He noticed everything!

 

That Saturday he was confronted by Slughorn asking him to come to his get together. Harry had never been gladder to have a detention. As Slughorn turned away promising to speak to Snape Harry knew it would never work. Plus if he had a choice between the political games of Slughorn and having one on one time with Snape. Well he knew which he would choose even if he didn't want Snape. Later, after dinner, Demezla Robbins one of his new chasers, came up to him with a scroll.

 

'I've got a message for you from Professor Snape,' the girl said.

 

Harry sat up trying to look like he was hoping he didn't have a detention giving the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces it had obviously worked.

 

'He says you're to come to his office at half past eight tonight to do your detention — er — no matter how many party invitations you've received. And he wanted you to know you'll be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones, to use in Potions and — and he says there's no need to bring protective gloves,' warns Demezla.

 

'Right, thanks,' grimaced Harry he could think of a lot of better things to be doing on detention with Snape. But he stopped thinking like that in case he blushed and got people suspicious.

 

A few hours later he trailed down to office feeling much like he had swallowed a nest of doxy's which insisted on partying in his stomach. He knocked on the dungeon doors and entered to where Snape was sitting in fluid black robes dark eyes glistening. There were buckets of Flobberworms laid out on the table before him. Harry grimaced so he really had to do this. Severus could see the teenager was nervous at being alone with him and disgusted at what he had to do. He thought that the boy looked rather good his hair was messier than usual due to the Quidditch practice and back in Muggle clothing bringing out his athlete's physique.

 

'Potter,' greeted the Potions Master.

 

'Why do you call me that,' Harry asked angrily, 'after what happened?'

 

'You're a student and I'm a teacher,' Snape rolled his eyes.

 

'You could at least treat me decently,' Harry retorted angrily.

 

'And pray tell what would the Dark Lord say should he find out as he undoubtedly will?' asked Snape.

 

'You act,' murmured Harry.

 

'Quite,' Snape agreed.

 

Harry pulled on his dragon hide glove and was about to start going through the Flobberworms when his skin brushed gently against Snape's arms. Their eyes met suddenly and before Harry realised what he was doing he had flung himself into his teacher's arms. He felt Snape's hands in his hair as clutched to the teacher. The two of them only stopped the kiss when they could no loner breathe. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed that the two couldn't be alone together without loosing control of their passions no matter the consequences. Harry stared into Snape's dilated eyes set into his usually pale face this time flushed with passion.

 

'We shouldn't,' murmured the teacher leaning on Harry's forehead.

 

'But it feels so right,' Harry murmured shyly bringing his hand lower and lower.

 

Snape groaned at the boy's teasing ministrations. He couldn't control it he wanted the boy here and he wanted the boy now. He wasn't thinking straight he was sure. But he needed this like he needed nothing else before. This passion was more than he'd ever felt with Lily Evans… with anyone! He knocked the Flobberworm buckets flying eliciting a chuckle from the teenager and pushed the child onto the desks where he was lying staring up at Snape unabashedly wanton. The teenager tore at his buttons like a mad thing and Snape pulled off the red hoodie that the teenager wore. Soon they were down to only boxers.

 

Harry could feel Snape's growing erection from underneath the cotton rubbing against his. He groaned into Snape's mouth pulling out the cock. Which Harry couldn't help but touch. He heard the man on top of him groan as Harry looked he felt some primal drive to do more and took the cock in his mouth. He heard the ex-Potions Master groan and felt hands tug in his hair as he sucked greedily and realised he must be doing something right. Harry began to fondle those wonderful balls. And soon Snape was fucking his mouth so fiercely that it took everything to stop him from gagging. Then Snape stopped. Harry wondered if he had done something wrong.

 

'Not like this, not here,' murmured Severus.

 

Pulling the boy along they stumbled into Snape's bed.

 

'Are you sure you want to do this?' panted Snape not sure he could stop himself at this point if the teenager said no.

 

'Yes,' breathed the teenager.

 

That was the only invitation that Severus needed as he pushed Harry's legs apart. He could tell the boy was slightly apprehensive; probably the first time he had done this. He knew that at some later point he would feel awful for sullying a teenaged virgin but at this point all he could feel was lust. He summoned a bottle of oil which could be used a lube. Dipping his fingers in, he coated his hand in the blue liquid. He pushed one finger in the boy's tight hole. Harry groaned more in pain than pleasure but then he pushed that spot. The cry of pleasure was so immense that Severus too felt himself coming closer.

 

'What ... was … that…' panted out Harry.

 

'You're prostrate,' Snape explained.

 

'Again,' demanded the teenager.

 

Severus did so several times before adding another finger. This time doing a scissoring motion with his fingers in order to stretch the boy even in his lustful state he was not a sadist no matter what his students told him! Finally adding a third finger he then removed his hands. He heard the boy whimper at his lost and began coating his leaking dick in oil. Then in one fluid motion he pushed forward and Harry James Potter's virginity was lost. Harry cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Severus gave the boy get used to the sensation of being filled and then began thrusting in gently at first but as Harry too began thrusting upwards it became more and more violent. Harry came all over their stomachs. A few seconds later Snape came in Harry.

 

Harry could feel the older man's seed leaking down his leg as the now spent cock was removed from his anus. He collapsed onto the bed beside the teacher. He closed his eyes not quite believing after months of wanting this it had finally happened. Snape lay down too. Harry wanted to be nearer him and curled up on the man's stomach. Severus was surprised but wrapped his arms around his student. Together they both fell asleep. They were lucky no one had come in that night Snape's classroom otherwise they would see the two sets of clothes littering the room.


	4. Morning Afters

**Chapter Four**

** Morning Afters **

Severus had always been an early riser. He was usually up at just after five in the morning so when as usual he stretched he was surprised to find he was not alone in the bed. Then memories of last night flooded back along with the guilt. What had he done? He'd bedded a student. A student! Lily would kill him! Potter would kill him! He needed to get the boy out of here or they'd both be in trouble. Well okay Severus would be in trouble. So he shook the boy gently. The boy mumbled something unintelligible and turned over trying to get comfy on Snape's bed. Severus couldn't help the smile as he watched his young lover on the bed. But he had to wake the boy up before people noticed he was gone. If they didn't already! So he shook him again.

 

'It's too early for school,' mumbled Harry.

 

Snape felt his throat constrict; this was a reminder, if he needed any, that Harry was a student. He had been a virgin and he Severus Snape had taken that from him. He couldn't believe what he had done! He'd never felt more like a dirty old man than he had on this September morning. Snape shook his head. There was no time for regrets. What was done was done! He just had to make sure that it never happened again, ever! He knew it would hurt the child, and him, but it would be better for the child in the long wrong. He sighed looking down at his young lover with a small smile and shook him again.

 

'It's Sunday,' he said quietly, 'no school.'

 

Harry's eyes shot open almost comically to Severus. He took in his teacher who was lying naked next to him. And his eyes widened in shock as he grabbed his round glasses and memories resurfaced. He thought he'd dreamt it as he had so many times before. He smiled and leant into the soft white pillows with a smile on his face. Snape shook him again and he glared at the old man. And then tried to sit up and winced. Severus saw this and knew why. He placed a surprisingly gentle hand on Harry and helped him sit up. Harry was surprised who knew his fierce some teacher of over five years could be so gentle.

 

'I'm sorry do you want a shower,' Severus looked down at the no longer virgin boy.

 

'I'm not, last night was wow,' Harry positively beamed at the ex-Death Eater. Severus felt his resolve to end this right now crumble into nothing.

 

'Shower?' asked Snape again.

 

'Please,' agreed Harry.

 

He quickly washed off all their combined excesses and when he re-entered the room saw his clothes that Snape had obviously retrieved while he was showering.

 

'Thanks,' he smiled and pulled the clothes on hair still wet.

 

He then sat on the edge of the bed tenderly. As Snape pushed a vial of blue liquid into his hands.

 

'Drink it'll help with the pain,' Snape said sort of guiltily.

 

Harry took it and drank it in one gulp.

 

'Thanks,' Harry said.

 

'No problem but it should never have happened,' Snape sighed.

 

'I've wanted it to happen for months,' Harry admitted. 'That's why I broke up with Cho,' Harry said quietly, 'I felt nothing for the kiss and then I began dreaming of you,' he blushed.

 

Severus personally thought that the blush was adorable and the shy admission. No one had ever thought him attractive before. Never mind had openly admitted to having desired him for months.

 

'I'm your teacher,' Severus said hesitantly.

 

'So this is it,' Harry said closing his eyes.

 

'Until you're no longer a student, yes,' agreed Snape.

 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

 

'Goodbye, professor,' he sighed and left.

 

Snape watched him go with a sense of regret. Harry entered the Common Room at just after five no one else was up. He sat on his favourite armchair waiting until Ron and Hermione came down.

 

'You're up early,' Hermione said looking at her friend in surprise.

 

Harry just shrugged.

 

'How long did Snape keep you?' asked Ron.

 

'Few hours,' shrugged Harry hoping Ron hadn't been up too late.

 

Apparently he hadn't, 'oh didn't hear you come in.'

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I can be quiet when I want to.'


	5. And So It Begins

** Chapter Five **

** And So It Begins **

That day on Monday Harry had been very un-attentive during Defence. Hermione had been watching him worriedly. He had been decidedly off since Saturday. Then he voluntarily remained behind after class with Professor Snape. Harry had always been the one to try and never spend more than a few minutes alone with Snape. Harry walked up to Snape's desk remembering where he had given Snape oral and almost been fucked on the desk. Snape who seemed to be trying to slip out without Harry noticing turned to see him.

 

'Potter,' he refused to meet the boy's eyes.

 

'Call me Harry,' Harry shrugged, 'all things considering I've had you in my mouth and my backside you can't get more personal than that.'

 

Severus looked around hastily, 'what do you want?' he hissed.

 

'It's more about what you want,' Harry shrugged, 'I want you.'

 

Snape blinked, 'I'm your teacher.'

 

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'but you know me and my disregard for the rules,' a smile played on his lips, 'and considering your past your regard of rules isn't much better.'

 

'Look I'm not a nice man,' Severus began.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you have bullied me for the last five years.'

 

'Yet you still want me?' asked Snape surprised.

 

Harry in return grabbed the teacher by the front of his robes and the two kissed passionately.

 

'Does that answer your question?' he murmured breathlessly. 'It's not going to make things any worse considering.'

 

Severus nodded, 'meet me in my chambers this evening,' he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't resist.

 

Harry left and everyone noticed he walked with a joy in his step throughout all his classes. He hummed and when they all went to bed he pulled his curtains around and sat on the bed with his invisibility cloak already on him. Waiting impatiently for the others to fall asleep. Finally at half eleven Neville's snores could be heard. He tiptoed out of the room and snuck down careful to avoid the trick step. He knocked quietly at Snape's chamber doors and entered.

 

'Professor,' Harry greeted.

 

'Severus, please,' Snape said, 'I feel like a dirty old man when you call me that.'

 

'Your not,' beamed Harry who flung his arms around him and began kissing passionately.

 

At five he went back to his own bed so he could pretend that he was sleeping in his own bed so that people wouldn't know. And so a trend began he'd sneak down at twelve when everyone was asleep and then back up at five before everyone woke up. Everyone had noticed a change in Harry but couldn't define why. But Harry for the first time in a long time was really and truly happy.


	6. Broomstick Pains

** Chapter Six **

** Broomstick Pains **

Harry was still having trouble in Defence with Non-verbal spells anywhere else he could do then. He had done all the background reading and practice in attempt to show off to his lover. Hermione didn't understand how he could do them any where else but not in Defence mainly because Severus was so distracting. Neville thought that the man made him nervous.

 

He doubted anyone would ever guess that he was struggling not to jump the man whenever they were in class. It would be so kinky on that desk… like the first time. But he always stopped that thought before he did something which would have his classmates – friends and enemies – suspicious and worrying about his mental health! A few weeks later after the disastrous trip into Hogsmeade Harry found himself in Severus' bed. They had fucked like animals yer again. And both were now completely relaxed. Harry more relaxed than he had been since Katie's attack.

 

He looked at his lover still surprised at how gentle his smile could be at times contrasting with the harshness he displayed out of his rooms. Right at this moment Severus Snape seemed truly happy something that was rarely seen or Harry suspected occurred. Harry was convinced that he was the only student so see Snape happy. He was certainly the only student to have an affair with him.

 

'Who do you think did it?' asked Harry softly.

 

'Did what?' asked Severus.

 

'Don't be thick you know what,' Harry said playfully.

 

'Bell,' sighed Severus. 'I don't know.'

 

'I think it was Malfoy,' Harry said stubbornly. 'No one else will believe me though.'

 

'Your far too insightful,' murmured Severus sleepily, 'and nosey too.'

 

'So I'm right,' Harry said jubilantly.

 

'I'd prefer you don't go shouting about it, Harry, it could put him in a lot of danger,' warned Severus.

 

Harry just snorted, 'what's he up to?'

 

Severus frowned, 'I don't know,' he admitted.

 

Harry too scowled at his lover but the scowl was broken by another passionate distracting kiss as he was pulled closer to his lover and they snuggled down for the night Harry in his older man's arms. Severus kissed the boy's forehead making the teenager smile radiantly. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy probably in fifth year before Lily and he had fallen out never to become friends again. 

 

Severus knew he shouldn't be so happy that he was buggering a student! But he was and it terrified him. He knew it would end when he killed Dumbledore he only wished the manipulative old man hadn't made him swear not to say anything to anyone! He looked down at Harry who was sleeping soundly in his arms looking like he had not a care in the world. He always looked so painfully innocent in his sleep reminding Severus that the boy had been a virgin when they first slept together.

 

Severus pulled the blankets up manually having lost his wand in a moment of passion. And snuggled down; his bed clothes had somehow become red. He shook his head how had Harry managed to change them from Slytherin green and Gryffindor red without him noticing he would never know. Sometimes the boy was too much like his father for reason.

 

On the night of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match Severus had given Harry a "detention" and practically pounced on the Gryffindor Seeker soon as he entered the Defence Teacher's chambers. Harry hadn't fought back against the Dungeon Bat as he was universally called to the Hogwarts students; he loved this. Harry didn't think he'd ever not want Severus.

 

And after the two had had a good hard fuck the two lay tangled in white sheets, sweat and come panting heavily. Harry wore a ridiculous smile that had used to infuriate Snape to no end and now he found it was simply endearing. If he wasn't already sated he'd be hard pressed not to fuck the boy again. The two were in that euphoric post-coital bliss that could only be described as heavenly. Harry was curled up in Severus' warm, slim arms snuggling in not feeling the need to talk; they just lay there happy. Harry felt the familiar pleasurable burn in his lower regions.

 

The next morning Harry woke up late still in Severus' arms. He snuggled down into the older man's arms knowing it was a Saturday and he didn't need to be up at any set time. Before suddenly remembering that it was the Quidditch match today. Swearing loudly he quickly pulled on his black shoes, robes and cloak that he wore to the detention whilst Severus smirked at him.

 

 

The Captain and Seeker ran barely realising that he had knocked over Malfoy and his two little girlfriends. Before Harry came to halt in front of his team mates who were all already there. Ron was already in his scarlet Quidditch robes pulling on his helmet. Ginny's face stretched into a smile as she pulled on her gloves whilst her boyfriend, Dean, glared at Harry dark eyes boring into the famous boy's forehead as he headed into a cubicle. Demezla smirked at the couple Ginny obviously hadn't realised how oblivious to her affections the Boy Who Lived was. He was so not into her! Ritchie Coote was looking for his beater bat again! Honestly the fourth year was more forgetful than Neville had been in first year! At least the fourteen year old made up for it by his balance and aim. Jimmy Peakes the stocky little fifth year was laughing at his fellow beater.

 

'Where have you been?' demanded Ginny.

 

'Slept in,' Harry lied.

 

'You weren't there when I woke up,' Ron said.

 

'Er well pretty luck the weather's so good eh?' he asked.

 

'Do you ever get the feeling Harry's not telling us something?' asked Ginny watching Harry leave the changing rooms.

 

'He's been acting weirdly all term,' agreed Ron with a frown, 'Hermione's worried about him,' Ron admitted.

 

Ginny nodded and followed Harry out, 'conditions look ideal And guess what. That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too.'

 

Harry frowned his eyes flickering to the stands where the students and teachers were flocking about. He was wondering if Severus had noticed that Malfoy was off doing Merlin knows what but Harry was sure had something to do with the fact that he had been given an unknown mission by Voldemort that Severus refused point blank to talk about. Well at least to Harry. And considering they were sleeping together that was saying something.

 

This was one of Harry's many secrets from his friends. He had always had secrets from his friends but this year it felt he had more than usual. The man was wearing a green and silver Slytherin scarf over his black, silky robes as he sat at the front of the Slytherin stands. He looked shaggable as always. Their eyes briefly met before Harry turned back to Ginny who appeared not to have noticed the fact he had been looking for Snape as she was still talking about Quidditch. Harry's banished thoughts of his lover, well at least for now. They could meet up for celebrations that night, whoever won.

 

'We'll be starting in about five minutes,' Harry poked his head back into the changing rooms. 'You'd better get your boots on,' Harry told his keeper.

 

As Harry walked out to the pitch with Ron to his left and Ginny to his right he heard the familiar roars. Dean was beside Ginny. Ritchie Coote had finally found his bat. He heard the sound of cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclawes and Hufflepuffs. And the boos from the Slytherins. From the Ravenclaw stand Harry heard the familiar sound of Luna's Roaring Lion Hat. He looked to the front of the Slytherin stands where his and Severus' eyes just for a moment met.

 

The Gryffindors dressed in pure red and gold whilst the Slytherins were in silver and green. He looked over to the other team where he saw the tall bulky dirty blonde chaser and captain, William Urquhart. His fellow dark haired chaser, John Vaisey, who was contrasting to the blonde captain as the night does to the day. Blaise Zabini the all too handsome Slytherin was looking smug and arrogant and making eyes at the pretty blonde Daphne Greengrass. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looking vindictive stupidly were holding their bats. Jacob Harper the scrawny fifth year had taken Malfoy's place but looked unable to rub to brain cells together. He would be easy to beat Harry knew. And Ethan Nelson the keeper with hair as dark as Harry's stood glowering at everyone even those on his own side. Harry and Urquhart stepped up to Rolanda Hooch who was about to release the balls.

 

'Captains shake hands,' instructed the referee and watched as the two captains failed to crush each other's hands. 'Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . .'

 

Up above in the stands Severus Snape was watching as the whistle was blown by Rolanda. He watched as his lover and his house's team lifted off the ground looking a little uncomfortable he smirked that's what you got for having sex the night before a Quidditch match. Harry soared around the pitch. As he saw Harper zig-zagging his way about he frowned where was Draco Malfoy? He knew he wasn't ill; he'd have been informed if that was the case! He had been exceptionally deceptive about what he was up to this year. He just hoped that nobody else would get hurt because of the boy's foolish plans.

 

Today the commentator was the Hufflepuff idiot who was exceptionally un-loyal. He knew Slytherins that were more loyal than the blonde with an upturned nose. He stared at Zacharias Smith honestly what was Minerva thinking having him as the new commentator even Jordan was a better commentator despite his biases. But the Slytherins seemed to like the idiot.

 

Urquhart was unable to get passed the youngest Weasley male's defence. He then watched as Harry dived amongst the Slytherin chasers. Weasley saved goal after goal quite spectacularly as well especially considering last year's performance. The Weasley girl had scored all six goals for Gryffindor making the score sixty to zero against his Slytherins. Zacharias was now insulting the beaters that Harry had chosen.

 

But at that moment the young beater hit a Bludger at Harper's head well at least he couldn't get anymore stupider, he hoped. The Gryffindor crowd began singing Weasley is Our King which they had adopted from the Slytherins and made it their own. Severus thought it was personally sickening. When it was a hundred to zero Severus gasped as Harper almost knocked his lover off his broom breathing a sign of relief when Harry regained his balance.

 

Then he saw Harper speed off with Harry hot on his tail as they sped to the snitch. Harper was about to catch the snitch. But Severus saw Harry on his tail. Harper suddenly fumbled and Harry caught the snitch ending the game two hundred and fifty to zero. His lover was going to be impossible tonight. Severus saw Ginny "accidentally" crash into Smith.

 

That night it was half way through party when Harry was high on adrenaline and Butterbeer. Hermione had already gone to bed early looking depressed and heart broken. Ginny had followed her obviously to comfort the girl. Ron was too busy with Lavender. Harry shuddered at their relationship Lavender Brown was so shallow. Harry who was bored and couldn't be bothered with all his "adoring fans", mainly consisting of first and second years, following him around like lovesick puppies decided he'd had enough of the party and flinging on his Invisibility Cloak stumbled down to the Dungeons saying the password he was admitted. Severus

 

Snape was asleep on the armchair obviously having fallen asleep waiting for him to make his way down to the chambers. Harry pounced on the man who woke up instantly. Harry didn't bother with the conventional greeting instead opting to kiss the man with all he was worth. Severus kissed Harry back until they were both forced to draw back panting having forgotten how to breathe through their noses.

 

'Evening Harry,' he murmured.

 

And then the two men were kissing each other as though it was the last day on earth passion that was unequal to anything else Harry had ever experienced. Harry and Severus were straddling each other once again on the seat. Harry was quickly becoming hard and had Severus pinned to the seat where he could feel Severus' responding hardness rubbing through his robes. He rubbed down on him and was responded by a low pleasured moan from his man.

 

Harry was tearing at the buttons on Severus Snape's long black robes which Harry had always felt had too many buttons. And soon both men were disrobed leaving them with only their under garments on. They stumbled off the chair with kisses and touches loosing clothes along the way to the door of the room where once in Harry pinned the naked teacher to his bed. He knew what he wanted tonight and planned to have his way. Severus Snape had always been in control but Harry who had been gaining confidence over the course of the affair was unwilling to continue submitting.

 

'My turn,' he murmured.

 

Severus looked into those green lust filled eyes and knew what the boy wanted. He nodded his assent. This was all the invitation Harry needed. Harry began kissing moving lower and lower down the beautiful body that he had mapped out so many times pleased to hear moans of pleasure as he got closer to the sensitive area. He placed a warm hand on the older man's balls as he licked the straining member. Harry then engulfed the penis and sucked. At the same time he had stuck a finger in the blue gel beside them and pushed into the hot tight space that was Severus Snape. He kept giving the blow job so that Severus would get pleasure out of this. Harry added a second finger and a third finger before Harry positioned himself in front of Severus. He looked up at his lover ending the blow job and removing the fingers and then entering the tight space. Severus gasped initially never having been filled before. Harry waited until Severus felt comfortable them with a command of 'move' began thrusting whilst keeping a hand on that rock hard cock of Severus Snape's.

 

Harry was kissing Severus again wanting to feel his lips under his as well as moving into him. And Severus could taste his own salty flavour on the boy's sweet mouth. He moaned and began thrusting up into Harry. Harry began pulling out before thrusting hard in and the thrusts became harder and harder. The two soon lost control and they were thrusting and pushing into each other not remembering exactly what had happened. If you had asked Severus his own name he wouldn't be able to say. And Severus felt those sinful little hands on him as they pushed him further and further towards his climax. And then as the boy pounded into his prostate once more he completely exploded all over the sheets; the smell of sex filling the room. Harry gave a few more thrusts before he too came collapsing exhausted on Severus' stick, sweaty chest. He smiled and snuggled further into the man's chest. Both men were tired, sweaty and sticky and more blissfully happy then either could remember being. They exchanged a few words before they fell asleep in the other's arms.

 

'That was for the broomstick pains,' Harry murmured tiredly.

 

'You flew well,' Severus replied.

 

'Thanks,' Harry murmured back.


	7. Jealousy, Confessions and the Realisations

** Chapter Seven **

** Jealousy, Confessions and Realizations **

Severus Snape had never much liked Christmas as a child as his father always was drunk and took it out on his mother and him. That was until he was nine and met Lily Evans. Violet Evans the red headed mother of Lily and Petunia had taken one look at the scrawny boy in mitch matched clothes and decided to "fatten him up" in her words. Not that it worked. Severus Snape, it seemed, was destined to be a bean pole. But spending Christmas' with the Evans' was Severus' favourite memory of the holiday even with Petunia trying to spoil his and Lily's time when she found out what her sister was.

 

That was until that faithful June day when Severus and Lily were sixteen Potter had humiliated him, again. And in his anger and embarrassment Severus had lashed out at his one true friend. Lily and Severus never got on again after that. Then she had married Potter. Severus never bought presents for anyone and only Dumbledore ever felt the need to give him anything even if it were only a book or Merlin help him another pair of luminous socks. But this year was different this year he would get something for his young lover.

 

That was if he wasn't in Azkaban for murdering some hapless admirer of Harry's who seemed to think that he was available. Something he so wasn't! Though, by the look of things Severus was not the only one in Hogwarts who was angry at Harry's popularity with the ladies. And he didn't mean the Weasley girl who though now had a boyfriend was still looking over at Harry hopefully. The normally jealous Weasley boy was too busy with his little girlfriend.

 

The look on Harry's face was simply murderous as he jumped out from under the mistletoe as yet another girl followed him under it. A sixth year curly brunette Hufflepuff girl had cornered him, Kim Hope, a Muggle-Born child. Severus thought if he could be cornered by Hufflepuff teens then the war was lost. And then Harry walked smack bang into his lover almost falling over only righting himself just in time.

 

Harry blinked owlishly up at Snape whilst Snape turned to the girl who had dared to try and take Harry from him. He had already lost one love he wasn't going to let history repeat itself. But it was more than that. He had never fought for Lily Evans' affections but the feeling for her son had completely eclipsed any teenaged love he had felt for the girl.

 

'Hope what are you doing?' he demanded. 'No inappropriate behaviour in the corridors. Hope detention at five. Potter detention at eight.'

 

'Yes, sir,' both students muttered.

 

'He really needs to get laid,' muttered Kim as he walked off.

 

Harry and Severus' eyes met at this moment and they both smirked knowing that the girl would never guess that this was exactly what would happen at the "detention" as Harry and Severus' illegal trysts in the dungeons were often called. Well between them anyway. It wasn't like anyone knew. Harry wondered what would happen if anyone found out. But he would always push it to the back of his mind unwilling to deal with the consequences of his – their – actions.

 

Harry walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room with plans to clean himself up a bit before he went down to the dungeons at eight. Ron thought it weird that he was washing for a detention. But let it slide one because he was so blissfully happy with Lavender he didn't care, two Harry was happier than he'd ever seen him, three it was Harry's life, four Harry was always weird and even more so at the present.

 

But he needed to look his best for his lover. Okay he knew that Severus had first kissed him when he was covered in blood and in baggy Muggle clothing but that didn't mean he wanted to risk losing Severus' affections. After all Harry didn't believe that a mature man like Severus wouldn't want to be stuck with a smelly, dirty teenaged boy forever. Harry still hadn't worked out his feelings towards Severus Snape. There was lust, definite lust but was there something more. A part of him hoped so but another part was scared of commitment. It was easier to just say that it was purely carnal and be done with it.

Just before eight O'clock he went down to dungeons passing his Hufflepuff admirer who was looking traumatized hands covered in some sick green goop. Harry entered the sea green living room which he was by now well used to. He felt it suited Severus' personality. Today Severus was in his winter robes. Not that Harry blamed him. It was freezing outside.

 

The older man was looking more relaxed and open, than Harry had ever seen him. It seemed to Harry that Harry spent with the teacher the less he put on his gitty act. Oh he was no fool he knew that Severus Snape could be a real arse when he wanted but he could also be a wonderful person to be around if he wanted to try hard enough. He was snarky as hell and many would say what he had to say regardless of what others thought of him.

 

But Harry was coming to recognize that as the man's bizarre sense of humour. If you saw under the sarcasm then he had a lot to offer he was after all very intelligent man if lonely but Harry hoped he was helping to soften that loneliness. Harry wondered why he had never appreciated Severus before he had flung himself so spectacularly at the man with such satisfying results.

 

'What did you make her do she looked traumatized?' Harry asked.

 

'Just made her sort between dead Flobberworms after all you never got around to doing it,' he smirked.

 

'I believe I was otherwise distracted,' Harry smirked. 'As I believe could become again.'

 

Harry placed one small hand on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's broad chest drawing patterns in the soft velvet, which the man wore, underneath his fingernails enjoying the sensation. He felt Severus shudder under his every touch. And smiled to himself he was going to enjoy this detention as he had so many others beforehand since that one detention three months ago where everything had changed between the two men.

 

How two people who hated each other so much could come together like this, he did not know. But he loved every night spent wrapped in his father's childhood nemesis' arms. He undid the silver serpent clasp with the glowing red eye on Severus' chest flinging the cloak to the other side of the room not seeing it land on the coffee table busy as he was with his man.

 

As he felt his lover draw him closer and those sinful hands wandered to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath where they squeezed Harry's nipples which were hardening. Those pale lips on his neck. Harry knew he'd have to sort out his appearance in the morning so that this remained a secret as it had to until Harry was no longer a student and Severus no longer a spy. Harry soon was topless with goose bumps running up and down his arms and torso. And it was not from the cold!

 

'Are you cold Mr Potter?' Severus whispered into Harry's ear. 'Let's get you somewhere warm.'

 

Harry gasped as Severus lifted the slight boy into his strong arms and swept the teenager bridal style onto his bed where Harry lay on top of the covers looking up at Severus. Severus still couldn't believe how beautiful the teenager was especially like this. His once crisp white shirt now crumpled was off lying somewhere in the other room showing the muscles the boy had earned from Quidditch and war. His nipples were dark and hard; goose bumps covering him. As he lay on the dark blue quilted bed a black bulge in his school trousers. Severus always felt awful when he made love to the boy in his school uniform. It reminded him of exactly how young his lover really was, how immoral his actions were and of the innocence that he'd taken from him. But it didn't stop him. Not now they'd started. Severus didn't think he could ever stop not until the boy got over him as he should. He should have a young man. Not an old man like him. The boy didn't realise that the passion was more than lust. Well at least for Severus Snape. He was sure that whatever Harry Potter felt for him it wasn't… well what did Severus feel for Harry? Love? He shied away from that word he didn't want his heart broken again? Deciding to leave the philosophical debates for when he didn't have Harry Potter in his bed. He climbed into bed beside him.

 

'Someone's feeling chivalrous today,' murmured Harry into his ear taking a soft nip.

 

'I'm a Slytherin I don't do chivalry,' Severus murmured back huskily.

 

'You keep telling yourself that,' Harry replied.

 

Then all talking ceased and it was just the two of them. Harry had a feeling that nothing would make him stop this relationship. Not with this man. As he felt a hand at the ring of his muscles he ceased thinking. It seemed he was bottoming tonight. Not that he minded either way. He wondered how he could have ever thought that Severus Snape really was a death eater when he trusted him so much nowadays. Their salty lips met each other's in a moment of pure unadulterated passion as Harry felt the first thrust. He groaned into his lover's lips as he pushed upwards with his hips not being help but buck. This in turn made Severus unable to restrain from thrusting harder. The two of them were tumbling about the bed as if their personal playground. It was coming closer and closer until Harry felt his muscles clench around Severus and came all over Severus' stomach. The clenching pushed Severus over the edge and the two lay panting and sweaty in the bed. Severus pulled himself out of Harry and the two lay beside each other well and truly sated. It was a few minutes of both of them catching their breath before anyone said anything.

 

'You're much better than any of the girls stalking me,' murmured Harry.

 

'I should hope so,' Severus agreed.

 

'It's because of Slughorn's stupid party,' groaned Harry. 'You couldn't give me a detention the night before Christmas?'

 

'No such luck Horace insists that I come,' groaned Severus.

 

'You at a party?' smirked Harry. 'At the Yule Ball you were too busy blasting bushes and uncovering snogging couples.'

 

Severus laughed at the memory, 'going with anyone?' he asked trying not to sound scared.

 

'Jealous?' Harry asked.

 

'Who's asking?' Severus returned.

 

'You know nobody would ever believe this was the same Severus Snape who Gryffindors all love to hate,' Harry laughed.

 

'I should hope not,' sneered Severus.

 

'We could always find ourselves our own rose bush,' suggested Harry.

 

'Are you trying to get me in Azkaban?' asked the ex-Death Eater.

 

'Jeez kidding lighten up already,' Harry kissed the man, 'goodnight.'

 

'Goodnight Harry,' Severus said.

 

But Harry Potter was already fast asleep. With nobody watching Severus was far more prepared to be tender. As he stroked some hair back from Harry's eyes. And Harry smiled in his sleep. That was when Severus stopped lying to himself and admitted it. He loved Harry Potter! He had done for several months now and he always would! He had to tell him about his and Dumbledore's arrangements if only Dumbledore hadn't made him swear not to tell anyone until the moment that Voldemort kept his snake, Nagini, protected in a ball.

 

Why the Dark Lord would ever do that he did not know. But now that he had Harry he didn't want to see the hatred on that tended face. See the rage, anger, and betrayal in those jade eyes. He couldn't bare it. It would be worse than when Lily refused to speak to him ever again. He loved her son more than he had loved anything in the world. And Dumbledore's plan was going to break them apart. Break his newly heart in a thousand little pieces. He pulled the boy close making plans to talk to Dumbledore, beg him if he had to change his mind about telling Harry. Slytherins weren't proud like Gryffindors they could beg when they wanted if it was for a cause worthwhile.

 

'I love you Harry James Potter,' Severus admitted.

 

In the morning Harry woke up feeling fresh and lively ready for another day when he thought back to the dream. But was it a dream? Severus had told him he'd loved him while stroking his hair. He was still in his lover's arms and he looked towards Severus. The man looked peaceful and content the way he never did when he was awake. Harry wanted to ask him about last night. Whether he had really said what Harry thought he'd said? Harry so hoped he did. That made Harry stop; why did Harry want Severus Snape to love him? He lusted for the man with every fibre in his body. That was it, surely. But if it was then why did he hope against hope for it to be something more. Then it hit him like the Hogwarts express.

 

Harry was love... Harry and Severus... Harry was in love with Severus Snape! He looked over to the sleeping form of Severus Snape. For once Harry had managed to wake before Severus. That never happened. He decided to wake Severus up in a very non-traditional way. He kissed the naked, sleeping man on the lips and the two snogged like their lives were on the line. Finally they broke away panting.

 

'Morning sleepyhead,' smiled Harry.

 

'You're up early,' Severus grumbled.

 

'Did you stay awake after I fell asleep?' Harry asked and saw the man tense. 'I had a dream.'

 

'I don't care about your  _dreams,'_ sneered Severus resorting to his first form of defence when scared; sarcasm and cruelty.

 

'You would if you were in them,' Harry wasn't alarmed at his lover's reaction. 'You said you love me. Do you?' Harry asked insecurely.

 

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,' Severus thought he was going to make the teenager run away at the idea of some sort of commitment. And he was, therefore, surprised when another passionate kiss met his lips.

 

They both broke away panting, 'I love you too,' he murmured.


	8. Stolen Kisses

**Chapter Eight**

**Stolen Kisses**

The night of Slughorn's party came with Severus and Harry sitting at the same table completely coincidentally thanks to Slughorn's meddling. Severus just hoped that no one would see what he thought was obvious attraction between the two males. True enough the Lovegood girl that Harry had brought and Severus had spent the evening sneering at. Harry may have insisted that there was nothing but friendship between Lovegood and his Harry. Severus really had to stop thinking of Harry as his.

 

But that didn't mean he was any less angry about there being another person in the picture. Okay Harry was obviously gay. True enough he had thought himself straight until that previous September. He looked between the girl and his lover there didn't seem to be any attraction but Severus had been hurt too much to believe that out of everybody who would be willing to date the Boy Who Lived Harry had chosen his greasy, old potion's master. The odd girl seemed to be looking between Harry and Severus.

 

'Harry doesn't care about what people think,' Luna said suddenly.

 

Harry was talking to Trelawney rather reluctantly. Not that Severus blamed him all things considering. Severus didn't like talking to her either the prophet always reminding him of what he had done. How he had sold out his first love, his best friend and lover's parents to Voldemort. Severus imagined that Harry felt much the same towards Trelawney. That was when Lovegood spoke. Severus paled at what she had said. Did she know? Had Harry told her? Was she just spouting nonsense that had hit closer to home than she had expected it to?

 

'What are you talking about, Lovegood?' sneered Severus.

 

'I saw Harry looking at you,' Lovegood said.

 

Severus felt his heart close in fear. Lovegood had noticed? If the Lovegood oddity had noticed how come nobody else had noticed? Severus glanced around checking to see that nobody else heard what they were talking about. Harry was being dragged off to speak to Slughorn, Worple and the vampire. Severus felt the fear for Harry's welfare rise up again. He kept an eye on the trio of wizards and the vampire whilst hoping to dissuade the girl of the accurate notion that Potter and he were involved.

 

Severus sneered, 'that's what your eyes are there for.'

 

'And you were looking back,' Lovegood continued.

 

'It's polite when talking to look at someone just because your father never taught you any manners doesn't mean I've got none,' sneered Severus.

 

'You're familiar with one another,' Lovegood said.

 

'I have taught him for five and a half years,' Severus replied.

 

'Don't worry I won't tell anyone,' Lovegood said.

 

'I assure you there's nothing to tell,' Severus said haughtily. 'Look around nobody else thinks there's something odd going on.'

 

'People see what they want to see,' Lovegood smiled serenely.

 

Severus had to admit that the girl was right there. He was guilty of that himself in regards to the boy's home life. He had wanted to see James' son not realising that he was nothing liking James nor was he really like Lily either. Harry was simply Harry not James Potter, not Lily Evans, not the Boy Who Lived but few people saw that. Severus suddenly got an insight into how lonely a life Harry's was; no family and surrounded by people who wanted only his fame. But he couldn't admit to the girl how right she was about his unprofessional relationship with the boy.

 

Severus stalked off separating couples who were loitering in the alcoves cursing people here and there. Then he caught sight of the boy who seemed to be always on his mind these days. Harry seemed to be hiding from his adoring fans in the alcoves. Here was the Gryffindor Poster Boy the epitome of Gryffindor supposed bravery (what Severus saw as foolishness) when fighting Voldemort and his followers hiding from a bunch of school kids. Severus couldn't help but laugh internally at this.

 

'Why Mr. Potter,' Severus drawled. 'Hiding in the alcoves how very brave,' Severus smirked.

 

'I'd rather face Voldemort any day rather than my admirers,' shuddered Harry.

 

'Oh I'm sure that not all your admirers are that bad?' smirked Severus.

 

Severus sank into the small alcove hidden behind the red curtain with golden tassels – how appropriate for a Gryffindor although not really a Slytherin. He could see the minute details on Harry's face that one only saw when they were in kissing distance. He could see the fine lashes behind Harry's glasses. The minute strands of red within the mane of raven hair. The almond shape of Harry's emerald green eyes that fluttered slightly as he looked up at Severus. The slight flush on Harry's cheeks.

 

'Can you think of an admirer I'd like to face?' questioned Harry.

 

'Oh I should think so,' Severus smirked.

 

Severus drew the boy closer towards him looking at those slightly parted lips. He pounced on the boy feeling Harry's hands go to his hair. Usually the tugging sensation would be painful but not with Harry; never with Harry. Severus and Harry kissed passionately their tongues exploring each other's mouths forgetting that they were in an almost public setting where anyone could find them. In that moment they forgot about the faces that they had to present to the world as ruthless Death Eater and Golden Boy and what would happen if anyone would had ever find out about the two of them.

/

Hermione was looking desperately for Harry. She knew she looked a mess; her brunette curls falling out the bun she had done especially for the occasion, her face flushed and eyes wide. Cormac McLaggen had attempted to grope her but she was having none of it after cursing him with one of the so called Prince's curses which she was so not telling Harry about she went looking for her friend. She was sure that Harry's chivalrous side would respond by hexing McLaggen some more. Not that she condone hexing her classmates or anything.

 

After realising that Harry was nowhere to be found in the main room she had looked in alcoves wondering if Harry had found some nice boy to kiss senseless. Hermione was well aware that her best friend was gay. It's wet? Honestly Harry what straight guy would say that? Hermione wasn't even sure if Harry knew this yet. Harry could be very slow on the uptake sometimes. Hermione supposed it was because he was so busy fighting a war that he didn't concentrate too much on himself.

 

So far Hermione had interrupted no less than five couples in various states of passion. There Dean and Ginny who were kissing (Ginny less willingly than Dean). Hermione wished that the girl would get over Harry and realise she had a really great guy already. Harry was obviously never going to be interested in her. Then there was Luna and to her surprise Draco. Hermione hadn't even known that the Slytherin Prince had been invited to the party  **[1]**. Hermione just hoped that Draco didn't hurt the blonde girl.

 

There had been a few others that Hermione did not know; two boys blond, the handsome Italian Slytherin from her year and a dark haired girl, a raven haired seventh year boy and girl. Then Hermione threw open another curtain at the end that even without the curtains only one right there would be able to see what was going on inside. There she saw the last thing she had ever expected to see. Harry hadn't found a boy to kiss under the mistletoe. No he had found a full grown, old enough to be your father man!

 

Harry Potter and Severus Snape. It sounded like a bad joke. But she couldn't deny it. Hermione doubted that they even realised she was there as they hadn't stopped. Harry had his hands in Snape's hair where the green eyed teen was backed against the wall. Snape's hands were on Harry's bum where they seemed to be slipping up Harry's dress robes. Harry let out a groan into Snape's lips. Hermione knew how wrong the tryst was but at the same time Hermione could not deny that the teacher and the student looked right together.

 

Hermione wondered if this was just alcohol induced but the way they were Hermione somehow didn't believe it. Hermione may not have Harry's instincts but she could tell there was something more than alcohol in this snog. Hermione thought back onto the last three months. Could it be this secret, illegal affair that had Harry acting so strangely this year? Hermione thought back onto everything that had happened over the last few months and couldn't help but think how much sense that would make.

 

Hermione thought right back to the first day back at Hogwarts where Harry had come in late. Hermione had heard Malfoy tell them all about the attack in the Hogwarts express that had gone unpunished. Harry had come in with Snape and his lips all bruised. She had thought it was some effect of Harry and Malfoy's fight but now she realised it must have been a kiss. Now that she thought of it Harry had been rather flushed and almost sad as well. Had they kissed all the way back then?

 

It would make sense. He and Snape had shared a lot of looks that day. And they weren't exactly full of hatred. Then there was the fact that Harry had been hurt by what Snape had said. Then he had seemed almost disappointed about having his detention suspended for a week. Nowadays he didn't seem at all worried about detentions. And she had heard from Ron before they had fallen out that Harry never appeared to return after the detentions. Harry claimed he and it couldn't be proven he didn't but given all Hermione was witnessing it would make sense if he didn't.

 

Had Harry and Snape slept together? Hermione knew that Severus was in his mid to late thirties so that would mean that he would probably want to have sex. Hermione could only hope that Harry hadn't been forced into anything but judging from the show she was getting she would say not. They may still be fully clothed but those moans were not what you would call at all decent. Hermione could blush just to look at them. Hermione tried clearing her throat hoping that would make some affect.

 

It didn't.

 

'Harry,' Hermione said a bit louder.

 

Hermione didn't want anyone to find out what was happening between her friend and her Professor. At least not until she figured out what was going on because if she alerted someone to this and Harry was happy with Snape – he had seemed a lot happier of late – then she wouldn't begrudge him that. Whether or not she approved was a different matter. Harry and Snape stopped kissing to look at her their eyes going wide when they realised that they were no longer alone. Of course they wouldn't want anyone to know what was going on.

 

'H-h-Her-Hermione,' stuttered out Harry apparently shocked to see her standing there.

 

'Granger,' Snape said awkwardly.

 

'Harry, Professor,' Hermione said.

 

'Maybe we should take this somewhere else,' Harry suggested glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

 

'Agreed,' Snape nodded. 'Follow me.'

 

Hermione didn't know what was going on but she wanted to find out so she followed. They slipped out Harry and Hermione not with Snape obviously pretending not to be together. After all nobody was going to question two students from leaving together early but they would if they appeared to be with their professor. Hermione saw several jealous looking girls glaring at her. They obviously were under the impression that she and Harry were leaving to do something else. Hermione wondered what they would do if they knew Harry was gay.

 

Hermione considered Ginny. Really that girl had to know when the give up. Harry was never going to be hers apparently he was Snape's. Hermione had heard that there was a fine line between love and hate but this was extreme. All these years of hatred boiled down to a stolen kiss under the mistletoe. Hermione was lead deeper into the dungeons by the two lovers. Harry appeared to know where they were going. They stopped at a door with a silver snake handle which she had never noticed before.

 

'Adaugeo aevum,' Snape said.

 

Hermione knew that that was the aging potion. It didn't surprise Hermione that a Potions Master even if he now taught Defence Against the Dark Arts had a password as a potion. The door swung open revealing a soft lamp lit green room with black, leather padded sofas and a small table and a soft white rug. There were several doors leading to other parts of the small home Hermione presumed because Hermione realised that this was where Snape lived. Harry had obviously been here before the way he curled up on the sofa.

 

'Severus come and sit beside me,' Harry said. 'Hermione can take the other seat.'

 

Hermione watched incredulously as Severus Snape did what Harry told him to do without so much as a sneer. There was definitely more than sex in this relationship. Hermione just had no idea just what. Hermione sat down where Harry had directed her to as Harry curled up to Severus. Hermione had to remind herself that Harry did not in fact live here but he seemed comfortable enough that he may as well. There was another awkward silence as the three stared at each other. It was Harry who eventually broke it.

 

'Will you tell anyone?' Harry asked nervously. 'About me and Severus.'

 

'Are you being forced into it?' I asked.

 

'You think I would force Harry,' Snape asked shocked.

 

'Well excuse me for saying you are sleeping with your student,' Hermione said boldly.

 

'I started it,' Harry said. 'Severus tried to end it before it was begun reminding me that he was my teacher.'

 

'And?' asked Hermione.

 

'Since when do I ever listen to what Severus has to say,' laughed Harry.

 

'At least some things don't change,' Hermione muttered.

 

'I know how wrong this is,' Snape said. 'And I am less than impressed at my control where Harry is concerned. I couldn't resist him.'

 

'Tell me from the beginning,' Hermione said.

 

'I had liked him from last Christmas,' Harry said with a blush.

 

'That's why you and Cho split?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry nodded, 'but nothing happened. Then I came back to Hogwarts and-'Harry began.

 

'I felt attracted to him,' Snape continued. 'I tried to resist him by reminding myself why it wasn't a good idea and showing how much I hated him.'

 

'Well we ended up nose to nose after screaming at each other,' Harry said.

 

'When was that?' asked Hermione.

 

'First night,' Harry replied.

 

'We kissed,' Harry said simply.

 

'I think it would have gone further if Peeves hadn't interrupted us,' Snape admitted.

 

'Did he see you?' asked Hermione shocked she hadn't heard anything if Peeves had seen.

 

'No he was a corridor off but he made enough noise to distract us,' Harry said.

 

'I tried to make him loath me,' Severus said.

 

'Then I seduced him in detention,' Harry said.

 

'Not that much seduction was required,' Severus admitted.

 

'This git,' Harry said fondly. Hermione thought it was the first time she had heard the term "git" being used as a term of endearment but then again Harry and Snape weren't the conventional couple. 'Tried to end it again but I quickly changed his mind,' Harry wore a grin that Hermione had never seen before – seductive and dangerous. 'And that was that. Please Hermione don't tell.'

 

'I won't,' Hermione said. 'But only because I don't want to hurt you. I don't approve of this at all Harry. You and I Harry James Potter are going to have a serious discussion on school rules.'

 

'Isn't it Severus who you should be having that discussion with?' asked Harry hopefully.

 

'You're the instigator,' Hermione replied.

 

'Fine,' Harry sighed. 'But can you save it till tomorrow only it's my last night at Hogwarts…' he trailed off looking at Snape suggestively.

 

'Please keep the clothes on until I'm out of the room,' groaned Hermione. 'If you ever hurt him I'll make sure you never see the outside of Azkaban,' Hermione threatened Snape as she turned to leave as the two began kissing.

**[1] Slughorn let Snape stay in the spirit of Christmas and because Snape was too busy with Harry he didn't drag him off to interrogate him about what was going on.**


	9. False Assumptions

** Chapter Nine **

**False Assumptions**

The next morning it was all over the school that Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One had left Slughorn's party early with none other than Hermione Granger. Ron had heard this from Dean Thomas who had been telling Seamus Finnigan. Ron wasn't getting on this year with Dean this year because he was dating his little sister and he wasn't getting on with Hermione because she had snogged Krum. But he felt betrayed by Harry. Harry was his best friend he knew how he felt about Hermione yet he went and well Ron didn't know what had happened between his best friend and ex-best friend who he fancied but he did know that Harry hadn't come in that night.

 

Ron stabbed his sausage particularly viscously as Harry slid into place beside him. Ron turned to look at his friend who looked pretty well shagged. He had a love bites all over his neck and his hair stood up on end even more so than usual. He looked very happy about something. Ron scowled at him angry at him for stealing Hermione away from him. Harry looked at him looking surprised at Ron's mood. Well what does he expect when I find him with Hermione? Did he expect me just to sit by and be happy with it?

 

'Ron what's wrong?' asked Harry. 'If this is the about the Party-'Harry began.

 

'YES IT'S BLOODY WELL ABOUT THE PARTY!' Ron shouted at Harry.

 

Harry looked surprised, 'well it's not my fault that Slughorn didn't invite you.'

 

Before Ron could answer Hermione had come and sat down too. Ron was pleased to note that she had no love bites on her. Did that mean that Harry was gentle whilst Hermione wasn't? Ron didn't know what to think of that but as always when Hermione was hear he found himself drifting. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes and soft pink lips wondering what they would taste like. Looking at her curls that many would say was too much but Ron thought was just perfect. Then it came back to him that Hermione Granger was not his.

 

She had of course chosen the Golden Boy over poor, freckled, red head Ron Weasley who was always outshone by his numerous brothers, best friends and little sister. He wasn't rich and famous, he wasn't the smartest in the year, he wasn't the pranksters, he wasn't the girl (not that he minded that bit), he wasn't the head boy, or the star Quidditch player. He was just Ron another Weasley boy. Ron loved his family dearly and he'd do anything for them but just sometimes he wished he had a bit more attention at home.

 

Hermione blinked at Harry, 'you look like you had fun last night,' Hermione said.

 

Harry blushed, 'oh yeah … um …'

 

'Like you don't know,' Ron put in snidely glaring at the two of them.

 

'I don't see how this concerns you why don't you go back to Lav-Lav I'm sure she'll be missing you,' Hermione retorted.

 

'Hermione,' hissed Harry.

 

'I think I will,' Ron said. 'I'll leave you and lover boy to it shall I?'

 

Without waiting for an answer Ron stormed off out of the room furious at his best friends. He was even more furious that he couldn't say anything about it because he had no claim to Hermione's affections. Why wasn't he surprised at this latest development? She had said it just yesterday she liked "really good Quidditch" players. Ron could barely scrape by at Quidditch whilst Harry was the youngest Quidditch Player in a century. Hermione would never like someone like him. Look at all the guys she had liked; Lockhart who was world famous even if he was a fraud, Krum who was an international Quidditch star and Harry who more famous than both of them put together.

/

Harry watched Ron leave in shock. Okay he knew that Ron was angry at Hermione but he couldn't understand what he was supposed to have done wrong. He had nothing to do with Hermione and Ron's little lovers tiff. He stared at Hermione who just shrugged at him not looking like she cared what was up with Ron. But Harry since he had started sleeping with Severus had got really good at reading people. With a man like Severus Snape who liked to pretend he was emotionless you had to if you wanted to understand him so Harry could tell she was upset by Ron.

 

'So how did the Party go for you?' asked Harry.

 

Hermione made a face, 'McLaggen tried to grope me under the mistletoe.'

 

'That bastard,' hissed Harry.

 

'Jealous are you, Harry?' snickered Seamus.

 

'Jealous why should I be jealous of McLaggen?' Harry asked honestly what was with Gryffindors today.

 

'Oh I dunno I just thought you were into the same kind of things,' Seamus supplied.

 

'If you're not going to start speaking sense then go away,' Hermione said.

 

'What's up with people today?' asked Harry.

 

'End of term insanity,' suggested Hermione.

 

'Well I hope it goes away by the time we get to the Burrow,' Harry said. 'I don't think I can stand Ron acting like a git.'

 

'At least you'll have Ginny and the twins,' Hermione said.

 

'What are you doing for Christmas?' Harry asked.

 

'Oh we're going to Cornwall to visit my grandfather,' Hermione said. 'If it gets too much with Ron you can come.'

 

'I'm sure Ron will calm down soon,' Harry said. 'He always does. Anyway I doubt it will be safe for your family.'

 

Hermione nodded, 'write if you need to.'

 

Then Ginny came down she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were definitely framed red. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock. What was going on with the Weasleys today? Actually everyone today was acting odd. Ron was angrier than he had been since he had found out about Krum and Hermione. Ginny had been crying for some reason. Seamus thought he and that small brained McLaggen had something in common. Both Harry and Hermione swooped down in concern for the red haired girl.

 

'What's wrong?' asked Harry.

 

'You can tell us,' Hermione added.

 

'If it's Dean I'll-'Harry said.

 

'Don't go all over protective big brother on her, Harry,' Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 'He did the same to me with McLaggen.'

 

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly.

 

'Is that all I am to you a little sister?' Ginny cried.

 

'Yeah of course,' Harry said nonplussed.

 

Ginny then promptly burst into tears and ran away from Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave the younger girl a sympathetic look. Harry had no idea what that was about. Harry looked at Hermione raising his eyebrows. The rest of the hall had looked on in amusement at the goings on. Harry looked up to the top table to see that Severus was looking pleasantly amused at these events. Honestly he would that man had such a twisted sense of humour. Harry then turned back to Hermione who had obviously noticed where he was looking.

 

'What was that about?' Harry asked.

 

'Isn't it obvious?' asked Hermione sound superior once more.

 

'Err no,' Harry said.

 

'She's still in love with you,' Hermione said.

 

'What?' Harry said.

 

'I've tried telling her you're not interested but,' Hermione shrugged, 'she doesn't seem to realise it.'

 

'What about Dean?' asked Harry.

 

'A tool to get you to notice her,' sighed Hermione shaking her head.

 

'Does he know?' asked Harry.

 

'No,' Hermione said.

 

'Isn't that quite selfish of her?' asked Harry.

 

'Yeah it is,' Hermione sighed, 'but I haven't said anything because I hope she'll realise that he's a great guy and go for her.'

 

Harry nodded, 'me too Dean's a good bloke; he actually believed me last year.'

 

'And hasn't said anything this morning,' added Hermione.

 

'What is everyone's problem?' asked Harry.

 

'I think it's the love bites, Harry,' Hermione said. 'Didn't you think of healing them?'

 

'I overslept,' Harry said as way of explanation. 'Didn't have time.'

 

Hermione nodded, 'I'll help you today but if this happens again do try not to get noticed. It's not too bad this morning because of the Party.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I know. I'm usually so careful.'

/

That evening Harry was found sitting at a very tense welcome home dinner at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny still weren't talking to him and he was sat between them. The tension between the three Hogwarts goes seemed to be seeping out. Remus looked at the three concerned. Fred and George seemed to be less boisterous than usual, slightly. Bill and Fleur didn't seem to be as sickly romantic as normal. Mr Weasley wasn't questioning Harry on Muggles and Mrs Weasley was even more overbearing than normal if such a thing were possible.

 

'What is up with you three?' Fred finally asked.

 

'Nothing,' Ginny said whilst squashing her potatoes.

 

'Ask Harry,' retorted Ron glaring holes in the back of Harry's head.

 

'I don't know I came down to breakfast and they weren't talking to me,' Harry said.

 

'Oh come now whatever happened I'm sure the three of you can make it up,' Mrs Weasley said.

 

'I've not fallen out with them,' Harry said.

 

'What about when you stole Hermione?' demanded Ron.

 

'Stole Hermione?' asked Harry. 'What the hell are you on about?'

 

'I saw you leave the party with Hermione,' Ginny said thickly.

 

Harry looked around and then it struck him why the two were angry at Harry and Hermione. They thought that Harry and he were…. Oh uh just no. Harry couldn't help the revulsion that spread across his face. Harry knew that Hermione was a pretty girl but she was like his sister. It would be like Ron kissing Ginny. It would be wrong on son many levels. Never mind that Harry was completely one hundred percent gay. No wonder Ron was angry at him he was as in love with Hermione as she was with him; if the two of them would get their heads out of their asses to realise this.

 

'Uh no ew,' grimaced Harry. 'She's like my sister.'

 

'You left with her everyone says so,' Ron growled.

 

'After McLaggen groped her,' Harry said icily. 'If I had found him before the train left I'd like to introduce to my wand. She was quite upset,' Harry lied. 'I took her back to her dorms.'

 

'But you had love bites,' Ginny pointed out.

 

Harry blushed at this, 'um yeah they weren't from Hermione.'

 

'Who was it?' asked Ginny's brown eyes glinting dangerously.

 

'I don't know,' Harry said quickly.

 

'You don't know?' asked Remus sceptically.

 

'It was dark,' Harry replied, 'and I was drunk.'

 

'So it could have been Hermione?' asked Ron.

 

'Unless Hermione's had a sex change without telling us then I doubt it,' muttered Harry under his breath but load enough for everyone to hear.

 

'You mean you're a cock sucker?' Ron demanded.

 

'Ronald Weasley you do not use that language in my house,' Mrs Weasley scolded. 'There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay.'

 

'I know Lee's gay and single if you want to meet up,' smirked George.

 

'Honestly George he's only just come out give him time,' Bill shook his head.

 

'Dat eez why heez ne'er been put off by my Veela side,' Fleur added.

 

'If you ever want to have a sex talk you know where I am,' added Remus.

 

'Ew Remus no I'm sixteen,' flushed Harry.

 

'Just so I know you don't look at me?' gulped Ron.

 

'No,' Harry said. 'I'm not into red heads.'

 

Ron visibly relaxed, 'just so I know, sorry, it's a bit of a surprise. Does Hermione know?' asked Ron.

 

'I told her last,' Harry said.

 

After that the meal continued as it would normally do.


	10. Slytherins Can Beg

** Chapter Ten **

** Slytherins Can Beg **

Severus had watched Harry leave from the tower. He knew he shouldn't but he did. But that was Harry and Severus all over it should never have happened but it did. And Severus knew that he had nowhere near enough restraint to resist the delectable young man before him. Severus had long ago realised that he was in love with Harry and that was why what Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had ordered him to (though he was only doing it on Dumbledore's orders) do was so much harder than before.

 

He would do it to ease his mentor's passing and not because he wanted to take the old man's life. Severus knew that Dumbledore could be as manipulative as any Slytherin. In fact Severus had often wondered how Dumbledore had even ended up in Gryffindor. But today he hoped to get something from Dumbledore. Because he knew if he just killed Dumbledore without explaining what or why then he would break Harry's heart. Severus may be old and have already had his heart broken when Lily chosen James over himself and when Lily died.

 

But Harry James Potter was not. He was far older in years than any of his classmates due to the heavy weight that Dumbledore and Voldemort had put on his shoulders. Severus was well aware that much of what had occurred since Harry had came here was because of the manipulations of the Headmaster. Before he had understood they were necessary. Now he just wanted to take Harry away from here to protect him from Voldemort, Dumbledore and the wrongs of the world. However, Severus was well aware that he could not do that.

 

He could, however, do everything within his power to ensure that Harry survived this war and didn't get his heartbroken by Severus' apparent betrayal. Of course, first he needed Albus' permission to tell Harry everything. He needed to be careful about what to say. Albus was many things but Severus somehow doubted that the old man would be thrilled that his teacher and favourite pupil were fucking. Severus had seen Albus angry on few occasions and he never wanted to see the old man angry even whilst dying the man was powerful.

 

He had met Albus on the grounds where he had been told – ordered – to meet Albus here later. Albus was already waiting for him when he came in. The old man looked tired and weary which was a stark reminder of the fact he had a few months to live even if Severus didn't kill the man before then. Severus entered unsure of how to phrase this particular sentence knowing that the survival of his illicit relationship would depend on it. He wished that Harry would be there for New Years wasn't it said that if you kissed someone at midnight on New Years then they'd spend the rest of the year with you.

 

'Ah Severus you came,' Albus said as though surprised.

 

Severus barely restrained an eye roll. Of course he came. Didn't he always come? Honestly that man was infuriating at the best of times and now he was simply maddening. But Severus was ever the spy it seemed that only two people had ever been able to get through his masks. Or was it walls? And those two people happened to be mother and son. Severus felt that he had some weakness for emerald green eyes. Or maybe it was their personalities. But Severus had long ago come to the conclusion that his affections for Lily were weak in comparison to his passion for her son.

 

'What else would I be doing?' sneered Severus.

 

'You wanted to speak to me,' Albus said.

 

'I think that the boy should know everything,' Severus said.

 

Albus looked surprised, 'when did you decided this?'

 

'It is in his interests to know,' Severus said carefully.

 

'What interests are these?' asked Albus.

 

'With you gone he will be the new rallying point,' Severus said sharply. 'He needs to know what the Dark Lord is up to.'

 

'You would be willing to report to James Potter's son?' asked Albus.

 

'Yes,' Severus said simply.

 

'There's more than you are telling me,' Albus said. 'Severus.'

 

'I've agreed to kill you don't you think that's enough,' Severus said sharply.

 

'Severus,' Albus repeated.

 

'I don't want the boy to hate me,' Severus replied.

 

'I think you've done a good enough job of that already,' Albus replied.

 

'True,' Severus said. 'But would you rather him think you died at a traitor's hand your life taken cruelly as so many of those he cares for have been or would you rather him know that it was your choice so he can prepare himself for another loss.'

 

'What I would like and what will be are two different things, Severus,' Albus said softly.

 

'Indeed,' drawled Severus.

 

'You know his Occlumency isn't nearly good enough to keep Voldemort from knowing the truth about you,' Albus said.

 

'You didn't say that with your lessons,' Severus said coolly.

 

'He needs to know,' Albus said.

 

'He needs to know this as well,' Severus retorted.

 

'You don't understand,' Albus finally said. 'You don't know what he is.'

 

'What he is Albus is a young man that needs the truth,' Severus said. 'Look what happened the last time you tried to keep things from him.'

 

Albus winced, 'I've made mistakes.'

 

'Then don't repeat them,' Severus snapped.

 

'Do you want to know what really happened all those years ago?' asked Albus quietly. 'At Godric's Hollow.'

 

'I'm listening,' Severus said coolly.

 

'As we all know Voldemort-'Albus began.

 

Severus flinched, 'please Albus don't say the name.'

 

'There's nothing to fear of the name,' admonished Albus.

 

'There is when you get tortured whenever the name is uttered,' muttered Severus.

 

'I am sorry, Severus, I will be more considerate in the future,' Albus said quietly. 'Yes well Tom let's call him turned up at Godric's Hollow killing James and then Lily sacrifice-'Albus was interrupted again.

 

'Yes I know,' snapped the irate Potions Master.

 

'Sorry,' Albus said softly. 'I forgot how close the two of you were as children.'

 

'Your going senile,' warned Severus.

 

'Then Tom turned his wand on Harry where of course Tom found himself unable to kill Harry because of his mother's lingering protection which lingers in his blood,' Albus said.

 

'I know all this already,' Severus snapped. 'Get to the point old man.'

 

'Harry and you know all this already but something more happened that night,' Albus said.

Severus felt a strong sense of foreboding at this statement. Here they were talking about horrors of a young family been torn apart by a madman; a small child's life being forever altered so that baby boy would grow up to face the monsters of the world. And here was Dumbledore telling him something more happened. What else could there be? What worse than the death of his first love and his lover being injured and marked forever. Severus didn't know but he did not like where this was going.

 

'What more?' asked Severus.

 

'You must not tell Harry until the moment when you see Nagini protected,' warned Dumbledore. 'Swear to me.'

 

'Not until you tell me what's going on,' Severus repeated.

 

Albus closed his eyes once again looking the weary old man. Severus felt himself getting angry. How dare the old man keep something so important to the boy he loved's life! But he could tell that Albus was nervous; about what Severus could tell but he knew if it was enough to make Albus Dumbledore nervous it was bad. Severus couldn't help the clenching in his gut when he thought that there was more danger in Harry's life. Albus sighed and nodded sadly for once looking every bit as old as he was.

 

'You see Severus when the curse backfired and hit Tom and Tom fled leaving his body behind he did not just leave his body behind,' Albus said softly. 'He also left part of his soul maimed and injured as it would be.'

 

'A piece of soul even the Dark Lord's could not survive unbound for long,' Severus said quietly.

 

'Indeed not,' agreed Dumbledore peering at Severus over his clasped hands. 'That is why it bound to the only living soul in that house.'

 

'Harry,' gasped Severus.

 

He just couldn't help it. He knew what that made Harry. He knew enough about the Dark Arts to understand what Albus wasn't telling him. Harry was a Horcrux which meant for Voldemort to be defeated…. NO! There had to be another way. There just had to be. Anyway that would mean that his dear, sweet Harry would not have to die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated. How could Albus ask something of a sixteen year old boy for a crying out loud? He was a child, just a child. It was bad enough that the sixteen year old was being buggered by his pervy teacher without this as well.

/

Albus looked at his white faced spy who had accidentally let slip that he actually cared for Harry. Albus saw the pain and the guilt in his eyes that went well beyond the man's love for Lily Evans. Albus didn't know when the man had stopped seeing Harry as a carbon copy of James but it was obvious he had. It cleared up why the man wanted Harry to know the truth. Albus could tell that Severus was keeping something from him … something that concerned Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

 

'When he dies at Voldemort's hands it will truly mean the end of Voldemort,' Albus said.

 

Severus looked horrified at this, 'you have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?' Severus demanded angrily.

 

'Don't be shocked, Severus. How man men and women have you watched die?' Albus reminded him of the greater good.

 

'Lately only those whom I could not save,' snapped a pale Severus still looking shocked. 'You have used me.'

 

'Meaning?' asked Albus knowing that Severus was right Albus had used both the boys – Severus and Harry – as a means to defeat Voldemort for the Greater Good.

 

'I have spied for you, and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Harry safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter-'Severus began.

 

'But this is touching, Severus,' Albus was actually surprised at the depth of Severus care for James Potter's son. 'Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?'

 

'Care for him?' demanded Severus. 'I love him.'

 

There was a silence in the Headmaster's office as Severus seemed to realise what he had just revealed about his feelings for the boy. Albus saw the guilt in Severus' eyes and understood what the glances between man and boy were. Severus Snape and Harry Potter were in a relationship. Albus no knew that Severus would never tell Harry what he was; he cared too much about Harry. Albus couldn't help but think that they were well suited to one another if their all too similar pasts were anything to go by.

 

Both Harry and Severus both lived under abusive males growing up. Neither of them had many friends until coming to Hogwarts. Both of them had devoted much of their lives to fighting against Voldemort. If it had been any other student and teacher Albus would have been dead against it but considering what Harry had lived through the boy was no child. And it seemed that Severus was one of the few to realise it. Albus was glad that the boy had some happiness where he could find it. He understood why Severus wanted to tell Harry about their plan; it would break Harry's heart to believe that Severus had killed Albus in cold blood.

 

'How long?' asked Albus.

 

'September,' Severus said.

 

'I'm sure Sirius and James are thrilled,' Albus said drily.

 

'Harry is not his father,' Severus said.

 

'No he is not,' Albus agreed. 'You are not going to tell him about this.'

 

'I am not going to send Harry off to his death,' Severus said coldly. 'Let him no the truth about your death.'

 

'It's too dangerous, Severus,' sighed Albus. 'I am sorry.'

 

'If you were sorry you wouldn't talk about sending a teenager off to his death,' Severus said harshly.

 

Albus winced at his words, 'the same teenager whose virginity you took?'

 

'I am not an innocent man,' Severus said. 'But at least I feel bad for this. If you had any conscience you would not even be considering this.'

 

Albus nodded, 'for the greater good.'

 

'Isn't that what Grindelwald said?' Severus demanded. 'And I doubt you'd call Grindelwald's legacy good?

 

'I am sorry for everything Severus,' Albus said.

 

'Sorry's not good enough,' Severus said before turning on his heel and storming out of the Headmaster's office.


	11. Fainting Spells

** Chapter Eleven **

**Fainting Spells**

Harry was back at Hogwarts and was glad. He loved Ron and the Weasley and Remus dearly but he missed Hogwarts, Hermione and especially Severus. If you had asked him this time a year ago just before he realised he was attracted to Severus Snape of all people would he ever miss Snape Harry would say you were mad. But now Harry did miss Severus. Harry was going to meet Severus up tonight but first was speaking to Hermione whilst Ron was giving Lavender a very heated reunion kiss.

 

'Hey Harry,' smiled Hermione.

 

'How was Christmas?' asked Harry.

 

'Oh good Grandfather is doing a lot better,' Hermione smiled.

 

'I'm glad,' Harry said.

 

'Me too,' Hermione said. 'How was Christmas at Won-Won's?' asked Hermione.

 

'Ginny won't look at me,' Harry said.

 

'You came out,' Hermione said.

 

Harry nodded, 'Ron thought that you and I had…'Harry trailed off.

 

'You mean the school thought?' Hermione asked.

 

'I know blaugh,' Harry grimaced. 'I mean no offence or anything you like a sister to me. The older sister helps me with my homework.'

 

'Doesn't lover boy help you with your homework?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry shook his head, 'I think he prefers to pretend I'm not his student. He feels quite guilty for us.'

 

'Well no wonder,' Hermione said in a hushed voice. 'What were you thinking when you seduced him.'

 

'It wasn't exactly purposeful,' Harry said. 'I was doing detention and got close to him and then we were kissing.'

 

'Only you,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

'Your taking it rather well all things considered,' Harry said.

 

Hermione shrugged, 'I've never seen you this happy.'

 

'I've never been this happy,' Harry admitted.

 

'Being in love suits you,' Hermione told him.

 

Harry grinned at this then, 'oh if anyone asks I was drunk that night,' Harry told her.

 

'Why?' asked Hermione.

 

'I told them I couldn't remember who I kissed because I was drunk until you sobered me up with the story that you had been groped,' Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded, 'wouldn't want anyone finding out the truth now.'

 

'If Remus did find out who do you think would survive?' asked Harry mock seriously.

 

'Well let's see Remus is a werewolf so has that going for him,' Hermione said.

 

'Stronger than ordinary human,' Harry said.

 

'Quicker too,' Hermione added. 'And will want to be protecting his Cub from the big bad Death Eater.'

 

Harry snickered, 'it's been a while since I saw him like that.'

 

'Well you wouldn't, would you,' Hermione pointed out. 'Then Snape's an ex-Death Eater and can be bloody cruel and is in love with you.'

 

'Good match,' Harry said.

 

'What are you two talking about?' asked Neville coming over to sit beside them.

 

'Who would win in a fight between Remus and Snape,' Hermione said.

 

'You two are very odd you know,' Neville said.

 

'Yep,' grinned Harry and Hermione.

 

'Well I don't care what the others think but I think your good for each other,' Neville said.

 

Hermione and Harry made a face at this comment.

 

'Nah Hermione's in love with Ron,' Harry said.

 

Hermione scowled at her friend, 'and Harry's gay.'

 

'Really?' asked Neville surprised. 'You don't seem the type.'

 

'And what type would that be exactly?' Harry asked coolly.

 

'Oh sorry I didn't mean that,' Neville said guiltily. 'It's just with the fan girls…'

 

'I hate fan girls,' muttered Harry scowling. 'Well I'm going to bed.'

 

'Alone?' giggled Hermione.

 

'Hermione,' Harry said.

/

Severus was waiting for Harry to come in when at around one the young man slipped in through the door. He pulled off Potter's invisibility cloak. The boy looked good – well Severus thought he always looked good – but it seemed that the holidays had done him some good. Harry's hair was messy as always but he seemed to be growing it out a bit so it didn't look as much of a bird's nest as usual. Harry had obviously acquired contacts and better fitting clothes for Christmas if his tight black jeans and a leather jacket. Severus liked how he looked careless handsome and was glad he didn't have to deal with the guilt that Harry wearing his school uniform would always stir within him.

 

'Sorry I had to wait for the others to go to sleep,' Harry said. 'First night back at school.'

 

'Indeed,' Severus said. 'I have to say you look very handsome.'

 

Harry blushed looking even more handsome, 'yeah the twins decided to give me a make over.'

 

Severus raised and eyebrow at this.

 

'They're trying to pair me up with Lee,' Harry admitted.

 

'I was under the impression he was straight,' Severus said.

 

'Apparently not,' Harry replied.

 

'Well lets remind you of why you are off the market,' Severus said seductively.

 

'Lets,' agreed Harry.

 

The two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Severus was glad to have the young thing back in his arms. He would never let anything happen to Harry even if it meant that he would let the Dark Lord win. He didn't want the Dark Lord to win which was why he was searching desperately for another way for Harry to no longer be a Horcrux. He ran his hands under the rim of Harry's new trousers feeling his firm buttocks and hearing Harry moan into his mouth. Severus pushed Harry onto the white rug.

 

Every other time together they had made it to the bed but not tonight. Tonight they were going to get hot and sweaty on the floor. Severus had peeled the boy out of his revealing trousers and jacket. He tore off the shirt as his robes fell away. Harry had his legs wrapped around Severus waist. Severus pulled off the boxers and the white vest that Harry wore as Harry did the same to his boxers. The two of them were now naked and rubbing up against each other. Severus could feel his erection growing and was desperate to be in the boy.

 

'Need you in me, now,' slurred out the boy wantonly.

 

'Preparation,' murmured Severus.

 

'Now,' Harry ordered.

 

Severus could never resist Harry Potter or any of his commands. After a second of pain for Harry when he first entered the boy's tight entrance the two of them were soon fucking as per usual. Harry had somehow ended up on top of him and was riding him. The groans the boy was emitting were sinful. Severus felt himself release at the same time as Harry did. Harry collapsed on top of him lying against his chest spent. Severus smiled at Harry not for the first time glad that he had Harry here with him.

 

'Bed,' mumbled Harry.

 

Severus nodded after cleaning the evidence of their evening up and retrieving their clothes he picked up the boy. Harry was always almost comatose after sex. Severus just found it endearing. He lay Harry in the bed where he could see Harry was already asleep. Severus pulled the covers up over the two of them and fell asleep beside Harry. Severus loved the young man so much. He took Harry in his arms and the two of them were soon curled up together fast asleep. They would remain that way until morning.

/

Harry woke up and returned to his bed without anyone but Hermione any the wiser that he had been out of it. Hermione and he didn't talk about the more in depth details mainly because Harry would go red and Hermione would get all giggly. The first lesson Harry had was Potions were he was once again partnering Ron where they were supposed to be making Dreamless Sleep Potion currently it was  _supposed_ to be blood red and bubbling smelling of grass. But instead it was still despite being on full flames and bright blue smelling faintly of wet dog.

 

Usually the Prince's words and spending altogether too much time in Severus Snape's company – well that was what Harry had thought last year – would get Harry and Ron by. But today with Harry feeling so ill and sweaty he just couldn't concentrate the potion's making was left down to Ron. And everyone knew that Ron Weasley was rubbish at Potions. Slughorn was approaching his brain told him but he couldn't properly focus on that with the smell of the potions making him want to throw up.

 

'My, my, Harry what happened to your Potions?' Slughorn said not unkindly.

 

'I don't feel well,' Harry slurred.

 

Slughorn looked at him but Harry couldn't properly see him. Harry wondered vaguely if his new contacts had slipped out somehow. But then what was causing the pounding in his head. What was causing every rustle of clothes and bubble of cauldron to hammer against his head? Why was the room swimming as though he was on a Portkey. Harry felt himself sway and was getting very frightened of what was going on in the Potions classroom. Just as the world went black for Harry he heard shouting.

 

'HARRY!' said Hermione's voice, shrill and much louder than normal.

 

Then Harry heard no more.


	12. Compatible Magic

** Chapter Twelve **

** Compatible Magic **

Hermione watched as he friend who had been looking off all day admitted he was unwell. Hermione had known that it must be bad if Harry was admitting to being ill. Harry never admitted to being ill. Then when he was forced to speak about being ill he always downplayed it. The fact that he was willing to admit to being sick meant it must be bad. Hermione then watched as Harry collapsed in a dead faint at the feet of Slughorn. Hermione was just glad that Ron had the sense – for once – to get their rotten potion away from Harry.

 

'HARRY!' Hermione shouted at her friend.

 

Hermione was aware that by this point Harry probably wouldn't be able to here her shout. She left Ernie with their cauldron which was red and bubbling unlike the boys' cauldron. Hermione knew this must because Harry wasn't paying proper attention due to being ill. Hermione and Ron were on either side of Harry. For the first time since Lavender Brown entered the red head's life they weren't arguing united in their concern for their friend who had managed to keep both his friends by siding with neither over Lavender.

 

'What happened?' Ron asked sounding dumbfounded.

 

'He's been ill all day,' Hermione moaned. 'I told him to go to Madam Pomfrey.'

 

'MacMillan,' Slughorn seemed to shake himself out of his reverie at the mention of Madam Pomfrey's name. 'Go get Madam Pomfrey.'

 

'Yes, sir,' Ernie sprinted out of the classroom.

 

'Hang in there, Harry,' begged Hermione.

 

'Was it something in the potion?' asked Ron.

 

'He's been feeling ill all day,' groaned Hermione. 'I should have realised how bad it was and told him to see someone.'

 

'It's not your fault, Hermione I was working with him…' Ron trailed off.

 

Slughorn put the potions in stasis as there was no point continuing the lesson with one of the student's unconscious on the floor. Slughorn dismissed the rest of the students apart from Ron and Hermione whose friend it was. Ernie then arrived back with Madam Pomfrey who conjured a stretcher and carried the boy to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron tried to come in with her but they were ordered out until the matron had concluded what was wrong with the raven haired teenager.

/

Poppy ran a diagnosis on the teenager and was shocked with what she had found. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with some things. Of course not she lived in a school full of teenagers. Okay they were unusual but not unheard of. There rarity was the problem of course; few people warned teenagers what could happen so they didn't take the proper precautions and wham this was what happened. Poppy could only hope with the war and Potter's luck that Harry would turn out to be okay in the end.

/

Harry blinked at the bright lights above him as he swam towards wakefulness. He groaned at the blurry outline. So someone had thought to take his contacts out had they? Oh well at least he didn't sleep – faint – with them in. Where ever he was it was very white. Considering he had fainted it was probably the Hospital Wing. It hadn't even been a day back at Hogwarts and he was in the Hospital Wing. They really should start preserving a bed for him here. He was slightly embarrassed at what had happened.

 

'Ah you're awake then,' Madam Pomfrey came bustling out.

 

'Yes Ma'am,' Harry said. 'What happened?'

 

'You fainted,' Madam Pomfrey told him.

 

'Realised that,' Harry said a little rudely.

 

'Your wondering why?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

 

'Yeah,' Harry admitted.

 

'Mr Potter,' Madam Pomfrey looked embarrassed. 'Have you had any sexual partners?' asked Madam Pomfrey looking very awkward.

 

Harry went very red. Had he ever? But Harry somehow doubted that the motherly matron would be very impressed by the fact that he had been sleeping with his Professor although it would probably be Severus who got the blame. They would just presume that he was the poor victim of his teacher. But Harry knew he wasn't. Harry loved Severus Snape more than anything in the world and Snape loved him back. Harry didn't keep his secret because he was ashamed he kept it for Severus' safety both from the Ministry and Voldemort.

 

Harry was under no illusions as to what the madman would do to his lover if he was to find out that Severus position was heavily compromised. And the Ministry would lock him away in Azkaban for Dementors to torture him for the rest of eternity. Harry personally thought that was a fate worse than death. Harry couldn't care less what the public had to say about his relationship with Severus Snape. It was his life he would be with who he wanted. But Harry was wondering why the matron was asking this.

 

'Um, yeah, why?' Harry asked.

 

'A male?' asked the matron.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'What is it do I have a STI?' asked Harry nervously.

 

'No,' Madam Pomfrey said sternly. 'May I ask what you know about what happens when a magical couple possess compatible magic?'

 

'Compatible magic?' asked Harry blankly.

 

'That is when a magical child is born,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

'Between a witch and a wizard,' Harry said not understanding what this had to do with him.

 

'It can also be between same sex couples,' Madam Pomfrey said softly.

 

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers, 'you're saying I'm pregnant?'

 

'Very much so,' agreed Madam Pomfrey. 'Now I'm sorry but have to ask - do you want to keep the baby?'

 

'What? Of course I do … how could you ever think that I would?' Harry said angrily.

 

'It's okay Harry it was just to double check,' the matron said soothingly.

 

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly.

 

'It's quite alright Harry, natural for you to feel that way,' smiled Madam Pomfrey. 'Now you should know your about two months along. Male pregnancies are shorter than female pregnancies – seven months instead of nine so that would make the baby due mid May. Also male pregnancies are more delicate than females and males cannot get pregnant as often as females mainly due to the fact that a male body is not suited to carrying babies hence the shorter gestation period. I will have Professor Snape brew up some nutrient potions. May I ask if you are experiencing any morning sickness?' asked the Matron.

 

'I was feeling a bit woozy this morning but before that nothing,' Harry replied.

 

'Well you might be one of the lucky few then,' smiled Madam Pomfrey. 'Now is there anything you want to ask me?'

 

'How does the baby get out?' asked Harry. 'I mean I don't have a…' Harry trailed off blushing.

 

'A channel?' asked Madam Pomfrey not unkindly. 'At around the sixth month you will grow one.'

 

'Grow one?' asked Harry incredulously.

 

'Magically,' Madam Pomfrey appeared to hesitate. 'It is said to be quite painful.'

 

'Voldemort's tortured me I'll survive anyway it will be worth it for my baby,' Harry smiled placing a hand on his stomach.

 

'Yes it will,' agreed Madam Pomfrey. 'I think we'll take you out of practical classes.'

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'The baby will need all the magic it can get which means no excess usage,' warned Madam Pomfrey. 'Probably bed rest from between the fifth and sixth month as I said male bodies weren't designed to carry children.'

 

'What about my education?' asked Harry.

 

'You can still do theory and work on practical in the month running up to your exams,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Now I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this.'

 

'Can you not tell anyone else?' Harry asked.

 

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sharp look, 'I thought you wanted the baby.'

 

'I do I just don't want Voldemort to know,' Harry said.

 

Madam Pomfrey gasped, 'I hadn't thought about that. We need the Headmaster to decide what to do with you and your child. You don't make it easy on yourself do you,' smiled the matron.

 

'Oi,' Harry said offended. 'I didn't know I could get pregnant.'

 

'I know, Harry,' smiled the Matron and went to call the Headmaster.

/

Albus had been trying to read a report from Alastor but was too tired to absorb it when Poppy called him. He was tired a lot these days. It was the curse spreading through his body he knew. He only had about six months left to live and then it was up to Severus and Harry. Harry and Severus? That was a fact that still astounded him. Of all the things he had seen in his lifetime it was love that still had the ability to amaze him. The fact that Severus Snape could fall so deeply in love with his enemy's only son was truly awe inspiring.

 

Of course Albus knew that Severus wasn't as cold and unfeeling as he pretended to be in fact the few people he did love he loved completely and utterly and selflessly. Though those people you could count on one hand; Eileen Prince his mother, Lily Evans his first love, Harry Potter his current love. And that was it. Albus hoped that somewhere in Severus' heart Severus loved Albus like a father as Albus loved Severus as a son but he could never be certain of that fact. He had often wondered over the last few weeks how it had happened.

 

The hatred between Harry Potter and Severus Snape was nothing more than legendary. The fact that Severus had fallen in love with Harry was amazing. Albus had often wished that the two boys stopped their childish feud and put their differences aside. It seemed that there really was a fine line between love and hate. However, this wasn't exactly what he had meant. In any other circumstance he would be dead against a teacher-student relationship but this case was very different than any other.

 

For one Harry was no child. Unfortunately the war, the prophecy and his so called childhood had made him grow up fast, too fast for Albus' liking. In fact Severus and Harry's life stories were in some ways the same; both from abusive households, both who devoted their life to fighting Voldemort, and both who had lost too much. Then there was the fact that to defeat Voldemort Harry had to die. Albus so wished there was another way but there wasn't. Albus was willing for Harry to find happiness where he could find it even if it was with Severus Snape of all people.

 

Albus wondered why he had been called down here by Poppy. What was so urgent? His first thought was Harry. That boy was in the Hospital Wing way too much Albus reflected sadly. He couldn't think of what the boy could have done to get into trouble this time but he wouldn't put it past Harry. Harry would always be a trouble magnet. He entered the Hospital Wing to see no other than Harry Potter lying on the bed. Harry looked quite nervous. Albus wondered what Harry had done. He turned to Madam Pomfrey.

 

'What's happened?' asked Albus.

 

'Harry do you want to tell him or do you want to tell him?' asked Poppy.

 

'I'll tell him,' Harry said looking nervous. 'Can we have a moment alone please?'

 

'Of course, Harry,' Poppy left for her office.

 

Albus was feeling more confused by the moment.

 

'Harry have you been hurt?' asked Albus.

 

'No,' Harry smiled. He actually seemed quite happy. 'You see what it is…

 

**Albus finds out next chapter. Do you think my explanation for Mpreg is okay? Please review.**


	13. You're Pregnant

** Chapter Thirteen **

** You're Pregnant? **

'No,' Harry smiled. He actually seemed quite happy. 'You see what it is,' Harry paused obviously trying to find a way to tell Albus the truth. 'It's a good thing,' Harry said earnestly.

 

'Then what has you so nervous?' asked Dumbledore gently trying to figure out what had Harry so wound up.

 

'I don't want Voldemort to know,' Harry said nervously.

 

'Know what?' asked Dumbledore understanding Harry's need for secrecy.

 

'I'm pregnant,' Harry said.

 

That had Albus stop in shock. He was just glad that he was sitting down or he might have collapsed in shock. Harry's nervousness made sense. He obviously wanted the child but was terrified what Voldemort would do to the child if he were to find out. And quite rightfully so Albus thought. Albus knew that they had to find a way to get Harry out of his classes without arising any suspicion, find a safe place for the child to be where he/she could be in contact with Severus and Harry and let Severus know without the other teachers knowing. Huh Severus Snape a father but he knew his friend would be a good one if he was given the chance.

 

'How far along?' asked Albus softly not wanting to hurt the boy.

 

'Two months,' Harry said; a May baby then.

 

'You're scared,' Albus said not unkindly.

 

'It's just all I've ever known since first year is I have to stop Voldemort and now I've got a child to look after,' Harry said. 'How am I supposed to do that? Defeat Voldemort and raise a child. I don't know the first thing about raising children.'

 

Albus sighed not blaming the boy in the slightest for his fears. Harry Potter for all his bravery and all too earl maturity was still a sixteen year old boy who had been for a better term knocked up by his teacher. Teenaged pregnancies were hard enough without a crazy Dark Lord baying for your blood. Albus thought about what Severus had asked him to do a few months ago. At that point Albus had point blank refused to reveal Harry the truth but this child changed things. The child would need both parents which meant Harry needed to know everything except the fact he was a Horcrux.

 

Albus lowered his voice and glanced around, 'I am sure Severus is more than willing to help you.'

/

Harry froze at what Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore knew about him and Severus. Why hadn't he done anything about the two of them? Wasn't it against the rules to turn a blind eye to a student-teacher relationship? Not that Harry was annoyed with Dumbledore not taking the man he loved from him. Harry was frightened what if he changed his mind? But he didn't seem to be angry with Harry or Severus. He actually seemed to be with it. Why would that be? Oh of course he was Dumbledore who had an agenda all to himself.

 

'You … You … know … how?' stuttered Harry.

 

'Severus let slip over the holidays, my dear boy,' smiled Albus.

 

'Look I started it-'Harry began panicky.

 

Dumbledore held up a hand, 'Harry I have know Severus a long time and I know him well enough to know he would never take advantage of a child.'

 

'I'm not a child,' grumbled Harry. He hated being called a child.

 

'I know, Harry,' sighed Dumbledore sadly reminding Harry that the old man had tried to preserve Harry's innocence for as long as he could.

 

'So you won't send him away?' asked Harry hopefully.

 

'No,' Dumbledore agreed. 'I've never seen either of you so happy. I've heard from all the staff that apart from you Severus hasn't been giving out as much detentions or taking points last term well apart from Christmas.'

 

'Well I enjoy my "detentions"' Harry laughed.

 

'I don't really want to know, Harry,' smiled Dumbledore.

 

'And at Christmas the girls he gave detention were the ones trying to slip me love potion or accost me under mistletoe,' Harry admitted with a grin.

 

Dumbledore laughed at this, 'ah so he was jealous.'

 

'I know,' smirked Harry.

 

'And you look happier too,' Dumbledore said.

 

'I am,' agreed Harry.

 

'Do any of your friends know about you and Severus?' asked Dumbledore.

 

'Hermione,' admitted Harry blushing. 'Slughorn's party,' Harry said, 'mistletoe and fire-whisky is a bad mix.'

 

Dumbledore chuckled, 'and you weren't caught?'

 

'We were in an alcove,' shrugged Harry. 'Hermione found us though. Can I see Severus now?' asked Harry.

 

'I think we can take this up to my office then the three of us can decide what to do,' Dumbledore decided.

 

'Yes, sir,' Harry said.

 

'Poppy,' Dumbledore called.

 

'Yes, Albus?' asked the matron.

 

'I'm going to talk to Harry about classes. I suppose you don't need him here?' asked Dumbledore.

 

'No, as long as you ask Severus to brew some nutrient potions,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

'Oh we'll be doing that,' murmured Dumbledore.

/

Severus was on his Lunch period not actually eating surrounded by books. Severus often researched for new Potions and such but today he was doing research into obscure branches of Dark Magic. Severus was looking for a way to part a soul within a Horcrux from its host object without destroying the host. Severus' findings were not good. The problem was there had never been a case such as this before; never before had there been a human Horcrux. There had been several Dark Wizards who had made their familiars their Horcrux thus making the familiar immortal.

 

He was looking over the Journal of Tal Moran a Dark witch who had lived in Belfast in the eighteenth century who had been of Jewish origin. She had been one to make her familiar – a Pure Kneezle – a Horcrux. But it seemed that it was her doing that had reversed the process. After finding out that the person she had first killed to make a Horcrux had not killed her father as he mother had told her (it had in fact been her mother) she had felt such remorse that the fraction of her soul within her Kneezle returned to her.

 

Severus threw down the book in despair. Was it really all that hopeless? Did he really have to choose between killing Harry and a world with Voldemort in it? Because if that was the choice he knew with a sickening sense of dread what he would choose every single time. Oh he wanted Voldemort dead more than anything but not at the cost of his young lover's life. Or maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Instead of looking for recent documentations of Horcruxes maybe he should try and find ancient scrolls on Horcruxes.

 

Severus delved further into his library to the prized scrolls that he kept at the back. He searched for what he was looking for. There was the scroll that he had yet to translate but he knew was in Parseltongue so he probably couldn't translate it without Harry's help. But that would mean bringing Harry into all this. He didn't particularly want to but he didn't have to tell Harry why. He just hoped that it would bring something of interest up. That was when his Floo went off he sighed and to his surprise found it was Albus.

 

'Albus what is it,' Severus said sharply.

 

Severus wasn't feeling particularly charitable towards the meddling old man since that Christmas. He felt a lot of anger towards the man actually considering he wanted Severus to tell the one person who had made Severus happy to die. They hadn't spoken much since that day. That was no accident on Severus' part. Albus had let him to do so. The fact that Albus broke their silence meant that something big was going on. If this meant something to do with Albus' coming death or Harry's sacrifice well Severus would murder him.

 

'Severus something has happened that we need to talk about,' Albus said.

 

'What?' demanded Severus.

 

'About Harry,' Albus said.

 

'I'm coming,' Severus said.

 

Severus didn't know what Albus had to tell him about Harry but he was well aware that it was important. If that meddling old fool was going to tell him that Harry had to die again…. Well Severus didn't know what he would do but it would be something foul. Severus closed off his library that even Albus didn't know he had (well at least he hoped he didn't considering how much books and scrolls Dark Magic there was) and sealed his rooms against intruders. Severus walked up to Albus' Office.

 

Severus entered the Office to find an exceptionally pale faced Harry Potter opposite Albus. Severus noticed that Harry was avoiding looking at him. Severus wondered what was going on. Severus, of course, could have probed the boy's mind but nowadays respected Harry too much to do so. Severus glanced between his lover and his mentor. Why was Harry here? Why had Severus been called? Had Albus decided to stop turning a blind eye to Severus and Harry's illegal relationship? Harry avoided his eyes whilst Albus smiled at them.

 

'Ah Severus come in, come in,' smiled Albus. 'Would you like a lemon drop?' asked Albus.

 

'No thank you,' Severus said coolly. 'Now pray tell what this is all about.'

 

'I think I'll leave that up to Harry,' smiled Albus.

 

'Can you give us a minute?' asked Harry quietly.

 

Albus gave Harry a piercing look obviously using Legimency before nodding. He gave Harry a reassuring look before leaving the Office to his own apartments. Severus sat down beside Harry who was still avoiding looking at him. Had Harry decided he wanted out of their relationship? Did he feel pressured and come to Albus about this? No Harry had told him he loved him and Albus wouldn't leave them alone if that were the case. More to the point Harry wouldn't want to be left alone if that were the case.

 

'Harry, what's wrong?' asked Severus urgently.

 

'Severus,' Harry said quietly sounding even more nervous. 'What do you know about Compatible Magic?'

 

'Compatible magic?' asked Severus.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said quietly, 'between magical couples.'

 

Severus frowned remembering what he had read about magically compatible same sex couples. He hadn't paid much attention to it when he came across it as a teenager since at that point he thought he was completely straight. As it turned out Severus was in fact bisexual; it just took his arch enemy's and best friend's teenaged son to make him realise that. But he knew that magically compatible couples even if they were same sex couples could conceive a child. Oh Severus' eyes widened taking in Harry who looked pale and scared a hand resting on his stomach.

 

'You're pregnant,' whispered Severus.

**So Severus knows. Do you think that Dumbledore's reaction was alright please review.**


	14. A Dead Man's Apprentice

** Chapter Fourteen **

** A Dead Man's Apprentice **

'You're pregnant,' whispered Severus.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said nervously. 'I just thought you should know I don't expect-'Harry begun.

 

'I am not leaving you,' Severus said. 'I told you before I love you and I will love this child.'

 

Severus placed a hand on Harry's belly that although slightly thicker than normal was not yet showing. He held Harry's head in his other hand pulling himself into a deep kiss. He could taste the sweet, sinful taste of Harry's lip. He pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth until they both broke away panting. Severus looked at Harry whose lips parted and slightly bruised lips, face no longer pale but slightly flushed. This was the young man who had somehow managed to win the guarded heart of Severus Snape.

 

'I've always wanted a child,' Severus said.

 

'Me too,' Harry readily agreed.

 

'I think Albus is waiting,' Severus said a little awkwardly. 'Albus!' Severus called.

 

Albus re-entered his own office where he could see Harry and Severus' seats where so close together they were touching. Albus' eyes twinkled down upon the two of them in a very knowing fashion. Albus was going to be impossible after this although it could be worse considering Severus could be currently being carted off to Azkaban for knocking up his sixteen year old student. Albus sat down behind his desk once again peering at Severus and his lover through his half moon glasses. Severus waited for what the old man was going to say.

 

'Now we need to decide what to do next,' Albus said.

 

'We're keeping the child,' Severus and Harry said at once.

 

Albus held up a hand, 'I am not going to take the child.'

 

Severus and Harry sighed in relief at this pronouncement. Severus knew that Harry had always wanted a family to love and care for him but had never had that much like Severus himself had done the same. Severus thought that all things considering Harry was taking this remarkably well. Severus doubted that Harry had even considered this a possibility. Severus had known it could happen but it wasn't very common probably about one in fifty chance of a match being right enough for a child to be born of this union.

 

'I do not want the child in danger,' Albus said.

 

'Madam Pomfrey said she wouldn't tell anyone,' Harry said. 'If only the four of us know then our child will be safe.'

 

'But your lessons,' Severus said. 'We'll need an excuse why you're not taking anymore lessons.'

 

'I agree with both of you,' Albus said. 'I agree it will be safer for you if it were not known that you were pregnant which will mean glamour's.'

 

'I can do that,' Severus said.

 

'Thank you, Severus,' Albus smiled. 'I will have to give an excuse for you missing lessons.'

 

'Training,' said Severus suddenly. 'You could say you are training him for the war in that time.'

 

'An apprenticeship?' asked Albus.

 

'I would take Harry on myself,' Severus said.

 

'But Voldemort would think it suspicious,' Albus agreed. 'That would work.'

 

'The public would be thrilled,' Harry said, 'the fact that the so called Chosen One and you are teaming up to defeat Voldemort. I'm not sure about the Minister.'

 

'I think that will be for the best,' Albus said. 'It will also mean as my apprentice you will have chambers with me which will be good for when the baby is born.'

 

'Couldn't I stay with Severus, sir?' asked Harry. 'If people think I'm up here anyway.'

 

'Severus?' asked Albus.

 

'He practically lives with me anyway,' shrugged Severus.

 

'I'll speak with Minerva about the Apprenticeship,' Albus said. 'There is of course one more thing I have to tell you, Harry. I wasn't going to despite Severus begging me to but this changes things.'

 

'What?' asked Harry nervously.

 

Severus was very much relieved and also quite surprised but he supposed it made sense. There was one thing having to break Harry's heart but when there was a child stuck in the middle it completely changed things. He felt Harry clutch at his hand. It seemed that Harry had realised there was something very serious going on here. Severus squeezed back as a small gesture of comfort. He only hoped that Albus didn't reveal the fact that Harry was a Horcrux that would destroy Harry. Severus was now left choosing between a world of safety for his unborn child and Harry's life.

 

'What are you two keeping from me?' asked Harry sounding annoyed. Severus knew how Harry hated being kept in the dark.

 

'You have seen my hand,' Albus said.

 

'Yes,' Harry said nervously.

 

'I found a cursed object of Voldemort's and picked it up,' Albus said.

 

'Stupidly,' muttered Severus.

 

'What curse?' asked Harry completely ignoring Severus.

 

'A deadly one,' Severus said. 'I managed to delay it's spread but only delay. Albus won't make it to the start of your Seventh year.'

 

'No,' Harry cried.

/

Harry couldn't believe what he was being told. His mentor, his friend, his grandfather figure was dying. He felt Severus' strong arms around him as he cried into Severus' arms none to gently. Harry supposed that hormones were at least partially to blame for his emotional state. Finally Harry stopped crying but remained in Severus' arms not wanting to let go of the small comfort that Severus provided him with. Dumbledore just looked on at the two of them sadly but resigned. Dumbledore had accepted his own death.

 

'Is there anything that you can do?' Harry looked at the two of them begging.

 

'No,' sighed Dumbledore.

 

'Were you ever going to tell me?' asked Harry glaring at Severus.

 

'I wanted to,' Severus said beseechingly.

 

'I made him swear not to tell anyone,' Dumbledore explained calmly.

 

'This was before you and I,' Severus added. 'I tried to beg him to let me tell you.'

 

Harry nodded feeling slightly withdrawn, 'there's more isn't there?' asked Harry.

 

'Draco Malfoy has been ordered to kill me,' Dumbledore said.

 

'I knew he was a Death Eater,' growled Harry.

 

'So was I,' sighed Severus.

 

'You were scared and confused,' Harry argued.

 

'His parents will be killed if he doesn't do it,' Severus said.

 

Harry paled, 'oh.'

 

'So I've asked Severus to kill me,' Dumbledore said quite cheerfully.

 

Severus closed his eyes and nodded, 'only you can say something like that so cheerfully,' muttered Severus.

 

Harry paled, 'when?'

 

'When the time arises,' Dumbledore replied. 'I hope it will be after your child is born in May.'

 

'May?' asked Severus.

 

'That's when I'm due,' Harry said.

 

'But that would make you pregnant in August and we started in September,' frowned Severus.

 

'Male pregnancies are shorter than female pregnancies,' Albus said. 'Harry is actually only two months pregnant.'

 

Severus looked relieved at this comment. Harry understood what Severus' thought. Severus was the only person who he had ever slept with and was one of two he had ever kissed; the only guy certainly and the only kiss that had done something for him. Severus kisses were a world away from kissing Cho Chang. He frowned at Severus hurt that Severus had thought he had gotten himself pregnant by someone else and was just trying to pawn the child off as Severus' child. Harry would never do that.

 

'Severus do you really think that I would lie to you about the parentage of my child?' asked Harry.

 

'I don't know why you would want me,' Severus said.

 

'Your handsome, smart, witty, caring for those you care about and I love you,' Harry said forgetting the Headmaster was there until Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry blushed. 'What will happen when the child is born?' asked Harry. 'I can hardly take the child to the Dursleys.'

 

'I think we should get you a house that neither the Order nor the Death Eaters know about and make sure that next year at least one of you is there,' Dumbledore said. 'I'm sure you can work out the why's and wherefores at a later date.'

 

'Now I'll send Harry's stuff up here,' Dumbledore said. 'If anyone is looking it will look as though Harry lives here but you can stay in the Dungeons.'

 

'Thank you, Albus,' Severus said.

 

'I've already got a toothbrush and shampoo down there,' Harry shrugged.

 

Albus laughed, 'somehow you've managed to move in with Severus Snape in about four months of sleeping with him.'

 

'I can't believe I used to hate him,' Harry shrugged.

 

'Me neither,' Severus said.

 

'Well I'll speak to Minerva you two can go back to the Dungeons,' Dumbledore said as he was leaving.

 

'I wonder what he'll tell McGonagall,' Harry said.

 

'Not the truth I hope,' Severus said.

 

'Do you really think she'd believe the truth,' laughed Harry.

 

'That you for Lord knows what reason are in love and with child by your dour teacher,' suggested Severus.

 

'Not so dour anymore,' Harry laughed.

 

'So a baby?' asked Severus.

 

'I know,' Harry shook his head. 'Scared?'

 

'Terrified,' agreed Severus.

 

'Well that makes two of us,' Harry said. 'I just wish we didn't have Voldemort to worry about.'

 

'Don't we all,' sighed Severus.

 

'And no Dumbledore,' Harry sighed.

 

'You have me,' replied Severus.

 

'Yeah that's good,' Harry smiled. 'Don't know what I'd do without you. Should I tell Hermione the truth?' asked Harry.

 

'It's up to you,' replied Severus.

 

The two of them then left for Severus' quarters.


	15. We All Have Darksides

** Chapter Fifteen **

** We All Have Dark Sides **

Minerva was teaching her first year Slytherins at the present. She had to say that the Slytherins were easier to teach than her Lions; they actually had the ability to sit quiet. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs could do the same but her Lions were always the boisterous ones who couldn't sit still and listen for the life of them. Then they wondered why she was hard on them. She would act the same if any of the others such as Draco Malfoy were unable to listen to her. That was when she heard a knock on her door.

 

'Enter,' Minerva called frowning.

 

Who could it be that was interrupting her class at this time of day? Or any time of day for that matter. She may not as harsh to the other houses as Severus but the pupils knew not to interrupt her unless it was something very important. It shocked her to see the Headmaster walk in wearing lurid poison green robes clashing horribly with his silver beard. Minerva wondered what he was doing here. Minerva's first thought was something to do with the war. The severe witch's heart clenched in fear as the Slytherins looked around in surprise at having the Headmaster in their class.

 

'Albus what can I do for you?' asked Minerva.

 

'Minerva could we please take a step outside to speak,' Albus said calmly.

 

'Of course Headmaster,' nodded Minerva before turning to the first years. 'Right class I want you to read the chapter on Animal to Clothing Transfiguration.'

 

Minerva still had no idea what was going on but knew it was better to do as Albus asked at times like this. She hoped that he wasn't coming to tell her that one of her Lions' family members had been hurt. That was becoming all too regular these days. Maybe another child had dropped out to spend time with their family. Honestly Minerva couldn't blame them for all their claims that Hogwarts was safe it hadn't stopped You Know Who try to return with Quirrel or the Chamber nor had it kept Death Eaters out.

 

'Albus are you going to tell me what this is about?' asked Minerva.

 

' _Silentium Specialis Sermo_ ,' Albus said. 'It's about Harry.'

 

Minerva groaned, 'what's happened now?'

 

'Oh no he's not in any danger or trouble,' Albus smiled serenely.

 

'For once,' muttered Minerva.

 

'Minerva please,' Albus held up a hand. 'As you have just noted Harry is always in trouble from Voldemort so I have decided to teach him in an apprenticeship as Harry's Head of House I need your permission.'

 

'You haven't had an Apprentice since the 1950s,' Minerva said.

 

'I believe that times call for a change,' Albus said.

 

'Of course, Albus, I have no problem with Potter apprenticing to you,' Minerva nodded but couldn't help but feel that there was more than she was being told. 'Will you need by name on the forms?' asked Minerva.

 

'Along with Harry's and the Dursleys,' agreed Albus. 'I'll have to get the forms from the Ministry first.'

 

'This is going to cause quite a stir, Albus,' warned Minerva.

 

'I like causing a stir,' laughed Albus.

 

'Well I should be getting back to my class,' Minerva said.

 

'Of course, Minerva, my dear,' smiled Albus genially.

/

Severus came in the next day after his classes to find Harry lazing on his sofa reading one of his books of a slightly darker nature. Severus didn't know what to think about that but with the way things were going it was good that Harry knew darker spells so he could defend against them. Severus noticed that the young man had one hand resting on his as of yet unrounded stomach. Severus knew that in a matter of weeks that would no longer be true. Harry had yet to start his lessons until Albus had the paperwork sorted.

 

'Good book?' asked Severus.

 

'Yeah very interesting,' Harry said. 'Did you know there's a curse that can remove all your bones at once,' Harry grimaced. 'And I thought Lockhart removing all the bones in my arm was bad,' Harry muttered darkly.

 

'Ah the  _ossa abiit_ ,' Severus said truthfully surprised; in all their conversations Harry had never expressed an interest in the Dark Arts and that worried him. 'It's very Dark Magic caused Death with all the muscles and organs and tissues having no support.'

 

'So it said,' Harry agreed. 'In all my research I've never heard of it.'

 

'It's not exactly in the school library,' frowned Severus. 'Interested in the Dark Arts?' asked Severus.

 

'You can't fight something without knowing what you are fighting,' replied Harry.

 

'Indeed,' Severus said a little coolly having a feeling there was something more to this.

 

'After Cedric's death I became a little…' Harry trailed off. 'Interested in the Dark Arts,' Harry admitted. 'I didn't want anyone else to be hurt so I decided to fight fire with fire. It didn't help that I was the Boy Who Lied and even those who I'd counted as friends were no longer my friends. It was only really Hermione and the Weasleys that stood behind me or so I thought at the time. I was so full of anger and was so very alone. I always wonder how much of it was my own and how much was the connection to Voldemort but I will never know.'

 

'Understandable,' Severus said being no innocent where the Dark Arts were concerned, 'but dangerous.'

 

Harry chucked darkly, 'trust me I know I began to push my friends away – not that they'd let me thank goodness – wanting to go it alone.'

 

'What brought you back to the Light?' asked Severus.

 

'The DA,' Harry said promptly.

 

'Your organisation Dumbledore's Army wasn't it that had Umbridge so riled,' Severus said having heard of it being one of the few members of Hogwarts staff that the foul woman actually liked.

 

'Yeah having people who believed in me helped a lot,' Harry admitted.

 

Severus nodded in understanding at this comment. He had always wondered if he and Lily hadn't fallen out would he still have been seduced by the Dark side. He didn't know but like Harry had said he would never been able to find out because he had indeed pushed Lily away from him and it was completely his own fault. He wondered if Harry had ever used Dark Magic, Merlin, he hoped not. He looked at the boy before him wondering if anybody else had known how close he had come to finding the Dark.

 

'Did anyone else know?' asked Severus quietly.

 

'My friends – no,' Harry said. 'Dumbledore who knows; I broke into the Restricted Section enough and practiced on stray animals I would have thought that the wards registered.'

 

Severus shuddered at that and nodded suspecting that Dumbledore turned a blind eye like he wouldn't to anyone else, 'on any humans?' asked Severus hoping for a no.

 

Harry inclined his head, 'Lestrange,' he growled. 'After Sirius…' Harry trailed off. 'I was so angry I wanted so much to kill her probably would have if Voldie hadn't interrupted our heart to heart. I wish he hadn't,' Harry muttered darkly. 'I wonder what people would think if they knew this about me?' sighed Harry.

 

Severus was surprised not at what Harry had said about what the mutt's death had invoked in him. He knew how close the two had been but at the ice and fury in Harry's voice. Where was the kind sweet young man that he had fallen in love with? Severus supposed that even the most Light had Dark Sides that they hid from the world. After all Severus was no one to lecture about using Dark Magic he had done so time and time again both for the good of Voldemort and later the good of the Light.

 

'I don't care after all I'm in no position to tell anyone about practicing the Dark Arts,' Severus admitted.

 

'I know,' Harry said softly, 'your one of the few who could understand.'

 

'But I wouldn't go shouting about it,' Severus recommended.

 

'No,' Harry agreed. 'I once wondered if the connection was because I was becoming more like Vol-'

 

'Don't say his name,' Severus said sharply.

 

'Why not?' Harry said hotly. 'There's nothing to fear from a name.'

 

'There is when the use of the name gets you tortured,' Severus said darkly.

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

 

'Don't be, you weren't to know,' Severus said giving a strained smile and sitting down beside Harry pulling the young man into his lap. 'We all have Dark sides to us that I know.'

 

'Have you been speaking to Sirius recently he told me almost exactly the same thing,' Harry laughed.

 

Severus almost growled at this. He didn't want to be compared to that  _bloody_  mutt. But he forced himself to calm down. Sirius Black was dead and although he didn't like the man he hadn't wished death upon anyone since he stopped being a Death Eater especially someone that his lover cared so deeply for. They had never spoken about the Marauders since they had started sleeping together. Severus was sure they'd have to at some point but it would hurt. Severus couldn't forgive them for the humiliation and the pain they had caused him but at the same time couldn't ask Harry to detest his sire and Dogfather.

 

'I suppose you don't like being compared to Sirius,' Harry said softly.

 

'Not particularly,' Severus said.

 

'I know he was a git at school but he was there for me in the end,' Harry said quietly.

 

'I can't forgive him but I won't ask you to hate him,' Severus said.

 

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'I feel the same way to my cousin.'

 

'Your cousin?' asked Severus.

 

'Fat, spoilt, bully,' growled Harry looking angry. 'Likes to pick on those weaker than him with his  _gang,'_ Harry sneered.

 

'Were you one of the weaker?' asked Severus quietly remembering what Harry had said just before their first kiss about how he was bullied.

 

Harry nodded, 'I hated him even though I know he was just following his parents example.'

 

Severus didn't like that comment, 'did your family ever hit you?' ask Severus praying to Merlin that it wasn't true.

 

Severus observed Harry freezing up apparently not quite sure what to do or say. Harry began to breath shallowly and shaking slightly in Severus' arms. Severus recognizing an oncoming panic attack began to rub circles into the teen's back muttering reassurances into his ears. Severus held the boy as he sobbed gently into the Defence Teacher's robes. Severus wasn't showing it but he was furious that his Harry had been hurt by anyone as foul as those Muggles. If he ever met Petunia he'd be having words with her.

 

'I'm sorry, Harry,' Severus said quietly. 'There's little more I can say. My father was the same even Lily didn't know.'

 

'Mum?' asked Harry quietly.

 

'We were friends, best friends,' Severus said quietly not adding the fact that he had been in love with her.

 

Severus was aware that he would have to tell Harry that some day but now wasn't the time.

 

'We fell out when we were sixteen after the O.W.L.s,' Severus admitted.

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'My fault,' Severus admitted. 'I got angry and called her a Mudblood.'

 

Harry frowned, 'you shouldn't have called her that.'

 

'No,' agreed Severus.

 

Harry then chuckled, 'you know I never understood how Mum could hate Dad so much then fall in love with him.'

 

'Nor did I,' Severus admitted, 'but I think we would give your parents a run for their money.'

 

'You think,' drawled Harry.

 

'You've been spending too much time with me,' chuckled Severus.

 

'Did you just chuckle the Severus Snape I know would never chuckle,' Harry said mock outraged.

 

'You're a bad influence on me,' replied Severus softly.

 

'You're happier I think. You don't scowl quite as much,' Harry said.

 

'You sound like Albus,' groaned Severus.

 

'Merlin help me,' groaned out Harry.

 

'Come on I'll get dinner ready,' Severus said.

 

'Are you sure I'll-'Harry began.

 

'You are pregnant and will do no such thing,' Severus said sharply.

 

'I'm pregnant not dying,' Harry grumped.

 

'That's not funny,' Severus said.

 

'Fine I'll play invalid,' groaned Harry. 'Happy?' asked Severus.

 

'Very,' Severus said leaving for the kitchen.


	16. Meet the Family

** Chapter Sixteen **

** Meet the Family **

Harry was sitting at the small beech wood table in Severus' kitchen having dinner with his lover. It was sort of surreal even after months of shagging Harry never expected anything like this. They weren't talking; neither Harry nor Severus was particularly good at small talk but the silence wasn't awkward it was just comfortable. Anyway Harry had a feeling that Severus wouldn't stand for meaningless babble. Harry was embarrassed that he had cried on Severus' shoulder and was refusing to look Severus in the eye.

 

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about,' Severus said. 'Your hormones are all over the place.'

 

'Are you reading my mind?' Harry asked offended.

 

Severus snorted, 'hardly your emotions are all over your face.'

 

'Severus,' Harry said nervous. 'Why did you join Voldemort?'

 

Severus sighed looking like he really did not want to have this conversation, 'the same reason you started practicing the Dark Arts. I was angry at my father who was a Muggle for abusing me and my mother. I thought that joining the Dark Lord would mean keeping magical people safe from Muggles and I was full of bitterness that my best friend had run off with my arch enemy. I was alone so no one was able to pull me back from the Darkness like yours did.'

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry said sincerely.

 

'No I made my own choices that I will always have to live with,' Severus said harshly.

 

'I think you've more than made up for them,' Harry said quietly.

 

'You don't know the half of it,' muttered Severus.

 

'Well tell me,' Harry said quietly.

 

Severus looked increasingly nervous about whatever this was, 'I was the one to tell the Dark Lord the prophecy.'

 

Harry froze, 'no,' he whispered. 'You couldn't have?' he begged that he had heard wrong, that Severus was lying.

 

'I had come to the conclusion already that the Dark Lord was wrong in regards to Muggleborns and his methods but it's a lifetime contract I had no choice when I was in to continue to serve Voldemort,' Severus sighed.

 

Harry nodded feeling ill, 'the prophecy?'

 

'When I heard the Prophecy I didn't know what huge impact it would have on everyone,' Severus admitted. 'I had only heard the first few lines. Then you were born and the Dark Lord decided it was about you. I begged the Dark Lord not to kill Lily and then went to Dumbledore promised to spy for him if he kept your family safe.'

 

'You're the one who told that we were being hunted,' Harry said.

/

Severus nodded knowing that whatever it was they had was over but Harry had to know the truth, 'it was my fault that your parents were murdered and my fault that you can never have an ordinary life until He's dead.'

 

'No, Severus, it was not,' Harry said. 'You didn't know what you were doing. Pettigrew did he was the one who betrayed them not you. I know you blame yourself so I forgive you despite not needing it.'

 

'Thank you,' Severus said shocked having hoped for forgiveness for so long he was relieved to have it on his side.

 

'As you said we all have Dark sides,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Mine is darker than yours,' Severus said grimly.

 

Harry laughed, 'what is this a competition?'

 

There was another silence where Severus revelled in the feeling of being forgiven. He had never expected this from anyone despite what Albus had said. What had he done to deserve someone like Harry? He was an ex-Death Eater and Harry was Harry. That was when he was alerted to the Floo having gone off. Harry and Severus looked at each other before making their way over to the Floo connection to see Albus Dumbledore's beaming face in the fire. What did the old man want now? Severus still hadn't forgiven him for wanting to kill Harry or more accurately wanting Harry to give himself up to Voldemort.

 

'Ah there you are my boys,' beamed Albus. 'I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?' his blue eye's twinkled with amusement at what he was implying. Honestly that man was worse than a hormonal teenager at times.

 

'Just dinner,' Severus said testily.

 

'I've got the papers for you to sigh,' Albus said. 'If Harry can both come though, Severus you wouldn't mind going to the Dursleys.'

 

'Of course not,' Severus kept his sly grin off his face at what he was going to do to his lover's abusive relatives.

 

'Good, good,' Albus disappeared from the fire.

 

'Play nice, Severus, I don't want you to go to prison for murdering my family,' Harry said turning cool green eyes on Severus.

 

'I won't kill them,' Severus promised. 'Just torture them up a bit.'

 

'Well remember they hate being the subject of gossip, hate any mention of anything to do with Wizards and Witches, and will not stand for robes, and remind Dudley of his diet,' Harry said eyes glinting mischievously.

 

'I'll keep that in mind,' smirked Severus.

 

'And don't get the house dirty Aunt Petunia really hates that,' Harry added.

 

'That sounds like Tuney,' muttered Severus.

 

'Tuney?' Harry asked incredulously.

 

'Lily's name for her when they were kids,' shrugged Severus.

 

'And don't tell them I'm gay,' Harry begged. 'They're homophobes.'

 

Severus nodded, 'of course not,' but a wicked scheme was forming in his mind.

 

'Thanks well see you,' Harry bid giving Severus a suspicious glance.

 

Harry gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing in a flash of green flames to the Headmasters office. Severus thought about what Harry had just told him. Harry was telling him exactly how he could punish them without making it completely obvious. Why that devious little…. How in the name of all that's magical did Harry end up in Gryffindor? Or maybe it's just your bad influence. Well whatever it was Severus was thankful for it in his punishment of those damn Muggles.

 

Severus picked up a vial of truth serum and headed off to the ground. He reached the edge of the Castle's wards before Severus Apparated just outside of Harry's wards. He looked around the Muggle suburbs which were all so pathetically normal. He grimaced that someone so powerfully magical could grow up in a place like this was an outrage. Severus walked up Privet Drive to number four without changing out of his robes knowing it would annoy Tuney and her abusive husband. Unsurprisingly he was stopped by a little ten year old kid.

 

'What you wearing mister?' asked the boy.

 

'Come away from that man,' said his mother shooting Severus scared glances obviously thinking he wasn't sane.

 

'Excuse me Ma'am you don't happen to know which way the Dursley residence is?' asked Severus politely.

 

'Why do you want to know?' demanded the woman.

 

'Oh I want to see what Vernon remembers about last Friday night,' Severus said. 'I remember him kissing me and then I remember waking up alone in my bed. I just want to make sure I didn't do anything stupid.'

 

The blonde woman looked scandalised. Severus who had been the subject of much gossip both at school and in his adult life still at school could tell that this little lie would be all over the street by the next morning. It would be hilarious to see that homophobe trying to tell everyone that he had no slept with a man. The blonde woman pointed wordlessly to the house that Severus already knew was the Dursleys. Severus thanked the woman and went on his way. Severus rung the doorbell thankful that he was a half-blood and knew how to use such things and Petunia Dursley answered the doorbell.

 

'Snape?' gasped out Tuney in surprise. 'Vernon get down here quick,' she called out looking frightened.

 

'What is it Pet?' asked Dursley a very fat walrus of a man appearing at the top of the stairs. 'Oh it's one of your lot,' scowled the man. 'Well he's not here he's at that freak school of yours.'

 

'I know,' Severus said. 'I've just seen him.'

 

'Well what do you want?' demanded Dursley his face going purple in anger.

 

'For you to come to the school,' Severus suggested.

 

'I won't go to that freak place,' Dursley said in anger.

 

'You don't have much of a choice in the matter,' Severus said coolly.

 

'Mum, Dad, what's going on?' asked a chubby blonde boy hiding a doughnut behind his back.

 

'Ah you must be Dudley,' smiled Severus.

 

'Don't touch him,' squealed Tuney.

 

Severus rolled his eyes at the woman, 'is that doughnut? It seems your diet isn't going to well. Come I only need Petunia as Harry's guardian.'

 

'What's the boy done now,' growled Dursley.

 

'The boy's done nothing,' Severus said angrily honestly how had Severus ever believed Harry to be spoilt with family like these three.

 

'Dad,' hissed the boy. 'Is something wrong with Harry?'

 

Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy who had bullied Harry as a child, 'no may I ask why you suddenly seem to care.'

 

'He saved my life from the Dementies,' the boy said making Severus roll his eyes. 'Mum if you go can I go.'

 

'You want to go?' Petunia seemed thrown.

 

'Magic saved my life,' shrugged the boy. 'I want to see why Harry likes it so much apart from getting away from us.'

 

'Well okay if you want to go I'll go,' Tuney said at once.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, 'we come on I can't Apparate inside these wards.'

 

'I better go to make sure that you Freaks don't do anything to my wife and son,' Dursley said.

 

'We don't hurt children,' Severus said coldly.

 

Severus pulled out a book he had in his robes which he had charmed into a Portkey before leaving having a feeling that the Muggles would find it hard to Apparate. Wizards found Apparating hard the first time they did it and they had magic in their system. The Muggles took one look at the title  _A History of Truth Serums_ the Dursleys all responded in different measures.

 

'Cool,' the boy said. 'It's like James Bond.'

 

'Freaks,' sneered the Dursley couple.

 

'Just grab hold,' Severus was not in the mood to deal with magic hating Muggles.

 

The four of them grabbed hold and appeared in Albus' office. The Headmaster's Office was the only room in Hogwarts which Muggles could see but only if they were already in the room. This was to allow conversations between Muggleborns' parents and teachers or the children themselves to take place. Severus looked around seeing Harry looking nervously at his family. Severus gave Harry a reassuring smile. Albus was positively beaming at their guests. Minerva was looking down at the Dursleys making Severus wonder how much the woman knew.

 

'Ah Mr and Mrs Dursley and this must be Dudley I thank you for coming,' Albus greeted.

 

The adults looked around at the room not seeming to like the magic artefacts or moving pictures. The Muggle child seemed to be looking around with something akin to awe.

 

'This is your Headmaster's Office, Harry, it's far cooler than my headmaster's office,' the boy said.

 

'Who are you and what have you done with Dudley Dursley?' Harry seemed shocked. Then he turned to Albus, 'have you checked him for polyjuice.'

 

'Polyjuice?' asked Dudley.

 

'A potion that makes you look like somebody else,' shrugged Harry simplifying a complicated Potion.

 

'It's considerably more than that,' drawled Severus not wanting to draw attention to the lack of hatred between himself and Harry.

 

'Severus,' Minerva scowled.

 

'Oh my baby,' Tuney said. 'Have those bad people done something to you.'

 

Severus rolled his eyes, 'I hardly think so.'

 

'It was a joke, Aunt Petunia,' Harry said quietly. 'Dudley what was your favourite "game",' he scowled making Severus think it was anything but fun, 'when we were kids?'

 

Dudley flushed looking guilty, 'Harry hunting, sorry,' the boy said as Severus saw red wanting to hex the boy.

 

'It's him,' Harry said.

 

'Harry hunting?' Minerva said coldly.

 

'Yeah I think it's Voldie's favourite game now,' Harry said seriously.

 

Severus shook his head. How could Harry be so calm about being hunted by the Dark Lord?

 

'That's not funny,' Albus said.

 

'I prefer to laugh in the face of danger,' Harry said quietly. 'Or they'll have already won.'

 

Severus didn't understand Harry sometimes. This is what happened when you took a child to fight an adult's war. The problem was it was just as much the Light side's fault as the Dark Lord's.

 

'Did you never punish your son for bullying your nephew?' squawked Minerva.

 

'Did you ever punish your Lions?' drawled out Severus not liking Harry wince at this comment.

 

'Of course I did,' Minerva said offended. 'And I can say the same thing-'

 

'Severus, Minerva please,' Albus interrupted.

 

'Why should we?' demanded Petunia.

 

'Little freak stealing our food, taking up our space and money got what he deserved,' growled Vernon.

 

Severus really wanted to hex the man.

 

'What about the money that the Potters had left for the guardian of their son should anything happen to them,' Albus asked coldly.

 

'What money?' Harry demanded. 'Are you saying when you made me sleep in a cupboard, when you gave me nought but Dudley's used clothes, when you beat and starved me, when you used me as your own personal slave you had money coming in from my parents. No wonder you could pay for Dudley to have thirty-eight presents whilst I got a clothes hanger and pay for the Mortgage,' Severus could see Harry shaking with fury surrounded by magic with Albus' objects shaking. 'And you left me there,' Harry snarled at Albus.

 

'I'm sorry, Harry,' Albus seemed frightened. 'I had no idea how bad it was.'

 

'Potter, stop this pity party,' Severus said sharply.

 

Harry met his eyes and nodded plopping down on the seat and glowering at the Dursleys.

 

'I want the money back,' Harry said coldly.

 

'And you'll get it Mister Potter,' Minerva said turning her glare at the Muggles.

 

'We took him in we deserved compensation,' scowled Vernon.

 

'He's your nephew,' Minerva said. 'Doesn't family mean anything to you?'

 

'Mum, Dad, please,' Dudley seemed to be the only calm one there.

 

'Dudley you've changed,' Harry said.

 

'Being attacked by the thingies and what you said shocked me. After everything I've said or done you still saved me. I realised if magic could be used to save people it couldn't be all bad. And if you were such a freak why did you try to save me.'

 

There was a silence.

 

'Thank you Dudley,' Harry said.

 

Vernon and Petunia Dursley seemed thrown by their son's statement.

 

'Why did you want to see us anyway?' asked Dudley.

 

'Oh I'm getting an apprenticeship,' Harry said. 'Need my guardian's permission,' Harry through them a spiteful look.

 

'Congratulations,' Dudley said.

 

'Thanks,' Harry said.

 

'So will you sign?' asked Albus.

 

'What do we have to do for this apprenticeship?' asked Vernon.

 

'Nothing,' Albus said coolly. 'Just sign.'

 

Soon it was done and Severus was asked to bring the Dursleys back. He magically made the whole house incredibly messy and dirty and cursed it so that no matter what you did to it you couldn't clean it. He then returned to Hogwarts and Harry hoping that after everything Harry would never have to return to the Dursleys.


	17. What to Say

** Chapter Seventeen **

** What to Say **

Harry had been warned that his apprenticeship would be all over the papers by the next morning so Harry had been planning to speak to Hermione before then. Harry knew Hermione Granger so the girl would probably be really jealous of the chance that he got. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to tell Hermione. Okay she knew and hadn't told anyone about he and Severus but with Voldemort Harry was worried about telling the curly haired girl. Harry was frowning when Severus came in.

 

'What's wrong?' asked Severus.

 

'Dumbledore said that it will be all over the news by tomorrow,' Harry said.

 

'You really hate your fame,' Severus shook his head at Harry.

 

'It's not that,' Harry said. 'I mean I do but-'Harry began.

 

'I know you do,' Severus said quietly.

 

'It's Hermione,' Harry said.

 

'You don't know what to tell her,' Severus said.

 

Harry shook his head, 'she already knows about you and I but I don't want any chance of the truth about our child coming out.'

 

'Do you think she'd tell?' asked Severus.

 

'No,' Harry said sharply glaring at Severus.

 

'I agree with you,' Severus said quietly.

 

'But what if her mind's read, what if she's tortured, what if she let something slip and then I'd have to explain about Dumbledore's death,' Harry said.

 

Severus nodded understanding, 'you want to tell her but you're scared of what might happen.'

 

Harry nodded, 'if she finds out I'm apprenticed to Dumbledore she might be really jealous.'

 

'Just tell her what everyone else thinks it's too help with the war efforts,' Severus recommended.

 

Harry nodded, 'I don't like lying.'

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, 'what about the rest of our time together.'

 

'I didn't lie to them,' Harry said. 'I just avoided telling the truth.'

 

Severus chuckled, 'and you're dabbling in the Dark Arts?' asked Severus.

 

'The same,' Harry said. 'I don't know what to do,' Harry begged Severus to tell him what to do.

 

'They're your friends,' Severus said gently. 'What do you think you should do? At least you haven't been sworn to secrecy,' Severus said a little bitterly.

 

Harry nodded, 'Ron will say something stupid in a moment of anger and let it slip,' Harry said, 'but Hermione's very level headed. I'll tell her.'

/

Hermione was trying to loose herself in her Arithmancy rather than concentrate on her love interest who was currently snogging that bint Lavender Brown and her best friend who hadn't come back from the hospital wing yesterday. She heard the Portrait Hole open and looked up as a raven haired teen dropped down beside her. Hermione beamed at her friend glad to see that he didn't look any worse for ware than yesterday apart from looking nervous and unsure about something. What had happened now?'

 

'Harry,' Hermione flung her arms around him very conscious of the fact everyone thought the two of them were an item.

 

'Easy Hermione,' Harry said.

 

'Are you okay? Did Madam Pomfrey clear you? Why did you faint?' Hermione said in a rush.

 

'Can we talk about this elsewhere,' Harry said quietly.

 

Hermione nodded understanding that everyone was listening into their conversation. The two of them left without Ron even noticing them leave. This was a fact that hurt Hermione a lot. They entered the Room of Requirement. Hermione looked around where she could see it was simple with a roaring fire and two soft wing back chaired of a dark read quality with golden tassels. Hermione smiled; Harry and his Gryffindor pride. Harry curled up on the chair obviously expecting Harry to do the same.

 

'So what happened?' asked Hermione.

 

'Hermione,' Harry said nervously. 'You know me and Severus?'

 

'Yes,' Hermione said gently.

 

Hermione sometimes still had trouble believing that Harry Potter and Severus Snape whose mutual enmity and hated of each other was widely known throughout the whole school were lovers. Hermione had almost laughed when Harry had told her the story of how the two had got together. Of course it would be by shouting at each other. Hermione would have been worried but she had seen the two together and knew that they cared for each other whether or not the two would ever admit it to anyone but the other.

 

Hermione had seen the two forbidden lover's change over the past year. At the beginning of the year Hermione had been worried that Harry would withdraw from everyone again like he had done after Cedric's death. She had wondered why Harry had taken Sirius' death better than Cedric's but now it made sense he was busy focusing on his budding relationship with Snape of all people rather than his godfather's death. And Snape he was still a snarky bastard but he seemed more tolerant of people and handed out fewer detentions to people apart from Harry and took fewer points from people.

 

Hermione suspected that the so called detentions were really anything but detentions. Hermione, however, really didn't want to dwell too much on her brother in all but blood's relationship with Severus Snape. If it had not been for Harry's new found happiness Hermione would have reported them straight to Dumbledore. As it was Hermione would keep an eye on them in case Harry was hurt. Teacher though Severus may be she would hex Severus Snape to bits if she hurt Harry. Harry had been through enough without being heart broken.

 

'It turns out that if two people of the same gender have compatible magic and take part in sexual acts without proper protection then a pregnancy can result,' Harry said in a rush.

 

It took Hermione a few minutes to realise what Harry was saying. Then she had to process this information. Hermione took in her friend who had fainted two days ago. Harry was pregnant with Snape's baby. She had never been too interested in reading about childcare and hadn't had sex so had no reason to read on protective enchantments. She had heard about famous people with two mothers or two mothers so had read up on it finding out it was possible with potions or rarely with two powerfully magical people like Harry and Snape but she didn't know the full story.

 

'Your pregnant,' Hermione gasped, 'that's why you fainted.'

 

Harry nodded, 'two months along, yeah.'

 

'So another seven months?' asked Hermione.

 

'Five months,' Harry corrected. 'Men don't carry for as long something to do with the fact that men aren't built to bear children.'

 

'Are there lots of differences between men and women's pregnancies?' asked Hermione.

 

'Madam Pomfrey said that apart from the seven months instead of nine we can't bear as many children usually only three children. We're not allowed to use magic when pregnant so that we don't use magic that the baby needs. I began reading a book on male pregnancies today,' Harry said.

 

'What are you doing about your lessons?' frowned Hermione.

 

'Well Dumbledore's take me on as an apprentice so I can only do theory until May,' Harry said.

 

'Your Dumbledore's apprentice,' Hermione said jealously.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Oh and I'll be living with Severus.'

 

'Are you saying Dumbledore knows?' asked Hermione shocked.

 

'Has done since Christmas,' Harry shook his head.

 

'And he's letting it continue?' asked Hermione.

 

'Apparently he's never seen Severus or me this happy,' Harry shrugged. 'I think he finds it amusing.'

 

'He's right on both accounts,' smiled Hermione. 'Do you know what your having yet?' asked Hermione.

 

Harry shook his head, 'I won't find out for another two weeks.'

 

Hermione nodded, 'does Madam Pomfrey know about Snape.'

 

'No,' Harry said. 'What do you think I should tell Ron?'

 

Hermione tensed, 'I don't really care what you tell Won-Won,' Hermione said coolly.

 

Harry sighed at this, 'sorry. Hermione Dumbledore's dying.'

 

Hermione paled, 'how?'

 

'He picked up a cursed object Severus managed to contain it but…' Harry trailed off.

 

'There's something else,' Hermione said.

 

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, 'he's made Severus promise that when the time comes he will kill him instead of Malfoy.'

 

'Merlin's balls,' Hermione swore.

 

'I know,' Harry said. 'He made Severus swear not to tell anyone but things changed when I ended up pregnant.'

 

'Yeah they would,' Hermione sighed. 'Things are going to be bad when Dumbledore dies.'

 

'Bad puts it mildly,' Harry sighed, 'and Severus will be blamed. I don't know if I can stand to hear what everyone will say about him.'

 

'I'll be there for you,' Hermione promised.

 

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry smiled. 'I'm going to find Ron and tell him about the apprenticeship. I'll decide later if I'll tell him about the pregnancy.'

 

Hermione nodded, 'I'll come with you back to the Common Room but I won't talk to Won Won.'

/

The two walked in silence up to the Common Room where Harry had to all but drag Ron away from Lavender Brown. Harry shuddered with girls like  _that_ he was glad that he was a hundred percent gay. She just made him want to hex all of her too short skirt to Chinatown. He didn't like bimbos like her anyway. He had too much experience with the fame whores for comfort. Brown hadn't even liked Ron until he got good at Quidditch. But luckily for Harry he now had Severus Snape who would torture any of Harry's pursuers.

 

'I was busy,' complained Ron.

 

'I could tell,' Harry drawled in a very Snape like way. 'But I wanted you to know that Dumbledore has decided to take me on as his apprentice.'

 

'Oh,' Ron said.

 

'It will be all over the papers tomorrow,' Harry grimaced.

 

Ron looked jealous, 'but you'll learn loads.'

 

'Yeah,' Harry said.

 

'Thanks for giving me warning,' Ron said.

 

'And you know I don't want the attention,' Harry said.

 

'I know, I know,' Ron sighed. 'It's just hard seeing girls practically stalking you.'

 

'Think what it is like for me soft curvy girls trying to pull me into alcoves,' Harry wore a traumatized expression which wasn't too far from the truth.

 

Ron laughed at this, 'yeah I forgot you want strong, hard men to pull you into broom closets.'

 

'Oh yes,' Harry smirked.

 

'Have you been taking lessons from Snape or something with that smirk,' Ron asked.

 

Was it really that obvious that Harry's increase in snark and smirks had come from Severus Snape.

 

'After Occlumency lessons do you think he'd teach me anything ever again?' asked Harry.

 

'So where will you be sleeping your stuff has been moved,' Harry said.

 

'Oh all the teachers have Apprentice quarters,' Harry replied not adding that he wouldn't be sleeping in them.

 

'Sleeping with Dumbledore,' Ron said.

 

'Eugh,' Harry grimaced, 'do you know how that sounds?'

 

'Oh I didn't think of that,' Ron said.

 

'Well I better be going curfew,' Harry shrugged.

 

'Come back tomorrow tell us all about it,' Ron said.

 

'Sure,' Harry said. 'See you tomorrow.'

 

The next morning Harry braved the breakfast table where he saw his name all over the newspapers. Luckily he had to get to Dumbledore's office soon so he had an excuse to scurry away from the bombardment of questions from his housemates.

**Can anyone tell I don't like Lavender Brown?**


	18. No More Quidditch

** Chapter Eighteen **

** No More Quidditch **

The next evening at Lunch after having an afternoon of doing a mix of Occlumency theory which was basically Harry clearing his mind, some Potions which fumes were not harmful to his baby (nutrition potions) and Defence theory which was all to easy as he had done far more last year. He knew he had Quidditch Practice at eight O'clock that evening which Madam Pomfrey and Severus would have his head if he even thought about attending. Harry wondered if McGonagall would murder his for resigning from Quidditch.

 

He had spent this dinnertime with Ron and Lavender (much to his disgust). Harry had wanted to talk to Ron not about the baby or anything. He just wanted to spend some time with his best friend. Harry had felt over the last few months he and Ron had been drifting apart. A lot of it was to do with the fact he was continually lying to his friends because of Severus. Then along came Lavender Brown who took up so much of Ron's time (and Harry had internally sided with Hermione even if he hadn't said that allowed but he felt both of his friends knew that).

 

Harry had planned to have a dinner of rebuilding his friendship with Ron. Ron was after all his first friend ever. He had deliberated telling Ron about Severus but was just too scared. As much as he loved Ron the boy could be more than a little bit of an idiot when he wanted to be. Harry had tried asking Hermione about whether or not to tell Ron the truth but Hermione wasn't talking to the other boy. After Harry had finished dinner he left to speak to Professor McGonagall feeling very nervous. Ron was too busy to even notice Harry had left.

 

'Come in,' called Professor McGonagall as Harry knocked.

 

Harry entered the Head of Gryffindor House's Office having not been here since last term when he had spoke about becoming an Auror. Harry knew that as intimidating as Professor McGonagall could be she had a large heart and was very protective of her Lions. Harry sat down tenderly opposite her slightly nervous of the old woman. McGonagall smiled at Harry. Harry just hoped that the woman didn't blow up at her. Harry knew how obsessive the woman could be about Quidditch. It was why McGonagall and Severus often argued even though they secretly respected each other but would never admit to such a thing.

 

'Mister Potter,' smiled McGonagall. 'So how as Albus been treating you?' she asked.

 

'Good,' Harry said. 'He's been very understanding.'

 

McGonagall gave Harry a sharp look, 'what have you been doing?'

 

'Potions, Defence and Occlumency today,' Harry said (or at least the theory of Defence and meditation).

 

'Doing any better than with Severus?' asked McGonagall.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said truthfully it was a lot easier to Occlude when he didn't have the distraction of a hot Potions Professor.

 

'So what brings you to my office?' asked McGonagall.

 

'I'm quitting Quidditch,' Harry said.

 

'What,' said a furious Minerva McGonagall through very thin lips. 'You can't quit, you're the captain.'

 

'I know,' Harry sighed, 'but I have to.'

 

'Did Albus put you up to this?' asked McGonagall suspiciously.

 

'No,' Harry said honestly. 'I just can't play anymore.'

 

'Says who?' demanded McGonagall.

 

'Says me,' Harry said hotly. 'I'd choose Ginny as captain. She'll command better control over the team than Ron.'

 

McGonagall sighed, 'I don't have any choice do I?'

 

'No Professor,' sighed Harry. 'You'll understand later,' Harry said.

 

McGonagall gave him a sharp look, 'and what is that supposed to mean?' she demanded.

 

Harry just smiled.

/

'What did McGonagall mean resigned?' demanded Ron glaring at his friend.

 

It was the next evening just before the Gryffindor Quidditch team had practice. Harry had been dragged off by Ron and Ginny. He was now in some disused classroom a few corridors away from the Hospital Wing. He had found himself surrounded by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had sighed realising that they were confronting him about quitting the Quidditch team. He looked from the blazing look in Ginny's brown eyes to the sulky look in Ron's blue eyes so different from his sister's to Dean's annoyed look to Demezla's worried look to little second year Jimmy Peakes who was looking nonplussed as to why his captain would suddenly stop playing Quidditch to Ritchie Coote looking angrily at Harry.

 

'Just that,' Harry said coolly.

 

'Why you love Quidditch?' Ginny said angrily.

 

It was the first time the red haired girl had spoken to him since he had come out as gay. Harry had very little patience with the girl at the moment. Last year she had been great; she had spoken to him as just a friend and not a potential boyfriend but over the past few months she had made her feelings quite clear despite Harry being gay and going out with Dean. This had made tensions run high between the two sixth year Gryffindor boys. Harry could understand the Dean's feelings even if he didn't like them.

 

'I can't play,' Harry repeated.

 

'Why on earth not?' demanded Jimmy.

 

'Is it something to do with you fainting?' asked Demezla.

 

'No that was just a one off lack of food apparently,' Ron said.

 

Harry decided to use the fainting as an excuse. He'd have to clear it with Madam Pomfrey later but he was sure that she would be very accommodating. Harry knew it would be suspicious if he just quit Quidditch for very little reason but he couldn't continue playing. Not with the baby. It would be the same for female pregnancies and male pregnancies were so much more delicate. At least if he were female he could still use magic. Harry had no idea what he would do if Voldemort attacked him whilst he was pregnant.

 

'Exactly lack of food,' Harry said. 'I'm on nutrition potions,' Harry told them honestly not adding it was the prenatal stuff. 'Madam Pomfrey has banned me from playing until I get my weight up to scratch.'

 

'Oh sorry, Harry,' Jimmy said.

 

'You should eat more,' Ritchie said slightly dispassionately.

 

'I didn't starve myself,' Harry said coolly.

 

'The Dursleys?' asked Ron.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said – it was half true at least the Dursleys did starve him.

 

'I can't believe they starve you,' Ginny said.

 

'They starve you?' asked wide eyed Jimmy.

 

'I don't have the home life people imagine me to have,' Harry said. 'I still hope you win. I'll be watching.'

 

Ginny looked at her watch, 'come on guys we have to go for practice. I'm the new Captain,' she added to Harry.

 

'Even though I was on the team longer,' scowled Ron.

 

'By a month,' Dean laughed at his ex girlfriend's older brother.

 

Harry just smiled deciding not to tell his friend that it was Harry who put Ginny up for the team captaincy when he had resigned. He watched them leave wondering who would end up as the seeker or would it revert back to Ginny. Harry left for the Hospital Wing to tell her if anyone asked that he had quit that it was because he was malnourished. Hopefully the fact that he had – for once – done what he had been told by the over bearing matron and quit Quidditch. He probably wouldn't have if it had been for his own sake.

 

'Madam Pomfrey,' Harry called out.

 

He looked around the Hospital Wing to see that there three other students in there. There was a dark haired seventh year that Harry vaguely recognised from tryouts but had no idea of the older boy's name. Harry thought he hung out with McLaggen. Then there were two small raven haired boys in Gryffindor robes. What was it about Gryffindors and ending up in the hospital wing? "Oh yeah we are too curious for our own good and invariably end up in trouble resulting in the hospital wing" Harry thought.

 

'Harry,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

The matron was looking up at one of her most frequent patients. The other one happened to be Harry's lover. Merlin help there child between Harry and Severus their child would be lucky if he lasted a week without a visit to the hospital wing. Harry and Severus were also the two most reluctant patients despite needing the care. The matron was tending to one of her patients who had somehow managed to give himself a dragon's head. Harry thought it was funny and wondered how it had come about; Transfiguration or a prank?

 

'Can I talk when you're not busy?' asked Harry.

 

Harry looked around at the three Gryffindors. There was one that Madam Pomfrey was treating with a dragon's head. Then there was the youngest unfortunate Gryffindor who now had rather large black paws. Writing must have been a bum for him. Was this the latest generation of pranksters or a bad day for McGonagall? McLaggen's friend had somehow managed to sprout coarse dark fur all over his body. Harry was trying and failing not to burst out laughing. He succeeded in snorting like a pig.

 

'Are you okay?' asked Madam Pomfrey her sharp eyes looking at his stomach.

 

'Fine,' Harry said, 'just need advice, you know.'

 

Madam Pomfrey gave another sharp look, 'fine but for goodness sake sit down before I use a sticking charm on you.'

 

'Yes, ma'am,' Harry said in surrender.

 

Harry sat down in his seat and waited for the matron to finish treating her patients. She did some sort of spell work to turn the dragon boy back to a boy then sent him off packing warning the boy against running into anymore stray pranks. The boy had muttered something about ex girlfriends. Not for the first time Harry was glad he was gay. Then Madam Pomfrey turned to the other two boys. It seemed that McLaggen's friend had managed to half turn himself into an ape in Transfiguration. Harry felt it was strangely appropriate. The young Gryffindor had been attempting to steal Potions ingredients but had spilt them everywhere. Harry didn't envy the Detentions that Severus was sure to give him.

 

'Busy day?' asked Harry amused.

 

'Your hardly one to talk,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

'True,' Harry agreed, 'but when I'm in the hospital wing it usually because I'm involved in something dark and dangerous.'

 

'Or Quidditch,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

'Or Quidditch,' Harry agreed grinning.

 

'Now what did you want to talk to me about?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

 

'If anyone asks I fainted because of poor nutrition,' Harry said. 'It's how I excused myself from Quidditch with a very angry team well ex team now.'

 

'Good you've resigned,' smiled Madam Pomfrey.

 

'Did you think I'd suffer your wrath?' asked Harry jokingly.

 

'Cheeky,' laughed Madam Pomfrey.

 

'Well I better go. I've got homework from Professor Dumbledore – DADA theory,' Harry left really feeling horny and wanting Severus.


	19. A Name

** Chapter Nineteen **

** A Name **

It was few days before Harry's appointment with Madam Pomfrey where Harry would find out the gender of their baby if he so wished. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Harry didn't care if he had a little girl or a little boy. He knew he would spoil either one rotten. Though not to the same extent as the Dursleys had spoiled Dudley. He didn't want his child to act like Dudley Dursley. Dudley may have finally grown up but that didn't mean that Harry wanted his child to ever be a bully. It seemed that Dudley was a little like Harry's father in that respect.

 

Harry was once again lying on the sofa. Honestly did Severus really believe he would spontaneously combust if he moved? Harry knew the answer to that was yes. And people thought that Severus was heartless. Okay Harry knew that Severus had lost a lot in his life and due to the delicate nature of male pregnancies Harry had to rest up but honestly this was ridiculous. Between Hermione making sure he was never alone out in the corridors and making sure he was never standing up, Dumbledore who made sure he never was overstressed in his lessons and Severus Harry had a feeling that he wouldn't be allowed to move until he had the baby.

 

He had quit Quidditch. Harry had explained to Minerva that he had too much on his plate to add Quidditch to it. Harry knew that the old woman wasn't happy with it but she couldn't do much about it. Harry knew that he was very unpopular with the Gryffindors at the present. Only Hermione seemed to understand this. Ron was still his friend but seemed to be spending more time with Lavender than ever. Harry didn't mind too much as he was happy in the Dungeons. He looked over to where Severus was marking his first year test papers with a large grin and a pot of red ink on his desk.

 

'Enjoying yourself?' Harry asked amused.

 

'Oh yes I'm failing the dunderheads,' Severus said in what counted as a cheerful voice for Severus Snape.

 

'You're an evil git, you know that,' Harry said affectionately.

 

'Insolent brat,' Severus replied equally as fondly.

 

Harry laughed, 'we really need to find better nicknames.'

 

'What are you reading anyway?' asked Severus.

 

'Baby names,' Harry said, 'wanna help?'

 

'As long as it's not James or Sirius,' scowled Severus.

 

'I don't want to name our child after someone else,' Harry said. 'I don't want them to feel the need to live up to their namesakes because whatever Dad and Sirius were like as children they did become heroes.'

 

Severus sighed, 'I'll give you that.'

 

'So what names have you got?' asked Severus.

 

'Aeron meaning battle ending in Welsh,' Harry said.

 

'Is that a hope?' asked Severus quietly.

 

'Isn't that what we all hope?' asked Harry.

 

'Of course it is,' Severus agreed quietly.

 

'I like the name Levana for a girl,' added Harry.

 

'What does it mean?' asked Severus.

 

'Moon,' Harry said.

 

'It would be easier if we knew the gender,' Severus said.

 

'Well we will in a few days,' Harry said cheerfully. 'Abbey,' suggested Harry.

 

'Too Muggle,' replied Severus.

 

'Bloody Slytherin,' Harry laughed.

 

'Seprens?' asked Severus.

 

'Too Slytherin,' Harry said.

 

'Bloody Gryffindor,' returned Severus.

 

'Middle name,' suggested Harry.

 

'Fine,' Severus rolled his eyes.

 

'So I guess no to Abigail as well,' Harry said at which Severus just gave a pointed look. 'Ada?'

 

Severus grimaced, 'add what?'

 

'Oh ha ha,' Harry rolled his eyes. 'Adela nah.'

 

'What's wrong with Adela?' asked Severus.

 

'Just don't like it,' Harry admitted. 'Adelaide?'

 

'What does it mean?' asked Severus.

 

'Noble kind,' Harry said.

 

'Very Gryffindor,' Severus said drily. 'But not bad.'

 

'So that's a maybe?' Harry asked.

 

'Brat,' Severus said, 'try boys names.'

 

'Okay,' Harry flicked through the pages. 'Aaron?' asked Harry.

 

'Too ordinary,' Severus said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'hey my names pretty ordinary.'

 

'Probably the only bit of you which is,' Severus laughed.

 

'Git,' Harry said. 'Mmh Abner,' suggested Harry.

 

'Abner Snape?' asked Severus.

 

'Potter,' corrected Harry.

 

'Snape,' Severus argued.

 

'Potter-'

 

'Snape,'

 

'Hey how about Potter-Snape,' Harry said.

 

'That would work,' Severus said. 'Abner Potter-Snape.'

 

'Doesn't really work,' Harry admitted. 'Abraham?'

 

'No,' Severus said.

 

'Picky,' Harry laughed, 'Achilles.'

 

'You want to call our child after a possessive husband?' asked Severus.

 

'Or not,' Harry said, 'I take it Adam's too Muggle for you?' asked Harry and got another pointed look. 'Right how about Adair?'

 

'Adair Potter-Snape,' sounded out Severus. 'Maybe,' Severus accepted.

 

'Let's go back to girl names,' Harry suggested. 'No. Adeline?' asked Harry.

 

'Alright?' asked Severus.

 

'No. Definitely not. Agatha?' asked Harry looking at Severus's grimace, 'or not. Um no, no, Aileen?'

 

'Sounds like my mother's name,' Severus said softly.

 

'Is that a good or a bad thing?' asked Harry.

 

'Good,' Severus decided. 'Try some more boy names.'

 

'Kay,' Harry flicked back to the boys names. 'Addison.'

 

'No child of mine will be called Addison,' Severus said.

 

'Aden,' Harry said.

 

'No,' Severus said.

 

'Adil,' Harry tried.

 

'No,' Severus said again.

 

'Are there going to be any you like?' sighed Harry. 'No, no, Aeneas?'

 

'That's Greek right,' Severus said.

 

'Yeah meaning worthy of praise,' Harry laughed, 'maybe not. I don't want my child to be arrogant before they are even born.'

 

'Indeed,' agreed Severus, 'even if they are worthy of praise.'

 

'Um Alasdair?' asked Harry. 'It's Gaelic for Alexander.'

 

'Meaning defender,' Severus nodded, 'not bad.'

 

'Right Aldwin meaning er no,' Harry said.

 

'What does it mean?' asked Severus.

 

'Old wine,' Harry replied.

 

'As much as I prefer old win to new wine I do not wish to name my heir after any form of alcohol,' Severus said.

 

'My thoughts exactly,' agreed Harry.

 

'Alaric?' asked Harry, 'noble ruler.'

 

'Maybe,' Severus said.

 

'Right Aloysius,' Harry suggested. 'No too many s's. Ambrose?'

 

'After Merlin?' asked Severus, 'bit ambitious.'

 

Harry gave Severus a glare; 'fine you take it then,' Harry shoved the book over to Severus.

 

'Ariel meaning lion of god,' suggested Severus.

 

'Muggle washing powder,' Harry said.

 

'Okay that's a no,' Severus flicked the last few pages before going back to girls names. 'Althea meaning truth.'

 

'Bit ironic considering you're a spy,' Harry smirked.

 

'Oi,' Severus pretended to hit Harry over the head with the book.

 

'Don't worry I like it,' Harry laughed.

 

'Amaryllis meaning bright and sparkling,' Severus suggested.

 

Harry nodded.


	20. Our Baby's A ...

** Chapter Twenty **

** Our Baby's a… **

Harry was attending Madam Pomfrey's appointment that Saturday with Hermione. He wished that Severus was able to come with him but unfortunately Madam Pomfrey would find it odd if Harry Potter turned up with Severus Snape. Harry knew that Severus had wanted to come and was disappointed he couldn't. Harry had promised that he would bring the photo back to show Severus. Harry was pleased that Hermione was coming with him though. Harry smiled at Hermione feeling oddly emotional.

 

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry said.

 

'No problem Harry I'm happy to be of help,' Hermione smiled.

 

'I just wish…' Harry trailed off.

 

Hermione glanced around, 'that Professor Snape could be here.'

 

'Yeah he wanted to come,' Harry said.

 

'I'm sure he did,' Hermione said.

 

'I'm bringing the sonogram back,' Harry said.

 

'What would you like to have?' asked Hermione.

 

'I really don't care,' Harry said, 'as long as he or she is healthy.'

 

Hermione smiled, 'of course. Got any names decided?'

 

'We discussed them last night,' Harry said. 'Severus likes Serpens for a boy and Aileen for a girl after his mother. I like Aeron or Levanna.'

 

Hermione nodded as they walked into the hospital wing. Harry looked around to see that there were no patients as of yet probably because it was still early in the day. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two of them. She seemed surprised that Hermione was there but didn't ask her to leave. She smiled at Harry. Harry knew that she liked him even if she despaired of his knack of getting into trouble and his refusal of staying in his bed when he had been forced into the Hospital Wing. Harry was glad that for his child she was his healer.

 

'Harry,' smiled Madam Pomfrey. 'Is the father coming?'

 

'No,' Harry said.

 

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look, 'end badly did it?' she asked kindly.

 

'Something like that,' Harry said.

 

'Is Miss Granger staying, Harry?' asked the matron.

 

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'She's one of the few who knows about the baby.'

 

'Good at least someone will be looking after you,' Madam Pomfrey said.

 

'Hey I'm looking after my baby,' Harry retorted, 'I even quit Quidditch.'

 

'Getting withdrawal symptoms?' asked Madam Pomfrey dryly.

 

'Can I just see a picture of my baby?' asked Harry moodily.

 

'Of course, Harry,' laughed Madam Pomfrey.

 

Harry got up on the bed as he was instructed. Harry then leant back on the bed where Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and conjured a picture of the baby. Harry still had trouble believing he was having a baby in four months. He looked at it where he could see the baby which seemed so perfect. Harry turned with tears in his eyes to Hermione. Hermione blinked a few times before smiling at Harry. The two of them shared knowing Harry's secret about the baby he was going to have with Severus.

 

'Would you like to see what you are having?' asked the matron.

 

'Yes, please,' Harry said.

 

He and Severus had already discussed whether or not they were going to find out the gender. On the one hand Harry loved surprises but in the end they had decided to check so that they could prepare the clothing and room and names for their baby. They could of course have unisex clothing in yellows and greens and non-descript decorations and choose names for both but it would be far easier knowing what gender the baby was. He watched as the matron nodded and carefully checked the picture.

 

'You're having a healthy baby boy,' Harry said.

 

'Would you like a copy?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

 

'Yes please,' Harry grinned.

 

Harry and Hermione separated soon after. Harry was eager to get to Severus to show him the baby. He, of course, needed to use his Invisibility Cloak as the children of the Death Eaters would think it odd if the so called "Chosen One" – he shuddered at that name the Daily Prophet had named him – was hanging around Severus Snape's living quarters. He entered where Severus was waiting for him whilst finishing his first year marking. Severus smiled at Harry as he entered knowing fine well where he had been.

 

'Is everything okay?' asked Severus protectively.

 

Harry grinned his smile stretching from ear to ear, 'everything's great,' Harry said.

 

'So what are we having?' asked Severus.

 

'A baby boy do you want to see the sonogram?' asked Harry.

 

'A boy,' murmured Severus. 'I'm having a son,' he whispered.

 

'Yes you are Daddy,' laughed Harry bringing out the sonogram.

 

'Wow,' murmured Severus.

 

'Wow indeed,' agreed Harry.

 

'Did Poppy ask about the father?' asked Severus.

 

'Yeah,' nodded Harry, 'she thinks that we ended badly.'

 

Severus nodded, 'better keep it that way.'

 

'Severus what is the baby going to call us?' asked Harry. 'We can't both be Daddy and I refuse to be called mummy.'

 

Severus laughed, 'no. I don't want to be father it reminds me to much of my own father.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I can understand that,' he personally would never want to be called "Uncle".

 

'I know you can,' smiled Severus.

 

'How about Pop?' asked Harry smirking.

 

Severus just gave Harry a look.

 

'What about Old Man?' laughed Harry.

 

'I may not be a teenager but I am not old,' Severus said.

 

'Severus I'm just messing with you,' Harry laughed. 'Papa or Pappy or Pa?'

 

'Why don't I get Daddy and you get Pops,' suggested Severus.

 

'No,' Harry said. 'I'm doing all the hard work. Papa seems alright.'

 

'It's alright I suppose,' Severus said.

 

'Now all we need is a name,' Harry laughed.

 

'Well we can half the list now that we've found out the gender,' Severus said.

 

'True,' agreed Harry. 'But his first name is not going to be Serpens,' Harry said.

 

'Spoil sport,' Severus said.

 

'Thanks,' grinned Harry.

 

'I still can't believe I'm having a baby,' Severus shook his head, 'I never thought I'd see the day,' Severus looked worried.

 

'Don't worry Sev you'll make a great Papa,' Harry said.

 

Severus sighed, 'oh because I have a great record where comforting children is concerned,' Severus said sarcastically.

 

Harry looked at him, 'look Severus when you are being yourself and not acting like a Death Eater you are a wonderful person. I'd be more worried about myself; I'm barely more than a kid myself.'

 

Severus winced and Harry immediately regretted his words. Harry knew how much Severus hated being reminded of the fact that Harry was so much younger than Severus was. That in any sense of morals and law Severus was not supposed to be sleeping with Harry. Harry placed his arms around Severus nuzzling into the older man's neck. Harry knew the man could and would be a great father as long as he survived both sides of this terrible war. That was one thing that he could be grateful for that he only had one side of the war to survive.

 

'Severus I love you and so will our son,' Harry said.

 

'I just don't want to be my like my father,' Severus said.

 

'You could never be like your father,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Thank you, Harry,' Severus said.

 

'Anyone who cares to look could see that,' Harry said.

 

'Your one of the few, who can actually see that,' Severus said.

 

'I'm just that good,' laughed Harry.

 

'Now what would you like for lunch?' asked Severus.

 

'Are you cooking for me?' Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

'What do we have House-Elves for?' asked Severus.

 

'Cheat,' Harry said.

 

'Slytherin,' retorted Severus.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'if that's your excuse it should be mine.'

 

'How is it your excuse?' asked Severus.

 

'The Sorting Hat said I should have been in Slytherin,' Harry said. 'It was only because I begged not to be that I ended up in Gryffindor.'

 

Severus smirked at this, 'you know what that means?' asked Severus.

 

'What?' asked Harry with some trepidation.

 

Severus placed a hand on Harry's thickening stomach, 'that our child will definitely be a Snake.'

 

'Are you determined to turn our child into a Snake before they're even born?' Harry asked with a laugh.

 

'Yes,' Severus said.

 

'You're impossible,' Harry said.

 

'Impossible sends for lunch?' asked Severus.

 

'Eggs,' Harry said.

 

'Eggs it is,' Severus said. 'You stay here I'll get the eggs.'

 

'I am allowed to move, you know, Severus,' Harry complained.

 

Severus ignored Harry and ordered some eggs, toast, bacon, and everything else needed for a brunch.


	21. Jealous of a Dead Woman

** Chapter Twenty-One **

** Jealous of a Dead Woman **

A few days later Severus was looking up Russian book from the eighteenth chapters and a Magitrans which could translate any unknown language (as long as it wasn't a magic language like Parselmouth) to any given language. He had seen the words in Latin on how to make a Horcrux and hoped this would give some insight on unmaking Horcruxes like Harry. If there had ever been anyone like Harry in the first place which was both a good thing and a bad thing. That was when a fuming Harry Potter stormed in from dinner like a whirlwind.

 

'Harry?' Severus asked.

 

'Bint,' growled the hormonal teenager.

 

'You of all people should know I'm not female,' Severus said drily.

 

'Not you,' growled Harry, 'Ginny fucking Weasley!'

 

'What did the Weaslette do?' asked Severus.

 

'Claimed I was "confused",' growled Harry, 'and tried to show me I quote "what a real woman could do for you".'

 

Severus couldn't help the snarl that escaped his throat at this. How dare that … that … little whore … that hair brained wanabee … the little slut … try to take his Harry from him? Harry was his and only his? The slut hadn't even wanted Harry for Harry. She wanted his fame and money. She was nothing more than a fame jumper. She didn't deserve Harry or anybody else. Harry was right to be angry. She better not have kissed his Harry or Severus would not be responsible for his actions. Severus had once been a Death Eater and was still a spy.

 

'Did she kiss you?' asked Severus dangerously.

 

'Yes,' growled Harry, 'I had to push her off me and shouted at her that I was gay. This will be all around the school by tomorrow,' Harry slumped.

 

'You know in the Wizarding World doesn't care about sexual preferences,' Severus said quietly.

 

'I don't care,' growled Harry.

 

'Do you want me to hex her?' asked Severus softly.

 

This somehow seemed to calm down the hormonal teen. Severus was relieved. So he had done something right. Merlin knows what. His social skills weren't exactly the best considering that all his social skills were those that Lily and the Evans had managed to teach him as a child and he'd learnt in later life. Where was he going to learn it from his abusive father? And his mother by the time he came along was far too scared and intimidated by her husband to be much use in teaching the young Severus anything.

 

'Your very sweet,' Harry smiled.

 

Severus blinked at the smiling teenager. Pregnancy hormones were certainly something. Harry had gone from furious to sweet in the space of a few moments. If it was not for the fact that Harry was pregnant Severus would have thought he was bi polar. That was what Severus blamed the statement on because Severus Snape was certainly  _not_ sweet. No one had even suggested he was  _sweet_  even Lily who had been the only friend who actually knew him completely would never have suggested he was sweet.

 

'I assure you I am not sweet,' Severus said drily.

 

'Oh but you are,' Harry smiled, 'threatening to hex my attacker. You are my hero.'

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, 'if you need rescuing from little girls how in the name of Merlin are you going to defeat the Dark Lord?'

 

Harry scowled, 'you just had to ruin the moment. Can't you leave anything be?'

 

'So I'm not sweet,' Severus asked.

 

'Oh but you are,' Harry smirked in a way he had obviously picked up from Severus.

 

'I hate you,' Severus said.

 

'Back to that are we,' Harry laughed, 'that's not what you said last night.'

 

'What's said post copulation is not an accurate judgement on a Wizard's feelings,' Severus said stiffly.

 

'So you're saying you don't love me?' Harry turned those killer green eyes on him.

 

'No,' Severus said unable to help himself.

 

Severus grinned, 'see even you can't help but let me into your heart.'

 

'What's that supposed to mean "even" me?' demanded Severus.

 

'Well how many people have you let yourself trust enough to let into your heart?' asked Harry.

 

'You, your mother, my mother, Albus,' Severus said.

 

'You could do with more friends,' Harry said softly. 'People aren't genuinely out to hurt you.'

 

'Gryffindor mentality,' muttered Severus.

 

Harry smiled, 'if I wasn't so forgiving do you think I'd have fallen in love with you despite our past?' asked Harry. 'I'm not saying trust the whole world but give people a chance.'

 

'Leopards don't change their spots,' Severus said.

 

'Well what made you trust me, or mum or even Professor Dumbledore?' asked Harry quietly.

 

'I needed to trust Albus with Lily's life,' Severus said.

 

'What do you mean?' asked Harry whose brow was furrowed. Then his eyes widened, 'oh you were the spy who told Dumbledore they were after me,' he gasped.

 

'Yes,' Severus admitted, 'I was also the one to get them targeted.'

 

'I told you already that you are forgiven, Severus,' Harry said softly. 'I'm sure that my parents would forgive you owing to the fact you've saved my life so many times.'

 

Severus snorted, 'yeah but they'd hate me again when they found out that I seduced-'Severus began but was interrupted.

 

'I seduced you remember,' Harry retorted.

 

'I don't think either of us seduced the other,' Severus said softly. 'It just happened.'

 

Harry nodded, 'well whatever insanity it is I'm glad it happened.'

 

'Me too,' agreed Severus, 'the best thing I have ever done.'

 

'Even if it was "a complete disregard to school rules"?' asked Harry with a laugh.

 

'Definitely been spending too much time with me,' Severus said softly.

 

'What was my mother like?' asked Harry. 'Aunt Petunia never spoke much about her.'

 

'I'll bet,' muttered Severus darkly. 'Well Lily was wonderful. She had a complete thirst for knowledge and was brilliant at charms. She was half way through a Charms Mastery when she had to go into hiding. She didn't stand for bullying but had a wicked sense of humour. I have a feeling that is why your father loved her so much. Those two were always pulling pranks on each other. She was annoyingly perceptive but stunningly innocent in some respects. She had a heart as big as yours but if you ever offended her she would make quite clear that she would stay away from you. She had a very black and white way of thinking.'

 

'Us that why you drew apart?' asked Harry.

 

'That and she had begun to fall for Potter,' Severus said quietly.

 

Harry gave a sharp look at that, 'did you not like that because he bullied you?' asked Harry hopefully.

 

Severus closed his eyes but he knew that he had to tell Harry the truth as much as Harry might hate it. Merlin knows Severus would hate it. How do you tell the love of your life that you were once in love with their mother? If he was a Gryffindor it would be easy he would just blurt it out. But Severus Snape was no Lion. He was a Snake and that meant planning out everything first in his head. Severus shook his head once and opened them to see emerald green eyes peering out suspiciously at him. Severus sighed once more.

 

'Partly,' Severus said. 'I hated it because she was my first love.'

 

'But you're gay,' Harry said.

 

'Bi,' Severus corrected waiting for the explosion.

 

'WHAT!' Harry shouted at him tears in his eyes a look of extreme jealously in his eyes. 'Is that what all this is about? You can't have a dead woman so you'll have the next best thing – her son?' Harry shouted.

 

'No,' Severus tried, 'no,' Severus repeated. 'It was never about Lily you and I. Lily and I began as friends and our love was built from that but ours was built on passion. Lily and I would never have worked for exactly the thing that we didn't understand each other whereas you are understand me like nobody else ever has. I love you more than I ever did Lily. Remember our first kiss.'

 

'What about it?' growled Harry.

 

'It wasn't till much later that I even thought about Lily,' Severus said. 'And that was about how much she would kill me for touching her son. I saw her with you in Order meetings towards the end of her life,' Severus said softly, 'you were the light of her world. She would have killed for you. I don't know which of your parents I'd be more frightened of facing for knocking you up.'

 

'So we really have nothing to do with mum?' asked Harry.

 

'Nothing,' agreed Severus, 'remember when I treated you so hatefully before. It was because I had to look into your eyes. It was like they were taunting me for what I had done, what I had lost. I claimed it was because I hated Potter but that wasn't true.'

 

'And now?' asked Harry.

 

'And now the emerald orbs are simply yours,' Severus said. 'Lily was my first love and best friend but you are my true love and soul mate.'

 

'I love you too,' Harry said softly.

 

Harry kissed Severus it wasn't a tender kiss. It was passionate and wonderful still with the sweet taste that Severus had found he was getting more and more addicted to as the days went by. Severus picked the slender, pregnant teen up and carried him to the bedroom. Severus began to strip the teen as he himself was being divested of his clothing. Their mouths were all over each other. Severus was worshiping his young lover remembering to be careful with the teen despite Harry's want of some rough action.

 

Severus pulled down Harry's jeans and boxers looking on the teen's glory and feeling a lust he always felt whenever he saw Harry. Severus doubted that he would ever feel differently about Harry. He was just waiting for Harry to get bored of him. Harry could do much better than an old man like him. But the fact that there was a baby between Harry and Severus mean the world to Severus. Maybe it meant that they were meant to be. That Severus could finally get his happy ever after. He temporarily forgot all about Horcruxes.

 

'Need you … in me … now,' demanded Harry.

 

Severus could never deny Harry anything so quickly prepared and penetrated the teen. Soon the two of them were groaning and kissing with love bites and licks all over each other. Soon with a shout of Severus' name Harry came all over the blankets. Severus came after a few more thrusts. The two of them sank down together. Harry was leaning on Severus' chest and Severus drawing the sweaty, sticky boy into his arms. Nothing could be more perfect than the two of them naked, Harry thickening with the baby their magic had made.

 

'I love you, Severus,' Harry said sleepily.

 

The glow that Severus felt was wonderful. What it was like to feel so completely loved, wanted and accepted by someone as precious as Harry Potter was like nothing in the world. Severus wished that they could remain this way forever.


	22. Waiting in Fear

** Chapter Twenty-Two **

**Waiting in Fear**

Several minutes later just as Severus was about to drift off to sleep the cursed mark that forever marred his skin burned and Severus knew it would have just turned jet black. Gone was the nice, serene, perfectness that lying naked next to Harry always brought. Now the reality of their lives hit Severus. He had to go. He had to spy. He had to leave his young, pregnant lover. Severus moved to get out of the bed and could see the boy blinking sleepily his emerald green eyes confused as to where Severus was going.

 

'Sev'rus,' murmured Harry sleepily. 'Where you going?'

 

Severus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to tell the truth to the boy and terrify him. The stress would be awful for both Harry and their son. At the same time Severus didn't want to lie to Harry because if Harry found he had lied the young man would be furious. Severus decided not to answer as he went through his wardrobe for his Death Eater robes and mask. He turned back to Harry who was no longer looking sleepy but pale and worried. Severus knew that Harry understood exactly what was going on.

 

'You've been called,' Harry whispered.

 

'Yes, Harry,' Severus said quietly. 'Please go back to sleep.'

 

'How can I sleep knowing that you're in danger?' asked Harry.

 

'Please, for the baby,' Severus said softly.

 

Harry slipped out of their bed still naked with leftovers from their previous excretions. He crossed the room to where Severus was standing in his black robes. Harry proceeded to fling his arms around Severus. Severus was surprised to feel himself pulled into a passionate kiss. The kiss as passionate as it was couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds. Harry drew back and Severus found himself inspecting the young, attractive, very naked man. If they had more time Severus would have gone for another round.

 

'Come back for me,' Harry said softly, 'for us.'

 

Harry took Severus' hand and took it so that it was pressed to Harry's stomach where their son was growing. Severus still found it hard to believe that he was going to have an heir. Their son was going to be the heir to three different fortunes – the Black, the Potter, and the Prince – he would be the one of the most eligible children of his time. Much like Harry really. Severus just hoped that unlike Harry their son did not end up pregnant at sixteen to a man old enough to be his father (and his teacher too).

 

'I will,' Severus found himself saying.

 

'Stay safe,' was Harry's last words.

 

Severus sent a quick not without sending a note to Albus via his common barn owl. It wasn't flashy like Harry's or the Malfoys meaning that nobody noticed when it came or went. It could be easily mistaken as a school or Daily Prophet owl. Severus just hoped that Harry wouldn't do anything stupid. Severus put a disillusionment charm over him. It wouldn't do for any of the kids to see a Death Eater prowling the corridors. Soon as Severus got outside Hogwarts borders he Apparated straight away.

 

He arrived outside Malfoy Manor and was allowed entrance. He knew where to go as it was the meeting place that the Dark Lord had chosen when he had returned. He'd had to stop every once in a while when the Manor was raided due the suspicion that still hung thanks to Malfoy Senior being arrested. Scrimegour might not trust Albus but at least he wasn't a corrupt coward like Fudge had been. How Fudge ever got into power Severus didn't know Severus had certainly never voted for the man far preferring Amelia Bones who at least was fair. They were certainly all paying for it now with the awful year of no one believing that the Dark Lord had returned despite the evidence.

 

Severus entered the Malfoy Dining Room where he could see a very excitable Bellatrix Lestrange (this wasn't even her home she was just scrounging off her sister) and a paler than normal Narcissa Malfoy. Severus knew how nervous she was about her son's impossible task. It would be far easier to help the boy if he would let people help him. Severus ignored all the other Death Eaters focusing on the Dark Lord. Severus felt the familiar feeling for fear, hatred and disgust rising in his stomach at the sight of the barely human man.

 

Why with Pure-Bloods all about blood purity did they follow a half mad, half blood who wasn't even human (these were people who claimed they hated half breeds). The whole lot of them were hypocrites. Severus checked his Occlumency shields as he sat with the disgusting man. He had to remind himself why exactly he was doing this, risking himself like this. It was so much easier when he had nothing to loose but he had to fight for his son, for Harry. He let none of this show upon his face not in the presence of the Dark Lord.

 

'Ah Severus, how nice of you to join us,' greeted the Dark Lord.

 

'My Lord,' Severus greeted.

 

'And how may I ask is young Harry Potter?' asked the Dark Lord.

 

'I imagine he is still as arrogant, self centred, spoilt brat as he always has been but alas I have been unable to keep him under surveillance over the past few weeks as I have not seen him in a few weeks, my Lord,' Severus said. 'Dumbledore has got him hidden somewhere under the guise of an Apprenticeship.'

 

'You do not believe that is the case, Severus?' asked the Dark Lord.

 

'No my Lord,' Severus said, 'Dumbledore has told the Order that he is training him for the war.'

 

'That is most displeasing,' frowned the Dark Lord. 'Why was I not informed?' demanded the mad man.

 

'I'm sorry, my Lord,' Severus said knowing he was about to be tortured. 'I have been unable to report.'

 

'That's not good enough, Severus,' the Dark Lord said. 'Crucio.'

 

Severus tried not to cry out as he flinched into his chair. Severus' nerves were on fire. He felt the pain in every cell of his body. It was like knives being dragged across his skin but not leaving any marks. Severus cried out and thirty seconds after that he felt the pain lessen. The curse had been lifted. None of the Death Eaters visibly reacted to his punishment but considering that this was ritual it wasn't really surprising. Severus wished he could take his pain relieving and neuron potions for this but knew it would have to wait.

 

'You understand why had to do that don't you,' the Dark Lord said faux kindly. 'I can't have my servants withholding information even you Severus.'

 

'Yes, my Lord, you are most wise,' Severus bowed.

 

'I was informed by Draco that he fainted,' the Dark Lord said, 'I like to my enemies' strengths and weaknesses.'

 

'He apparently hasn't been taking good enough care of himself,' Severus forced himself to sneer. 'I have needed to brew nutrient potions for him. Brat has never learnt to take care of himself when he isn't waited on hand and foot. Unfortunately there will be no long term affects.'

 

'How unfortunate,' the Dark Lord said. Severus almost grated his teeth at this, 'how is Draco's task going?'

 

Most of the other Death Eaters perked their ears having no idea what task the youngest Malfoy had been given. Narcissa perked up hoping that she would have good news about her unfortunate son. Severus just wished that he could offer her comfort. He had no idea what he would have done if it was his unborn son. Their son was barely more than a twinkle in Harry's eye and Severus was already feeling paternal to foetus. He had never understood it before when he had seen it in other parents but now he did.

 

Severus sighed, 'alas he refuses to speak to me.'

 

'How disappointing,' the Dark Lord replied.

 

The rest of the meeting went pretty much as expected with no surprises. There were a few more tortures. Raids were planned that Severus would give them to Albus to spare the innocents who would be hurt had it been different. Then Severus was free to leave to return to Hogwarts, to return home to Harry. Severus was glad that he now had that comfort at the end of his meetings when death and torture was discussed and carried out. He could take his potions and go straight to bed with Harry in Severus' arms providing Severus comfort.

/

Harry was in that perfect post coital bliss that Severus always had the ability to leave him in. He was seconds away from dropping off to sleep in Severus' warm arms with a hand on his stomach. Then Severus began moving around and seemed to be getting out of bed. Harry didn't know what was going on. It wasn't his night for patrolling the corridors. He looked up to see Severus moving away from the bed to the cupboards. Did Severus think that he was asleep? What was wrong? Had he done something wrong?

 

'Sev'rus,' murmured Harry sleepily, 'where you going?'

 

Then Harry saw what Severus was wearing; the night black robes and silver mask that had haunted his nightmares since he was fourteen. Harry felt his heart freeze up in fear. His lover was going to spy on Voldemort. If he was caught he would be killed. Harry felt the panic set in and looked up at the love of his fight wishing he wouldn't go but knowing there was nothing he could say that could stop him. Severus felt that it was he had a debt to repay. He just didn't understand that he had already repaid that debt and then some.

 

'You've been called,' Harry whispered terrified.

 

'Yes, Harry,' Severus said quietly eyes pleading. 'Please go back to sleep.'

 

How could Severus expect Harry to just go back to sleep now? Severus was in danger and there was nothing that Harry could do to help. Harry had always been the one to rush headlong into danger. He had no idea to sit on the sidelines and just wait for the man to come about.

 

'How can I sleep knowing that you're in danger?' asked Harry cried out.

 

'Please, for the baby,' Severus said softly.

 

That brought Harry to it. He couldn't get his blood levels high. It would be very bad for the baby. He forced himself to get his breathing under control but he couldn't stop feeling terrified. Harry then wanted Severus to have something to encourage him to come home. Harry slipped out of the bed feeling the cold air on him and realising he was still naked. Harry flung his arms around his lover and proceeded to give him a brief but passionate kiss. Harry could see the lust in Severus' eyes before he let go.

 

'Come back for me,' Harry said softly, 'for us.'

 

Harry then took the older man's larger hand and placed it on his stomach looking beseechingly into Severus' eyes. He needed Severus, needed him so much. He couldn't stand to loose his lover. Not now and not ever. Harry saw Severus' look of amazement that they still had unable to believe that they had conceived a child.

 

'I will,' Severus nodded.

 

'Stay safe,' was Harry's last words as Severus walked off.

 

Harry lay staring at his ceiling for a few moments before he realised he wasn't going to get back to sleeping. He slipped out of bed and pulled on a black shirt of Severus' that fell to his knees wanting to be close to Severus' smell and a pair of his own boxers. After placing his contacts in he then walked out to the living room and sunk onto the sofa. He had made up his mind to wait for Severus to come back no matter how long it took. He had his arms around his stomach and saw tears blurring before him.

 

'Hello Harry,' Dumbledore's voice sounded behind.

 

'Professor,' Harry said before launching himself at the old man, 'I just want him to come back to me safe,' blubbered Harry.

 

'I know, Harry, I know,' Dumbledore intoned softly. 'It will be okay Severus is good at this, Voldemort trusts him, and he's been doing this for a long time.'

 

'I'm still scared,' sobbed Harry.

 

'I know … I know,' Albus comforted the boy.

 

Harry didn't know how long they sat there. Harry clutching to Dumbledore's lurid violet robes blubbering into the old man's chest. Dumbledore doing his best to comfort the pregnant teen whose hormones were out of control.

 

'Should I be worried?' a silky voice asked.

 

'Severus,' Harry said and clung to his lover.

 

'How are you Severus?' asked Albus.

 

'Fine,' Severus said. 'I thought I told you to go back to bed.'

 

'Couldn't sleep,' Harry murmured into Severus' neck.

 

'He was quite worried about you,' Albus said. 'Anyway I'll leave you. Severus you can report to me tomorrow. Harry you can have a lie in,' smiled Dumbledore. 'After tonight I think it will be good for you.'

 

'Honestly, Professor, it's like you don't trust me,' Harry said.

 

'Don't worry I'll tell you what happened,' Severus whispered into Harry's ear. 'Thank you Albus.'

 

'Goodnight boys,' Albus twinkled.

 

Harry and Severus returned to bed after Severus got into his pyjamas. The two of them fell to asleep quickly both tired from the nights events.


	23. Preparations for War

** Chapter Twenty-Three **

** Preparations for War **

Severus knew he needed to get the Horcrux out of Harry and find the rest of the Horcruxes. A major problem was that Severus had no idea exactly how many Horcruxes that the Dark Lord had created. That was when Harry Flooed back in after a day. He looked revolted by something. Severus feared it was morning sickness which he had read could go on all day but Harry had somehow managed to escape the morning sickness bug. Severus went towards Harry who looked up at him disgust in his eyes.

 

'I can't believe it,' growled Harry.

 

'Can't believe what?' asked Severus shocked.

 

'Bloody Voldemort,' Harry snarled.

 

Severus winced at Harry's words, 'what?'

 

'Horcruxes,' Harry growled, 'six bloody Horcruxes.'

 

'Six,' whispered Severus.

 

He couldn't believe how far the madman had gone in his pursuit for immortality. He only knew of where one Horcrux was and he was standing right before him. At least finding the other five Horcruxes would give him time to finding a cure for Harry. A cure? What was it a disease? Well wasn't that was Voldemort was but a plague upon their world. Severus moved Harry towards their couch where he got the boy to sit down hoping that Albus hadn't told him about being a Horcrux just because he knew that Severus could never tell Harry the truth even with their son.

 

'Do you know what and where they are?' Severus asked.

 

'You knew?' asked Severus.

 

'Only since this Christmas,' Severus said.

 

'Yeah there's the Diary,' Harry said softly.

 

'The Diary?' asked Severus.

 

'Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary,' Harry expanded.

 

Severus paled, 'where is it?'

 

'I destroyed it in second year,' Harry said casually.

 

'Why?' Severus asked.

 

'To stop it possessing Ginny,' Harry said simply.

 

'The Weaslette?' growled Severus.

 

Severus had not forgotten that she had tried to take Harry from him. Harry was the one good thing that he had ever managed to have in his life even if he didn't understand why Harry would ever want him. Still he wasn't going to let Harry go without a fight. He loved Harry so completely and utterly that a life without Harry would be empty. How had the girl ended up possessed in the first place by the Dark Lord? Surely her family being so light would never have something like that just lying around.

 

'Yeah he forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets,' Harry said. 'Gives a whole new definition to hero worship,' muttered Harry.

 

That cast the girl's obsession on Harry in a completely new life. It was still very unhealthy and Severus knew that nothing good would come of it. He just hoped that she would calm down as she came to terms with the fact that Harry was his and even if he wasn't Harry was still completely gay which was why Cho Chang had ended up in such a disaster. He had heard of the girl's kidnapping and how she had been saved by Harry Potter but had never been told the full story of what had happened down there.

 

'How did she get hold of the diary?' asked Severus.

 

'Lucius Malfoy,' growled Harry.

 

'How did Lucius Malfoy give the diary to the girl?' asked Severus.

 

Harry sighed, 'he mocked her for having second hand stuff,' scowled Harry.

 

Severus frowned he knew exactly how that felt. He had grown up with the local kids who regularly teased him for his mismatched clothes and the fact he lived in the roughest neighbourhood. The young Petunia Evans had been the worst of all. Only Lily stuck by him much to Petunia's annoyance so got the same treatment. Then he went to Hogwarts where the Marauders treated him basically the same way as the neighbourhood kids. Then he ended up as most hated Hogwarts professor so he did not like others being bullied.

 

'He removed an old Transfiguration book of hers and left the diary in it,' Harry said, 'and then she wrote in it and Riddle wrote back.'

 

'The only way to destroy it was the Basilisk fang,' Harry said.

 

'I heard that was what was petrifying Muggleborns,' Severus said. 'What happened to it?'

 

'I killed it with Godric Gryffindor's sword,' Harry said casually.

 

Severus closed his eyes. He knew some of the details of Harry's life before they had gotten together but he had no idea just how much danger Harry had got into. At the age of twelve Harry had managed to get into a sword fight with the Dark Lord's giant poisonous snake. Severus groaned. Was there any way that he could look after Harry? Thank goodness he hadn't been bitten by the foul beast. It was something like an old Greek tales of heroes, monsters and gods that he had read as a child.

 

'Where did you get the sword from?' asked Severus.

 

'The Sorting Hat,' Harry said. 'Apparently the Sword of Gryffindor will appear to a true Gryffindor in times of need.'

 

'Where did the Hat come from?' asked Harry.

 

'Fawkes,' Harry said simply.

 

'So Albus knew,' Severus said growling.

 

'I don't know how much Dumbledore knew,' Harry admitted. 'But Fawkes came because I showed Dumbledore true loyalty. Err Riddle and I had quite an argument about who was the greatest sorcerer in the world.'

 

'I'm sure the Dark Lord loved that,' Severus said dryly.

 

'You know what I don't think he did,' Harry said softly.

 

'But the Basilisk fang how did you manage get it to destroy the diary?' asked Severus.

 

'Um,' Harry said. 'It sort of was in my arm.'

 

'But that's deadly,' Severus said paling.

 

'Phoenix tears,' Harry said simply.

 

'Thank goodness,' murmured Severus.

 

'I know,' Harry said. 'I really thought I was dead.'

 

'So the Diary is destroyed,' Severus said.

 

'Yep,' Harry said.

 

'One down,' muttered Severus.

 

'Two down,' corrected Harry. 'Marvolo's ring,' Harry shrugged

 

Severus grimaced remembering the last time he had seen the ring. That was why Albus had broken it in half. It was not to attempt to end the curse. Of course, Albus had been glad to find it. Severus shook his head. Why hadn't Albus told him? Albus always felt the need to tell nobody more than they needed to know. And Severus was supposed to be the spy. At least now with Harry and Severus together and being the one Albus told the most they could find out a good deal of what Albus knew. If it wasn't everything he knew.

 

'What's wrong?' asked Harry.

 

'That was the object that cursed Albus,' Severus said.

 

Harry paled, 'shit.'

 

'Indeed,' Severus said.

 

'Dumbledore never told me that,' I said.

 

Severus just gave Harry a look, 'what are the other four?' asked Severus.

 

'Right um Dumbledore thinks its Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini, and something of Ravenclaw's,' Harry said.

 

Severus nodded it made sense from what Harry had told him before Riddle had like Harry and Severus thought of Hogwarts as his home so using founders objects as his made perfect sense. He had heard of Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup being stolen from the old spinster Hephzibah Smith great Aunt of that annoying sixth year Hufflepuff who thought he knew everything. Then there was the snake. It was always with the Dark Lord. How were they supposed to destroy the beast? Then object of Ravenclaw could the Dark Lord have come across. At least Albus hadn't informed Harry of his own status as Horcrux.

 

'I know I've seen the Locket somewhere before I just can't remember where,' growled Harry annoyed.

 

'Are you sure?' asked Severus.

 

'Yes,' Harry said glaring at him.

 

'I believe you,' Severus assured him. 'Think of all the places in the Wizarding World you've been.'

 

'Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Burrow, Knockturn Alley, Hogsmeade, the Quidditch World Cup, the Graveyard,' Harry shivered slightly.

 

'Go on,' Severus said placing an arm around Harry's.

 

'Grimmauld-'Harry's eyes widened, 'we tried to get rid of it. Kreacher made a right fuss about it. Kreacher,' Harry called.

 

There was a pop and the disgusting little elf appeared before them. At least he was now wearing the slightly better Hogwarts Elf uniform than just the loin cloth that he had worn whilst back at the disused Black family home. He bowed low at the two of them whilst making sneering comments about their Blood status. Severus was disgusted at the creature which was obviously quite mad. Harry didn't seem any more pleased about this than Severus was. He suspected it was the elf's role in his dogfather's death.

 

'Kreacher,' Harry said sharply. 'I forbid you to talk about our blood status.'

 

'Yes, master,' scowled the elf.

 

'Okay Kreacher,' Harry said softly. 'I want you to tell us if you know anything about the golden locket we tried to throw away.'

 

'Master Regulus' locket,' the creature said.

 

'Regulus he was the Sirius' brother who was executed after getting cold feet,' Harry said.

 

Severus frowned, 'I don't think that's what happened. "Traitors" are always made an example of,' Severus told him. 'He just went missing. Nobody knew what happened to him whether he ran or was killed or taken by the Ministry or the Order. But we know that wasn't the case.'

 

'Kreacher what happened to Regulus?' Harry asked softly.

 

'Master Regulus joined the Death Eaters when he was seventeen,' Kreacher said.

 

'Only a year older than Draco,' murmured Harry.

 

'The Dark Lord likes to get hold of us when they're young and don't understand what they're getting into until it's too young to understand what we're doing,' Severus said softly. 'I was only eighteen when I joined up.'

 

Harry nodded, 'go on Kreacher,' Harry instructed.

 

'He was so eager to serve,' Kreacher said.

 

Severus felt sick remembering the same feeling. Severus and Regulus had been initiated at the same time. They had been so excited. Severus had quickly become disillusioned with the Death Eaters. He hadn't said anything to Regulus knowing better than to do as such because you could have no idea which of the Death Eaters were the true loyalists and which were only there for fear. If it was a true loyalist they would have turned their best friend over to the dark side with not so much as an apology.

 

'Master and Mistress were so proud,' Kreacher said. 'And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said ... he said... he said that the Dark Lord required an elf.'

 

Severus and Harry's eyes met both thinking exactly the same thing as one another. That was that whatever the Dark Lord had needed a House-Elf for it wouldn't be good for the little elf. Quite frankly Severus was surprised the elf had actually survived whatever sick experiment the madman had been performing knowing exactly what the Dark Lord was like.

 

'And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honour, said Master Regulus, an honour for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do ... and then to c-come home,' Kreacher looked quite upset something.

 

'What happened, Kreacher?' asked Harry softly. 'What did he have you do?'

 

'Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake … There was a boat ... There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it ...' Kreacher said.

 

'What did the potion do?' asked Severus fearing which one of the many torture potion's had been used to hide a piece the Dark Lord's rotten soul.

 

'Kreacher saw terrible things ... Kreacher's insides burned ...' stuttered the elf.

 

'I'm sorry, Kreacher,' Severus said softly knowing that he had created the Potion for the Dark Lord but he had no idea what for. No wonder he had never seen it used.

 

'Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed ... He made Kreacher drink all the potion ... He dropped a locket into the empty basin,' sobbed the little elf.

 

'Then how did it get to Grimmauld place?' asked Harry.

 

'Wait, Harry,' Severus said softly. 'Kreacher will tell us.'

 

'He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island ...' Kreacher cried more.

 

'He would,' Severus said bitterly.

 

'Kreacher needed water,' Kreacher explained.

 

'Yeah a side effect of the potion is it makes you very dehydrated,' Severus said softly.

 

'He crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake ... and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface ...' Kreacher stuttered.

 

'Inferi?' asked Harry having never come across them.

 

'Must be,' murmured Severus.

 

'Well protected,' Harry said.

 

'The Dark Lord is hardly going to have second best for his soul,' Severus replied.

 

'True enough,' agreed Harry. 'How did you get out without the boat?' asked Harry.

 

'He was ordered to,' Severus said simply. 'A house elf's magic can do almost anything as long as it's ordered to by its master meaning that he could Apparate away.'

 

'Yes,' the little house elf nodded. 'When I got back Master Regulus was very worried, very worried,' shivered the elf.

 

'He had reason to be,' Severus said coolly. 'The Dark Lord wouldn't want anyone to know what had happened. The fact that Kreacher survived would put anyone who knew in mortal danger.'

 

'Is that why there was no public death?' asked Harry quietly.

 

'No, master,' Kreacher's ears had drooped slightly. 'Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house.'

 

Severus nodded, 'that would be the best for the both of you.'

 

'And then ... it was a little while later ... Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard,' Harry tensed probably due to the fact that he and Kreacher had the same kind of "bedroom" in their home, 'one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind,' Severus frowned that wasn't good. 'Kreacher could tell ... and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord ...'

 

'He didn't make you drink the potion?' asked Harry sounding aghast.

 

'No, master,' the elf shook his head. 'M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had. And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets ...' Severus nodded he could see where this was going. Harry was squeezing tight to his hand. 'And he order ¨ Kreacher to leave ¨ without him. And he told Kreacher ¨ to go home ¨ and never to tell my Mistress ¨ what he had done ¨ but to destroy ¨ the first locket. And he drank ¨ all the potion ¨ and Kreacher swapped the lockets ¨ and watched ... as Master Regulus ... was dragged beneath the water ... and …' sobbed the elf.

 

'Poor Regulus,' Harry said softly. 'He was very brave.'

 

'Yes he was,' Severus agreed.

 

'So you brought the locket home?' asked Harry. 'And tried to destroy it?'

 

'Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it,' Kreacher moaned softly.

 

'Of course not,' Severus said cold, 'very dark magic to destroy it.'

 

'Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work ... So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open ... Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave ...,' sobbed the elf.

 

'So nobody knew what happened to Regulus apart from you,' Harry said softly.

 

'No, master,' Kreacher said who seemed to have warmed to Harry over the course of his tale.

 

'You've done very well Kreacher,' Harry said softly. 'Can you do one more thing for me? Bring the locket here.'

 

Kreacher seemed to be hesitant.

 

'So we can destroy it,' added Severus, 'for Regulus.'

 

'Yes, master,' Kreacher said cheerfully.

 

Two minutes later they had the Horcrux.

 

'Okay, Severus do you know how to destroy it?' asked Harry.

 

'Basilisk venom or fiendyfire are the most accessible to us,' Severus said.

 

Harry nodded, 'when?'

 

'Soon as I've discussed it with Albus,' Severus said.

 

'Okay,' Harry said.

 

'I'll also look up possible objects of Ravenclaw,' Severus said.

 

'Keep an eye out around the school,' Harry said. 'Riddle loved Hogwarts it possible he left one here.'

 

'I'll do that,' Severus agreed.


	24. The Paedophile and the Murderer

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Paedophile and the Murderer**

That weekend when Harry was visiting Hermione. He still wasn't talking to Harry because of the argument with Ginny. Severus had heard that Harry had called the Weaslette a cunt. Hermione was already not talking to Ron so she naturally sided with Harry. Severus had decided to go to speak to Albus. He had no problems with most of the conversation but he wanted to speak to Albus about the Horcrux which resided in Harry's soul. Severus left his office hoping that none of his Snakes came to his office at this time.

 

'Severus come in,' Albus called out.

 

'Albus,' greeted Severus.

 

'What a surprise would you like a lemon drop?' asked Albus.

 

Severus sneered, 'when have I ever accepted a lemon drop?'

 

'Well I wait in hope,' Albus' eyes twinkled annoyingly.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, 'I'm here for serious business,' Severus said.

 

'What is it?' asked Albus.

 

'Horcruxes,' Severus said.

 

Severus pulled out the locket that he had taken to carrying in his inside pocket everywhere. He knew that it was essential for the war effort and very dangerous. He would have to be a fool to leave it lying around. Albus stared at it for a few moments his eyes serious. It was obvious that Albus knew exactly what it was. Serious bright blue eyes met steely black eyes. Albus bent down closer to inspect the Horcrux lying deceptively harmlessly on the headmaster's desk. Albus looked back at Severus.

 

'Slytherin's locket,' breathed Albus.

 

'Indeed,' Severus agreed.

 

'How did you get it?' asked Albus.

 

'Regulus Black,' Severus said simply.

 

'Regulus Black?' asked Albus.

 

'He was disillusioned with the Dark Lord,' Severus said. 'I don't know how he found out about Horcruxes but he stole it.'

 

'How did you find out?' asked Albus.

 

'Harry remembered seeing the Horcux in Grimmauld,' Severus replied. 'Apparently Kreacher made a fuss about it.'

 

'Did he know?' asked Albus.

 

Severus nodded, 'Harry called him and ordered Kreacher to tell the tale. By the end of it I think Harry and Kreacher don't hate each other as much due to Kreacher's suffering.'

 

'Harry can't bear to watch someone suffer,' Albus said softly.

 

'Unless you're on the Dark Lord's side,' Severus reminded him.

 

Albus nodded, 'true enough. Where is Harry?'

 

'Visiting his friends,' Severus replied.

 

'I hoped to do this without Harry being here,' Severus said. 'We have no idea what's going to happen and I'd prefer that Harry and my son weren't risked.'

 

'Of course, Severus,' Albus said softly, 'I would never ask you to risk Harry or your child's life.'

 

'No you would just have him walk to his own death,' Severus said harshly.

 

Albus winced, 'I wish there was another way.'

 

'There has to be another way,' Severus said. 'I'm reading up on it.'

 

Albus sighed, 'the problem is that there's never been anyone like Harry before with the soul and blood bond.'

 

Severus nodded, 'I know but I pray for another way out.'

 

'So are we going to do this?' asked Albus.

 

'Let's do it,' Severus said.

 

'The sword,' Albus said.

 

Albus went to the case on his wall which contained the sword of Gryffindor which Severus had only just found out Harry had killed a Basilisk with. Of course, it would have become imbued with Basilisk venom so it could destroy the Horcrux. As Albus took the sword out the locket began shaking and rattling as though frightened of what would occur next. Severus instinctively drew his wand even though he doubted he would be able to do much against the Horcrux of the Dark Lord. Then the Horcrux split open to reveal a dark brown eye.

 

'Why hello Tom,' the eye said in the chilling voice of Lord Voldemort.

 

'Ah Albus Dumbledore the master manipulator,' the eye said coldly, 'how does it feel to be responsible for your little sister's death?'

 

Severus stared at Albus in shock. What did the Dark Lord mean? Severus didn't even know that Albus had a little sister. He saw Albus paling and turned back to the eye which was no longer an eye. Instead was the image of a blonde girl with the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore but made of smoke. This must be the younger sister of Albus Dumbledore. She looked to be around fourteen years old and had a serene look around her as if she didn't connect to the living world. What had happened to her?

 

'No it wasn't me, Arianna,' Albus cried. 'It was Gellert.'

 

Gellert Grindelwald? The wizard who had caused so much trouble in the 1940s until Albus had defeated him. It was supposed to be a terrifying duel to witness; a duel of legend. Grindelwald was the most powerful dark wizard of the century until the Dark Lord cam along. And apparently on first name terms with his defeater. What had happened between the two of them? What did he have to do with the Dumbledore girl's death? Looking at Albus he seemed to have forgotten where they were and what they were doing concentrating on his dead sister.

 

'You invited him into our home,' the girl intoned, 'you trusted him, you cared for him, you ignored Ab's warnings all for your search of power. You didn't care about me or Ab even though mother had just died.'

 

'No I did,' Albus pleaded, 'I was trying to save you. When I saw you hurt it was the worst moment of my life.'

 

'You're a murderer,' sneered the Riddle-Dumbledore girl.

 

Then right in front of Severus' eyes he saw the blonde hair of the girl change and darken. The long strands growing back into the head. They eyes turning from blue to purple to bright red. Her nose was sinking into the face and the cheeks hollow. Severus paled there in Albus Dumbledore's office was none over than Lord Voldemort even if it was slightly smoky. Severus initial response was to grip his arm. Apparently the smoky Dark Lord was too busy tearing down Albus to concentrate on his supposed loyal follower.

 

'How are you any better than me old man?' asked the Dark Lord. 'Killing a fourteen year old girl and you're doing the same to your so called favourite student.'

 

'No I don't want him to die,' Albus begged. 'I'm looking for another way.'

 

'Leave him alone,' Severus called, 'you're the only murderer in this room.'

 

'Ah the murderer and the paedophile,' intoned Voldemort slowly.

 

Severus paled at what was being said. The worst thing was that he knew that Voldemort was telling the truth. He watched as the Dark Lord transformed. Five figures were growing from him; James Potter and Sirius Black. The faces of his child hood tormenters. Then there was a smaller dark haired figure with emerald green eyes in the arms of a red haired woman with the same eyes as him. The images of the only two people he had ever loved. Then lastly was the tallest figure with the long dark hair and long hook nose – Severus' nose; Tobias Snape his abuser.

 

'How dare you touch my son, Snivellus,' hissed the voice of James Potter.

 

'How dare you knows nothing but evil in his heart come near my godson,' Sirius hissed.

 

'I thought we were friends but you betrayed me to death and now you have taken my son. You have taken away his life before it even began,' Lily told him.

 

'I told you I loved you,' Harry's voice said softly. 'But I don't I never could every time you touched me I felt nothing but disgust. I forced myself to respond. What else could I do? Dumbledore trusts you. You're important for the war. I was so frightened but you fucked me. And now I'm stuck with your bastard.'

 

'No,' Severus whispered.

 

'Yes, Severus,' hissed Lily. 'You hurt my son and now you will pay.'

 

'I always knew no good would come of you. You abomination,' snarled Tobias Snape. 'And now you have forced yourself upon an innocent teenager.'

 

'He wanted me,' Severus said.

 

'Who could want the greasy dungeon bat?' Sirius sneered.

 

'I could have any hot and attractive person in the world with my fame. Why would I want you?' sounding as cocky and arrogant as Severus had once thought him

 

'You hurt him,' Lily said. 'You hurt my son. Wasn't it enough to kill me?'

 

'You took my son's innocence you foul Slytherin,' James continued.

 

'You should have never been conceived,' Tobias continued. 'You student fucking bastard.'

 

Tobias raised a hand to Severus causing flashbacks of when Severus was a child. That was when Severus saw the whole thing burst into light and a very pale Albus Dumbledore stood holding Gryffindor's sword. Slytherin's locket clattered to the floor. Severus dropped to his knees. Oh Merlin what had he done? Lily and Harry were right so was Black and Potter even his father and the Dark Lord were right. He was nothing more than a paedophile that had ruined his sixteen year old student's life.

 

'That wasn't Harry and Lily,' Albus said softly. 'It was Voldemort always Voldemort.'

 

'No they were right,' Severus whispered. 'Harry could have anyone.'

 

'But he wants you,' Albus said softly placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders. 'Severus, do you know what the first thing that Harry said when I revealed to knowing about your relationship was?'

 

'What does it matter I rape-'Severus began.

 

'You did not rape Harry,' Albus said sharply. 'Harry told me he started it then begged me not to send you away. He loves you,' Albus said. 'I think what you need is to speak with Harry. I imagine as it's past curfew he's busy worrying about where you are.'

 

'What happened between you and Grindelwald?' asked Severus.

 

'You're not the only one who loves someone you shouldn't,' Albus said softly. 'I didn't realise what Gellert was until he tortured my brother. The three of us duelled and Arianna jumped in to try and help. I'm still not sure who killed her.'

 

'It wasn't your fault,' Severus said.

 

'You and Harry have always said I'm too trusting,' Albus said.

 

'Still not your fault,' Severus said.

 

'Go to Harry Severus you need him,' Albus said.

 

'Goodbye, Albus,' Severus said.

 

'Goodbye, Severus,' Albus replied.


	25. Why Do You Love Me?

** Chapter Twenty-Five **

** Why Do You Love Me? **

Severus appeared in a flash of green light to his apartments. Soon as he arrived he saw Harry with his arms crossed with a very angry expression on his face. Severus grimaced. Harry's hormones were all over the place he could go from lustful to furious to giggly all within the space of five minutes. Or was it not hormones? Was what the Horcrux said true? Was he really coercing a child to have sex with him? But he loved Harry and Harry had said he loved him. Was that just a scared, abused child saying that?

 

'Where the fuck have you been?' growled Harry.

 

Severus blinked for a few minutes realising what was upsetting Harry. Harry was angry that he didn't know where Severus was. That must mean that Harry did love Severus. But how could he? He had admitted to being in love with the boy's mother and all but murdering Harry's parents. Yet he still loved him? How? The Riddle Harry had been right Harry could have anyone. Why would he want to be saddled with a grumpy old git? Who would stand by him when their relationship came out? He had been hated before.

 

'I thought you had been called again,' Harry growled. 'You weren't were you?' Harry asked sudden fear forming in his face.

 

Harry's sudden change in emotions cemented in Severus' mind that it was definitely hormones causing Harry to behave like this. Yet there were real fears underneath the hormonal imbalance. How could he be such an idiot? It had only been a few days before that Severus had left to stand in the presence of the Dark Lord and lie continually to the madman. He should have left a note telling Harry where he was going. He just hadn't expected to be that long but the Horcrux had distracted them.

 

'No,' Severus said. 'I haven't I was destroying the Horcrux with Albus.'

 

'What?' Harry said. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Harry demanded. 'I could have helped.'

 

Severus winced at these words. This was precisely the reason he hadn't told Harry what he was doing. He couldn't bare the idea of Harry and their unborn child being in danger. He didn't think that would be good enough excuse for Harry. Harry hated being lied to. True enough he wasn't lying to Harry – more withholding information. Still he didn't think Harry would like that. He was glad that Harry hadn't been there. He didn't want him to hear what had been said but still he couldn't help but wonder if Harry's presence would have helped.

 

'I didn't want to put our son in danger,' Severus said. 'We didn't know what would happen.'

 

'You could have at least told me,' Harry said petulantly.

 

'I was scared you would get involved and endanger our son,' Severus said.

 

As soon as he had said the one sentence he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Harry's emerald green eyes blazed with fury. Now that he wore contacts Harry's beam wasn't hidden behind glasses so when he got angry you could see it. It was the look he had seen when he had called Lily a Mudblood, the look he had seen in Harry when insulting his father or godfather, the look he had see when Harry had flung him into the wall at the age of thirteen. Severus gulped trying to rectify what he had said.

 

'I would never do anything to harm our son,' Harry said in a very cold voice.

 

Severus grimaced, 'I know Harry.'

 

'Do you?' Harry said sharply.

 

'Yes,' Severus said. 'I'm sorry I should have told you.'

 

'Yes you should have,' Harry said.

 

'I'm sorry,' Severus said.

 

Harry shook his head, 'it's fine. So what happened?' asked Harry.

 

Severus grimaced unsure how to say this. He half wanted Harry's reassurance but at the same time he didn't want Harry to know his biggest fears. He saw Harry looking at him oddly like he knew something of what had happened. Had something of the same nature happened when he fought with Tom Riddle's diary back in his second year? That was an odd thought. He usually tried to ignore the fact that Harry had been a twelve year old child under his care. Now he was fucking him. Riddle was right.

 

'What did Riddle say?' asked Harry.

 

'I could ask you the same,' Severus returned.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, 'honestly I'm not going to get upset with whatever are your deepest fears,' Harry said. 'Riddle did virtually the same to me. He went on about us being the same.'

 

'You're nothing like him,' Severus growled.

 

'We do have similarities,' Harry said quietly.

 

'No you don't,' Severus said.

 

Harry gave him a hard look, 'yes we do but I don't mind anymore. It did when I was twelve what with the whole school believing I was the Heir to Slytherin.'

 

'That was ridiculous,' scowled Severus.

 

'About as ridiculous as eleven year old Ginny Weasley opening the Chamber,' Harry said.

 

'She was possessed,' Severus said.

 

'I know,' Harry said. 'Anyway I was terrified that I was related to Slytherin and Riddle basically taunted me on our likenesses. Dumbledore reassured me that it was our choices that defined us and I chose to be a Light wizard, more or less.'

 

'And he was right,' Severus said.

 

'So what did Riddle say to you?' Harry said.

 

Severus frowned. He had been trying to distract Harry from asking about what had happened. Apparently Harry had seen right through his attempts. How very Slytherin well of course it would be. Harry the Gryffindor Golden Boy who should be in Slytherin if he hadn't begged not to be in Slytherin. Why had he begged anyway? He had just met a couple of Weasleys who most likely had told him just how evil all Slytherins were. Add the Dark Lord in and it was no wonder he had hated Slytherins.

 

'And don't try to change the subject again,' Harry said sharply. 'I can see right through you.'

 

'You were right he did bring up our most hidden fears and guilt,' Severus sighed. 'He began with Dumbledore because Albus being a typical Gryffindor-'

 

'When your finished with the Gryffindor bashing tell me what happened,' Harry ground out.

 

'Jumped right in,' Severus said ignoring Harry, 'and confronted Riddle who began to taunt him for …' Severus trailed off. 'Well it involved his ex and his sister but it was quite personal.'

 

'You won't betray his trust,' Harry said softly smiling sadly at Severus. 'Don't worry I won't ask you to. What I want to know is what's upsetting you.'

 

Severus closed his eyes and nodded, 'he got to the heart of me and my paedophilia.'

 

'You are not a paedophile,' Harry said sharply. 'Have you ever felt this way to any other teenager?'

 

'No,' Severus admitted.

 

'Did you ever feel the same way until this year?' Harry continued.

 

'No but-'Severus tried.

 

'And you agree that if we were Muggles and you were not my teacher then our relationship would be legal,' Harry continued on.

 

'Well yes but we're not Muggles and I am your student,' Severus reminded him.

 

'I don't care,' Harry said. 'And you agree that it is not sex?' Harry demanded looking so nervous that Severus had to reassure him.

 

'No,' Severus said, 'maybe at first but by Christmas I had fallen head over heels in love with you.'

 

'And it has been permitted by the Headmaster,' Harry said.

 

'Who's barmy,' Severus muttered.

 

Harry laughed, 'maybe so. Look at Hermione she doesn't care.'

 

'True,' Severus agreed.

 

'Nobody else matters all that matters is that I love you and you love me. Anyone else can get eaten by a horntail,' Harry proclaimed.

 

'A horntail?' asked Severus, raising an eyebrow very much amused at Harry's antics.

 

'Err not appropriate time to recall first Triwzard Task?' asked Harry.

 

'Do you want the Dark Lord and the  _Prophet_ to get eaten by a horntail?' asked Severus laughing.

 

'Severus, if it wasn't for the fact that you are my teacher and could get arrested and Voldemort,' Severus couldn't help but wince at  _His_ name. 'Sorry,' Harry had noticed Severus' wince, 'then I would put our son and our relationship on the front page news.'

 

'It probably would be front page news,' Severus said.

 

'Tell me about it,' muttered Harry. 'I hate my fame. I wish our child didn't have to grow up under my fame.'

 

'I know,' Severus said.

 

'Is that all it said?' asked Harry.

 

Severus wanted to answer yes but he knew that if Albus ever told Harry what they had said to Severus then Harry would be furious. He didn't want Harry to know any of what had been said. But he did mainly because of the anger that Harry had displayed at being kept in the dark about what Severus and Albus were doing that night. Severus looked at Harry sadly and shook his head but didn't go any further. He really didn't want to speak about all this but by the look of things he wasn't getting much of a choice.

 

'I know you don't want to speak about this,' Harry said softly. 'But it will help,' Harry told him. 'It always did for me after any of my so called adventures even when I was keeping my friends in the dark about the worst of it.'

 

Severus nodded, 'I can understand that.'

 

'Please, Severus you need to talk to me about this,' Harry said.

 

'Do I have a choice?' asked Severus.

 

'No,' Harry said.

 

By Merlin was Harry stubborn. Out of all the things that Harry could inherit from Lily Evans it would be her stubbornness. Harry had Lily's hard green eyed stare that Severus could never resist. Severus sighed and admitted defeat. He would tell Harry everything even when he just wanted to run from what had happened. He had done many evil things in his time as Death Eater and spy. He had lied (a lot he was a spy after all), he had murdered (he had been a Death Eater), he had tortured (again he had been a Death Eater) but what he had never done was fuck a child.

 

'The image of Riddle turned into you, your parents, you d-godfather and my father,' Severus sighed.

 

'What did we say?' asked Harry grimly.

 

'Your parents were angry that I had dared to touch you,' Severus said.

 

'I wanted you to touch me remember,' Harry said. 'If it hadn't been for your morals I would have let you take me in that corridor.'

 

'If it hadn't been for Peeves jolting my thoughts I probably would have,' muttered Severus.

 

'Again I wanted it at least as much as you,' Harry said quietly.

 

'I know that,' Severus said.

 

'Do you?' asked Harry.

 

Severus couldn't meet Harry's eyes, 'your godfather accused me of being and coming near you.'

 

'You are not evil,' Harry said.

 

'If I wasn't how could I be attracted to a child?' asked Severus.

 

'I'm not a child,' Harry said.

 

'Physically you are,' Severus said.

 

'Just,' Harry said sharply. 'I'm physically practically an adult.'

 

Severus nodded feeling slightly better at that thought that he was attracted to a young adult more than a boy.

 

'You said that you were disgusted at letting me touch you,' Severus continued.

 

Harry actually laughed at this, 'so that is why I was having wet dream about you for months before you were attracted to me. Trust me Severus I have never felt disgusted about liking you. Confused oh Merlin yes but disgusted never.'

 

'Why?' asked Severus.

 

'Cause your hot,' Harry said.

 

'I don't think anyone else would agree,' Severus said.

 

'Whoever said I was normal,' Harry said.

 

'Fair enough,' agreed Severus.

 

'I think you're the most attractive thing that I've ever laid eyes on,' Severus said. 'Your tall, dark, mysterious, handsome with killer eyes that you could drown in,' Harry then blushed.

 

'I've never been complemented as such,' Severus said. 'So you didn't allow me to fuck me out of fear-'

 

'Severus I face Voldieshorts and minions often insulting Voldie as I go along,' Harry pointed out. 'Do you really think I'd be afraid of my teacher? I fought Quirrell who had bloody Voldemort growing on the back of his head. I shouted at him too. Do you think I'd let myself be coerced into fucking you. I may have almost gotten into Slytherin but I got into Gryffindor for a reason.'

 

'Even with the abuse?' asked Severus.

 

Harry sighed, 'you didn't take advantage of me, Severus, you didn't even know.'

 

'So you haven't done this because Albus wouldn't do anything about it because of the war?' asked Severus.

 

Harry snorted, 'do you think Albus would stand for me being hurt by you? He has let this go on because he knows how I feel. I feel happier than I've ever been.'

 

'Do you think I ruined your life?' asked Severus. 'Pregnant at the age of sixteen…'

 

'Severus,' Harry said softly. 'I have always wanted a family to call my own and now you've given me that. My only wish is that we could have waited a few years to when Riddle wasn't there to hurt my baby.'

 

'I feel the same,' Severus said relieved.

 

'What did Tobias and mum say?' asked Harry.

 

'Lily was angry that I had hurt you and told me I was going to pay,' Severus said.

 

'You never hurt me,' Harry repeated.

 

'My father called me an abomination as he always did,' muttered Severus.

 

'And my family called me a freak. Doesn't mean it's true,' Harry said.

 

'He said he knew no good will come of me,' Severus said.

 

'So that's why you're fighting to save the world,' Harry said sharply. 'Your father was a bigoted bastard.'

 

'And I forced myself on a teenager,' Severus said.

 

'We've been over this, Severus,' Harry said sharply. 'I was never forced by you.'

 

'Black didn't believe anyone would want me,' Severus said.

 

'We've been over this I think your hot,' Harry said.

 

'Your father was angry that I took your innocence,' Severus said.

 

'My innocence?' asked Harry laughing bitterly. 'I think between Voldemort and the Dursleys its dead.'

 

'Father wished I had never been born. Did that a lot,' muttered Severus.

 

'So did my family,' Harry said. 'Any child deserves a chance of life.'

 

'He was going to hit me,' Severus said finding when he had begun talking he couldn't stop.

 

'He hit you?' asked Harry.

 

'And my mother,' added Severus.

 

'At least I didn't have anyone who care about me to watch get hurt,' Harry said.

 

'But I knew I was loved,' Severus said. 'I had a best friend and a mother.'

 

'Whilst Dudley chased away all my friends,' Harry said.

 

'Why do you love me?' asked Severus.

 

'Because you're brave, smart, kind, sweet, brilliant person even if you don't let people in often,' Harry said.

 

'I am not sweet,' Severus said.

 

'Of course not, sweetie,' Harry smirked.

 

'You're cruel,' Severus said.

 

'And you're a sweet git,' Harry retorted.

 

'Why do I love you?' asked Severus.

 

'Because I'm amazing,' Harry grinned.

 

'Brat,' Severus said.

 

'But you love me,' grinned Harry.

 

'Yeah I do,' Severus agreed.


	26. A Thing About Slytherin

** Chapter Twenty-Six **

** A Thing About Slytherins **

The next day it was Sunday and Harry and Severus were going out shopping for various things that they needed for the baby and a house in the Muggle world like Albus had suggested a few weeks ago after finding out that Harry was pregnant. He knew that both Severus and he were going to be going under cover of either Polyjuice of glamour's. More as a just in case thing than anything else because they doubted that Death Eaters would be keeping a watch on the Muggle world but you could never be too careful especially with a baby and Voldemort involved.

 

Harry was currently finishing off his breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione who knew exactly where he was going. She was going to be covering for him. Not that it was too hard all things considering as Ron and Ginny weren't talking to him because Harry had rejected Ginny. Lavender wasn't talking to her because of her boyfriend. Harry wondered what she would do when she found that Ron was only using her to make Hermione jealous. The other girls didn't care. Not that Parvati showed it when Lavender was around. Dean was annoyed at Harry for "kissing" Ginny and Seamus was backing up Dean. Neville and Hermione seemed to be one of his few friends who actually supported him.

 

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry said.

 

'No, problem Harry,' smiled Hermione, 'you are my gay best friend. Ginny needed to hear it. Her obsession with you is unhealthy.'

 

'Do you think she was always like this or just after I saved her life?' asked Harry.

 

'I have no idea,' Hermione murmured. 'She was very quiet in her first year and recovering the next year. I didn't become close to her until we shared a room before the Cup. She spoke about you a lot. I didn't say much because I knew you didn't like her even if I didn't know you were gay at that point.'

 

'When did you realise?' asked Harry.

 

'When you told Ron and I that Chang's kiss was wet,' laughed Hermione. 'No straight guy would say that.'

 

'I think you knew I was gay before I knew I was gay,' muttered Harry.

 

'When did you realise you were gay?' asked Hermione.

 

'Just before my first and only date with Cho,' Harry said.

 

'Ouch,' Hermione said with a laugh. 'How did you realise you were gay?' asked Hermione.

 

'What is this twenty questions,' muttered Harry blushing.

 

'How?' Hermione repeated.

 

'I began having dreams,' Harry said flushing even more.

 

Hermione snickered at this, 'about who?'

 

'Guess who,' Harry said.

 

Hermione' eyes flickered to staff table an amused look on her face as she contemplated the fact that Harry's first crush with Severus Snape. Harry could see her point. At that time Severus was still being an utter bastard to him. The idea that Harry could somehow be attracted to a man like that was amusing to Hermione. Hermione failed to stop herself burst out laughing at this. Harry scowled at his friend. Honestly she knew that they had been sleeping together since September surely having a crush on him wasn't worse.

 

'So do you like the domineering types?' smirked Hermione.

 

'Hermione,' Harry said embarrassed.

 

'Oh hey, Luna,' Hermione smiled.

 

Luna had sat down with Hermione and Harry with a serene smile on her face. Harry grinned up at the Ravenclaw girl. Harry really did like the girl. She may be a little odd and believe in that which was unbelievable but as unlikely as some of Luna's theories were Harry never discounted them unless they really were impossible. Harry often felt that as batty as she was Luna was smarter than most people. She certainly could think more out of the box than Hermione could which was why she had such a hard time in Severus's class. Not that Harry would ever tell Hermione that. He did value his life thank you very much.

 

'Hey Luna,' Harry greeted.

 

'I heard you came out,' Luna said looking unsurprised at Harry's latest revelation.

 

'You don't sound surprised,' Harry said.

 

'I notice things,' Luna said, 'like familiarity between you and a certain professor.'

 

Harry blinked, 'oh.'

 

'And Hermione knows too,' smiled Luna. 'We really are your girlfriends.'

 

Harry groaned, 'as if I don't have enough problems with my coming out.'

 

'How's Draco?' asked Hermione suddenly.

 

'Draco?' asked Harry.

 

'I caught him and Luna in the alcoves,' smirked Hermione.

 

Harry was very much relieved that Hermione had changed the conversation. The Great Hall probably wasn't the best place to be talking about his illicit relationship with the professor. He glanced around for once glad that few people were talking to him. He was surprised at this revelation about Luna's relationship with Malfoy of all people. If he hurt the girl Harry would murder him no matter what Severus said. What had Hermione been doing that night spying on people in alcoves? She had caught two couples.

 

'Hermione, what were you doing spying on people in alcoves?' asked Harry.

 

Soon as Harry said that he knew he regretted this. Luna blinked suddenly at what Harry was saying. Hermione burst out laughing once more. When she had pulled back the curtain to find Harry and Snape in a full blown make out session she had been furious (more with Snape than Harry) at the amount of laws they were breaking. Soon as she realised how happy the man made Harry and that he was most certainly not taking advantage of Harry she helped cover for Harry to rest of Gryffindor house who would not be pleased at what the Dungeon Bat and the Chosen One were getting up to.

 

'Having one on one with your Slytherin?' asked Luna.

 

Hermione laughed, 'they were practically having sex there and then despite the consequences.'

 

'Hermione,' Harry flushed brightly. 'So you and Malfoy how long has that being going on?' asked Harry.

 

'Since Christmas,' Luna said sounding more dreamy than normal.

 

'He treating you alright,' growled Harry.

 

'Oh yes he's very sweet,' Luna smiled. 'A bit sad and scared,' Luna said worriedly. 'He won't tell me what about.'

 

Harry nodded frowning. He knew exactly what was upsetting Malfoy even if he hadn't told Luna. He could understand that though they were on opposite sides in the upcoming war even if Malfoy didn't want to be there. Harry doubted that Malfoy wanted to be on the Light side probably just stay neutral. Harry could live with that as long as he didn't become just another Death Eater that he would have to defeat. Thinking about defeating Voldemort gave Harry an idea. Luna was a Ravenclaw after all.

 

'I think it's just a thing about Slytherins,' Harry decided to say not sure how to say what was going to happen.

 

'Well you'd know,' smirked Hermione.

 

'Obviously he would,' Luna said softly.

 

'Luna you don't happen to know of any artefacts of Ravenclaw?' asked Harry.

 

'Why didn't I think of that?' muttered Hermione.

 

Harry had told Hermione of the search for Horcruxes. He had been planning on telling Ron but it was kind of hard when they weren't talking. There were many things he wasn't ready to tell Ron (and Ron wasn't ready to hear) but he knew that Voldemort would keep his secrets about Voldemort a secret. Ron wanted Voldemort defeated as much as anyone else. He knew that he and Ron would patch things up again. Ron was just in over protective brother mode. Harry didn't blame him for that even if he was angry at Ginny for everything.

 

'There's the Diadem of Ravenclaw,' Luna said.

 

The girl did even bother asking what Harry wanted to know about Ravenclaw for. Harry didn't know if it was because she already had an inclining of what it was for or if it didn't bother her or if she (being a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor) did not stick her nose where it did not belong. Harry hadn't heard of this Diadem in all Harry and Severus' readings of books containing information on the Founders. Not that there was many considering that everything about the foundation of Hogwarts was based firmly in mystery.

 

'The what?' asked Harry.

 

'Oh don't you know?' asked Luna serenely.

 

'No,' Harry said.

 

'Ravenclaw made it,' Luna told him. 'It's said to enhance the intelligence of the wearer. But it's been lost out of living memory. Daddy's trying to recreate it.'

 

'Of course he is,' muttered Hermione.

 

'Hermione,' hissed Harry.

 

'Hey what are you doing here?' asked Ron coming to sit beside Harry and the girls.

 

'Talking about guys,' Luna said happily.

 

Harry could see jealously on Ron's face as his eyes flickered towards Hermione. Harry was surprised to see that Lavender Brown for once wasn't present. Harry was pleased at this. Lavender really annoyed Harry and was the one who encouraged the red head's feelings towards Harry. Hermione was watching Ron and Harry warily obviously expecting another fight. There had certainly been enough of them recently. Well at least Ginny wasn't around to stir up trouble. Ron still hadn't looked at Harry since sitting down.

 

'Where's Lavender?' asked Harry.

 

'Why do you care it's not as though your even into girls,' sneered Ron.

 

'So,' Harry said.

 

'You broke Ginny's heart,' Ron said coldly.

 

'I never liked her, Ron,' Harry said. 'You know that. I'm sorry that she does. I've never felt anything but friendship towards her. She's a good girl and she's pretty. She's get over it soon enough.'

 

'You were supposed to be my brother,' Ron complained.

 

'We are brothers,' Harry said, 'maybe not in blood and law but in our heart.'

 

'I just don't understand how you can like guys,' groaned Ron.

 

'I don't understand how you can like Lavender,' muttered Harry flickering his eyes to Hermione.

 

'She's not very smart,' Luna said dreamily.

 

'She's hawt,' Ron said.

 

'So you would rather the prettiest girl in the school even if she had the personality of a toad,' Hermione said harshly.

 

'So what are you three doing today?' asked Harry deciding the change the conversation.

 

'Snogging Lavender,' smirked Ron.

 

'Ron,' hissed Harry as Hermione ran out. 'You really are a heartless bastard,' Harry growled at him and left to find Hermione.


	27. House Hunting

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**House Hunting**

Harry had arrived up at Dumbledore's office slightly late having spent awhile comforting Hermione. If anyone had asked he was going to talk to him about something to do with the apprenticeship. What nobody knew was that Severus and Harry were Flooing out to the Leaky Cauldron before going shopping in London. Harry saw that Severus was already there looking very unhappy in the disguise that Dumbledore had obviously given them for the trip. Harry had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing but just knew that Severus could see right through him.

 

His hair was a few shades lighter curling up slightly. His usually white skin now olive toned. His eyes were now hazel. He was slightly shorter and looked younger, older than Harry was though. Severus looked like he could be in his late twenties or thereabouts. Harry had to say he much preferred his Severus even if this man was more classically handsome. His nose was no longer roman but quite petite. Harry blinked at the man. Well at least his fashion sense hadn't changed. He wore a black Muggle jacket over dark jeans and boots. Harry was glad that Severus was attractive as always.

 

'Harry as your going out it would be good for you to have glamours as well,' Dumbledore said.

 

'Right,' Harry said.

 

Harry felt anything but happy about the prospect of having Albus Dumbledore in charge of his appearance. As powerful as the man was he did not have the best sense of style. Severus now looked amused that it was not only him having to suffer Dumbledore's fashion advice. Dumbledore drew his wand on and began casting spells on Harry in order to alter his appearance. Harry just hoped he wouldn't look  _too_ ridiculous. Soon the man was done. Harry desperately wanted a mirror just to know what he looked like.

 

'Sir I couldn't have a mirror could I?' asked Harry.

 

'Of course my dear boy,' smiled Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore then magicked up a tall, gold framed elegant, antique looking mirror. Of course the man could have nothing simple could he? Just look at his choice of pet as a phoenix instead of a song bird or strange silver instruments cluttering up his desks Dumbledore always to complicate things.

 

Harry looked at himself. He now had a very feminine (complete with a chest) look to him much to Harry's horror. They were obviously going as a young couple looking for a new home for their new family.

 

Harry looked to be a few years older about nineteen or twenty. It wasn't that bad of a change if not for the fact that he had to look like a woman. Harry supposed it made sense considering he was obviously pregnant and the Death Eaters were looking for the  _Boy_  who Lived and he was now a woman.

 

Harry's usually raven hair was now the complete opposite – white blonde. Harry didn't like it. It reminded him too much of being a Malfoy. He had a full fringe which complete covered his scar that he knew no glamour would be able to hide. Trust Harry he had tried often enough.

 

He was fair as usual and his eyes were no longer there vibrant green. They had been darkened so they were almost black you could only see a few tones of forest green in them. Luckily he had his contacts in so that nobody would recognise Harry's famous glasses.

 

He was still in Muggle clothes but they seemed more feminine his jeans hugging his hips and his grey t-shirt hugged his figure emphasising his baby bump. Harry was sure that nobody would be able to guess that he was male even if they were wizards.

 

'I'm a girl,' Harry groaned.

 

'Don't worry, Harry, I'm bi remember,' smirked Severus.

 

'Shut up, Severus,' Harry snarled. 'I'm a bleeding girl,' Harry growled.

 

'It's not that bad,' Severus said.

 

'Boys are you ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron?' asked Dumbledore interrupting before Harry and Severus could begin arguing.

 

'Yes, sir,' Harry said not looking happy at all.

 

'Indeed, Albus,' Severus said.

 

Severus Flooed first and Harry followed where he was instantly caught by Severus. It felt a little odd for an unknown man to be looking at him that way even if Harry knew it was really Severus. He knew that he still looked pretty much like himself but more feminine. Nobody looked at the couple too much. Harry liked not be noticed as it wasn't something he was used to in the Wizarding world where everyone knew him as Harry Potter.

 

'Where shall we start?' asked Harry.

 

'We should go to Gringotts,' Severus said. 'See what properties we own that the wider Wizarding World doesn't know about.'

 

'Okay,' Harry shrugged.

 

'They'll recognise our Magical Signatures when we enter,' Severus said. 'Of course, there are ways to hide or glamour your Magical Signature otherwise there would be no need for Aurors as you could just trace criminals to their location.'

 

'What about the baby?' asked Harry.

 

'They'll know that there is a new magical child,' Severus said.

 

'Even if it's a Squib?' asked Harry.

 

'A Squib is still magical,' Severus said, 'they just have not developed a connection to their magical core during their formative years but their descendents who have inherited their cores may do so.'

 

'Muggleborns?' asked Harry.

 

Severus nodded, 'you'll find that all Muggleborns are related to born Wizards.'

 

'Do you know who my mum was related to?' asked Harry.

 

'Yes,' Severus said.

 

'Who?' Harry asked eagerly.

 

'The Browns,' Severus began.

 

Harry slightly grimaced at the surname of the clingy girl who was breaking up the so called Golden Trio. Harry felt that Hermione should really find someone who would appreciate her more than Ron seemed to be doing. But love was never about reason. Harry of all people knew that.

 

'Through her paternal grandfather,' Severus said. 'I believe her mother was also descended from the Weasley family but that wasn't as close as the Browns making Lord Brown her Head of House until she married your father.'

 

'I'm related to the Weasleys?' Harry asked with a smile.

 

'Distantly,' Severus was quick to remind the boy.

 

'I know, I know,' Harry said quickly.

 

The two men entered Gringotts where they were looked at suspiciously by the goblins due to the fact that they weren't wearing their true faces. Severus asked to see the Manager of the Prince and Potter-Black estates.

 

'Prince?' asked Harry.

 

'My mother's family,' explained Severus.

 

'The Manager of the Prince family is-'began the goblin teller.

 

'Shadowclaw,' Severus said, 'I know.'

 

'The Manager of the Potter estates is Griphook and the Manager of the Black estates is Ironblood,' the teller told them.

 

'Could the Managers be merged into one?' asked Severus.

 

'Ironblood or Griphook?' asked the teller.

 

'I've only met Griphook,' Harry admitted.

 

'Ironblood is known to be ruthless in defence of his clients no matter what they are up to,' Severus said. 'The most prestigious of the Dark families use him whilst Griphook is loyal to the goblin nation first and the bank second and the law third. I'd suggest Ironblood considering.'

 

'Ironblood, then,' Harry nodded.

 

The teller pointed them with a lower class goblin who led them to the private office of Ironblood. Ironblood was a big – for a goblin anyway – goblin with massive muscles and an ugly scar running from just above his eye to just below his thick lips.

 

'Mister Potter, Lord Prince,' Ironblood greeted.

 

'Harry needs to be emancipated,' Severus said.

 

'He has the funds available to be able to support himself if that is the case,' Ironblood said. 'All that needs to be seen is that he has two of age wizards or witches sign to agree that Mister Potter has the maturity to handle being an independent.'

 

Severus nodded taking a letter with a red seal on it. Harry recognised the loopy writing of Albus Dumbledore on the parchment. Ironblood took the letter from the dying Headmaster of Hogwarts impassively.

 

_Dear Gringotts Manager of the Potter and/or Black Vaults,_

_I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore verify in the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, Mentor to Apprentice Potter and friend that Harry James Potter heir to the Potter and Black lordships has the needed maturity and common sense to gain full rights to the Potter and Black Lordships._

_May Your Gold Flow_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 

'And of course I will sign,' Severus said.

 

'Sign here,' Ironblood said.

 

Taking a piece of parchment out of his draw and presenting it to Severus. Severus looked unsurprised but Harry guessed that something different had been said than that of Dumbledore's letter.

 

_I Severus Tobias Snape in the position as teacher and mate to Harry James Potter heir to the Potter and Black lordships has the needed maturity and common sense to gain full rights to the Potter and Black Lordships._

 

'Mate,' spluttered Harry blushing furiously.

 

'Mates are the Goblin version of marriage,' Severus said not looking at Harry as he singed the scroll.

 

'Married,' Harry looked positively faint.

 

'Goblins consider mates anyone who has completed sexual intercourse with their life partner. Goblins do not believe in arranged marriages,' at this Ironblood wore a disgusted expression causing his scarred face to twist gruesomely, 'or sexual relations with anyone but the one they choose as their life mate.'

 

'Indeed,' Ironblood said.

 

'Okay,' Harry said calming down.

 

'Now Lord Potter-Black as the Lord of two noble houses you will receive monthly messages of the state of your accounts,' Ironblood explained. 'The first thing you must do is write a Will or your vaults may be claimed by anyone with Potter of Black blood should you die.'

 

Harry nodded, 'despite the fact that I have an Heir.'

 

'Your unborn child would have the strongest blood claim,' Ironblood admitted. 'But their illegitimacy would be brought up by anyone wishing to claim. The best way around that is to name your unborn child as your Heir. Then there is the fact that females cannot claim unless there is no others who have claimed or want to claim or if the previous Head has stated they want their daughter to claim.'

 

'He's a boy,' Harry said quietly. 'We haven't decided on a name yet. Will that affect it?'

 

'You can change it at a later date,' Ironblood said. 'For now you can state you wish your unborn son stating the date he is due to be your Heir. Are there any more questions?'

 

'Can you give me a detail of my properties and vaults so that I will know who to write into my will?' Harry asked.

 

Ironblood handed Harry two thick folders. On one of them Harry noticed the same crest as was on the Black family tree in Grimauld Place and had the motto underneath; always pure. Harry didn't mind it if it wasn't for what it meant by Always Pure. After all they couldn't have always been Blood supremacists. Maybe at one point they had meant Pure of Heart and Soul. It was what Harry was going to take it as. Unlike Sirius he wasn't going to outright reject something due to bad experience although he hadn't grown up under the thumb of Walburga Black. Instead Harry planned to change to House of Black into what he felt it should be.

 

Harry opened the first folder – the Potter folder. The red lion on the front of it set in a gold inlay showing the Potters long history of Gryffindor. The Latin motto Harry didn't know the meaning of. He knew the first word was always.

 

'What's the motto in English?' asked Harry.

 

'Always Brave,' Severus translated.

 

'It was from before the Gryffindor family died out in the male line,' Ironblood explained. 'The Gryffindor Lordship changed to the Potter Lordship as that was the name of the family as of then.'

 

_**House of Potter** _

_**Properties** _

_Number 11 Godric's Hollow, Gloucestershire_

_Gryffindor Manor, Gloucestershire_

_Potter Manor, Brittany, France_

_Elm House, London_

_Diagon Alley Hotel, Diagon Alley, London_

_Villa in Provence, France_

_The Old Farmhouse, Cottage and Farm, Cumbria, England_

_The Red Oak Ranch, Texas, America_

_MacDonald Island, Scotland_

_Oceanfront View, Long Island, America_

 

'I would advise against using the Black properties,' Severus said. 'There are too many Death Eaters related to the Black who may know of them.'

 

'Like Bellatrix,' scowled Harry.

 

Severus nodded, 'the Prince properties can't be used for the same reason. I may be expected to  _offer_ up my properties for the Dark Lord.'

 

'So that leaves one of my properties,' Harry said quietly.

 

Severus nodded, 'I think it would be safer if they were to not remain in the country.'

 

'But we won't be able to see him,' Harry whispered.

 

'Actually Lord Potter-Black you can have portkeys made to enter the wards,' Ironblood said.

 

'Are there any others currently in the possession of others?' asked Harry.

 

'All portkeys made by a Lord are deactivated when the Lord or Lady dies,' Ironblood explained.

 

'So France or America?' asked Harry.

 

'Both have armies far superior to Britain. They do not want to get involved with what is considered worldwide as a civil war. Nor do they want the war to spill out into their countries especially France who experienced Grindelwald's reign. If there is any hint of an insurgence they'll clamp down on it. They know that the Dark Lord wants to take over the world so have prepared for that. The properties British Wizards, especially those who have Death Eaters or Dark wizards in their families, in their countries are being watched for inhabitancy,' Severus explained.

 

'Still not helping about choosing which country to go for,' Harry said.

 

'I'd go for America,' Severus said. 'Voldemort's plan is to secure Britain before going onto take over the rest of Europe as France is our neighbouring country it is likely to be the first to be invaded.'

 

'So the Ranch or Long Island?' asked Harry.

 

'Does anyone work and run the Ranch?' asked Severus.

 

'A family of Squibs, a branch of the Potter family, the Hafners, and a dozen House Elves,' Ironblood replied.

 

'Are they still in the Potter House?' asked Snape.

 

'Indeed they are,' Ironblood nodded.

 

'Why?' asked Harry.

 

'It will mean that you are their Head of House and can order them to claim your child as their own until such a time passes when you can freely claim our child as your own,' Severus explained, 'thus protecting him from the Dark Lord even if he does get to America. The child as a child of squibs would be accepted as a half-blood back into our society.'

 

'But aren't all Muggleborns?' asked Harry.

 

Severus nodded, 'but few will admit that because of issues with inheritance. They'd rather claim that the Muggleborn "stole" the magic than face the fact that Muggleborns should be accepted back into the House they are descended from.'

 

'It would also mean as the closest Wizarding relative that the perceived boy would still inherit everything in your name should you die in war,' Ironblood said bluntly.

 

'So no one would question him being my heir?' asked Harry.

 

'No,' Ironblood agreed.

 

'Can I get in contact with the Hafners?' asked Harry.

 

'I can have a portkey administered for your and your mate's personal use,' replied Ironblood.

 

'Thank you,' Harry replied.

 

Not long later Harry and Severus found themselves in front of a large stone and wood house. Harry tucked the Portkey that had brought him and Severus there. Harry was noticed by a young man with the famous Potter hair who was probably a year or two older than Harry.

 

'Who are you?' the young man said.

 

'Harry Potter,' Harry said, 'this is Severus Snape. I have just been emancipated. I wish to ask a favour of Mr and Mrs Hafner.'

 

'I'll get mom and dad,' the young man said. 'I'm Benjamin.'

 

'Shouldn't you be in school?' asked Severus.

 

'Shouldn't he be?' retorted Benjamin. 'I'm eighteen, graduated.'

 

Benjamin Hafners didn't seem to feel the need to say anything else. Harry could tell that like Severus Benjamin didn't speak unless he felt the need to and he didn't feel the need to. Plus it wasn't Benjamin that Harry needed to speak to.

 

'Gran,' Benjamin called. 'Lord Potter's called.'

 

'Bring him to the kitchen,' said a rather posh sounding English woman.

 

Benjamin led them to the kitchen where a woman who looked to be in her late eighties or early nineties was standing over a large stove. She smiled when she saw the three men enter her kitchen. Harry noticed her eyes going to her belly.

 

'Lord Potter,' nodded the woman.

 

'Mrs Hafner?' Harry checked.

 

'Call me Sylvia,' smiled the woman. 'Congratulations, Lord Potter.'

 

'Thank you,' Harry smiled.

 

'Where is everyone else?' asked Severus cutting to the point.

 

'My husbands sleeping,' Sylvia sighed, 'he doesn't do much other than sleep.'

 

'I'm sorry,' Harry said politely.

 

'The children are all at school apart from Arielle, here,' she smiled at the corn flower haired little girl who was playing on the floor. 'The rest will be working around the ranch. Benjamin what did you come up to the house for?' asked Sylvia.

 

'Mum's going to be a while,' Benjamin said. 'It was a broken ankle.'

 

Sylvia nodded as though expecting as much, 'tell her it's fine I'll look after Arielle.'

 

'Do you need to talk to Uncle Joseph?' asked Benjamin. 'He's the Head of the Ranch.'

 

Severus and Harry shared a look wondering how to broach the subject of the family adopting their unborn son when it came to it. Harry had a feeling that the grandmother would understand if her interactions with her grandchildren were anything to go by.

 

'It's complicated,' Harry said throwing Severus a begging look.

 

'How much do you know about the situation in Britain?' asked Severus.

 

'You mean the civil war,' Benjamin said. 'It was on the Wireless this morning. Is it true –'

 

'I take it this is about your involvement in the war,' Sylvia said. 'I am a nurse by trade although I'm a Muggle magical phenomenon like surviving the Killing Curse have always fascinated me.'

 

'If you think you can order us think again!' Benjamin's eyes flashed.

 

'I'm not,' Harry said quickly, 'what I came to ask you was nothing to do with fighting and completely up to you. If you say no all I ask is that you never tell anyone what we requested.'

 

'What's your request?' asked Sylvia.

 

'If you know of me I'm sure you'll know of the kind of danger I am in,' Harry said.

 

'You want protection?' asked Benjamin. 'I head that the Government was taking asylum seekers but wouldn't you be better contacting the Government?'

 

Harry shook his head, 'not for me,' Harry placed a hand on his baby bump.

 

'For your baby?' smiled Sylvia.

 

'Voldemort uses the people you care about most against you,' Harry replied. 'I have … I have to … I have to keep the knowledge of my son a secret. I have to give him up,' Harry whispered.

 

'You want us to claim him as our own,' Sylvia said softly.

 

'I'm not going to force you I just have to protect him, he's my son,' Harry said quietly.

 

Sylvia nodded, 'go get your parents Benjamin tell them about Lord Potter's request.'

 

Benjamin hurried off obviously to find his parents. Harry hoped they would say yes. Otherwise they would have to go to plan B. They would send their son to the Long Island Home in the care of house elves.

 

'Have a seat,' Sylvia smiled.

 

'Thanks,' Harry said.

 

'Nonsense, someone in your condition shouldn't be on their feet,' Sylvia said. 'I want to help. I'm a mother myself. If I could I would happily look after your son but I am not the one who will be claiming to be his parents.'

 

'Benjamin's parents,' Severus said.

 

Sylvia nodded, 'and Arielle's. It would be less suspicious if Christian and Ruth who have a three year old daughter were to be the parents rather than my other sons.'

 

'I understand,' Severus nodded.

 

Soon later a woman in her forties who Harry presumed was Ruth with the same cornflower blonde hair as Arielle and a man with balding, dark hair like Benjamin's appeared. Harry looked at them apprehensively.

 

'Mr and Mrs Hanfer,' greeted Harry.

 

'Lord Potter,' Ruth Hanfer smiled.

 

'Call me Harry,' Harry said quickly.

 

'You're a bit old for him,' Christian Hanfer said gruffly looking Severus up and down.

 

'I know,' was all Severus said.

 

'We spoke about it on the way,' Ruth said. 'I know if I were in your position I'd hope that someone would do the same for my children.'

 

'Plus, my great grandfather didn't disown my grandmother when she came out as a Squib,' Christian said. 'He gave her control and partial ownership with the Lord of Potter of this ranch. In those days Squibs would be chucked out on the street if they were lucky. I have to repay my family's debt.'

 

'More importantly he's a child he shouldn't be caught up in the war,' Ruth said. 'We will take the child until you can come back for him.'

 

'If we can come back for him,' Harry said painfully.

 

'If not we'll treat him as one of our own,' Ruth said.

 

'Thank you,' whispered Harry.

 

'Don't mention us unless the Dark Lord dies,' growled Severus.

 

Christian nodded, 'of course.'

 

'When will he be born?' asked Sylvia.

 

'May,' Harry replied.

 

'And what will his name be?' asked Sylvia smiling.

 

'Aeron,' Harry said whilst at the same time Severus said, 'Serpens.'

 

'Aeron Serpens Potter-Black-Snape,' Harry said after a glaring match with Severus.

 

'Hanfer,' Severus corrected.

 

'Hanfer,' agreed Harry with a pained sigh.

 

'Thank you,' Harry said, 'I don't know if I can ever pay you back enough.'

 

'Come back home for your son,' Sylvia said.

 

'We'll do our best,' Severus said. 'Come on lets go home.'

 

'Can we send anything we buy for him here?' asked Harry.

 

Christian nodded, 'he can have Bree's room now she's at University.'

 

'Stay for lunch Harry, er?' Sylvia looked expectantly at Severus.

 

'Severus,' Severus said.

 

'Stay for lunch Harry, Severus, we can work out the details over lunch,' Sylvia said. 'The others will be eating once they're finished the various jobs they're doing.'

 

Severus, Ruth and Christian joined Harry at the table whilst Sylvia busted about the kitchen. Arielle copying her parents and her would be adopted brother's parents joining the adults at the table. The conversation over dinner was serious but Harry was happy that unlike Harry's and Severus' childhoods their son's would be happy and hopefully safe.


	28. Hellos and Goodbyes

** Chapter Twenty-Eight **

** Hellos and Goodbyes **

It was the eighth of May and Harry's channel had formed. It had been more painful than Madam Pomfrey had warned but as with everything in his life Harry endured. At least this time Harry knew he would have a wonderful baby boy for his pain.

 

Harry and Severus knew that Harry could go into labour any day now as he was coming up to his due date. Harry was more than a little nervous about the labour. He had read too many pregnancy books describing the pain of labour.

 

On the plus side he had bought everything Aeron could possibly need. All of which had been sent to the Hafners. The idea of giving up his son always left a sour taste in Harry's mouth but it was better than letting Voldemort get his hands on their son.

 

They had at long last come to an agreement over their son's name. He was going to be called Aeron, which was Harry's favourite name, Serpens, for his father's house, Potter-Snape. It had taken many debates to an agreement. True he would be known as Aeron Serpens Hafner unless Voldemort was defeated but even that was worrying.

 

 _If_  Voldemort was defeated Harry and Severus wouldn't just be able to come about their relationship and son. After all Snape was Harry's teacher and Harry was sixteen meaning that if the war ever ended that Severus could go to Azkaban for having sexual relations with his underage student. Aeron would just make it even worse as it meant that Severus had got his underage student pregnant.

 

They had spoken about claiming to have bonded over the pressures of war as Snape would continue to be Harry's spy. Of course, they wouldn't admit to having started their relationship until after Harry was of age. Severus would then set up false documents of the blood adoption of a young boy, Aeron, which would explain the presence of a child who was born when Harry was sixteen who would have looks of both Harry and Severus.

 

Meanwhile Dumbledore had been getting weaker and weaker over the last few months. Severus and Dumbledore planned that Dumbledore wouldn't be killed until after Aeron was born. Harry feared that day knowing that he and Severus would be parted as the world bar Harry and Hermione would believe Severus was the killer of the Wizarding World's hero.

 

Harry and Severus had turned the Potter and Black homes into safe houses. It hadn't been easy but it had been done. Harry and Severus had portkeys to the homes set on identical charm bracelets. Harry had told Severus to try and bring as many prisoners as he could manage without Voldemort becoming suspicious.

 

Dumbledore had called Harry's lessons to an end as he was so near his due date. That was a relief to Harry as he spent so many of his days sleeping nowadays. Apparently that was usual for male pregnancies that relied on magic to sustain themselves so that by the end of the seven months the bearer was suffering magical exhaustion. Harry would be recommended not to over do it in the magical compartment for around a month after he had given birth.

 

Currently Harry was lying half asleep in their bed tossing and turning. He hadn't been able to get to sleep all night. Aeron seemed to be really going to town on his stomach. He wished Severus was here but his lover had been summoned by Voldemort earlier in the evening and hadn't arrived since then. Harry suspected that his inability was caused by the fear that Severus would somehow be found out and killed.

 

As Harry's stomach twisted in fear for his lover Harry felt liquid soak his legs. Harry widened his eyes he knew what was happening but there was no one there to help him. Harry cried out clutching his stomach. He needed Madam Pomfrey.

 

'D-D-Dobby,' Harry called.

 

The contraction had faded. Harry knew that the contractions would come and go with increasing regularity as the time went on. As of now they weren't coming full stop. He needed to get help and as his lover wasn't here that would mean he needed someone else.

 

'Get Dumbledore tell him it's time,' Harry ordered the little elf.

 

Dobby left with a crack. Harry hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't be too long. He didn't want to be alone for this. He wished that Severus would come back. He needed him more than he'd needed him before which was saying something considering how many times Severus had saved his life since he was eleven years old.

/

Albus was practically asleep on his desk going over where the orphanage had gone on their trip one more time. He was sure that it was a hiding place for a Horcrux. He just hoped that it wasn't the locket or he'd have to start all over again. Albus had no idea where Hufflepuff's cup or the possession of Ravenclaw's was.

 

That was when Harry's elf friend, Dobby, suddenly appeared looking quite frantic. There was only one person who could make the little elf look like that. Harry! The worry for the boy caused Albus to panic.

 

'Harry?' Albus asked sharply.

 

'Harry Potter, sir, told Dobby to get Dumbledore, sir. Harry Potter told Dobby to tell Dumbledore, sir, that it was time, sir,' Dobby squeaked.

 

Albus' eyes widened he knew that the time was coming up to when the baby Potter-Snape was to be born but he had thought they had a few more weeks yet. He shouldn't have left Harry alone. He and Severus should have arranged something should Severus be called in the middle of the night. As it was they hadn't and now Harry was alone. Dumbledore hurried to the fireplace in his office.

 

'Severus Snape's quarters,' Albus called.

 

Albus arrived in Severus – and now Harry's – living room. Unsurprisingly the boy wasn't there. It was the middle of the night he was likely still in bed. Albus had never entered Severus' bedroom – never had reason to until now.

 

He saw the boy lying, the sheets around him soaked. His waters must have just broken Albus realised. He was obviously in pain. It wasn't any wonder considering what was going on he would just have to hope that everything went okay for both bearer and child.

 

'Harry,' Albus said.

 

'Professor,' Harry said weakly.

 

Albus picked the boy up re-entering the Floo and taking him straight to the Hospital Wing. He placed the boy gently on the bed in one of the private rooms that were rarely used. Albus then made his way down to the main room.

 

'Poppy,' Albus called.

 

'Albus I'm a bit busy,' Poppy retorted.

 

Albus could see quite clearly that the matron was very busy. Apparently first year Natalie Masters had somehow managed to change herself into a rather giant owl. Albus didn't even bother to question how the girl had managed to do that probably yet another child who thought it would be cool to become an Animagus and ended up stuck in the half way state. He would, of course, be able to fix it rather simply. He did have a Mastery in Transfiguration after all.

 

'It's time,' Albus said simply knowing that Poppy would know what he was talking about. 'I'll sort out Miss Masters.'

 

'Where is he?' asked Poppy.

 

'The first private room,' Albus replied.

 

Poppy nodded and hurried off to tend to Harry as Albus pulled out his wand. He spoke to the girl he was fixing up but his mind was naturally on his apprentice. Albus always worried about Harry but at least this time it was a blessing rather than a curse.

/

Severus arrived back in the castle just as the sun was creeping over the turrets. He was exhausted and knew he'd have to down Pepper Up to last through the day of teaching. Tonight had been horrific. The Dark Lord had raided a Muggle settlement just outside of London slaughtering the entire village. Severus may have managed to discretely plant portkeys on Muggles that would remove them to the Ministry of Magic where Bones and the aurors would modify their memories.

 

He arrived back just beyond the Hogwarts wards. The Aurors let him pass without any fuss knowing who he was, after his magical signature was checked against their records. Severus wondered what it would be like next year with Dumbledore gone and the Dark Lord in control by then.

 

Severus began making his way towards his quarters. Severus would first check in with Harry and then Fire Call Albus telling him what had happened. Albus most likely already know about the attack and the few Muggles Severus had managed to save.

 

Severus entered his quarters everything was quiet, too quiet. Not that it was surprising but some instinct of Severus' knew that something was wrong. It was an instinct honed by over a decade and a half of war, spying and mortal danger. Entering his bedroom Severus realised that his quarters were empty and immediately felt the cold chokehold of fear that he hadn't felt since Lily's death. Harry was gone. Severus knew he didn't leave his quarters much anymore as the pregnancy was exhausting him, usually Granger would visit him here. Severus took note of the sodden bedclothes and he realised what was going on.

 

Severus all but ran to the infirmary. There was a small brunette girl Severus recognised as a Ravenclaw first year. Neither Harry nor Dumbledore were anywhere to be seen. That didn't surprise Severus. For a situation like this a private room would have been picked out even if it wasn't the Boy Who Lived or Chosen One or whatever they decided to call Harry now.

 

Severus headed to the back. He looked in the first room where he saw Harry. His lover seemed exhausted, tired eyes met his as Poppy washed a small red faced creature with a tuft of black hair, naturally (it wasn't like a child of Severus and Harry could have anything but black hair). Severus realised it was his son. He had missed his first child's entrance into the Wizarding World.

 

'Congratulations, Mr Potter,' smiled Poppy. 'You have a healthy son weighing seven pounds. What are you going to call him?'

 

'Aeron Serpens Potter-S…' Harry cut himself off.

 

Severus smiled knowing what Harry was going to say. If Poppy was surprised by the very Slytherin middle name she didn't say anything. She probably thought that one of the Slytherin students was Harry's father and had an input on the naming. She would probably have a heart attack if she knew the truth Severus thought amuse.

 

'Aeron Potter,' Poppy smiled, 'it suits him.'

 

Poppy passed Aeron to Harry wrapped in a blue blanket. Harry held their son smiling at their baby. In his bearer's arms the black haired baby quickly quieted down. Severus hadn't seen many babies apart from the odd child of Order members and Death Eaters at Meetings but he couldn't help but believe that his and Harry's was perfect.

 

'He's perfect,' murmured Harry.

 

'Yes he is,' agreed Albus.

 

Poppy smiled, 'Harry you should get some sleep it's been a long night.'

 

Harry clutched Aeron to him as Poppy left a room which apparently only contained Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Severus had used a disillusionment charm when Poppy walked past. He didn't want her questioning what he was doing here which would be something of an awkward conversation probably ending up with Severus being hexed.

 

'Severus,' smiled Harry.

 

'I'll leave you to it then,' Dumbledore smiled.

 

Both Harry and Severus nodded two sets of tired eyes meeting one another. Severus took his employer's vacated seat just as the man left. Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of the baby in his young lover's arms.

 

'You missed it,' Harry said softly.

 

'I know,' Severus said softly. 'Can I hold him?'

 

Harry nodded quickly passing the baby over to Severus. Severus had never had much to do with babies before and now he had a newborn in his hands. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the blue eyes that stared into his.

 

'They're likely to change,' Harry said softly. 'Black or green or hazel like my father's.'

 

'My parents both had black eyes,' Severus replied. 'Poppy's right you should sleep it's been a long night.'

 

Severus was annoyed with himself. Harry must have already been going into labour when he had left. Harry had been complaining about back pain and "his son" kicking all night. Severus hadn't expected Harry to go into labour for another week so hadn't realised what was going on.

 

Then there was the fact that he had missed his son's birth. He hadn't been there for the entire painful process of childbirth. Severus knew that it couldn't be helped. He was a spy. If he missed one meeting the Dark Lord would torture him if not kill him without even asking for an explanation.

/

It was Saturday and Hermione had time to visit Harry. Hermione had started visiting Harry in Snape's quarters. Ron didn't understand why Harry wasn't visiting them especially after his poisoning which Harry barely stayed for. Hermione had tried to keep the peace without revealing that Harry was pregnant but as she couldn't claim Harry was ill when he wasn't in the Hospital Wing it fell on death ears.

 

When she walked into Snape's quarters the first thing that she heard was the sound of a baby crying. It didn't take a genius to work out. Hermione grinned realising that she would be able to see Harry's newborn son before he was handed over to Harry's squib relatives.

 

'Harry,' grinned Hermione.

 

'Hey, Hermione,' Harry sounded stressed.

 

Hermione watched as Harry attempted to bottle fed the black haired child dressed in a red baby grow with golden lions chasing themselves around. Hermione was amused by this. She would bet that Severus had put up a fight about buying that particular outfit.

 

Aeron Serpens Potter-Snape was bawling as his two fathers. But apparently baby Potter-Snape wasn't hungry. Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved that it wasn't her that had gotten pregnant before she had graduated.

 

Of course, Hermione wanted children – eventually. Not till she was about thirty if Hermione had anything to do with it. Hermione wanted to have a career first before she worried about marriage and children.

 

'Maybe he needs a change,' Hermione suggested.

 

Hermione didn't know much about babies but she thought that if a baby wasn't taking food and was crying then it might be dirty. The looks on the two dark haired men's face was amusing. Obviously they were experiencing the joys of parenthood.

 

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry said in obvious relief.

 

Harry was soon bustling about the room changing his son. Hermione watched as Severus hovered slightly. Hermione smiled. She would have never believed how unbelievably sweet Harry and Severus were together. Not that she would ever tell Professor Snape that. He would probably have her scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of her school career.

 

'So when was he born?' asked Hermione smiling.

 

'Yesterday morning,' Snape replied, 'quarter past seven.'

 

Hermione wanted to ask how long that Aeron would be staying with them. However, she knew how insensitive that would be considering that Harry didn't want to give up his son. Hermione pitied him for the choice that he had to make. He wanted to stay with his son but he wanted his son safe. In the end his son's safety was what mattered to Harry the most.

 

'Can I hold him?' asked Hermione nervously.

 

Harry smiled, 'sure.'

 

Harry handed the newborn over to Hermione. Hermione smiled as she held the baby the way Harry showed her to so as not to hurt him. Hermione didn't know what Harry would do when he had to give him up.

 

'Still Aeron Serpens?' asked Hermione.

 

'Of course,' Severus said simply.

 

Harry grinned, 'he couldn't convince me to name him Serpens. I mean what would happen if he ended up in Gryffindor!'

 

'He could,' Hermione said. 'If he's anything like you.'

 

'Oh Merlin no,' Severus shuddered. 'If Aeron even thinks about pulling half the stunts Harry pulled he'd be grounded until he's thirty.'

 

Hermione was again amused by what Snape was saying. Hermione knew that Snape cared for Harry and there baby but to hear him be all protective over his newborn son was heart warming for Hermione. It didn't surprise Hermione that Harry had gone for someone older. Harry had seen too much for him to ever be happy with a mere boy. But Snape wasn't the man that she would have pictured him with.

 

'I don't care what house he gets in as long as he's happy,' Harry said. 'If he's anything as smart as Severus he'll be a Ravenclaw for sure.'

 

Severus smiled, 'if he's as loyal as you are he could be a Hufflepuff.'

 

'I want to put these stupid house prejudices behind us,' Harry declared. 'If I ran the school I'd just disband the houses and have years instead.'

 

'What about Quidditch?' asked Snape dryly.

 

Harry shrugged, 'don't the European schools have a Quidditch tournament?'

 

Hermione nodded, 'yes.'

 

'Then why can't we just join them,' Harry shrugged.

 

'Good,' Hermione smiled, 'I just wished Ron would see it that way.'

 

'Hermione,' Harry said gently, 'I only realised that after I fell for a Slytherin.'

 

Hermione nodded the three of them spoke about Aeron for a bit longer. None of them mentioned the fact that Aeron probably wouldn't be staying for much longer. She could see it in the undercurrents of what Harry and Severus didn't say though. The way that Harry clutched Aeron to him and Severus kept his arm around Harry.

/

It was a month later Severus had warned Harry that Draco Malfoy was planning to invade Hogwarts tonight with the help of Death Eaters. Albus knew as well which was why he had an increase of Aurors patrolling whilst he and Harry went out to find out the Horcrux in the location Dumbledore had found. Severus had wanted to come but Dumbledore wanted him to stay to protect the students.

 

Harry knew Albus expected Snape to come through and kill him tonight to spare Malfoy having to do it. Harry knew Albus had little more than a month or two to live. If they did nothing he wouldn't be teaching next year.

 

Harry knew Severus didn't want to kill Albus. He felt that it would be murder. It was very hard for Harry to convince his lover that this wasn't the case. Harry knew it wasn't murder. It was euthanasia not murder. Severus didn't seem convinced though.

 

Harry and Severus knew that today might be the last time they saw each other off the battle field for many months. It was why last night they had a long night of passionate lovemaking after Aeron had settled for the night. Harry had spent the whole day with Aeron trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing concerning his son.

 

Dumbledore's death would remove the only thing keeping Voldemort from gaining entrance to Hogwarts and power over the Ministry. That was if Dumbledore's death didn't cause the immediate closure of Hogwarts. No Dumbledore meant no protection for Harry and Severus' son.

 

So it was on the thirtieth of June that Severus shrunk down all of Aeron's things placing them in a small bag and portkeyed away from Hogwarts. They once more arrived in the Ranch where what seemed to be the whole of the Hafner family was waiting for them. Harry and Severus had let them know discretely a few days ago that they would be coming with their son.

 

'Harry, Severus,' smiled Ruth kindly.

 

Harry was almost in tears at this point, 'his name's Aeron Serpens. Please look after him,' Harry said handing the black haired, black eyed baby.

 

'Of course I will Harry,' Ruth said softly. 'Look after yourselves.'

 

They stayed half the evening but eventually they had to go. Harry went in tears. Severus' face may look emotionless but for those few who knew him knew that was the look when he was trying not to show how hurt he was.

 

'Come on Harry,' Severus said softly.

 

Almost as soon as they got home Harry collapsed into tears on Severus' chest. Severus didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say to make it better. Severus just held his young lover who sobbed into his chest.

 

'We did the right thing, didn't we Severus?' whispered Harry.

 

'Yes,' Severus said. 'If he had stayed with us he would have been killed!'

 

Harry nodded, 'I know it's just hard.'

 

'I know,' Severus agreed.

 

Some time later Dumbledore requested Harry's presence. Harry came but refused to talk about Aeron; it hurt too much. Albus seemed to understand and didn't push Severus or Harry. Severus was left to wait hoping that his lover would make it home in one piece. Severus couldn't bear loosing his son and his lover in one go.

 

A few hours later and the Longbottom boy arrived to tell him that the Death Eaters had invaded as he knew they would. Severus was just about to leave when he realised that the boy was going to join the fray. Severus couldn't let him do that; not with both Bellatrix and Greback here who would happily "play" with the sixteen year old so he did the only thing he could to keep the boy out of the fight. He knocked him unconscious.

 

Severus quickly found the rest of the Death Eaters who told him that Draco, Greyback and the higher ranking Death Eaters were on the roof. Severus found Bellatrix, the Carrows, Greyback and Draco cornering Dumbledore. Draco was shaking and Severus could tell that despite the fact that his family would die if he didn't kill Dumbledore he couldn't do it.

 

Severus realised why it was that Dumbledore hadn't wanted Draco to be the one to kill him. Dumbledore looked worse than ever. If Severus didn't kill him tonight Severus doubted that the old man would survive to see another sunrise anyway.

 

That was when he saw the fact that there were two broomsticks. Severus felt his stomach curl up. He was expected to kill his mentor in front of his lover. Severus knew Harry was here in his Invisibility Cloak.

 

'Severus, please,' Dumbledore said.

 

'Avada Kedavra,' Severus replied in a cold voice.

 

Severus watched as the body of Albus Dumbledore was blasted off the roof. That was the key sign for the others to flee. Draco was still shaking and Severus had a feeling that he wasn't going to move if he wasn't told to.

 

'Go, Draco,' Severus ordered. 'It's done.'

 

Draco didn't need telling twice. Finally Severus and Harry were alone on the roof. Harry pulled his Cloak off. There was even more pain in his eyes than earlier today. But this time Severus knew he had caused it. Then Harry was in his eyes.

 

'Severus,' Harry whispered, 'I love you. This is not your fault. Go. Stay safe, please, for me.'

 

'I love you too, Harry,' Severus said softly.

 

Severus pushed a two mirror into Harry's hands knowing that thanks to Black Harry would know what it was. That was all he could do so that he could stay in contact with Harry. Then he was running to catch up with the Death Eaters and to escape Order members and Aurors who would now want him dead.


	29. A Surprising Extraction

** Chapter Twenty-Nine **

**A Surprising Extraction**

Harry was currently gazing out the window in the smallest bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive. Sometimes Harry forgot what life was like in Privet Drive whilst he was at Hogwarts. Life at Hogwarts was often fraught with danger from Voldemort and his followers but at least he was with those who loved him.

 

Harry sighed, thinking of Severus. Harry had never felt like he did about Severus Snape. Just under year and a half ago when he had first realised he fancied Snape he would have never guessed that it would have ended up like that.

 

It already felt so achingly lonely and Harry had only just arrived back at the Dursleys a few hours ago. Harry was immediately sent to his bedroom or Dudley's second room as it was always referred to. Sixteen years and Harry was still barely given house room.

 

The room had been locked and bolted but thanks to Fred and George Harry knew how to pick the locks if he needed to. Luckily his stuff hadn't been taken away from him this time. Mostly because they finally realised that with a war on they would be safer if he was armed even with the wards and the guards but wards weren't infallible.

 

Uncle Vernon had another business meeting. People may be dying at this very second but that didn't stop his Uncle making money. Harry was more convinced than ever that if his Uncle had been a wizard he would have joined the Death Eaters as soon as he could.

 

That didn't even take into account that Vernon was bigot and enjoyed beating on those smaller and weaker than he was. At least Dudley was beginning to think for himself since Harry had saved his soul two years ago. Dudley was the only one he spoke to in the Dursley household and Harry was surprised that he had stopped beating people up and actually trying in school even if he had no idea what he was going to do when he grew up.

 

That made two of them Harry supposed. True Harry hadn't really planned his career further than the war. After all the only reason that Harry had decided to be an auror was so he could help with the war effort but if Harry survived the war Harry didn't want to be fighting dark wizards and witches his whole life.

 

Harry wanted to help people of course he did but not by fighting. Never mind he didn't want to leave his son like he had been left. Harry was proud of his parents but he wished they hadn't died because of the fact that he had become a target of Voldemort because of a prophecy because they had fought Voldemort so often.

 

Harry felt that Privet Drive was even worse than most years now. Harry had found a true home that wasn't school and wasn't a friends home. Harry had found his true home with Severus Snape and their son Aeron who Harry had only a short chance to know.

 

It was Aeron who Harry was thinking of most over the few days since his home had been torn apart. First, he'd had to give up his son, sending him to the other side of the world. Then Dumbledore's plan had come to fruition causing Severus to flee with the other Death Eaters.

 

Harry and Severus' son Aeron Serpens Potter-Snape, Harry thought was the most beautiful child in the world. Harry wondered if all parents felt the same way or if it was just him. Harry suspected all parents felt this way but he couldn't exactly compare when nobody could even guess that he had a child.

 

Harry had chosen Hermione as the child's unofficial godmother mainly due to the fact that few people knew Harry was pregnant. Severus had chosen Poppy who he had worked with for years and respected and even liked even if he couldn't show it due to his role as spy. Harry had suspected that he had wanted Albus but as Albus was dying at that point then placing him as a godfather would be redundant.

 

Of course, it wouldn't be official until –  _if_  – the war was over and Harry and Severus managed to fake a background that wouldn't get Severus arrested. True Poppy would realise the truth of the matter. Hopefully Harry would convince her not to report the fact that Harry and Severus' son was their natural born son who had been conceived and born when Harry was sixteen years old and Severus was their teacher.

 

Or Severus would have to obliviate the woman. It was something they had talked over more than a few times. Harry felt incredibly guilty about the idea of removing the memories of a friend but if it came to Harry would do anything to protect his lover and son.

 

Harry's thoughts had turned back to Aeron as was usual in the few days. Was that really all the time that had passed since Harry had given up his month old son? It had already felt like an eternity without the two people Harry loved the most in the world.

 

Aeron unsurprisingly had night black hair just like both of his fathers. Aeron had inherited Harry's messy locks. Unluckily in Harry's opinion, but not in Severus' who liked running his hands through Harry's hair which was surprising considering who Harry had inherited the birds nest of a hair from.

 

The baby boy had pale skin as was expected given who his fathers were. There was a reason that Snape was falsely rumoured to be a vampire by all four houses. And Harry had inherited his red haired mother's pale skin.

 

Harry did wonder what Aeron would look like growing up in Texas. Harry knew how badly he burnt thanks to his mother. Severus, on the other hand, was only so ghastly pale because he insisted on haunting the dungeons.

 

Harry's stomach twisted at the idea of his son growing up so far away from him. Harry wished for the war to be over as soon as possible so that he could get his son and take him home. Not that he thought that the Hafners wouldn't take care of his son.

 

From the little Harry had seen of the Squib family. They were kind, loyal and loving. They were certainly no Dursleys. Still that didn't mean he wanted someone – anyone – else to bring up his son while there was still breath in his body.

 

However, he was aware that if both Harry and Severus died and the war was lost Aeron would grow up as happy as he could be in America. When he turned seven he would begin attending the local magical elementary school, then head of to junior and senior school. Harry wondered if he would inherit Severus' intelligence or Harry's inquisitive nature or both.

 

If Aeron had inherited Harry's hair Harry felt that he had inherited Severus' eyes. Already in the month they had the boy Aeron's eyes had begun darkening. They may not be black yet but they would most likely soon be.

 

Harry thought that Harry and Severus were going to have a hard time keeping girls – or boys as it may be – away from their son when he grew up. Aeron was still too young to know whether or not he'd inherited Harry's appalling eyesight – Harry hoped not. Or if he would be as tall as Severus or small like Harry; it did seem that given Aeron's large weight he'd likely be tall like Severus.

 

That was when a very familiar figure stepped out of a sleek black car that had parkedjust out number 4 Privet Drive. Harry had assumed to be Uncle Vernon's dinner date. If he was the so called business partner then Vernon was in for a shock.

 

The man had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and olive toned skin. It was the same disguise that Severus had used when they had gone to Diagon Alley looking for a baby things and a home for Aeron. For the first time since Harry had given up Aeron and Severus had been declared a Death Eater thanks to Harry's witness statement Harry smiled.

 

Harry ran into the upstairs hallway just as he heard Severus downstairs speaking to the Dursleys. Harry heard Vernon let him in. Harry realised that Severus was the so called business man that the Dursleys had planned to have a talk with.

 

Harry knew Severus would at some point come up to talk to him. This had to be a disguise to get passed the Order guards without alerting them that there was a "Death Eater" there. So Harry waited at the top of the stairs just out of sight of the Dursleys.

 

Just over half an hour later Harry heard his Uncle's booming voice tell Severus the way to the toilet. Harry grinned happily knowing that the toilet was actually so he could speak to Harry. And two seconds later his disguised lover was there.

 

The first thing Harry did was rush to Severus laying his head on his shoulder. Harry felt Severus' strong, comforting arms come around him in a protective manner. It was hard to believe how much Harry had missed the older man.

 

'I missed you,' Harry murmured into Severus' shoulder.

 

'And I you,' Severus said simply. 'How have you been?'

 

Harry felt Severus' looking him over from top to bottom. Severus may not have said it but Harry knew what he was asking. Severus knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't handle giving up Aeron well.

 

Harry could tell by the way the currently hazel eyed man said it that Severus knew that Harry wasn't coping well with giving up his son (who would?), Dumbledore's death and their parting. Luckily anyone who didn't know about Aeron, Harry and Severus would assume he was grieving for his mentor. However, Severus knew that for somebody with a heart as big as Harry's giving up Aeron would be heart breaking.

 

It was hard enough for Severus never mind Harry. Severus had always sneered at parents who were so obscenely devoted to their children. However, now that he had a son of his own he understood that there was nothing like the protective feelings that having a child inspired.

 

Severus like Harry had spent the majority of the days following his "escape" from Hogwarts when he wasn't being called by the Dark Lord thinking about Aeron and Harry. Severus for the first time in his life had a family he loved and now they were parted, all three of them in separate places. Aeron was on the other side of the world as he and Harry.

 

Sixteen years ago when Lily had been killed Severus had been angry with her. Severus had heard from Dumbledore that she could have survived but had thrown her life away for the Potter brat. He couldn't understand why and it was only now that Severus knew that for Harry or Aeron he would have made exactly the same choice over and over again.

 

It was the reason that Severus couldn't bare to be parted from Harry a moment longer. Severus didn't trust the Order with Harry's safety. Fletcher had allowed Harry to be attacked by Dementors once and he would do so again!

 

'We're leaving tonight,' Severus said sharply.

 

'But the Order?' Harry asked.

 

Harry was shocked at Severus' sudden declaration. Harry hadn't been expecting to leave for another couple of weeks even if he had told Ron and Hermione that it would be a short stay at his relatives. He knew by the time that a plan for his extraction had been worked out it a few weeks would have gone by.

 

Harry wanted to leave – of course he did, who wouldn't? But he didn't want to worry his friends. Hermione, of course, would know where Harry had gone. Or at least she would guess. But the rest of them would be terrified for Harry and rightly so considering how badly Voldemort wanted Harry dead.

 

'We'll use a golem,' Severus said simply.

 

'A what?' asked Harry blankly.

 

'A being of magic; I have already made the shell. All I need now is a piece of your heir and a sample of your blood,' Severus said. 'It's connected to you so you'll feel if it's in danger and if you concentrate hear what's going on their. It will think, act, speak and look exactly like you. However, those trained in the arts of magic will know the truth. Pack and make sure you're covered with your invisibility cloak when we leave. Then I'll send the golem to your room. You'll need to keep an eye on what's going on because you'll be extracted to a safe house by the order before you turn seventeen.'

 

'I know,' Harry said softly. 'Where are we going?'

 

'A safe house in the Muggle countryside I acquired after I begun spying in the last war should I be revealed as a spy,' Severus shrugged. 'I've never had use for it.'

 

Harry nodded, 'won't Riddle wonder where you are?'

 

Severus shook his head, 'no I've already set up a golem at Spinner's End.'

 

Harry quickly packed the few things he'd taken out like a pair of pyjamas and a book. It wasn't that hard considering he had only just arrived and wasn't planning on staying long although a bit longer than this. Harry kept his Cloak in his pocket just in case something should happen. Harry hoped it wouldn't but you never knew.

 

Another half an hour later and Harry had the very odd experience that he had only experienced once before with the help of a time turner of seeing himself walking about. Harry flung his Cloak over his head and headed down towards the door. Severus was still speaking to Vernon.

 

'It was a wonderful evening,  _Vernon_ ,' Severus said.

 

Harry knew that he was the only one in the Dursley household that could hear the sarcasm in Severus' voice. Vernon puffed up his chest like an over stuffed walrus. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the self important idiotic Muggle.

 

'I will be sure to inform my business partner of the success of tonight,' Severus said.

 

Harry slipped out the door whilst the two men were talking and waited for Severus to follow him. But Uncle Vernon wasn't finished with Severus yet. Harry couldn't help but be glad that he didn't want to go into business with Grunnings.

 

'So we should expect the deal to be signed …?' Uncle Vernon trailed off.

 

'Oh I'll be in contact,' Severus lied.

 

Finally Severus managed to make it to the car he had come in where he took a lot of time placing his briefcase on the floor under the front seat, more than enough time for Harry to take his seat. As soon as Severus was sure Harry was seated he got into the driver seat and began to drive. Severus was a very able driver for a wizard Harry thought when comparing it to Mr Weasley who only hadn't been arrested for speeding because he and the Ford Anglia he owned didn't exist on Muggle records.

 

It wasn't until they were a few miles outside of Reading that Severus gave Harry permission to remove his Cloak. Soon as he did Severus shot a glamour spell at Harry. Harry flipped the passenger mirror down.

 

Harry now had dark blonde hair of similar messiness and length as Harry's was naturally. Apparently all Severus had done was dye it blonde. Still it looked completely different to Harry Potter who was known to have raven black hair.

 

Harry's skin was considerably darker than it was normally which was good because Harry didn't think that his normal pale skin would suit the dark blonde hair he was now sporting. Harry's eyes were now silver blue but unfortunately without contacts Harry was stuck with the annoying glasses. Harry suspected that if Severus had his way Harry's glasses would be replaced with contacts before the night was up.

 

Harry was still as short as he ever was but was now more slim than skinny due to not enough food growing up. This time Harry was relieved to discover Harry remained male. Severus may be bisexual but Harry liked being male than you very much.

 

'So where are we heading?' asked Harry.

 

'A few miles,' shrugged Severus.

 

'I'm taking that's the reason you've decided I can take off the Cloak,' Harry said softly.

 

It sometimes amused Harry how paranoid Severus was, although Harry understood where the paranoia came from. Harry knew that whilst Harry had a target painted on his head from birth Harry had by and large been protected by more powerful witches and wizards. The only reason Severus had survived was down to his own cautious nature.

 

'Our land doesn't exist on any Muggle or Magical maps,' Severus said. 'According to them there is only a shallow lake which once contained a factory on the side killing all the life in the lake and poisoning the water so no one will come to take their children there.'

 

'I take it you Obliviated a lot of people,' Harry said.

 

'Of course,' Severus said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his lover. The way Severus said as though this was the most obvious course of action. Of course, to Severus Snape it probably was. Still it allowed Harry and Severus a few weeks together so Harry was complaining.

 

'Is there even a lake there?' asked Harry.

 

Severus smirked, 'just a cottage.'

 

Harry nodded it made sense to Harry it was just such a Severus thing to do. It was about seven minutes before they arrived at a smelly, dirty lake. Harry wrinkled his nose at this despite knowing that what he was seeing wasn't what was really there and causing Severus to smirk.

 

'I'll have to key you into the wards,' Severus said.

 

Severus cut Harry with a ritualistic blade which reminded Harry far too much of Voldemort, the graveyard and Cedric's death. Then he cut himself mingling them together. Harry knew that now only those who had Severus or Harry's blood would be able to enter.

 

That meant Aeron then. Harry felt his stomach twist once again at the thought of what Aeron was doing now. Harry hoped that Ruth was looking after him. It was probably just around dinner time there. Not that meant anything to a baby.

 

'Your thinking of Aeron,' Severus said softly.

 

'How did you know?' asked Harry.

 

'So was I,' Severus said quietly.

 

Harry was surprised at this remark. Harry knew Severus loved their son but Harry had thought he was being silly. Aeron was safer in America than he was here. Not that would be hard. Yet Harry still couldn't take his mind off their newborn son.

 

'You miss him too?' asked Harry.

 

'Of course I do,' Severus said sounding affronted.

 

'I just thought I'm being silly,' Harry said quietly. 'He's safe I know that, safer there than he would ever be here. Yet I can't seem to stop regretting the decision to send him away.'

 

'Of course you do. He's my son too,' Severus said. 'I love him as much as I love you. I know this is much harder for you than I. You carried him for seven months, after all, but that doesn't mean in the month he's been with us that I love him less. I wish there was a way that we could have kept him and he would be guaranteed to be safe but there wasn't! And we're just going to have to live with our decision.'

 

Harry felt like he was going to cry again. Harry had been doing that a lot lately. Luckily his classmates thought he was grieving over Dumbledore as they had shared quarters for the past few months so didn't question him when he began crying or woke up apologizing and for him to come back. Harry had moved back into the Gryffindor dormitory because he couldn't stay with Severus anymore and didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a dead man's quarters.

 

'Sorry, I've been doing that a lot,' Harry said wiping his eyes. 'It's silly he's safe, safer than here, but…'

 

'He's our newborn son; the son that you carried for seven months and went through hours of labour. It goes against your bearer's instincts to give him up. Of course, you're distraught. I would be too if I was you,' Severus reassured Harry.

 

Harry gave a water smile, 'so are you going to show me around.'

 

Severus gave Harry a sharp look but seemed to understand that it wasn't Harry going to help Harry by pushing the subject. Harry was glad as he didn't think he could take talking anymore about their son, the pain was still too raw. Harry almost wished for a battle just so that he would have something to do.

 

Harry looked back at what was once a ruined lake unsurprised to find that it had completely changed when he had been crying. It wasn't Hogwarts standards by any means but it was nice and quaint. True it wasn't the place that Harry would bring up a family; too far from anywhere.

 

One day if the way ended Harry would choose a nice village home with a school and a church to live with Severus, Aeron and any other children they may have. It didn't have to be big but it had to be homely with plenty of place for children to run around. Close enough to a community for the children to have friends before attending Hogwarts but further enough away to have the rural area that Harry had dreamed of growing up in since he had first seen the Burrow when he was twelve years old.

 

Severus' cottage was an old grey stone cottage home with only two floors. It was quite plain but Harry didn't mind as he would get to spend the time with Severus. Harry noticed various familiar magical and non-magical plants that would be useful for potions growing around the garden.

 

They entered into the plain white hall through the surprisingly red door compared to the rest of the colourless cottage. Harry thought it looked cleaner than even the cleaning obsessive Petunia's hallway. In fact it looked like it hadn't been touched in years but somehow hadn't gathered dust.

 

'How long since there's been someone here?' asked Harry.

 

'Not since I bought it,' Severus replied.

 

'Are there House Elves here?' asked Harry.

 

Severus gave Harry a look, 'I'm not going to risk this houses location with house elves.'

 

Harry nodded, 'it's just very clean and dust free.'

 

'Spells,' Severus said simply.

 

The hall was T shaped with a back door leading out to the conservatory at the other end of the hall. There was a door directly to the right to them and a wall to the left of them which appeared to hold another room. Harry could only presume there was a door around the corner.

 

The two lovers entered the door on their right which turned out to be the kitchen. Harry was glad that it looked distinctly Muggle which meant that he knew most of the appliances even if the kettle and toaster looked about twenty years old. There was a small breakfast table for four beside them as well.

 

They went through the door at the end of the hallway which lead them to the dining room. The dark wooden table looked like it would sit a dozen people. Harry suspected that they wouldn't be using the dining room with only the two of them they would be fine at the kitchen table.

 

They left the dining room through the door at the other end of the room where Harry could see steps leading down just to their left. At the other end of the hall there were stairs leading upwards. Harry could see now that the conservatory was in actual fact the greenhouse housing yet more potions ingredients.

 

'The basement is my potions lab,' Severus explained.

 

'Why am I not surprised?' snorted Harry. 'When planning a safe house you made sure that you weren't parted from your potions.'

 

'I am a Potions Master,' Severus said.

 

Severus lead him to the door beside the stairs leading upstairs which was unsurprisingly the living room. Harry thought it was very nice; cream and open plan with cream leather sofas, wooden floors and a small glass table. Harry suspected though that it wasn't Severus who had done the home decorating apart from the potions lab and greenhouse.

 

They exited going up the stairs which was good as Harry felt exhausted. Plus he hadn't seen Severus in a good few days it would be good to say hello properly. The only thing was they had to remember contraceptive spells this time.

 

Once again the hallway was T shaped. The first door to the right was a small white tiled bathroom joining on the bathroom was the master bedroom. Opposite the bathroom was a medium sized bedroom with two single beds and beside that was a small bedroom. In between the two bedrooms was a small bathroom.

 

Harry and Severus ended up in the master bedroom. It wasn't long before the two men were once again on the bed. Severus being Severus would never forget little things like contraceptive spells so they were safe.

 

That night Harry felt asleep on Severus' shoulders. He may still miss his son but he had Severus so was able to cope with the pain of loosing Aeron. Unbeknownst to Harry Severus Snape felt exactly the same way.


	30. Another Goodbye

** Chapter Thirty **

**Another Goodbye**

The next month was actually surprisingly pleasant for both Harry Potter and Severus. Considering that Harry and Severus were two people who were in the middle of nowhere in hiding from the most powerful Dark Lord of their era who was waging war on the entire Wizarding World even if it hadn't reached further than Britain – yet – who wanted Harry dead and who would want Severus dead if he ever found the truth about the man's loyalties. The fact they were having a relatively peaceful month in comparison to the rest of their lives was an unexpected blessing that neither of them had expected.

 

Harry felt the month Harry had somehow managed to spend between the death of his mentor and the beginning of yet another war with only the man he loved more than anything else in the world apart from their son was only the calm before the storm. Severus wasn't always there it was true no matter how much he tried to be there. Severus was there for the most part but his role unlike Harry's in the war was ongoing.

 

That meant that every so often Severus was called to meetings or to do tasks for the Dark Lord. Harry – if possible – hated it more than last year. Harry knew in his mind that the "murder" of Albus Dumbledore would forever seal Severus' supposed side in the minds of both Dark and Light but Harry's heart wouldn't believe that until Severus was once more safe in Harry's arms.

 

Since Severus' role as the Dark Lord's spy in the Order was over it meant that the Dark Lord was more than happy to send him on mission where he could be spotted doing the Dark Lord's work whereas before if he was known to be a Death Eater he would not be trusted as a spy at least according to the Dark Lord. Luckily for anyone that Severus was sent to kill he sent them to Gryffindor Manor in Gloucestershire which was one of the safe houses Harry and Severus had set up out of Harry's properties. However, Severus couldn't help with those he was ordered to kidnap apart from try to spirit them away when Severus wasn't known to be around Malfoy Manor which Voldemort continued to use as his hideout since he had returned.

 

It didn't surprise Harry at all. Riddle Manor may be just as expected as Malfoy Manor and as easily defensible with all the knowledge Voldemort had gathered on wards. However, it was still Voldemort's _Muggle_  father's home.

 

Basically it meant it was the equivalent of Harry deciding to become a megalomaniac and setting up his base at Privet Drive. Voldemort might not have the negative memories Harry did with Privet Drive (Harry doubted that Voldemort counted the murder of his father as a "bad memory) but it would forever remind him of his less than noble origins. Voldemort had long ago cut ties with his Muggle blood and would never admit to having them which was of course why he got rid of his true name and became Lord Voldemort despite the fact that Slytherin had made it impossible for any non-pure heir to seize the Slytherin seat.

 

Luckily Severus had only had a few Death Eater meetings which he was forced to attend by Voldemort but Voldemort always wanted Severus to sit beside him in a seat of honour. It meant that Severus took the brunt of Voldemort's psychotic rages. Severus always came back looking exhausted and in excruciating pain from the various curses that the Dark Lord liked to bandy about.

 

Harry had become very skilled at identifying the correct potions needed to remedy the effects of long term exposure to the Cruciatus curse which would most likely prove useful in the long run considering Harry was heading off to war with said Dark Lord so the chance of not being injured was minimal. Harry found that after Death Eater meeting Severus would often sleep for much of the day afterwards and Harry refused to wake him until his lover was ready to wake as sleep was often the best healer or so Madam Pomfrey had told him repeatedly during his many stays in the Hospital Wing. Harry had to admit after watching his lover sleep that sleep seemed to heal as much as the numerous potions did.

 

When Severus finally did wake up Harry always made sure that the spy would wake up to a full English breakfast, that Vernon Dursley would be proud of, no matter what time of the day it was when Severus finally awoke. Not that Vernon Dursley would ever admit to liking anything that "the Freak" had made. Harry always hoped that Severus liked it as much as he claimed to but Harry had self confidence issues thanks to the Dursleys so didn't believe that Severus liked them as much as he claimed to.

 

Harry was finding it easier and easier to bear the loss of Aeron as the days turned into weeks although it still hurt to think about the boy Harry had born and given birth to. The fading pain of Harry and Aeron's separation was something that Harry was left feeling terribly guilty about as though he was beginning to forget his son which he wasn't and never would forget Aeron even if the war continued until Harry was Dumbledore's age. It's not like Harry still didn't feel terrific pain whenever Harry thought of Aeron or guilt when Harry didn't think of Aeron but it was easier to bear with the pain without breaking down into tears.

 

Through Harry's golem Harry knew that the original plan had been that Harry was going to be Apparting out with Moody to a safe house which he wouldn't know which one until he arrived and the Dursleys which they insisted on calling his family would be leaving as well to another safe house. Something Vernon wasn't very happy with considering he seemed to be convinced Harry was going to steal his house despite the fact that he already had several houses including two manors, a villa, a hotel and a private island. Not that Harry would ever tell Dursley that of course since knowing the man he'd try and take them from Harry.

 

It was surprisingly at least in Harry's opinion but made a sort of sense Petunia who had put her foot down and said they were going. There were very few times that Harry saw the sister of Lily Potter nee Evans in Petunia Dursley but this was one of those times. Petunia was clearly more afraid of the Dark Lord than of the rest of the Wizarding World put together which was certainly saying something.

 

Harry wondered if that was where part of Petunia's hatred of magic came from. After all knowing that magic was real was one thing but knowing that people who could wield a power you were defenceless against and wanted you dead from being born without the power was certainly a reason to fear magic and fear often turned into hate. Severus disagreed saying Petunia had always been jealous of Lily even when they were nine and the war hadn't even begun.

 

However, Harry wondered if that was the whole story Petunia had lost her parents, and although she appeared not to care about her estranged magical sister's death, to Voldemort and his followers. Harry doubted that Voldemort would personally kill a Muggleborn's Muggle family. Or even a Muggleborn for that matter if it hadn't been she was harbouring his prophesised enemy.

 

It meant that Petunia Dursley knew what the Death Eaters were capable of although she would never speak about them. Petunia had said that she and Dudley were going into hiding with the witches and wizards and that was that either Vernon could come with them or stay behind. That meant that Vernon had to come.

 

Vernon bore his wife's decision with very ill grace that caused more than a few turns of heads from the visiting witches and wizards. It wasn't at all surprising to Harry though considering that his wife of twenty years had pretty much threatened to leave him. However, Vernon unhappily accepted it.

 

Most likely Harry thought out of fear of what the neighbours would say if and when they found out that Mrs Dursley had walked out on her husband which was all they would know for now. Harry knew that Vernon would never be able to survive the gossip that both his neighbours and colleagues would likely spout. Never mind when Voldemort caught up with him who would torture him for information on Harry and then kill him when he found out that Vernon Dursley knew next to nothing about who Harry was apart from his bad home life.

 

Harry wondered what story would be told after the war was over. If the war ever ended Harry reminded himself but he couldn't think like that. The war had to end or he'd never see his baby son again.

 

Harry knew it would be the Department of Muggle Worth Excuses who would deal with that part of his uncle and aunt's life. The easiest way to explain it was that there had been terrorist threats made on the Dursleys due to Vernon's money from his business and the police had placed them into a safe house until it was deemed safe. Of course, the Ministry would have to be stabilised before anything like that could happen.

 

Harry knew that the gossip would be horrendous and most definitely very inaccurate knowing what the idiotic people on Privet Drive were like. Harry had often thought that the inhabitants of Privet Drive' gossip was more akin to a game of Chinese whispers. True the same could be said about Hogwarts gossip but at least  _they_  had the excuse of being teenagers rather than self important middle class adults whose height of their day was being better than someone else.

 

Harry had been very amused to find that Vernon had packed and unpacked the car several times something Dudley had taken advantage of to sneak things that they didn't need and wouldn't work in or dumbbells one time. Harry wondered if anyone had told them that with the amount of wards the Dursleys would be under electronic equipment would fizzle out. Harry knew when Dudley found out he couldn't watch Hollyoaks or whatever it was he watched Dudley would throw a temper tantrum the size of Grawp.

 

Harry had always wondered why electricity and magic didn't mix but had never been interested enough to try and figure out why. Severus, naturally, knew exactly the reason for this. Apparently magic was a type of energy and if you forced enough of any type of energy into anything electrical it would blow up which was why Harry's accidental magic had never caused outages at Privet Drive apart from when he blew up Aunt Marge but that was a high energy magical incident.

 

Harry and the rest of the street new that the Dursley couple were obsessed with what the neighbours thought of them so desperate to be normal (thanks to their abnormal, in their words, relations) they were in fact bordering on being abnormal. And that was without Harry living there. Harry wondered how Petunia dealt with what the neighbours were surely saying, none to quietly if he knew the other inhabitants of Privet Drive which unfortunately he did, about the state of Vernon's mental health.

 

All that had to happen was adding Harry's magic into the mix and Vernon would be in the loony bin which Harry was actually quite liked the idea considering what Vernon thought of the mentally ill. True that would happen tonight as they were being taken into hiding the next morning just before Harry was taken to whatever safe house he would be taken to. Still what could you say; how could you ask a boy not to hope for his abusive Uncle to shown as a mad man even if he wasn't really?

 

The Dursley neighbours wouldn't keep their voice down about the possibility of Vernon going mad and that was without all the other  _incidents_  surrounding the Dursley family or more accurately Harry Potter over the years. After all everyone knew of the snake incident after Piers Polkiss had run his mouth. Harry was actually surprised with everything that no Oblivators had come to sort out his accidental magic as they had done when he was thirteen years old.

 

Harry knew he had always been the outcast on Privet Drive from the moment he arrived there when he was only fifteen months old. The inhabitants of Privet Drive were typically higher middle class. However, they liked to believe themselves to be high class so an orphan who was said to be the son of drunks who ran around in old, second hand, holey, ill fitting clothes was the source of much scorn.

 

And the Dursley blamed him for the way he drew the neighbours' negative attention onto them. If the Dursleys had told them that Harry was the son of decent people and gave Harry decent clothes the neighbours wouldn't have thought two seconds about him. Also, as Harry wouldn't be as frightened or angry all the time the number of magical incidents would decrease not increase.

 

Add into the picture the lies the Dursleys spread about not just his parents but Harry as well and the odd things that seemed to follow Harry around well it wasn't surprising that Harry was made to feel unwelcome on Privet Drive. Harry was thought to be unsocial due to the fact he had no friends his age. The adults didn't believe their children over the parents and teachers that it was Dudley who stopped children risking making friends with the young orphan.

 

Hogwarts had always been brilliant for Harry especially as Harry been able to afford new robes thanks to his parents. It was why Harry instantly empathised with Ronald Weasley who was self conscious about his second hand clothes that were in better condition than Harry had ever been allowed to wear. Any half decent hand me downs Aunt Petunia would drop off at charity shops because god forbid Harry should look half way presentable.

 

In contrast Draco Malfoy was Harry's cousin all over again; an arrogant bully who had been spoilt so much that he clearly believed that the world was blessed in having him born there. It was only this year when Harry had seen the two blonde boys change at least in Harry's eyes. Harry supposed that at long last they were growing up as Harry had been forced to do when he was still just a child due to his home environment.

 

It had been a good plan which would go smoothly without even the possibilities of casualties. Unfortunately the plan for escape had changed thanks to the Ministry's inability to train it's employees to resist the imperius curse. If a fake Moody who was really a Death Eater had been able to teach a class fool of fourteen and fifteen year olds surely the Ministry would think that in these times it was maybe a good idea to make sure people in high positions weren't susceptible to the curse.

 

However, whoever said that the Ministry was effective were clearly on the Ministry's payroll so a good proportion of the Ministry of Magic were currently under the imperious curse. Severus had told Harry everyone he knew who was under the imperius curse, loyal to Voldemort, was being blackmailed by Voldemort, being recruited by Voldemort or on the list of possible imperius victims so he would know who not to trust at a later day should he ever need to enter the Ministry of Magic.

 

The Ministry's failings meant Harry could not travel out of his home by magical means such as side along apparition or portkey without his partner or the maker of the portkey being arrested on grounds of being a Death Eater which was completely ridiculous but the Ministry wanted to be being seen as doing  _something!_ Harry had long ago decided that the whole Ministry was more a help than a hindrance in the war. If only they could do what the Order told them to do it would be so much easier.

 

The Order didn't want to wait until Harry's seventeenth birthday so that Harry could legally Apparate on his own as the wards would fall that day as well which would mean they would have mere seconds to Apparate before Death Eaters and Voldemort attacked. And Voldemort would be there if it meant that Harry would be removed from the equation. It had naturally been Severus through Mundungnus who had suggested the idea to the Order.

 

Not that anyone other than Harry realised Severus had been the one to suggest the idea as the whole Order apart from Harry and Hermione believed Severus to be a Death Eater. Of course, the truth couldn't be further from their beliefs. Harry wondered how they would take the news that Severus Snape and Harry Potter were lovers.

 

Harry doubted it would be very well somehow. Remus would maul Severus not on full moon never mind on the full moon. The rest would thing Severus was a paedophile when he wasn't no matter what their age may say.

 

Thanks to the Ministry's uselessness Harry and the Order would have to fly out just as they had just before Harry's fifth year. However, due to the fact that Voldemort was now operating in open and wouldn't risk Harry living a second longer as he had proven in the Ministry of Magic it had be done more carefully than two years ago and with Moody commanding the Order in Dumbledore's stead it would be done so carefully it would be more than verging on paranoia. This time several people would be polyjuiced as Harry so that it would be almost impossible to guess who the real Harry was.

 

It was something that Harry had fought with Severus the whole way. Harry could see the benefits of the plan but Harry hadn't liked the idea of people pretending to be him especially considering that Severus would have to tell Voldemort to cement his position as spy. Harry couldn't even warn the others that Voldemort and his whole contingent would be out there because people would question where he had got his information and put Severus in danger when the plan was changed leaving questions to why Severus' information was wrong.

 

Severus had reminded Harry that the Order members knew what they had signed up for and were prepared to fight. Harry still didn't like it and would  _try_  and convince the Order members not to pretend to be him. However, Harry doubted anything he said or did would change anything especially as the majority still saw him as a kid.

 

That's what brought Harry to having his school trunk that had seen him through six years of school and Dursleys on his bedside table going through what he needed in the upcoming months. Harry knew he would be on the run for a long time because Voldemort was mere weeks away from gaining control of the Ministry and Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts Severus would be there to act as some sort of a barricade between the Hogwarts students and the Death Eaters but how much could he really do when he had to remain in character for the good of the children.

 

Severus had given him things that he thought he would need like Severus' trunk. Severus had got a new one claiming to Lucius that now he didn't act like Dumbledore's lap dog he didn't need to hide his dark potions and artefacts away. This news, of course, got back to Dumbledore so no questions were asked about where his perfectly good trunk was gone.

 

Severus unlike the Malfoys wasn't known for buying top of range items just because he had the money to. Severus was always known to be a bit of a scrooge who wouldn't spend money unless he had to. The one exception was when it involved Harry.

 

Severus' old trunk included one compartment much like a fridge and another much like a freezer except they would keep food good indefinitely. Severus had gone grocery shopping once again in his false persona and brought back masses of long lasting Muggle food meaning that they could last for years out in the wild. Harry planned to move between his houses but one could never know when dealing with Voldemort.

 

Then Severus had in another compartment given Harry a stack of almost complete potions that would only need a little bit of change to make it work for Harry, potions, and potions' ingredients. This compartment had a stasis spell on it that was safe for the ingredients. There were potions designed for healing, disguise and battle.

 

Then the two lovers had spent a day in their disguises in Paris where Harry had picked up a new second wand because he had told the shop owner in French his old one had broke thanks to Severus' translation spell. Truthfully it was because Severus thought it prudent that he have a backup because when you were on the run in the middle of a war anything could happen to your wand and this one was registered under a false name. Harry preferred his original holly and phoenix feather but his new oak and dragon heart string one was okay as a back up.

 

Severus unsurprisingly to Harry had knowledge on wandlore. Severus might have Masteries in potions and defence but he was knowledgeable of most branches of magic including wandlore which he had taken an interest in around the same time Harry had started Hogwarts. That was just such a Severus thing to do.

 

Severus had told him that the oak tree symbolised power and courage which fitted Harry perfectly apparently. Harry had said that he wasn't that powerful. Severus had disagreed claiming that if Harry was powerful enough to throw off the Dark Lord's imperious curse that he was powerful then Harry was powerful.

 

Severus felt it was only knowledge and experience Harry was lacking. In a few years or decades Harry would be able to rival Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry disagreed but didn't want to cause and argument when they had so little time left together so let the subject drop and Severus knew better than to push what he saw as a fact.

 

Harry's holly tree wand symbolised protection and were the favoured staff of the warriors of old which was fitting considering how long Harry had been fighting a war that had origins before his parents were even thought of. Harry felt that both his wands had similar meanings. Severus said that it was because wands were chosen based on one's personality so the wand would choose one that fit with your personality so it wasn't surprising that they meant similar things although if your personality took a sudden turn then it wasn't unknown for one's original wand to loose affinity with it's owner which apparently was the reason Charlie Weasley had given his wand away.

 

The dragon heart string again represented power and bravery as well as nobility. Harry supposed that made sense as he was the heir of two old houses. Severus felt it was more due to his noble character.

 

The phoenix bird was the symbol of hope and life that Harry found strange considering how Harry was constantly in death's path and Voldemort was a mass murderer. Severus theorised it was because of Voldemort's quest for immortality that Voldemort had a phoenix feather wand. Harry, on the other hand, had a will to live that had bested Voldemort on many occasions.

 

Severus had also given Harry a mirror which Harry was now aware would have a copy allowing them to communicate if needed. Severus told Harry it was so that he would be able to contact Harry with information on Voldemort's plans. Just because Severus was thought to be traitor to the light didn't mean he would stop reporting Voldemort's plans to Harry.

 

Severus told Harry when the Ministry fell to bring himself, Ron and Hermione here. It would be as safe as anywhere else. Harry been planning to go to Grimmauld Place but Severus had told him not to because Severus had been forced to reveal the truth to Voldemort about the headquarters of the Order after Dumbledore the secret keeper's death.

 

Luckily the wards on Harry's properties kept anyone but family knowing where they were so they would be safe as safe houses. The Black properties on the other hand would not as a good proportion of the Death Eaters were in some way related to the Black family. Here was even safer because it wasn't on any records.

 

It was the last day Harry would be spending here. In a couple of hours Harry would be leaving for Privet Drive for the last time. Severus said because Harry had been planning to come back tomorrow the wards wouldn't fall until he left for the Order's safe house wherever that was tomorrow.

 

'Harry,' Severus walked in, 'are you finished?'

 

'Yeah,' Harry said with a sigh, 'it's just strange … I'm not going back to Hogwarts and I'm leaving Privet Drive tomorrow.'

 

Severus nodded, 'I know.'

 

'Are we going?' asked Harry.

 

'Yes,' Severus said.

 

'I'll miss you,' Harry said.

 

'And I'll miss you,' Severus said softly.

 

The two men rested their heads together and kissed. Harry didn't think he'd ever get over what it was like to kiss Severus Snape. Harry knew that he never wanted to leave his lover, not again. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

'Come on,' Harry said. 'If I don't leave now I don't think I'll be able to force myself to leave.'

 

Severus didn't say anything but took Harry's hand and lead Harry to the drive way that was a startling reminder that this had once been a Muggle house. Harry was quiet as they left for the car. Harry wondered why they were travelling by Muggle means again.

 

The first time was in an effort to trick his uncle but he wondered why they were going by car again. Severus would stop opposite the Dursleys house and pretend to get out and ask for directions to the cinema whilst Severus was talking Harry would get out. Soon as Harry was in the house Severus would vanish the golem allowing Harry to reveal himself but they would have to ring the door bell so a Dursley opened the door otherwise Harry's guard would become suspicious.

 

'Why are we driving?' asked Harry.

 

'The Ministry is monitoring all forms of magical transportation in the area surrounding your house,' Severus replied. 'Any unauthorised magical transportation will result in the Aurors being deployed here and arresting whoever has used the magic and taking you into protection. The Dark Lord has people all over the ministry so if that were to happen you'd be captured before the day is done.'

 

The rest of the car journey was pretty silent. Neither Harry nor Severus were people who would talk incessantly. Probably because of their childhoods where any sound that they made would result in a beating.

 

Just under an hour later Harry and Severus had arrived at Privet Drive. Just as planned Severus got out and began speaking to Mrs Fisher from number ten who was outside playing with her baby son, Alfie, in the summer son whilst Mr Fisher was out at work. Harry followed Severus outside sliding through the open driver's door careful to keep himself completely invisible.

 

Harry then made his way down the street to number four. Harry kept watch for any Order member who would be around. Harry knew somebody would be watching the house and didn't want question to be asked as why there was a Harry inside and outside the house.

 

Harry rung the door bell of his relative's home and wasn't surprised when it was Dudley who answered the door. Dudley was probably trying to spend a last few weeks with his friends. Harry wondered what the Muggle boy was going to be telling his friends about where he was going.

 

Harry moved silently past his larger slightly older cousin and walked upstairs where he saw "himself" on the bed. Harry ignored his doppelganger and moved to the window where he knew Severus would see him. And sure enough Harry's doppelganger disappeared.

 

Harry and Severus eyes caught. Then Severus was in his car and driving off. Harry's heart was left feeling desolate. Once again he was alone in the hell hole that the Dursleys but never Harry called home.


	31. My Beloved Familiar

** Chapter Thirty-One **

** My Beloved Familar **

The next morning a number of the Order of the Phoenix arrived just after the Dursleys had left with Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones not so happily but they would at least be as safe as they could be. Harry knew the witch and the wizard hadn't made a good impression on Harry's Muggle family. Honestly what did Vernon expect? Wizards were not like Muggles something Vernon should have realised by now.

 

How many witches and wizards actually knew how to drive even if they owned a car? Harry suspected it was only the Muggle-borns and half-blood. Harry suspected that even Arthur Weasley hadn't had official lessons and probably didn't have a license and if it hadn't been for magic he would have been arrested by the Muggle government for driving without a license a long time ago.

 

None of the Dursleys seemed happy to be leaving their home which Harry could now understand after leaving  _his_  home just last night. Harry had always considered Hogwarts or the Burrow to be home but now he realised that they weren't. Hogwarts and the Burrow had only felt like because Harry was away from his awful family when he was there but he had finally found his own home.

 

However, thankfully Petunia and Dudley convinced Harry's stubborn uncle to leave a home that was about to become defenceless from the Death Eaters who would waste no time in going after Harry's family whether Harry liked them or not. Harry wondered if Vernon would have gone if they hadn't convinced him to go. Harry knew something if the Dursleys ended up kidnapped and held hostage Harry wouldn't rush in and save them.

 

The Dursleys may be his closest biological relatives apart from Aeron but Harry would never care for them like he did his friends, Severus and Aeron. The Dursleys were just people that Harry happened to be related to. Harry knew that the Dursleys felt the same as him. Once again the Pure Bloods were wrong: blood wasn't the be all and end all. There was bonds far stronger than the ties of blood.

 

When Moody was speaking Harry had to pretend to be ignorant of the fact that thanks to Severus Harry already knew that the plan had to be changed thanks to the bloody interfering Ministry of Magic and what the change of plan was since at the end of the day it was Severus' plan. Harry had decided that he really hated the Ministry of Magic that caused more problems than it solved and planned to completely change it as soon as he could if this bloody war was ever over. So when Harry was told what the new plan was Harry wasn't at all surprised but pretended to be.

 

Harry was more than a bit hurt to realise he hadn't been invited to Remus and Tonks' wedding even if it had only been a small celebration with Tonks' parents and a few Order members. Harry hoped that owing to the fact that Remus and Tonks were only a few years closer in age than Harry and Severus when the relationship came out Remus would not maul Severus. Somehow Harry doubted it though considering Remus still saw him as a child.

 

It would only mean a difference of a few weeks at the Dursleys which wouldn't place him in anymore danger than he would be tonight. Plus a few weeks ago they could have apparated out of Privet Drive without the Ministry's interference. Of course, the Order couldn't predict that the Ministry was going to make using magic to get Harry out impossible.

 

True it would have meant that Harry wouldn't have had much time with Severus if Harry had been removed from Privet Drive earlier. But if Harry really had been at Privet Drive it would mean that they had left him to rot – again – whilst they got married. It was like the summer before fifth year all over again. Sometimes the reasoning of those trying to protect him really angered Harry.

 

On the other hand, Harry felt it would be hypocritical to be angry at not knowing details of Remus' love life when Remus knew nothing about Harry's. True it was slightly different considering the legalities and dangers involved with Harry's and Severus' relationship but it still hurt that Remus hadn't invited Harry to their wedding. Harry would invite Remus to their wedding when and if Harry and Severus got married.

 

Harry hoped that someday they would get married if they both survived the war that was. Harry knew that right now it would be too risky to marry in case someone realised that their magic was bound to each other and began asking questions unless they married as Muggles. Wizard marriages bound their magic to one another which was why there was no such thing as divorces in the magical world.

 

Although Harry had to correct Moody when he said Harry was under aged. Obviously Dumbledore hadn't informed the Order that Harry had been emancipated a few months ago maybe there hadn't been enough time between Dumbledore's life zapping illness and trying to find Horcruxes. This surprised everyone but Hermione and Ron – telling Ron that he was emancipated wouldn't risk anything as it wasn't like it was a secret just the reasons for Harry's emancipation – apparently pleased Moody probably because of the fact Harry could legally defend himself so he wouldn't be up in front of the Wizagamot for using magic to defend himself –  _again_.

 

'Have you passed your Apparation test?' Moody growled.

 

In all honesty Harry had only began learning how to Apparate a few months ago after Aeron was born. Apparation – especially unskilled Apparation – could be dangerous for the baby. What if Harry had splinched himself and left the embryo behind. Hence, why most Healers instructed their pregnant patients not to Apparate whilst pregnant which meant Harry hadn't been allowed to to start learning until recently.

 

Aeron wouldn't have been able to survive on his own at that point so he could have died. It wasn't the Apparation itself that was dangerous for babies it was the fear of Splinching which was the reason pregnant men and women were told not to Apparate even if they had been Apparating for several decades. So Harry learning to Apparate would be an impossibility whilst he had been pregnant for much of last year.

 

'But it means that if you need to defend yourself then you can do so without the risk of a trial since the trace is broke,' Remus said softly.

 

'How much did Dumbledore teach you?'' growled Moody.

 

'Enough,' Harry replied.

 

Harry knew he couldn't explain that as much as Dumbledore had taught him Severus had taught him more and more useful spells for his survival Harry thought privately. Not that Harry would have told Dumbledore that especially as they had never spoken about Severus teaching Harry the darker side of magic. Harry was sure that Dumbledore knew but neither of them had spoken about it.

 

Never mind that nobody apart from Severus knew that Harry had dabbled in the Dark Arts for a few months when he was fourteen and fifteen years old. Severus had taught him even more so that he would know what to expect and be able to fight fire with fire if it was necessary. Harry knew the Order wouldn't agree but this was about survival more than anything else.

 

Moody seemed to be judging whether or not Dumbledore had taught Harry enough for Harry to be allowed out on the battlefield but whatever he was looking for the old ex-Auror had apparently found it as he nodded. Harry wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Harry decided that it would be safer to take it as a compliment and not question the more than slightly mad old man who was sure to give Dumbledore a run for his money where eccentricity was concerned even if Moody's was a more paranoia based eccentricity than being completely off the wall like Dumbledore had been.

 

Harry had to say something when Moody ignorantly claimed that Voldemort didn't know that Harry was being moved tonight. The Order had to know how things would turn out even if Harry couldn't tell them where he had got the information as everyone thought his lover had been a mole the whole time. Harry knew Hermione would know where Harry had got the information even if nobody else did.

 

'I wouldn't bank on that,' warned Harry.

 

'Have you been having dreams again?' asked Remus frowning.

 

Harry shook his head honestly, 'no but I know that you shouldn't underestimate Voldemort he has too many resources. There are numerous ways he could have found out the truth. The wrong sentence here or there and he'll work it out. The fact that Kingsley isn't guarding the Prime Minister will be a hint that anyone watching will read into and I'd bet my Firebolt that Voldemort is keeping track of what every known member of the Order is doing and since Kingsley was seen at the Ministry he'll know that Kingsley is working for the Order. Never mind Voldemort will want to know what's going on the Muggle world so that he'll know when he can target the Prime Minister or other important Muggle events to create as much havoc as he possibly can.'

 

Moody frowned, 'you've got a good point, lad,' he growled.

 

'I wish I could dissuade the lot of you from coming with me,' Harry said once again pretending that he didn't know that the plan was to Poly Juice into Harry for the night. 'Death Eaters will capture me and Voldemort will kill me and anyone protecting meor just there,' Harry said thinking of Cedric Diggory, 'but I know as much as I don't like it at the end of the day it is your choice to risk your lives for me so I won't stop you as much as I would like to but if you do this I warn you that I expect Voldemort to be out here tonight so there is a chance you'll have to duel Voldemort. If anyone doesn't want to come then that's up to you and I won't hold it against you.'

 

Mundungnus began motioning the need to get out of there but Moody wouldn't let him leave. Harry frowned at how Moody was treating the thief. Harry may not like Mundgnus but he shouldn't be forced into a battle that he didn't want to be involved. Never mind having an unwilling combatant would only mean someone to get in the way, to protect or betray them to Voldemort out of fear.

 

 

Plus, Harry didn't think that Mundungnus was that much of a fighter. He was sneaky there was no doubt about that but he wasn't a fighter. It meant that Mundungnus first priority was his own survival. If push came to shove Mundungnus would turn his back on them to save himself. Harry didn't trust the thief in battle so would be quite happy to leave the man behind.

 

'If Mundungnus wants to leave then he should be allowed to,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Potter,' growled Moody.

 

'No,' Harry said, 'we are all willing to fight if we have to which we probably will. Mundungnus would leave anyone of us to die to save his own skin. That is not the type of person we need on the battlefield as it is almost certain to become, Moody. Let him go.

 

' _We_  don't force people to fight for us. That's Voldemort's way, not ours. The second we start acting like Voldemort is the second that Voldemort has won the war. We are fighting for freedom from oppression if we start oppressing people even a sneak thief it will be the end of the Light side as we know it and we'll just be another Dark side and nothing will change whoever wins the war.'

 

'He has a point,' Kingsley said quietly.

 

'Fine,' Moody said not sounding happy about it.

 

Mundungnus seemed thrilled to leave. Harry was pleased. It meant that they didn't have to watch out for Mundungnus to betray them at short notice. Moody may not be happy with it at the moment but he would understand later. Or at least Harry hoped he would because although Harry disagreed with Moody on several points he did respect the old warrior.

 

Moody then went over the plan which Harry pretended to not know. Harry gave up his hair with warnings about what would happen if they were caught when they were believed to be Harry even when the Polyjuice wore off – if they were still alive – Voldemort would kill them for tricking him. Moody then came to the problem about the fact that they were one "Harry" short.

 

'Use a golem,' Harry said simply.

 

Hermione's eyes widened slightly understanding but she thankfully knew better than to ask in front of a room full of people who were unaware about the truth of Dumbledore's death and Severus' so called betrayal. Harry knew that he was in for a long talk with his brunette friend later. Harry would be glad for someone to talk to about the grief of missing Severus and Aeron.

 

'Where did you find out about golems from?' asked Remus frowning.

 

'Dumbledore he said it was a good tool for tricking Death Eaters that they had me when I had really got a way as not all Death Eaters have enough magic to be able to sense the trick,' Harry replied.

 

The plan was set and then Harry was going with Hagrid as the last person expected to be trusted with Harry's safety. The golem was going with Moody as the one who would be expected to protect Harry as the most qualified Order member so nobody else would be hunted by Voldemort, hopefully, just the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry just hoped that Voldemort wouldn't get close enough to sense the magic used to make the golem because if he did Moody was dead.

 

Just as Harry had expected soon as they had lifted off they were surrounded by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Severus was out there somewhere. Harry knew he probably would be with his power levels and how much Voldemort trusted Harry's lover but he didn't like the idea that Severus would be on the opposing side whoever his loyalties were to.

 

Harry was able to stop himself from throwing a longing look back at them knowing that it would throw suspicion on him from the Order and all the Death Eaters would be questioned – tortured – on what it meant. Harry didn't want to have to think of an acceptable explanation because he could not tell them about Severus. It would only place the man he loved in more danger than he already was in.

 

Harry had whipped out his wand and was throwing spells back at them both dark ones Severus had taught Harry and Light to Neutral ones Dumbledore had taught Harry. In the fight nobody would be able to tell if it was Harry or the Death Eaters who were throwing the Dark curses and that was the way Harry wanted it. Harry was also using his secondary wand that nobody knew he had so even if it was checked nobody would realise that he had a second wand that was full of curses that were borderline or illegal.

 

Harry's holly wand would have defensive spells from training and the fact that Harry had made sure to cast defensive spells today so that if the wand was checked nobody would realise he had another wand that he used for battle. Harry didn't expect himself to be checked but one could never be too careful. Oh Merlin now he was starting to sound like Moody or Severus.

 

Harry wondered if Severus or Moody knew how alike they were. Both men were completely paranoid by nature or more accurately their experience during the First Wizarding War. Both wizards were often grumpy gits who scowled and growled a lot although Severus sneered more than Moody and could be mellowed by Harry and Aeron as Harry had found out recently.

 

Thankfully, only Hagrid could hear the spells Harry had used in the battle. Or at least might be able to hear the words over the roar of the wind and the crashes of spells hitting bodies. But Hagrid had been expelled when he was thirteen years old so knew nothing about the magic Harry was using which was good for him considering the type of magic Harry was using.

 

Harry couldn't help but relish the looks of surprise in the Death Eaters eyes – which was all Harry could see under the masks of those coming after him – as Harry cast darker and darker spells. Harry wondered if they had guessed who it was as Harry Potter was known for his Light ways. Harry wondered how Voldemort would take the news that Harry Potter knew Dark magic.

 

Harry knew he was enjoying the spells he was using far too much. Harry supposed it was the addictive nature of Dark spells that Severus had always warned Harry about and Harry had read about in his books and experienced a few times after Cedric's death. Harry didn't care though and was more than happy to throw more spells with worse repercussion on his enemies at his opponents.

 

Then one very keen or frightened Death Eater that Harry had just missed with an entrail exploding curse. The Death Eater would be sure to be punished for his actions by Voldemort later as only Voldemort was allowed to kill Harry – the rest of the Death Eaters were tasked with capturing Harry – cast a Killing Curse at Harry. Harry suspected it was the heat of battle making the Death Eater act like that.

 

Hagrid dived to the side so that the spell missed Harry but was instead taken by Harry beloved owl, Hedwig. Harry felt the painful snap of his magic as the familiar bond that had long ago formed when he was eleven years old with Hedwig when he was alone in Privet Drive with only Hedwig to comfort him against his relatives' cruelty. The loss of Harry's familiar was agonising on Harry's magic.

 

'NO!' screamed Harry.

 

'Harry,' Hagrid said softly.

 

'No, no, no,' Harry sobbed, 'she's dead.'

 

Then Harry felt the rush of anger at this bastard that he'd only felt once before when Bellatrix Lestrange had taunted Harry for Sirius' death. Harry glared at the man through blazing killing curse green eyes and the Avada Kedavra spell was on his lips when the man pulled away. Harry was furious that the man had fled rather than face him. Not that Harry blamed the Death Eater. In the mood Harry was in Harry was more likely to torture the man than speak to him. Harry wanted vengeance for his poor dead owl. Who wouldn't? After all his familiar had just been murdered.

 

Then Voldemort was there. Harry realised that his reaction at Hedwig's death was too real for it to be anyone but the one the snowy owl had the familiar bond with. Harry could have cursed himself for being so stupid. Severus would have never have been so obvious but Harry wasn't Severus and couldn't hide his true emotions like the spy could. Not about the people he cared about at least. Sometimes Harry wondered how he had managed to go a year without giving a way his feelings and relationship for Severus.

If it hadn't been for the fear of ridicule in fifth year and the knowledge that Severus would be sentenced to Azkaban. Voldemort would then break Severus out of Azkaban where he would kill Severus for the betrayal that Severus had long ago committed in Lily Evans' name. Harry would have probably given the game away long ago if he had Merlin forbid been in Severus' position.

Never mind the amount of magical and emotional pain Harry was in due to the breaking of the familiar bond. People who had never had or never lost a familiar would never understand how painful it was. It was like a physical gaping wound on his very magic as Hedwig was ripped away from him. Hedwig who was so much more than just a post owl! So much more than just a pet!

 

'FLY!' Harry screamed at the half giant.

 

Harry could see how pale Hagrid was getting as he looked back and saw the great creature for that was Lord Voldemort. Not that Harry could blame the half giant if he had only two years of magical education and a snapped wand he would have been even more terrified than he was now. Having a Dark Lord flapping up to you in his long dark cloak like a great big vampire bat would terrify anyone who was not suicidal.

 

Harry just refused to let his fear get the better of him. Voldemort was bully and fed on the fear. If Harry showed how he was truly feeling Voldemort would use that against him so Harry kept up the Gryffindor façade and kept cursing Voldemort even if he knew that Voldemort was not mortal and far more powerful than Harry would ever be no matter what his lover said.

 

Harry had found that he was only keeping it together because he was practicing Occlumency which relied on pushing emotions away from you. Harry had got better since he stopped getting distracted by thought of what he wanted to do Severus as his fantasies had been fulfilled when Severus taught him once again. Harry was in no way a master but could keep Voldemort from getting his most secret of secrets.

 

Harry was employing it now for two reasons to the best of his abilities at least. Harry was under no impression that he was as good as Voldemort but as long as Harry kept distracting the monster of a man with curses Voldemort wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to blow through Harry's mind. That was why Harry continued to duel a man that Harry wasn't anywhere near as powerful or as knowledgeable as.

 

Severus might believed that Harry was as powerful as the Dark Lord but Harry didn't believe it - couldn't believe it. Maybe one day he would have the knowledge Voldemort had but never the power the psychotic wizard had. Harry couldn't help but notice that Voldemort stuck to one of three curses. All three of which were the Unforgivable Curse - the cruciatus, the Avada Kedav.

 

For somebody with as much experience as Harry knew Voldemort had after witnessing his duel with Voldemort the man wasn't half predictable. Harry knew he wouldn't be if he didn't keep underestimating Harry. Voldemort didn't try because Harry was just a stupid child to Voldemort who had survived by a series of flukes and due to older, powerful, wiser wizards and witches.

 

The fact that Harry agreed with Voldemort on that fact didn't matter one ioata. Harry had spent a long time training and becoming more skilled in the art of combat even if he couldn't hold his own against Voldemort he would be confident with his abilities against the Death Eaters. True that included idiots like Pettigrew who Harry could have defeated in fourth year.

 

One with them so close Harry's forehead was literally on fire as it hadn't been for over a year after Voldemort had tried to possess Harry. Harry knew if he let down his rudimentary Occlumency shield for a second the chances were that Harry would either see everything Voldemort was seeing or Voldemort would once more possess Harry. Harry had no wish to feel that agony ever again so was doing his best to keep the mad man out.

 

Two Harry wouldn't betray his lover to death. Harry knew if Voldemort saw the truth about Dumbledore's death and where Severus' loyalties truly lay. Voldemort wouldn't just kill Severus; he'd seek to make an example of Severus for any other who might wish to betray him. Harry couldn't let Voldemort find out that Severus' loyalties did and always would lay with Harry.

 

Harry suspected that Voldemort wouldn't torture and murder Severus until Voldemort had used him as a hostage to lure Harry into his clutches. Then Voldemort would kill Harry and Severus would follow. Depending on who he hated more which would be a close call considering that it was the Chosen One and the spy Voldemort would use either Severus' or Harry's death to hurt the survivor.

 

Thirdly, and most importantly in Harry's opion, because at least Harry and Severus could defend themselves against Voldemort to some extent if Voldemort had any inkling about who Aeron "Hafner" was the Hafners would be dead and Aeron would be in Voldemort's clutches before Harry could even think about rescuing him. Harry would not betray his baby boy to Voldemort even with his own thoughts. Aeron was behind the thickest walls Harry could muster.

 

Harry sent several dark curses at Voldemort not bothering with light spells that wouldn't so much as scratch Voldemort. Harry wasn't fourteen years old anymore and knew better than that with Severus and Dumbledore's tutorage. Voldemort looked shocked to see what his enemy was doing when last time they had duelled Harry had attempted to disarm him.

 

Then Voldemort had disappeared from the duel. Harry was wary fearing it was a trick to lower his guard but then Harry saw the thatched cottage below them and realised what had happened. Voldemort couldn't make it through the wards that the Order had erected so was forced to leave his enemy still alive and safe with allies other than the untrained Rubeus Hagrid.

 

Harry doubted that the same would be said next week when Voldemort had the backing of everying Cursebreaker, Wardmaster, Rune Master, Ritual Master and whatever else that the Ministry possessed. For now it gave Harry enough time to get some piece of mind before Voldemort came for them. Harry would recommend that Tonks' parents move before the Ministry fell.

 

They had done it. Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid were safe. They had made it to the appropriate warded area. Harry would just have to hope that the rest of Harry's friends and the rest of the Order were safe as well. Pray that they too had survived the Death Eater's attack. The two of them landed beside a small pond outside a thatched house in the middle of the countryside.

 

A middle aged woman came out and Harry's first instinct when he saw her was to draw his wand as the middle aged woman approached them. The woman looked terrifying like Bellatrix Lestrange which was why Harry had still working on pure battle fuelled adrenaline pulled his wand on his host. However, Harry then noticed several differences in the two ex-Black women.

 

This woman had warm eyes that lacked the dance of insanity that Bellatrix's did and her hair was a few shades lighter but nowhere near as light as her other sister; Narcissa Malfoy. Harry could only guess that their mother had been white blonde like Narcissa whilst their father had been darker like Walburga's picture in Grimmauld Place, Sirius, and Bellatrix. That left Andromeda half way between the two.

 

This woman was Andromeda Tonks once Black who was the sister of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange and Tonks mother. Andromeda had been disowned from the Black family for eloping with a Muggleborn boy instead of marrying Nott – who was old enough to be her father – as her parents had wanted her to. Harry could respect the woman for that and had instated her back into the Black family whilst disowning Bellatrix and Narcissa.

 

'Sorry,' Harry said sheepishly.

 

Harry quickly placed his wand back into it's holster which had been an early birthday present from Severus. Severus had been shocked that nobody had thought Harry might need one even when Moody had commented on the dangers on placing his wand in his back pocket. Harry had never been able to help but wonder who Moody had known who had lost half their arse.

 

Andromeda didn't look like she was surprised at this response from Harry. Probably got it a lot after the wanted posters went up in 1996 considering how much the two sisters looked alike especially in a black and white poster although Andromeda looked more presentable than her sister. However, Harry didn't say anything and neither did Andromeda so they just stood their looking awkward.

 

Harry glanced at the man to Andromeda Tonks nee Black's side - Tonks' Muggleborn father. Apparently like Harry Tonks took after her father more than her mother. Or at least she had the man's facial features when she wasn't doing weird stuff to it and colouring if her heartbroken state last year when Remus was being an idiot suggested what Tonks' real colourings actually were.

 

'Now, now, easy there,' Ted Tonks said.

 

Harry could see how the two adults glanced at each other worried lines clear on each of their faces. They were obviously worried about their daughter and for good reason considering the battle Harry had just come from. Harry didn't blame them considering that they would have been able to feel the pressing on the wards as Voldemort tried to get to Harry.

 

'The Portkey,' Harry said. 'We've got to get back to the Burrow then we'll be able to send word or Dora will.'

 

'Dora''ll be okay,' said Ted with a deep London accent. 'She knows her stuff, she's been in plenty of tight spots with the Aurors. The Portkey's through here. It's supposed to leave in three minutes, if you want to take it.'

 

'Yeah we do,' said Harry.

 

Harry wanted to say something to comfort the frightened parents but Harry knew personally that there were no words to make the Tonks' couple feel better. So instead Harry and Hagrid followed Ted Tonks into the bedroom where Mr Tonks gestured to a small silver hairbrush lying on the dressing table which had to be Andromeda's because Harry couldn't see Tonks owning something like that. And soon the two of them were off back to the Burrow to what Harry hoped was his friends safe and well.


	32. My Lover's Curse

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

** My Lover's Curse **

Harry had arrived in the Burrow kitchen via the Portkey to a panicking Mrs Weasley. Apparently both Ron and Tonks' portkey and Fred and Mr Weasley's portkeys had come back empty. Harry's stomach sank at this fearing what it could mean for his friends. Harry wanted to comfort the woman but knew that there was nothing that could be said to comfort a mother who had lost her sons.

 

If Tonks, or any of the three Weasley men who had not made it back home had died it would be because of Harry. Harry had known they were going to be attacked but had let his friends disguise themselves as him and his protectors anyway in effort to protect Severus. How could he be so cruel to choose his lover over his friends despite the fact that they would have their own loved ones waiting for them back home!?

 

Tonks had just got married to Remus. Remus finally had a chance to be happy and Harry had let his wife go and pretend to be his protector. Remus had only just got over Sirius' death. If his wife died extracting Harry Remus would never forgive Harry and Harry wouldn't blame him in the slightest. This was exactly why Harry didn't want his friends pretending to be him!

 

And Ron was Harry's first friend after the decade of loneliness he had been subjected to in the Muggle world. Okay maybe Harry couldn't trust Ron with everything because the red head was a hot head and might blurt things out accidentally when he lost his temper. So no Harry couldn't trust the safety of his lover and son to someone like that no matter what Harry wanted.

 

But if something happened to Ron, Fred or Mr Weasley the whole Weasley family would be destroyed. Never mind Mrs Weasley and Hermione who were completely in love with Mr Weasley and Ron respectively even if neither Hermione nor Ron could admit it to themselves never mind each other or others Harry knew it was true. Harry knew that Hermione and Mrs Weasley were strong women but Harry didn't think they would survive loosing the love of their lives.

 

Ginny was looking worried but wasn't saying much. Harry knew that the red haired girl had never got over Harry and still wished that Harry was straight. It made things very awkward with the two teenagers. Harry guessed that if Ginny's brothers and father hadn't been in danger she would have either been avoiding Harry or trying to seduce Harry –  _again._  But Ginny wasn't looking at Harry as she chewed her lip nervously. Harry tried to give her a reassuring look but there wasn't much she could say to comfort either of the two Weasley women.

 

Harry had to give the news that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been waiting for them to the worrying women. Harry should have done something to change the plan as he knew what was coming. Or he should have convinced them to only use golems apart from Harry who couldn't use magic to leave Privet Drive despite being emancipated because of the blood Ministry of Magic.

 

'I'm sorry Mrs Weasley,' Harry said, 'I knew Voldemort –'Harry ignored as the two red haired women flinched, 'would be waiting for me. Four Death Eaters followed me and then Voldemort came. I-I don't know what happened to the others, I'm sorry.'

 

There was nothing Harry could say that would comfort either Mrs Weasley or Ginny so Harry didn't try to make light of their grief. Harry knew there was nothing Harry could say to comfort the two women. Harry now understood exactly what they were going through with their family being so far away and in mortal danger from Voldemort and his followers because of Harry.

 

Last year Harry didn't understand Mrs Weasley's over protectiveness but after Aeron's birth Harry knew exactly the fear that a parent felt for their child every day of their child's life. The natural fear of a parent was made even worse by the time of war their children were born in. The fear that had lead to Harry sending his son half way across the world and Mrs Weasley panicked state.

 

Harry and Severus may not be married but that didn't mean that Harry loved Severus any less than Mrs Weasley loved Mr Weasley. Harry knew what it was to wait alone in the house for the man you loved knowing he might never come home. It was exactly the scenario Mrs Weasley was facing now. Harry wished that he could save the woman from the fear she was feeling.

 

And as for Ginny Harry didn't have any biological siblings or remember his father but he knew what Harry was currently all but pacing in worry about Hermione and Ron and what do you think led Harry to rushing after Sirius at the end of fifth year. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were the closest things Harry had to siblings and Sirius Black had been a father to him for the few times they had met. Ginny and Harry may have issues but Harry could still sympathise with Harry.

 

Mrs Weasley, however, didn't blame Harry. Mrs Weasley was just glad that Harry had made it home safe. Harry still felt guilty for having led her children and husband into all this. It was made even worse by the fact that Mrs Weasley didn't blame Harry just like the Diggorys hadn't blame Harry for Cedric's death even when they should of. If it hadn't been for Harry all these people would be safe and well just like his parents.

 

Mrs Weasley left to get brandy for Hagrid for the shock Hagrid had claimed he had recieved. Harry honestly didn't blame the half giant he had just come face to face with Lord Voldemort, the man responsible for him being expelled and his classmate's death. It did leave the uncomfortable moment when Harry was left alone with his pacing fan girl who for once was not concentrating on Harry but her brothers and father.

 

Ginny and Harry stood in silence waiting for Remus and George to appear, if they appeared. Harry and Ginny exchanged a nervous, frightened look and for a second Harry was able to forget the awkwardness that usually occurred when they were alone together. Still neither of them said anything to each other as if it would break the fragile peace that had settled over them.

 

Then George and Remus appeared suddenly in the Burrow kitchen as their Portkey activated. Harry felt sick when he realised that George was injured with fresh blood covering one side of his face. Harry could tell he was alive at least for now as George didn't look anything like Cedric or Dumbledore did post mortem which was something to be grateful for.

 

Ginny shouted for Mrs Weasley as Harry rushed forward to help Remus carry the larger teenaged boy into the living room of the Burrow. Harry and Remus laid the red haired boy onto the couch as Mrs Weasley bustled around Harry. Harry knew from Ron that before she had fallen pregnant with Bill she had been a healer which was what George needed now.

 

Soon as Harry had placed George on the sofa Harry felt strong hands seize him from being. Harry's initial reaction was to grab his wand kick his attacker where it hurt and hold the man at wand point. Harry was still working on pure adrenaline so it was a while before Harry realised that his "attacker" was Remus Lupin who was collapsed on the floor before him.

 

'Remus!? What the hell was all that about?' Harry demanded shocked.

 

But even as Harry said it Harry knew exactly what Remus' actions were about. Remus knew that someone had betrayed them to Voldemort but he could have no idea the full story. Harry as the one to warn them that Voldemort would be attacking was the first one on Remus' list of suspicions especially as was the only non-injured person who had been present in the attack. 

 

Honestly did the werewolf think he would really betray himself and all his friends to Voldemort? No Harry realised Remus thought Harry wasn't really Harry but was a polyjuiced Death Eater. Honestly if he was a Death Eater did he really think that he would warn them before leaving Privet Drive? No if he had been a Polyjuiced death Eater he would have led them into a trap with no warning.

 

'You think I'm not really Harry Potter,' Harry groaned. 'I'm not polyjuiced.'

 

'Somebody betrayed us,' Remus said, 'and you appeared to know we were going to be attacked.'

 

'If I really was a Death Eater do you think I would warn you?' demanded Harry.

 

'Harry, have you been having visions?' demanded Remus. 'Is that how you knew he was going to be there? Because if you have-'

 

'Voldemort could be reading my mind, I know,' Harry said sharply. 'I haven't had a vision since Sirius was killed. I am employing Occlumency and I wouldn't risk dropping my shields…'

 

Harry trailed off not saying what he was really thinking as he was not going to let Sirius know just yet. Remus didn't understand that Harry couldn't lower his shields for even a second. If Harry did lower his shields Voldemort could and would find out about Aeron and Severus. Harry couldn't let that happen. He couldn't endanger the two people he cared the most about in his life.

 

'…not after the connection got Sirius killed,' Harry said sharply. 'But as I said before there is any number of reasons they could have cottoned on. If they are keeping track of known Order members as we are keeping track of known Death Eaters they could have realised that a lot of Order members have stopped doing what they were doing even Kingsley who's protecting the Muggle Prime Minister.

 

'The people and things who the Order would stop guarding the Prime Minister for is few and far between. One of those things is me. The other is the Minister of Magic. Voldemort is many things but he isn't an idiot. He would have guessed what happened especially it being so close to my seventeenth birthday and gathered his Death Eaters to wait for us - to wait for me.

 

'Or he could have heard it from another source. Or he could be using listening spells or Animagi. There are multiple reasons that Voldemort could have found out. If we go pointing fingers we're just going to cause fights amongst ourselves which we can't afford at this point. If there is a traitor in the Order there will be other information leaked but until we know for sure don't cause contention and strife within our own numbers.

 

'The week before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match you brought me Butterbeer and I let it slip that I'd had it before,' Harry said.

 

Remus appeared to calm down, 'sorry Harry.'

 

'I know,' Harry said quietly. 'Sorry as well I reacted without thinking.'

 

'I'm glad,' Remus said softly. 'You need it.'

 

Harry nodded, 'Remus take this so we can get in contact with each other if needed.'

 

Harry handed Remus a two way mirror. Harry knew that when Harry, Ron and Hermione went into hiding they wouldn't be able to contact the Order. This was one of the few ways to keep in contact with them especially as Harry was the one with the inside information on the Death Eaters.

 

'Will George be okay?' asked Harry.

 

'I think so,' sighed Remus, 'there's no chance of the ear being grown back not when it's been cursed with dark magic.'

 

Harry knew that this was true after all Harry had been sleeping with Severus for almost a year. Severus was covered with scars that Voldemort had given him over a year. Severus often felt self confident about them even if he hid it well but Harry didn't think it took anything away from Severus' attractiveness only showed that he had suffered more than anyone should have.

 

That second the sound of another portkey coming in appeared. Hermione and Kingsley were here. Harry could only be relieved that Harry's sister in all but blood had made it through safe and sound. The talk Hermione would want about where he had spent the summer would come later when they had a definitive answer about their friends and allies safety or … or … or that they hadn't made it through.

 

Hermione and Harry flung themselves at each other to assure themselves that they were really alright. Hermione's eyes held relief about Harry and worry about the others who she didn't know what happened to. Not that Harry knew anymore than Hermione did about what had happened to Fred, Mr Weasley, Tonks and Ron.

 

Kingsley on the other hand had put Remus at wand point despite the fact that his werewolf DNA made it impossible for his hair to be used in Polyjuice. Either Kingsley didn't know a lot about Polyjuice potion or was suspicious of Remus simply because he was a werewolf. If that was true Harry would bloody well murder him.

 

'The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us,' Kingsley said.

 

'Kingsley,' Harry said, 'it would be impossible for it not to be Remus, he's a werewolf, remember.'

 

'Harry is right but the answer is "Harry is the best hope that we have. Trust him,' Remus said.

 

Kingsley then turned his wand on Harry. Harry sighed. If they were going to have to go through all this again when anyone would realise that the one warning them of the attack wasn't likely to be the one planning the attack.

 

'I've already checked him,' Remus said.

 

'Alright, alright,' Kingsley said, 'but somebody betrayed him.'

 

'As I told you before we left Voldemort isn't an idiot,' Harry said crossly. 'There could be multiple reasons that he found out.'

 

Hermione looked at him sharply at that. Obviously Hermione knew that Harry had known they were going to be attacked and Hermione was the one person who knew where Harry would have got his information from. Harry was going to have to talk to her at some point.

 

'What happened to you?' asked Remus.

 

'Followed by five, injured two, might've killed one,' Kingsley said.

 

Harry was relieved that Harry wasn't the only one on there side apart from Severus that was willing to use the Darker aspects of magic in the fight against Voldemort. Harry could only hope that they would accept Harry using dark magic to defend himself and the fact that he hadn't used his own wand just in case the Ministry attempted to prosecute him. Harry sometimes felt he had more secrets than he had not.

 

'But what happened to you? Where's George?' asked Kingsley.

 

'He lost an ear,' Remus explained.

 

'Lost an ear?' Hermione asked weakly.

 

'Snape's work,' Remus explained.

 

'Snape?' demanded Harry.

 

Harry couldn't believe that Severus would curse off George's ear even to keep up pretences. What the hell had happened out there? Why had Severus felt the need to curse off George's ear? If it had been part of a plan Harry would never allow Severus to come near him or Aeron again. Hermione was looking at Harry sympathetically and obviously shocked. Hermione knew that hearing Severus spoke about in this fashion would hurt Harry even more so when it appeared that Severus could have killed George. Harry was glad that it was Hermione here when the news came out.

 

Kingsley and Remus were obviously under the belief that Harry was angry about George and Dumbledore and that was the way Harry wanted it to remain. Too many questions would be asked if they found out that Harry was more shocked and hurt by Severus' actions than angry at the man for what he had done to his mentor. Harry couldn't believe his lover would curse George like that.

 

'He lost his hood in the chase. Sectresempra was always a speciality of Snape's,' Remus said.

 

Remus had no idea how accurate he was considering that Severus had actually invented the secresempra spell. It was something Severus felt guilty over considering how useful it had been to the Dark side but Severus had shown it off to a bunch of Death Eaters before he had defected to the Light side. Harry wanted to know exactly what had happened on that battlefield.

 

'I wish I could say I'd paid him back but it was all I could do to keep him on the broom. He was loosing too much blood,' explained Remus.

 

'What happened?' demanded Harry. 'Tell me exactly what happened!'

 

'Harry I'm not sure if that's a good idea,' Remus tried.

 

'Tell him,' Hermione said.

 

'We were battling Severus kept missing us or sticking the spells that you can shield against,' Remus said, 'thank Merlin. I can guess he didn't want to risk hurting Harry before he could take him back to the Dark Lord. Then I heard him cast the curse and tried to move out of the way but got hit anyway.'

 

Harry closed his eyes. Harry could see what must have happened. Severus making it seem like he was actually putting his all in but in reality letting them go. Severus then planned to miss again but Remus panicked and tried to dodge in effect getting George cursed. Harry felt guilty. It wasn't Severus' fault or Remus' fault that George had got cursed. Severus wasn't trying to hurt George and Remus was trying to protect Harry. If Harry had told them the truth it would be different but Dumbledore had made him swear not to.

 

They moved back into the living room to help Ginny and Mrs Weasley tend to George. George still looked a mess of blood and pale skin. If Harry hadn't seen the rise and fall of his chest Harry might have thought the worse if Harry hadn't seen too many dead. Harry felt sick looking at George knowing that it was his lover who had done this. Harry didn't blame Severus but he couldn't take away the fact that it was Severus Snape who had caused all of George's pain. Harry dropped into a seat beside George feeling a wave of guilt hit him.

 

Arthur and Fred arrived sometime later with Arthur almost physically or magically making Kinsley move so he could get to his son. Harry felt sorry for both twin and father who had to deal with their unconscious, pale blood covered twin and son. Harry hoped that Kingsley didn't try and make them prove who they were in the mood they were in. Harry wondered if it was something about having his twin there because as soon as Fred arrived George woke up. Predictably Fred made a joke about how "holey" he was now. Harry could only feel relieved that George would be the same as always only without an ear.

 

Harry couldn't deal with the fear that seemed ever present in that room. Harry ran out into the backyard to wait all night if he had to for the others to turn up. Harry sat down on the steps looking out into the apparently peaceful starry night. Hermione had followed him out there because she sat down beside him placing a hand on Harry's. Harry sighed sadly. Hermione always seemed to know what Harry was thinking and what Harry needed over what he wanted.

 

'Are you okay?' asked Hermione.

 

'I just can't believe it,' Harry said sadly. 'Last night I was…'

 

'With Severus,' Hermione said, 'that's how you knew what a golem was. You haven't been at Privet Drive all summer.'

 

'No,' agreed Harry, 'I was at an old safe house of Severus'.'

 

Hermione nodded, 'how are you dealing with Aeron?'

 

Harry flinched, 'it's getting better but it still hurts sometimes I think it always will.'

 

'Maybe someday,' Hermione said.

 

'I can't believe Severus cursed George,' Harry said.

 

'I think it was an accident,' Hermione said softly.

 

'I know that,' Harry said sharply.

 

'You knew that Voldemort knew didn't you,' Hermione said.

 

'Yes,' Harry said head in his hands. 'I should have said something, used the connection anything as an excuse or I had another spy in the ranks, anything or not let you take my hair!'

 

'If you had we would have took it from you by force,' Hermione said casually.

 

'Of course you would have,' snorted Harry.

 

'We don't know the worse has happened,' Hermione said in a shaky voice obviously thinking about Ron.

 

'Then why aren't they here yet?' asked Harry.

 

'There could be any number of reasons,' Hermione said gently, 'that do not include them…'

 

'But it could,' Harry said softly.

 

'Yes,' Hermione said.

 

Harry and Hermione sat in each other's embrace trying not to think about where there loved one's were and whether or not they would ever see them again. Hermione was particularly inconsolable considering it was the boy she was in love with who hadn't arrived back yet. Harry did his best to comfort her but it wasn't working when he was clearly terrified for Ron's safety.

 

Tonks and Ron arrived soon after. Tonks and Remus greeted each other with a hug although Remus seemed angry at Tonks for something. Harry could only guess that he was angry that she had been so late and could have died but there seemed to be something else about the reaction that seemed familiar but Harry couldn't put his finger on at that precise point in time.

 

Ron and Hermione greeted each other in much the same fashion as the older couple making Harry smirk in a very Severus like way. Harry hoped it wouldn't be long before those two had put their act together and actually went out. It was so frustrating to watch them tip toe around each other like this when  _everyone_ knew they were both completely and utterly in love with one another.

 

Kingsley had to leave to get back to the Prime Minister after Bill and Fleur had returned safe and sound despite everything. Harry was relieved that meant all the Weasleys had survived there was only Mad Eye left. Mad Eye couldn't die not after everything he had been through but Harry had thought the same of Dumbledore and look what had happened there!

 

And it turned out that Harry was thankfully right. Mad Eye had survived he looked more than a little battered around the edges – more so than normal which really was saying something – but at the end of the day the man had survived to fight another day.. Harry had a feeling they would need the warrior before the war was over. Harry breathed a sigh of relief realising everyone but Hedwig had survived.

 

'Where's everyone else?' he asked gruffly.

 

'Everyone's inside apart from Kingsley who's gone back to Downing Street,' Harry explained. 'We've all been checked as well,' Harry added sharply. 'And I do not believe we have been betrayed as I said before there are plenty of  _other_  reasons that don't include us having  _another_  spy!'

 

Harry and Moody argued about this fact for most of the night until Harry took himself off to have a shower discreetly taking the two way mirror connected with Severus with him. Harry wanted to speak to his lover both to make sure the dark eyed man was okay and to assure himself that it really had been an accident. Harry couldn't help his doubts no matter how much he tried to.

 

'Severus,' Harry whispered into the mirror.

 

'Harry,' Severus said gruffly.

 

'Severus, are you okay?' asked Harry worriedly.

 

'Shouldn't I be asking you that,' Severus said.

 

Harry knew what the older man was doing. Severus hated talking about his feelings even more than Harry did so he often turned personal questions around on Harry or at least tried to. Harry did his best to bring Severus out of his shell knowing his lover would be feeling guilty over harming George even if it hadn't been his fault. Just a tragic accident that George was already joking about.

 

'I heard about the fight with the Dark Lord,' Severus said, 'are you okay?'

 

'Fine,' Harry said, 'although he was surprised at the type of magic I was using.'

 

'I'm sure,' Severus said dryly, 'did any of the Order see you?'

 

'Apart from Hagrid but he doesn't know much about magic,' Harry replied.

 

Severus nodded, 'good. What about Hedwig?'

 

Harry was surprised that Severus knew about Hedwig although he supposed someone would have told him. Probably Hedwig's killer boasting about killing the Boy Who Lived's beloved familiar. Bloody bastard Harry thought angrily ignoring the guilt at how close Harry had come to murdering the man. Maybe it was a good thing after all he did have to find a way to summon the will to kill the Dark Lord eventually.

 

'Nott kept going on about the pain he caused to you by destroying the familiar bond,' Severus said.

 

Harry growled, 'him and Bellatrix both.'

 

'How is Weasley?' asked Severus.

 

Harry knew by the casual way Severus was saying it which Weasley he was referring to. Obviously Severus was sure that George had died. Harry knew that Severus was pretending it wasn't affecting him but it was. Harry could see right through his lover nowadays. Just as Severus had the ability to see right into Harry's soul. They saw each other as they were and loved each other despite their many faults.

 

'He's fine,' Harry assured Severus. 'He's been making "holey" jokes all evening.'

 

Severus' face barely changed but the look of relief that crossed those dark eyes said everything to Harry. Harry smiled at Severus and the two bid goodnight. Harry was exhausted. Today had been exhausting. The summer of peace the two of them had shared was well and truly over. The war they were both fighting had once again become a reality.


	33. Home Again

** Chapter Thirty Three **

**Home Again**

 

Harry had been accosted by Mrs Weasley in the few days that followed Harry's second extraction from Privet Drive in one summer. This summer was the first time since re-entering the Wizarding World that Harry got to escape the Dursleys – twice – and managed to spend very little time at the Dursleys without his mother's charm breaking. Harry couldn't be more thankful to Severus considering how much Harry hated the Dursleys and how much the Dursleys hated him which Severus had to be the only one to genuinely understand having lived through the same in his youth.

 

Harry had felt very guilty that he was dragging Mrs Weasley's youngest son off on a dangerous hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry knew that Voldemort would kill all three of them and their whole families for just knowing about the Horcruxes. Never mind planning to destroy them and then Voldemort himself although he would kill Harry and Hermione anyway for being a threat to him and a Muggleborn.

 

Harry knew if it was Aeron in Ron's position and Harry in Mrs Weasley's Harry would kill Voldemort himself. Harry hoped that Mrs Weasley didn't blame Harry for dragging her youngest son into yet more danger. It seemed that year on year Harry would endanger one of the Weasleys by association with him. Harry wished more than ever that this was not the way things were.

 

Hermione and he on the other hand were marked for death purely because of what and who they were. Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived to destroy the Dark Lord. Hermione was a Muggle-Born which meant even if she wasn't Harry Potter's best friend and plotting to kill Lord Voldemort she would still be marked for death because of how she was born.

 

It didn't make it any easier for Harry to drag her along on this quest knowing that she could die because of him but Harry could understand her need to kill Voldemort. Just like Harry there was no way that Hermione could ever live happily with Voldemort alive even if she moved to America there was still a chance that Voldemort would take over there too. Ron, on the other hand, could keep his life if he was smart as a Pure-Blood wizard but Ron would never let his – well Harry didn't know what Hermione and Ron were – but his Hermione and best friend run off into danger without him.

 

Ron had stood up and faced a supposed mass murderer with a broken leg declaring that said framed mass murderer would have to go through him before getting to Harry. If Sirius had been a mass murderer Ron could have died that day. Luckily Sirius was nothing of the kind and Ron was fine but that day had made a serious impression on Harry. That was the reason why despite Ron and Harry's massive falling out a few months later Harry forgave him.

 

Ron may have a temper and a tendency to act more than a  _little_ rashly but at the end of the day when you needed him Ron was there just like Hermione without the temper tantrums. Harry just hoped that Ron's loyalty to him didn't get the other boy killed. Yet at the same time Harry feared Ron deserting him once again when he needed him the most.

 

Harry could only hope their friendship lasted Harry's and Severus' relationship coming out. If it ever did. Harry loved Ron as a brother Harry loved Severus far more. If Harry was ever in the position where he'd been forced to choose between Severus and Ron Harry knew who he would choose without a second thought and it wouldn't be the red head which Ron would have accept.

 

Neither Harry nor anyone else knew how long they would be gone for. Harry didn't let Mrs Weasley get to him as much as Harry sympathised with the mother now he himself was a father who had born and went through hours of labour to birth his son. Ron and Hermione had chosen to help him even if Ron didn't know everything about Harry's life as of Severus the red haired man did know everything Harry knew about Voldemort.

 

Mrs Weasley had to know that one day you had to let your children go whether you wanted to or not which the red haired woman most certainly did not. Firstly, she still tried to dictate Bill's hair. Secondly, she hated Charlie's job despite it being Charlie's choice as an adult although Harry suspected in eighteen years if Aeron had said the same thing he would feel the same.

 

And now this although this Harry could understand. It was a whole different kettle of kelpie running off to work with potentially dangerous creatures if untrained than running off not even having passed NEWTs to go on a dangerous, secret mission for Dumbledore. Of course, Mrs Weasley was terrified for her son and if Aeron ever considered doing anything like this even if he was a bloody pensioner Harry would still ground him.

 

Of course, Harry knew that he would never use corporal punishment on his son but there were other ways to punish children. Neither Harry nor Severus believed in corporal punishment which Harry knew came from being abused children. Anyway corporal punishment didn't teach children right from wrong only to do what they were told or they would be hurt Harry believed.

 

Hermione had transferred anything that Ron and she might need into Harry's trunk being careful not to bring too many unnecessary books. Harry had to go through them and told Hermione on no uncertain terms that she couldn't bring Hogwarts: A History no matter how much it may be her favourite book. Harry had no problem with her bringing potions books on healing or disguise or that which could harm their enemies, even transfiguration and charms which could prove useful, healing or warding books but no history books which would just clutter up space.

 

Harry had found out that Hermione had taken a leaf from Harry's book and sent her vulnerable family to the other side of the world – Australia. The Grangers now had memory charms on them so that nobody could connect them to Hermione. If Voldemort did take over they would still be in danger as Muggles but at least he wouldn't hunt them down, torture them for information before brutally and publicly murdering as he would with the parents of the Chosen One's best friend all to get to Harry through Hermione through her parents.

 

Ron on the other hand had managed with his brothers and father to make the ghoul look like a Ron with Sparagotti. Harry could only guess at Mr Weasley's reaction when she found out what her husband and sons had done without her knowledge. Harry had experienced first-hand what the Weasley mother was capable of when her ire was raised. It was almost more frightening than Voldemort.

 

It meant that the Death Eaters that were soon to be in control of the Ministry of Magic wouldn't think Ron was with Harry. Harry could only hope that Ron's pure blood status would protect him and his family as long as they looked like they had had nothing to do with Harry or the Order since Voldemort's takeover of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts and the rest of the British Wizarding World. Severus had said when he had told him over the mirror that they would be watched but they were more useful alive and under observation because there was a chance that Harry would contact them than dead.

 

Harry was sure they would at least suspect when Hermione went missing that Hermione had gone with him but as Hermione wasn't the only Muggleborn who had gone into hiding or fled the country. Whether on their own or thanks to Harry and Severus who under false identities had managed to smuggle as many Muggleborns and their families out of the country as possible. They couldn't help everyone but they started with the youngest first.

 

They had started with the soon to be second years and then gone up the school list. Severus had been sacked for the murder of Albus Dumbledore so was obviously not able to get his hands on the latest school lists with the first years. However, as soon as he was reinstated as Headmaster by Voldemort once the Ministry was in the Dark Lord's control he would go through the children and contact as many Muggleborn families as they could before they were arrested and executed for being Muggleborns.

 

Voldemort by then would know someone was protecting the children from non-magical families but Minerva McGonagall would be the one most likely to be under suspicion. Severus would have to keep an eye on her and the Dark Lord's plan for the cat Animagus. If it became clear that Voldemort was making a move against her Severus would smuggle Harry in who would reveal the truth and get her to safety.

 

Severus was still under oath but Harry was not. Harry only had no reason to tell anyone and betray his lover. Harry was only glad that his Occlumency shields had come along in leaps and bounds since he had begun to trust Severus with his thoughts and his heart. Apparently, to master Occlumency you were supposed to be able to trust your mentor which Harry had not when he had first begun learning.

 

Harry knew that the teachers would stay either out of fear of the Dark Lord in the case of Horace Slughorn or to protect the children from the Death Eater's reign except from Muggleborn teachers like Rolanda Hooch who would have to go into hiding as soon as possible. The state of the Wizarding World was horrifying when they managed to seep into Hogwarts. Harry remembered when he was eleven and Hogwarts seemed like such a safe place away from his "family" and their abuse despite the battles and trouble he got into whilst in school Hogwarts was still to Harry a safe place but now he realised that Hogwarts wasn't any safer than anywhere else nowadays.

 

Harry had been a little bit disturbed when eleven year old Gabrielle Delacour began flirting with him. Harry knew that Veelas matured faster than humans but surely eleven was a bit young. Harry had spent the few weeks avoiding the two underaged females in the house who hated each other because they saw each other as competition despite Harry telling them both repeatedly that Harry was gay so he didn't care for either them romantically.

 

Suddenly Harry understood what Severus must have gone through when Harry had seduced him. Only worse for Severus because at least Harry knew that the little Delacour Veela was not his type, or his student for that matter, whilst Severus had to deal with his feelings and actions towards said student. Not that Harry would have changed his actions even if he now understood them.

 

The day before it was Harry's seventeenth birthday even though he had become of age a few months previously and the horrific state of the war Mrs Weasley still wanted to celebrate. As Harry knew tomorrow the Ministry would fall and Harry, Hermione and Ron would have to flee Harry let her do what she wanted to because who knew how long it would be until the next time they saw each other. Harry doubted somehow it would be finished overnight.

 

Harry didn't really enjoy his birthday as much as he wanted to. It was supposed to be his first birthday when he was a father and was with Severus yet the three of them were parted. As soon as Harry could Harry locked himself in the bathroom and spent hours talking to Severus but there was still a huge hole in his heart where Aeron should be and not on the other side of the world.

 

Harry had, however, been especially touched when Mrs Weasley had gifted Harry with her late brother's watch. If Harry had any doubts about Mrs Weasley's feelings to him they were gone at that point. Harry didn't dare ask why one of the Weasleys boys hadn't got it because he felt it would be exceptionally rude considering what the watch must mean the Weasley matriarch.

 

Then of course the Minister came to his birthday party with the sole purpose of questioning Harry about his and Dumbledore's plans. Of course, it was done in the disguise of reading the will of which Harry, Hermione and Ron were recipients of which Harry doubted if it wasn't Harry and Dumbledore involved would have been administered by the Minister of Magic himself. Harry wasn't at all surprised about this considering that Dumbledore had almost a year to prepare for his death.

 

Harry had got the first golden snitch he had ever caught. Neither Harry, nor Hermione knew what "Open at the Close" meant although Harry suspected that Severus did from the look of disguised anger the older man wore when Harry told him but Severus refused to discuss it with him no matter how Harry pleaded his lover. It hurt Harry but Harry knew that Severus wouldn't be pushed into talking about this for whatever reason.

 

Hermione got a book of children's tales. Harry recognised the book as Poppy had bought the same present for Aeron that Harry had left with the Hafners. Hermione's book looked a hell of lot older though. Harry suspected it was a first edition rather than a run of the mill mass produced fairy tale book that Aeron had from Poppy which was plenty good enough for a child.

 

Ron luckily didn't notice that Harry had known something that with a Muggle upbringing he shouldn't have known. Hermione had tried to give Harry the book to Harry earlier believing that Dumbledore had meant it for Aeron but couldn't visibly be seen to give it to Aeron as no one knew Aeron existed. Harry informed her that he already had the book so she could keep it.

 

Ron had received perhaps the best of all; Dumbledore's handmade deluminator which would be priceless as it was unique and made by Dumbledore himself. Harry didn't know the significance of it as there were spells which would add or remove light but Harry knew that Dumbledore always had a plan that mere mortals wouldn't understand until it's completion. Harry just wished he knew what was going on in Dumbledore's head now; wished that Dumbledore would have told him when he was alive.

 

Harry had also received the Sword of Gryffindor. Of course, Harry knew it was to destroy Horcruxes. However, the Ministry being the Ministry had saw it fit to keep it from Harry but Harry knew when Voldemort put Severus in charge of Hogwarts they would be able to obtain the sword only too easily although they'd probably have to switch it with a fake or fake it being stolen otherwise uncomfortable questions would be asked.

 

The next day had been Bill and Fleur's wedding. The day that Harry knew Voldemort would take over the Ministry unless something miraculous happened which Harry seriously doubted would happen. Hermione knew Harry had gotten word from Severus but the rest of the Order were worried about his supposedly returning visions but what else could he tell them?

 

Harry had come to the wedding as a relative of the Weasleys. They had summoned hair from the nearest red head who wasn't a real Weasley they could find who was a red head from Ottery St. Catchpole the local village. It would be easy to overlook another red head in a clan of red heads who bred like rabbits although Harry found it sad that the own family didn't question who he was.

 

Then Kingsley sent the message with his Patronus telling them that the Ministry had indeed fallen. Naturally chaos ensued as the wards fell as the Death Eaters attacked correctly assuming that Harry was here. Harry knew it would be worse if they were there; if the Weasley were found to harbouring the Boy Who Lived. The Polyjuice Potion would only last a little longer before he had to top up which he could obviously not do discretely.

 

Harry's first thought was for Ron and Hermione his best friends. They ran to him at the same time as he did to them so that they all were grasping on tight to one another's hands fearing what would happen if they let go. Harry could see Ron's arms wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as they looked at Harry with the same hard, determined look as he was sure he was currently sporting.

 

Hermione Apparated them to Tottenham Court Road in London. Harry wished that the brunette had let Harry choose the location because he was the only one who could access the various properties he and Severus owned which had become safe houses. Harry would have taken them to his and Severus' home near Reading which was one of the few places he felt safe.

 

'It's too open,' Harry hissed at Hermione.

 

'I know,' Hermione said nervously.

 

'I know a place,' Harry said.

 

'Where?' asked Ron.

 

'Inheritance,' Harry said gruffly.

 

'Oh,' Ron said.

 

'Come on,' Harry said. 'And don't say  _his_ name,' Harry said speaking mainly to Hermione. ' _He's_ got complete control of the Ministry now he'll be able to place a Taboo on his name.'

 

'Taboo?' asked Ron.

 

'Like the ward which alerts the Ministry to accidental magic,' Harry replied. 'Saying his name will alert the Ministry of the Death Eaters-'

 

'I think they're one in the same now,' Hermione said sadly.

 

Harry nodded, 'I know. Anyway it will alert them to our location and bring down any wards.'

 

'How does that work?' asked Hermione.

 

'Complicated magic,' Harry replied.

 

Severus had warned him that with the Ministry fallen that Voldemort would be able to do that with the assistance of the Department of Mysteries. In the previous war it was Augustus Rookwood who had discovered and activated the Taboo deep within the Department of Mysteries which was why so many people were so frightened of saying the name. It had suddenly made sense to Harry why people acted like saying the name was going to summon Voldemort himself to them because once upon a time and once again if Severus was right it could.

 

Severus had tried to explain to Harry how it worked but Harry couldn't follow the complicated magical terms. In the past year thanks to Severus primarily and later Dumbledore Harry had become a lot better at understanding magic but there was no way that Harry was able to understand Unspeakable level magic. The fact that Severus could hit home how genius his lover was.

 

'Don't ask me how it works,' Harry said. 'I couldn't make head or tails of it. It's why people are so scared of the name because in the last war saying the name was quite literally a death sentence.'

 

'Why?' asked Hermione.

 

'Because the only ones who dare to say his name are those who are and were really serious about fighting him,' Ron said, 'especially now that Dumbledore's dead,' Ron gulped. 'How did you know?'

 

'Visions,' Harry said shortly.

 

He may have answered Ron but it was Hermione Harry was looking at with a pointed look. Hermione nodded over Ron's head showing that she understood what he was saying or more accurately wasn't say - that Severus had warned him about the Taboo. Ron, however, was looking somewhere between excited and angry at the mention of Harry's cursed visions.

 

'What else? Did you see anything? Was he cursing anyone?' Ron demanded.

 

'It was last night,' Harry said. 'I don't see anything in the day.'

 

'Why the hell not?' demanded Ron angrily.

 

'Dumbledore took over teaching me Occlumency,' Harry replied. 'I can Occlude normally but it's bloody difficult when I'm not conscious to do anything.'

 

'Well you not feeling anything,' Ron said. 'That's good right. It means he can't be  _too_ angry – right.'

 

'I don't know Ron,' Harry sighed.

 

'There's never been a connection like Harry and You Know Who's before,' Hermione agreed quickly.

 

Ron scowled, 'well what the bloody use is that!?'

 

'Ron I know your scared,' Hermione said, 'but it's not our fault-'

 

'We should have stayed and fought we could have helped somehow,' Ron said.

 

'If Hermione and I had stayed they would have all been punished for harbouring the Boy Who Lived and a Muggle-Born,' Harry said sharply.

 

'We'll send a Patronus once we're safe,' Hermione said softly, 'so Harry where is this property of yours?'

 

'I'd prefer not to say,' Harry said. 'I'll Apparate us there. We'll come out just outside of the wards.'

 

'Okay,' Hermione said.

 

Hermione placed one hand in Harry's left handed. Ron rather grumpily placed his hand on Harry's right shoulder leaving him plenty enough hand room to Apparate to his and Severus' secret home that didn't officially exist anywherr. Harry wasn't upset at Ron's foul mood knowing he was quite understandably terrified of what was happening to his family.

 

Harry was terrified of what was going to happen to his infant son and said infant son was on the other side of the world and not having their home invaded by Voldemort's army. Ron had every reason to be frightened but there was nothing that they could do without making things a hell of a lot worse. Ron understood that Harry's presence would mark them all for death but it didn't stop his fear.

 

Harry Apparated them to the house outside Reading. Harry smiled as he looked at the small grey stone cottage that over the last month had become more of a home than even Hogwarts ever was. It was nice to be home again Harry thought. Harry hoped that when everything was all over he and Severus could bring Aeron back here and be a proper family.

 

'Harry, mate, that's a lake,' Ron said.

 

'And it looks poisonous,' Hermione wrinkled her nose.

 

'Oh right,' Harry blushed. 'Wards.'

 

'Wards?' asked Hermione. 'What kind.'

 

Ron looked like he was going to attempt to step across the threshold of the wards not knowing how lethal the wards on this property was. Harry seeing this quickly caught hold of the red head's arm and pulled him back before he killed himself. The wards Severus had set up weren't exactly  _light_ but then again neither was Severus which wasn't exactly a surprise to anyone.

 

'Not nice wards,' Harry hissed at Ron. 'Do you want your insides to be boiled?'

 

Ron and Hermione blanched at this statement understanding exactly what his wards were extremely Dark. Harry didn't really blame them all things considered as Ron had almost fried and his friends were very Light but Harry was just relieved that they were enough to protect his lover and his friends – and himself Harry added belatedly. Harry's biggest worry was that Severus and his friends would be killed because of him.

 

'Boiled!?' squeaked Ron.

 

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged. 'To keep out anyone who has not been invited in which you have not yet.'

 

'What if Muggles wander in?' frowned Hermione.

 

Harry shook his head, 'there's a Muggle and Wizard repelling charm amongst others further back at the beginning of the grounds which keeps innocent passer-by's from being boiled. It's only if try to get onto the front steps does the darker wards activate,' Harry explained. 'If you do not share my blood or are invited the wards are activated killing you.'

 

'What about You Know Who?' asked Hermione. 'Doesn't he share you blood.'

 

Harry shook his head, 'the wards read intentions even if you are invited or share blood but mean the owner harm it will kill you.'

 

'Oh,' Hermione said.

 

'Where did you manage to get wards like that?' Ron demanded.

 

'They do sound Dark,' Hermione added.

 

'Sirius had a particularly unstable paranoid ancestor,' Harry lied.

 

It was the only lie that Harry had told to the two of them and he wasn't going to change that fact because these wards were at least borderline illegal if not completely and utterly illegal. Harry had no wish to get Severus in trouble. Blaming the Dark wards on a dead Black Lord was so much easier especially as it was believable considering the reputation og the Blacks.

 

In truth it was Severus' old safe house to hide from both the Light and the Dark if he was ousted to either one. As several of Severus' Prince cousins were death eaters he had added the Intent Ward on top of the Blood Ward. Harry supposed he should have been more appalled but considering what they were up against he couldn't allow himself to be especially as he had dabbled with Dark magic.

 

'You still won't be able to see what it looks from the outside as only those with my blood are able to but you'll be fine when you cross the threshold,' Harry assured them.

 

'So invite use then,' Ron said grumpily.

 

'Ah,' Harry said.

 

'You can invite us, right?' asked Hermione.

 

'I used the wrong word,' Harry admitted. 'No one can cross the threshold without me so you'll have hold onto me wait a second I have to prove to the wards that I am Harry Potter.'

 

'How?' asked Hermione.

 

'Blood,' Harry said simply.

 

Harry withdrew the ritual knife that he had saved just for this purpose and drew a cut across his left hand offering to the wards which Harry could feel had accepted him. He was then grabbed by both Ron and Hermione which wouldn't work because the wards would only accept one guest at the time so that no extra people would be able to invisibly cling onto the first guest. Severus really was paranoid.

 

'Only one person at the time,' Harry said. 'The creator of the wards was exceptionally paranoid,' Harry explained honestly lips quirking in amusement, 'he feared that if he let more than one guest come in with him there would be a Disillusioned person present as well.'

 

'Hermione, you go first,' Ron said.

 

'Ron,' Hermione began.

 

Harry could see by the stubborn set of Ron's mouth that the red head wasn't going to change his mind. Harry hoping to forestall a classic Ron-Hermione argument dragged the brunette witch over the threshold. Ron nodded once in thanks to Harry apparently having forgiven Harry for his Dark wards. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's temperamental behaviour.

 

Then Harry went back and had to redraw his blood to re-step over the threshold with the red head in toe. Once inside Hermione was quick to give him a few drops of Dittany on his palms which weren't badly hurt but Harry wasn't going to say no to the healing. Soon Harry's hands were healed once more thanks to Hermione preparing everything that they could possible need on their journeys.

 

Harry entered the living room smiling a bittersweet smile at the sight of his home. Harry just wished that Severus and Aeron were here with him. This house was full of good memories but that's all they were. Memories. Harry wished his lover and son were there but knew that Aeron was safer in America and the Dark Lord would be keeping Severus busy.

 

'We should wait until tomorrow to contact your parents,' Hermione said.

 

'What!?' Ron shouted out angrily.

 

'If we contact them while the Death Eaters are still there…'Hermione trailed off.

 

'Either they'll be tortured on information regarding where we are or used as bate,' Harry agreed. 'If they haven't contacted us b-'

 

Harry stopped half way through his sentence when Mr Weasley's own Patronus sprang to life. Ron collapsed in relief as they were told the Weasleys were safe if being watched as Severus had suspected they might be. Harry was glad that they hadn't contacted them straight away because it would just have confirmed Voldemort's beliefs and they would be used to get to Harry.

 

'Thank Merlin,' breathed Ron.

 

Things calmed down significantly from there with Ron and Hermione heading up to the spare bedroom with Harry telling them he would be up later. In truth he just wanted to be alone with his memories of the time he and his lover had spent in the living room. The time they had "blessed" the couch. The time they had…

 

'Harry,' a voice said behind him.

 

'Severus,' Harry beamed.

Harry clung to his lover kissing the daylights out of the older man with a huge grin on his face. It was only now that Severus was back that he truly felt like he was home again because this was what this house had become.

 

Home!


	34. Revelations

** Chapter Thirty Four **

** Revelations **

Harry woke up to sounds of shouting going on around him. Harry groaned blinking as his brain failed to catch up with where he was. Harry snuggled deeper into Severus' chest as the shouting continued and increased in volume. Harry glared at the one who had for some reason decided to wake him up from a happy sleep after an enjoyable reunion with his lover.

 

It was only when seeing an angry red head that Harry's brain caught up with him. Harry groaned seeing Ron Weasley's furious eyes as an embarrassed red faced Hermione tried to drag him back out of the room. Harry's eyes met Severus' asking him what to do now as there wasn't anyway to explain what was going on except tell him the truth that he was sleeping with the murderer of Dumbledore which wasn't as black and white as everyone assumed.

 

'Ron,' Hermione hissed.

 

'You knew!?' demanded Ron. 'Am I the only one out of the loop that my best mate … that my best mate is … is …'

 

'Sleeping with Severus Snape,' Harry said.

 

'He murdered Dumbledore!' Ron shouted.

 

'I am aware of that,' hissed Harry, 'but there are things that you don't understand.'

 

'Like what?' demanded Ron.

 

'Dumbledore was dying,' Harry shouted.

 

'D-d-dying,' Ron stuttered.

 

'Do you recall the Headmaster's blackened hand?' Severus queried.

 

'Yes,' Ron said reluctantly.

 

'You remember the ring Horcrux,' Harry said. 'It was cursed. Dumbledore put it on…' Harry trailed off.

 

'I was able to delay the effects of the curse,' Severus said, 'but only by a year when the curse reached Albus' heart Albus would die. Albus being Albus chose his own way to die.'

 

'He asked you to kill him?' Ron asked sceptically.

 

'Yes,' Harry agreed. 'Professor Dumbledore told me.'

 

'And you told Hermione!?' demanded Ron.

 

'When I found out I needed someone to talk to,' Harry shouted. 'My lover was going to kill my mentor on my mentor's orders who was dying. Of course, I was going to tell someone!'

 

'You didn't tell me,' Ron cried out. 'I thought we were supposed to be best friends.'

 

Harry sighed, 'Ron, I wanted to tell me but you've never been the calmest person. One slip up and Severus would be dead. I couldn't risk it. Anyway you would have questioned how I knew.'

 

'You could have to me about you and him,' Ron grunted.

 

'Harry didn't tell me,' Hermione said.

 

'Then how?' asked Ron.

 

'I walked in on them at the Slug Party,' Hermione said honestly.

 

Ron grimaced, 'urgh.'

 

'We were just snogging,' Harry blushed.

 

'Not helping,' Ron said. 'Who else knew?'

 

'Only Dumbledore,' Harry assured his friend.

 

'And he didn't do anything?' asked Ron.

 

Harry snorted, 'it amused him. Anyway Ron, Hermione you wouldn't allow us to get dressed and err change the bed.'

 

'Oh,' Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. 'Yes. Of course.'

 

'What?' asked Ron.

 

'Come on Ron,' Hermione said.

 

Hermione pulled Ron out of Harry and Severus' room where there was a silence between the two lovers. Severus raised his eyebrow at Harry questioningly at Harry's rather omission. Harry knew what he was asking but Harry didn't regret not telling Ron about their son because the less people who knew about their son the less likely Voldemort would find him and hurt him.

 

'You didn't tell him about Aeron,' Severus said.

 

'The less people who know about Aeron the better,' Harry replied. 'Ron's my best friend and the closest thing to a brother I have but I can't put my child in anyone else's hands. Do you understand?'

 

'Yes,' Severus said quietly. 'I understand. How do you think Mister Weasley is going to take our relationship?'

 

'As long as his jealousy and hot headiness doesn't get in the way,' Harry said. 'Anyway we're not hanging around others at the moment so even if he does get angry he won't end up accidentally revealing it to the world but if Riddle takes his memories,' Harry shivered.

 

Harry got out of bed and began getting changed into old baggy jeans of Dudley and a dark red Gryffindor Quidditch top. Severus was in his usual black turtleneck tight black trousers which allowed Harry to check out his lover's arse which caused Severus to smirk at his younger lover. That was until Severus flung his robes over himself removing Harry's view.

 

'One of these days you'll wear other clothes,' Harry said amused.

 

'You just want to check me out,' Severus said amused.

 

'Is there something wrong with that?' asked Harry.

 

'Not at all,' Severus murmured, 'as long as I'm allowed to do the same.'

 

'Of course,' Harry murmured.

 

Harry began to snog Severus long and hard letting his eyes fall closed as only one thing mattered to him and that was his lover. Harry could never believe how much he loved Severus Snape but he did with all of his heart and he knew Severus loved him the same. How a relationship that was built on lust and hated had ended up so deep Harry didn't know.

 

'Breakfast's ready!' Ron called.

 

'Coming,' Harry called.

 

Harry flushed glad that neither Ron nor Hermione had come to check on them although it was probably because Hermione had guessed what had been going on so had stopped Ron from collecting them in person. Harry began to strip the dirty sheets glad that they had remembered to use the contraceptive spell. If they hadn't they might have been a lot of trouble.

 

Harry carried their sheets down to the kitchen and placed it in the washing machine putting on the sheets on their own. At the table Ron was plating up bacon, sausages, fried eggs, hash browns, black pudding and toast. Harry and Severus joined them on the other side of the table from Harry's friends who were already eagerly digging into their breakfast.

 

'You could have waited to put the wash on,' Ron said. 'We had our dress robes and pyjamas.'

 

'Trust me Mr Weasley, you do not want that,' Severus said dryly.

 

'Severus,' hissed Harry flushing.

 

'Why not?' demanded Ron jaw working.

 

'There's a washing basket by the washing machine,' Harry said. 'If you have any dirty stuff that don't need to be cleaned immediately put it in there. We'll do the wash when it's full or we're running out of clothes.'

 

'Okay, Harry,' Hermione said smiling.

 

'Then why did you do the wash now?' demanded Ron.

 

'Because it couldn't wait, Mr. Weasley,' Severus said.

 

'Why not!?' demanded Ron.

 

'Because they were dirtier, Ron,' Harry said. 'If you want me to spell it out fine but I think you can work it out yourself,' Harry said flushing. 'Now the food is wonderful. Who made it?'

 

'Ron did,' Hermione smiled proudly.

 

'I didn't know you could cook,' Harry said surprised.

 

'Do think that my mum would let any of us not know how to cook?' Ron pointed out.

 

'Fair enough,' Harry said.

 

'I'm a terrible cook,' Hermione said. 'My parents live on ready meals.'

 

'Ready meals?' asked Ron confused.

 

'Pre-made meals that just need to be heated up to eat,' Severus said.

 

'Like leftovers?' grimaced Ron.

 

'There's leftovers in your family?' asked Harry surprised.

 

Ron flushed, 'well no.'

 

After that breakfast continued as such quiet and slightly awkward. After breakfast they ended up in the dining room which was where Severus and Harry kept their war plans as with just the two of them they had never needed the dining room table and were happy to eat in the kitchen. Hermione was immediately in her element surrounded by the relevant books and plans.

 

'So three down, three to go,' Hermione said briskly.

 

'Indeed,' Severus said crisply.

 

'What we need is a list of what they could be and where they could be,' Hermione said. 'We should compare them to where the ones we already know were left.'

 

'The Diary,' Harry said, 'was left with Lucius Malfoy. The Ring was left in his mother's, grandfather's and uncle's home. The Locket was originally left where he terrorised the other orphans.'

 

'So far he has left it with either his followers or places important to his past,' Severus said black eyes glinting sexily (or at least Harry thought so). 'I can speak discretely to my  _colleagues_.'

 

'Be careful, Severus, I don't want you caught and-'Harry gulped going very pale.

 

'I'll be fine,' Severus promised his lover. 'I've been doing this for a long time. It isn't the first time I've had to extract information discretely from my fellow Death Eaters. Meanwhile you three should be investigating the locations of the Horcruxes. Any ideas where he may have hidden them?'

 

'His orphanage?' suggested Ron.

 

Harry shook his head, 'no. Riddle wouldn't have hidden anything there. Anymore, than I would hide anything of value in Privet Drive. In fact he was more likely to burn it down than anything.'

 

'Unless he was trying to trick us,' Hermione said. 'After all the least likely place is likely to be the place.'

 

Harry shook his head, 'no. For one Riddle is arrogant. He'd never think that anyone could be clever enough to find out that he had Horcruxes. Never mind trace his past that he hid to find his Horcruxes.'

 

'And if he did,' Severus added, 'he wouldn't want to kill them-'

 

'Are you be fucking kidding me?' Ron asked incredulously. 'Of course, he would. Are you sure he's not really a Death Eater and selling us out to-'

 

'Ron!' Harry snapped.

 

'If I really was on the Dark Lord's side do you not think I'd have handed Harry over to the Dark Lord by now?' Severus asked.

 

'Not in this house,' Ron said smugly. 'Harry told me about these wards.'

 

'Ron,' Harry said quietly. 'I lied when I told you it was a Black property.'

 

'Then whose is it?' Ron demanded.

 

'Mine,' Severus said.

 

'But Harry was able to-'Ron said.

 

'I added his blood to the house,' Severus replied.

 

'You did?' Ron's eyes were wide. 'Do you know what that means?' demanded Ron.

 

'Of course, I do, Mr Weasley and I'd ask you to keep your mouth closed,' Severus said sharply.

 

'What?' asked Hermione.

 

'Never mind,' Severus said again.

 

'What is it?' Harry asked annoyed.

 

Harry loved and trusted Severus more than anyone else in the world but he hated people keeping things from in. Harry guessed it was some Wizarding World thing that Harry hadn't heard of and clearly wasn't in any books Hermione had read which was unusual. It was probably something they considered so obvious that they hadn't bothered to write down.

 

'Wizards don't add just anyone to their wards,' Ron explained.

 

'Mr Weasley-'hissed Severus.

 

'Usually it's-'Ron began

 

'Weasley-'snapped Severus.

 

'-when people get married,' Ron rushed out before Severus could stop him.

 

'Really?' asked Harry.

 

Harry was looking at Severus in surprise that he had done so without telling Harry what it truly meant. Severus looked furious at Ron but underneath Harry could see the fear that come from the same insecurity that Harry had. Severus hadn't said anything because he was scared that Harry wouldn't think the same when Harry realised how deep Severus' feelings went.

 

'It's pretty much an engagement,' Ron finished. 'Snape must be really serious about you.'

 

'Is this true?' asked Harry softly.

 

'Harry-'Severus began.

 

'Because I would love to get married to you,' Harry said.

 

'You would?' Severus asked.

 

'Of course, I would,' Harry said. 'If it were possible I'd get married to you now.'

 

Severus did something completely unexpected and very out of character for the older man. Severus grabbed Harry around the waist pulling him close to Severus and giving him the snog of his lifetime. When Severus finally pulled away Severus left Harry feeling very dizzy and wanting more than was socially acceptable to do when his friends were in the room.

 

'When this is all over we will be married,' Severus said.

 

'What just happened?' Ron asked.

 

'I think I just got engaged,' Harry said well aware there was a stupid smile on his face.

 

'Maybe we should get back to the plan,' Hermione said giving Harry a smile. 'You were saying Professor Snape.'

 

'Yes, I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,' Severus glared at the blue eyed boy. 'The Dark Lord wouldn't want to kill his adversary immediately. He doesn't want anyone knowing. If anyone were to find out the protections if left in place would incapacitate and alert the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would then be able to find out how they knew and who else knew. He would then eliminate everyone who knew and make sure it was impossible for anyone to find out that way again. He would probably move the Horcrux as well to be on the safe side which would make a job more difficult.'

 

'So not at the Orphanage,' Ron said.

 

'No,' agreed Harry. 'Look at it this way. These places weren't random.

 

'There was the Diary which was placed with Lucius Malfoy the perfect Pure Blood Lord. Rich and powerful with the Minister in his pocket. Everything Riddle wanted and in truth still wants. Are you surprised he left a Horcrux there?'

 

'No,' agreed Severus.

 

'Then there's the Ring,' Harry said. 'Not only is it at the scene of when he killed his father who had abandoned him to hell. It was also at the scene of the place he could have grown up happy and loved if things were different. Riddle may have been a psychopath but he was still a lonely frightened child who craved what all children want acceptance. When he failed to get that from his father and uncle he killed them getting his vengeance and releasing him from the chains of the past.

 

'Then there's the Locket,' Harry said. 'The scene of the place he first terrorised the Muggles who he hated growing up.

 

'We're looking at this wrong,' Harry said. 'We're not looking for places that Riddle might have visited. We're looking for places that were important to him.'

 

'Like where?' asked Ron.

 

Harry and Severus shared a look and Harry knew that he was thinking what Harry was thinking because they like Riddle were too lonely, hurt boys who had no proper family who cared for them the way that parents should. They too had found a true home away from their horrible home lives at Hogwarts. They too spent every moment they could at Hogwarts.

 

'Hogwarts,' Harry said.

 

'Are you sure?' asked Hermione.

 

'Yes,' Harry said. 'Riddle saw Hogwarts as his home. Probably the only home he ever knew. If he hid it anywhere it would be at Hogwarts.'

 

'He might have wanted to,' Hermione said, 'but he didn't have the chance. Professor Dumbledore kept a close eye on him after Myrtle's death.'

 

'Indeed,' agreed Severus, 'but there would have been ample opportunity to hide a Horcrux before arriving for his failed job interview.'

 

'Severus, can you search Hogwarts,' Harry said. 'Here this is the Marauder's Map. The password is "I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good".'

 

Severus rolled his eyes, 'of course it is,' he muttered darkly.

 

Harry gave Severus a pointed look, 'remember the Room of Requirement doesn't show up if the user has asked for it to be unplottable. We'll try and look into the other places that Riddle might have hid a Horcrux.'

 

'Borgin and Burkes,' suggested Ron.

 

'You are not going to Knocturn Alley,' Severus said sharply.

 

'You're not his boss,' Ron shouted.

 

'You Know Who's intelligent,' Hermione said. 'He wouldn't have left a Horcrux at a shop that specialises in Dark Magic. Borgin would have realised what it was.'

 

'Miss Granger's right,' agreed Severus.

 

'Godric's Hollow,' suggested Ron.

 

'Scene of his defeat because of a Muggleborn and a baby,' Harry said. 'It wasn't exactly his proudest hour. The same with Albania. Anything after that is a no because by that time he'd made them all except Nagini who he keeps with him at all times.'

 

'I can make a poison,' Severus said.

 

Harry nodded, 'could you but don't use it until we have found all the other Horcruxes. If Riddle realises I'm going after his ties to immortality he'll change all their hiding places which would mean we'd have to start all over.'

 

'We haven't started in the first place,' Ron said crossly.

 

'Look Ron we don't know how long this is going to take,' Harry said finally having enough of Ron. 'It's not going to be easy and it's going to be dangerous but there's no point fighting back and revealing ourselves before the time.'

 

'What about the people who will die?' Ron demanded.

 

'Harry and I have been working on smuggling Muggleborns and their families out of the country over the last few months,' Severus said. 'If I hear of anyone being marked for death I will inform you and we'll try to get them out of the country too.'

 

'It's why we're staying away from the Potter residences,' Harry said. 'They're safe houses.'

 

'Oh,' Ron said, 'sorry mate.'

 

'No I understand,' Harry said. 'If there's any sign your family's in danger we'll do the same for them I promise. Just remember we're all doing our best so don't bite our heads off because your frightened.'

 

'Okay,' Severus said.

 

'Any idea who Riddle would give a Horcrux to?' asked Harry.

 

'Someone that he would never expect to betray him,' Severus replied. 'A member of the Inner Circle who he would trust not to betray him. If he had given it to one of those who turned their backs on him after the First war he would have taken them off them out of punishment.'

 

'Especially, after Lucius essentially handed it over to the Light where it was destroyed,' Harry said.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Severus. 'Someone who was obsessive but that's all of the Azkaban escapees who think the ground he walks on his blessed,' Severus grimaced.

 

'Not surprising considering Riddle did save them from almost fifteen years of hell,' snorted Harry.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Severus, 'but it would be likely someone he trusted before-'Severus stopped.

 

'What?' asked Harry.

 

'Bellatrix Lestrange,' Severus said.

 

'Will you be able to get the truth out of her?' asked Harry.

 

'Easily,' agreed Severus, 'as long as she's not sworn a vow or oath not to reveal it.'

 

'He wouldn't do that,' Harry said. 'It would only draw attention to himself if he did so.'

 

Severus nodded, 'no he probably would have given it to her like he gave the diary to Lucius Malfoy not telling her what it was. Only that it was important.'

 

'Probably telling her even less as she just needed to keep it hidden,' Harry said. 'Riddle was going to release the Diary back into Hogwarts at some point so he needed to tell Malfoy that it would purge the school of Muggleborns.'

 

'But he wouldn't need to tell Lestrange a thing,' Hermione chimed in.

 

'So how are you going to get her to confess?' asked Ron.

 

'Rile her up,' Severus smirked. 'She's always hated how me a lowly Half Blood who she's always been suspicious of has more standing than she has. Especially after her brother in law and nephew's failings so the whole family has fallen from graces. She'll start something. She always does. All I have to do is point out that she is not valued to the Dark Lord. Then she'll prove that she is. If she's been asked to protect something of the Dark Lord's she'll reveal it.'

 

'Do you really think she'll fall for that?' Hermione asked. 'I mean if she was smart she'd realise if You Know Who hasn't announced it. He doesn't want anyone to know.'

 

'Bellatrix isn't exactly all there,' Severus replied. 'Azkaban destroyed her mind. Now she's all anger and vengeance. The hard part will be getting Bellatrix alone considering Narcissa follows her around and she follows the Dark Lord around like a love sick puppy.'

 

'Good luck,' Harry said simply with absolute faith in his lover.

 

That night Severus was called. The meeting had been about the Dark Lord's plans regarding the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. Expectedly Severus was given the Headmaster's position which made Severus feel a mixture of relieved that he would be able to stop anyone from dying even if it was impossible in the situation to stop the Carrows from the torture they were permitted to perform on rule breakers which made Severus feel sick and guilt that he was essentially taking the job of the man he had murdered even if he had asked to be murdered because he was dying.

 

Severus didn't react other than to nod is acceptance but he wished that Harry was here. Okay that wasn't true if Harry was there he'd be dead by now which gave Severus internal shudders at even the idea of Harry being dead despite knowing that both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had plotted his fate to be as such. Still Harry would know exactly what to say in this situation he always had done so in the past and Severus knew he always would do in the future because that's who Harry was.

 

Not Lily who had given up on him when he was sixteen. Harry never gave up on anyone if he could help it. Look at Ronald Weasley who Harry had constantly forgiven. Never mind the fact that Harry could still love him after everything he had done to the boy throughout his school years and before. Severus had been the one to paint a target on his families backs when he wasn't even born.

 

'I thought I saw you leaving early,' Bellatrix said.

 

Severus smirked knowing that his plan had worked. Bellatrix always had to have the last word and considering he had gotten the position of Headmaster as a reward for killing Dumbledore Bellatrix was absolutely furious especially at how she had fallen out of favour with the Dark Lord. Severus had left before she could say anything so she was now following after him.

 

'Now, now Bella where's your keeper?' Severus asked inquiring after Narcissa so that the blonde didn't walk in on their  _discussion_.

 

'Not wanting to celebrate,' Bellatrix lips twisted. 'You should be down on bended knee thanking Our Master for the glorious task he has set you.'

 

'Feeling bitter, Bella,' smirked Severus. 'After all we all know who our Master's favourite is.'

 

'You filthy half-blood!' screeched Bellatrix. ' _Crucio_!'

 

Severus dodged easily, 'how the mighty have fallen, Bella. I doubt the Dark Lord ever  _truly_ valued you. Just another Black in his ranks.'

 

'How dare you!' shouted Bella. 'Our master entrusted me with his most sacred relic!'

 

'Thank you,' Severus said, ' _Stupefy_.'

 

There was a time when Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't be tricked so easily like that nor been taken down with a few curses. Severus found it incredibly sad that such a formidable albeit terrifying witch was reduced to  _this_. Years ago and her mind would be closed to everyone but now after all the years of the Dementors chipping away at her defences it was open to Severus.

 

Severus began to search for the memory of their encounter so that the Dark Lord would never know he had found out that Bellatrix had the goblet although they still didn't know where. They could at least begin breaking into the Lestrange properties and Harry could visit the Black properties. Wherever and whatever it was they would find it no matter how long it took.

 

Finding the memory Severus was surprised to find a direct link to another memory in this memory. Severus smirked triumphantly. Thanks to the linked memories he knew where and what the Horcrux she had was which was sure to make Harry's job a lot easier. Severus tried not to concentrate that one less Horcrux meant less time to tell Harry what he was.

' _Obliviate Subpono:_ you went after me,' Severus said, 'but you couldn't find me. I had already Apparated.  _Imperio_ : go back to the celebrations.'

 

Severus watched Bellatrix leave as he walked out of Malfoy Manor gates and really Apparated. Inwardly Severus was debating what to tell Harry. Tell them that he knew Bellatrix had a Horcrux but didn't know where buying him time to find a cure or tell him the truth. Severus knew what Harry would do if he found out what he was and Severus wouldn't let that happen! Not now and not ever!


	35. The Kidnapping

** Chapter Thirty Five **

** The Kidnapping**

Bill was coming home from another long, arduous day at work pulling his hood over his head hoping none of the Death Eaters noticed that he was a Weasley. Everything had changed so quickly and so horrendously but Bill couldn't do anything about it. No one could they were powerless in the face of their oppressors who had managed to take over the Wizarding World too easily.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared and no one had heard anything of them since. Remus had even gone around to Grimmauld Place and the homes he remembered visiting when Harry's father was alive hoping that Harry would be there. All of them except Grimmauld Place were warded up so tightly that even Remus who had been there before couldn't see or speak of them.

 

To Bill that meant either Harry was using them as safe houses for Muggleborns or he was hiding in one of the houses or both. Ron suspected it was at least the former because the hunts for Muggleborns of Hogwarts age had mostly turned up nothing. There were deaths of course but a lot less than there could have been if someone somewhere wasn't arranging protection for them.

 

Bill knew that Kingsley could account for some of the Muggleborns he had alerted as the Ministry fell. McGonagall didn't know who it was but was pleased that someone was protecting those she had taught for years. McGonagall had suggested that the person in question must have had access to Hogwarts school lists but she didn't know who would have access to them who would have saved their lives.

According to her everyone but the headmaster had their authorisation revoked for looking at the Book of Admittance. Bill felt physically sick at the idea of Snape – Dumbledore's murderer – being the headmaster of Hogwarts. A place that should have been safe for all students no matter their Blood Status, wealth or family name but now only those from magical families were allowed to attend.

 

And in just under a month Ginny was going to be heading back to Hogwarts which was firmly occupied by the Death Eaters with none of their family there to back their sister up should she anger the wrong witch or wizard. Bill was terrified for what was going to happen to his little sister. She was from a well-known blood traitor family with ties to "Undesirable Number One".

 

Personally Bill was glad that Ron was doing who knows what who knows where. At least he wasn't going to be going back to a Death Eater infested castle. Not that Ron would be having a picnic whatever it was they were doing on Dumbledore's orders Bill was under no delusions that it was both dangerous and vital to the cause. Dumbledore wouldn't have made Harry swear to not tell anyone anything if it was not important.

 

Still Ron was travelling around with the most wanted man in the country and a Muggle-born. Not something that was conductive to your health and safety in Voldemort's Britain. Bill had heard of people who had been hiding Muggles or Muggleborns being dragged into the Ministry and never seen again. If they were lucky they would end up in Azkaban. If not they would be dead. Bill dreaded to think what would happen to his youngest brother if he was caught with the Boy Who Lived. Not that it was Harry's fault only the horrific situation.

 

Still they hadn't heard anything. In this case no news was good news. If Harry had been captured and killed as he would be if he was ever caught Voldemort would shout it out across the nation. Harry was a symbol of hope and resistance with him dead a lot of the rebels would be subdued or at least that's what Voldemort would hope because he didn't understand that as long as there were people being oppressed the oppressed would fight back whether they had their saviour or not.

 

Bill was glad to be going home because at the moment he hated work. Bill had always loved working for the goblins but now the goblins had all but been enslaved by the Death Eaters. Bill didn't know what Voldemort had done to get the Goblin King to bow to his demanded because that was not Ragnok's normal stance. At Gringotts there was a constant stifling feeling of hatred and fear bleeding into everything everyone did and said. Outside wasn't much better. Bill wondered if even the Death Eaters were revelling in winning the war.

 

For now Bill reminded himself but he couldn't feel the hope himself. The world was in ruins. Sometimes Bill wondered how they would ever rebuild from the mess that the world had been left in. This was far worse than anything Bill had heard or remembered from the First Wizarding War. Bill knew it was because they didn't have Dumbledore. Without Dumbledore everything had just fallen apart.

 

Bill felt another surge of hated to the man Bill had thought to be their ally, their spy but had duped them all. Dumbledore had trusted the man but he had killed Dumbledore in cold blood leaving them all in this mess because neither Hogwarts nor the Ministry had lasted long after Dumbledore's fall. Bill had never  _liked_ the man but neither had he ever questioned his loyalties because Dumbledore had trusted him.

 

'If you say or do anything I will not hesitate to kill you,'

 

Speak of the devil and he doth appear Bill thought grimly. Or in this case all you had to do was think of the devil. Bill would recognise that cold voice in his ear anywhere. The man had taught Bill for seven years at Hogwarts after all but this was a far cry from the innocence of the of his Hogwarts day. Bill wished he could reach his wand before the wizard would cut him down.

 

But before Bill could even move to pull his wand out Snape had Apparated them off the street to Merlin knows where. The sad thing was that no one would do anything about his kidnapping. Nobody could either. Just another innocent being dragged off by a Death Eater which was all too common occurrence even before the Ministry had fallen and worse still legal these days.

 

They arrived by what seemed to be a poisoned lake but considering Bill could detect there were some serious wards present thanks to all his years as a curse breaker Bill doubted that was the case. Bill didn't like that he was brought here instead of the Ministry of Magic. It meant that he or someone connected to him had done something more serious than the Outer Circle were allowed to handle.

 

Ron Bill thought with crushing sensation in his gut. If Ron, Hermione and more importantly Harry had been captured Voldemort would punish the whole Weasley family for conspiracy. They had after all helped hide the fact that Ron was off with Harry. There blood status wouldn't matter if they were caught aiding and abetting Desirable Number One. They had all known that even if it hadn't stopped them fighting for Harry.

 

Much to Bill's surprise Snape dropped his wand and grabbed Bill's hand dragging him across the wards. Bill felt the tingle of the wards as they passed and new they were as dark as they come but because Bill was with someone who carried a dark mark presumably they had let him through. Bill was only relieved he hadn't seen the rest of his family yet but feared it would only be a matter of time.

 

Bill was surprised at how Muggle the house seemed when he had entered the wards allowing him to see more than the poison lake that everyone else would see. Not the kind of place Bill could picture a Muggle hating half-blood Dark Lord and his minions residing in. Or maybe that was why it was so useful because no one would suspect the Dark Lord of being here.

 

'In,' Snape said.

 

Snape might no longer be pointing his wand at Bill but Bill knew he would be dead before he removed his wand from it's holster. Plus Bill feared that his family was there who could be being tortured at this moment. Bill would save the fight for when it was needed. Not that he could go anywhere anyway as the Wards were sure to stop him and he did not have enough time to break them down.

 

Bill did wonder what the hell was Snape was up to. The Death Eater hadn't divested Bill of his wands despite having ample time to do so. Now they were here Snape was no longer even holding Bill at wand point. What kind of wards were these that allowed Snape to be completely calm. Never mind that Snape seemed to be acting on his own and not under the orders of You Know Who.

 

Again walking inside Bill was shocked to see the cream coloured walls of the hallway. Not at all Death Eater like. Certainly no Pure Blood could have ever have originally owned this. Bill wondered whose home this was originally. Was it a half blood Death Eater's home or had they killed for this base? Was it a Muggle, Muggleborn or half-blood's home that they had taken over?

 

Entering the cream living room Bill was not surprised to see Ron, Hermione and Harry present. What Bill was surprised to see was them looking so damn comfortable. Hermione kneeling down by the coffee table scribbling notes on something with Harry and Ron on the sofa clearly planning something. They hadn't even reacted when bloody Snape walked through the door.

 

What was going on?

 

When they walked in three pairs of eyes turned to look at Bill and Snape. Bill noticed Harry's eyes go behind him but unlike the fear, hated and anger he expected when seeing his mentor's murderer green eyes lit up at the sight of Snape. Ron and Hermione didn't seem alarmed or threatened by having Severus Snape a known Death Eater in – their? – living room.

 

'Severus,' smiled Harry.

 

Then his eyes turned to Bill's taking in his pale, shocked, confused, angry face. Harry frowned at him as though pondering what was making him upset. Not wondering why he was here. In fact Harry looked somewhat amused green eyes glinting with silent laughter in the same way Dumbledore's blue eyes had once. Bill had a sudden disturbing thought.

 

What if Harry had switched sides?

 

'Did you have to kidnap him?' asked Harry amused.

 

'Kidnap him!?' Ron choked.

 

'It would look suspicious if myself and a Weasley were seen to be conversing,' Snape said calmly. 'And I couldn't divulge the truth to him in the middle of Diagon Alley.'

 

Harry nodded, 'no,' he agreed.

 

'But you didn't need to kidnap him,' Ron scowled.

 

Ron wasn't acting like there was a Death Eater in the room. His brother was acting like it was Percy. Someone he didn't particular like nor trust but didn't hate him or think Snape was about to kill them all. None of them even looked concerned at the Death Eater in the room currently removing his Death Eater garb revealing black trousers and jumper underneath.

 

'What the hell is going on!?' Bill demanded.

 

'Dumbledore's death wasn't as black and white as you thought,' Harry said quietly.

 

'Did he or did he not kill Dumbledore?' demanded Bill.

 

'Yes I did,' agreed Snape.

 

'Only because Dumbledore asked you to!' Harry snapped.

 

Harry glowered at Bill as though he was the one at fault not the Death Eater in the room. Then Bill realised what Harry had said to Snape. Could it be true? Why would Dumbledore do that? Or was Snape tricking Harry like he had tricked Dumbledore all those years? Why would Harry fall for that? Why hadn't Snape turned Harry over to Voldemort yet? Was he waiting for the entire Order to be present first?

 

'How do you know that?' demanded Bill. 'Did  _he_ tell you that?'

 

'No Dumbledore did!' Harry shot back.

 

That wasn't what Bill was expecting at all. Dumbledore had told Harry that he had ordered his own death by the hands of his spy and Harry had done nothing to try and talk Dumbledore out of such a terrible plan that had resulted in the downfall of the Wizarding World as they knew it. Why would Dumbledore do such a stupid thing to them all? To keep his spy.

 

Bill felt angry at Dumbledore. Didn't Dumbledore know that without him the whole world was falling apart!? The world needed Dumbledore and Dumbledore had all but killed himself for a Death Eater – ex-Death Eater – or whatever Severus Snape was. Bill didn't understand why Dumbledore had wanted to die. Why had the man just given up on everything he stood for?

 

'Why the hell would he do that!?' demanded Bill. 'Look what's happened since his death! Look-'

 

'He was dying!' shouted Harry. 'If Severus hadn't killed Dumbledore he would have already been dead by now anyway!'

 

Bill was shocked at this latest revelation. Bill didn't want to believe it but Bill remembered how tired Dumbledore had been constantly. Bill had believed it to be the pressures of the war, the Ministry and Hogwarts getting to him but this made sense now that Dumbledore had been at last succumbing to old age. What had been wrong with Dumbledore that he felt he had no chance of survival so had got Snape to euthanise him.

 

'How?' whispered Bill.

 

'The  _Pestilentia_ curse,' Snape replied.

 

'But that's instantly deadly,' hissed Bill, 'soon as it reaches your heart.'

 

'Albus picked up a cursed object,' Snape explained. 'It started in his fingers.'

 

'Still it will only be days at the most,' Bill said.

 

'I managed to restrain it to his hand,' Snape replied.

 

'It wouldn't have lasted,' Bill said.

 

'A year at most,' agreed Snape. 'Albus did not want his death to be worthless so had me kill him instead to secure my place at the Dark Lord's right hand.'

 

'And he told you?' Bill inquired.

 

'After I mastered Occlumency in our lessons,' Harry agreed. 'I am glad. It gave us time to prepare for the fall of Dumbledore which was bound to lead to the fall of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic. I am sure you have noticed there has been a mass exodus of Muggleborns.'

 

'Won't You Know Who know?' asked Bill. 'You have access to the school lists.'

 

'Indeed,' agreed Snape, 'but as I am giving him the names he has no reason to suspect. He is more likely to believe that the Order has a spy who is giving them information on prospective raids than that the murderer of Albus Dumbledore is feeding Harry information.'

 

'That's why Remus couldn't get into your properties,' understood Bill. 'He couldn't even remember where they were.'

 

'It was more for Wormtail than Remus,' Harry replied.

 

Bill could understand that as Wormtail was sure to be quizzed on possible locations that Harry may be staying in by You Know Who. By putting up so many wards it prevented Wormtail from revealing their location to anyone or even showing them. With Voldemort wouldn't even know where to start looking for either Harry and his friends or those he was hiding.

 

'How did you manage to get the wards set up so quickly?' asked Bill.

 

'We had time to prepare,' Harry repeated.

 

'You wouldn't have gained access to your properties until the day before the Ministry fell. There wouldn't have been enough time to put up the wards you have,' Bill said.

 

Even as Bill said it Bill realised the only way that Harry would have gained access to his properties before thirty-first of July. It occurred very rarely these days but Harry would have needed it to give him time to prepare for the loss of Dumbledore which would have led to the Ministry's fall. He would have had both Snape and Dumbledore to be his references.

 

'Emancipation,' Bill said.

 

'Indeed,' agreed Snape.

 

'Bill,' Hermione said looking incredibly nervous.

 

She was not the only one either Ron's jaw was tense as he gave Bill a long look. Bill should have known that this wouldn't have just been revealed unless there was something they wanted from him something to do with what they were doing other than providing safe houses. Something to do with the mission Dumbledore had left to them which Snape must know.

 

Harry was once again staring at a blank faced Snape which Bill presumed was the spy's way of not letting anyone know that they needed him but for what Bill couldn't begin to guess. Harry too seemed to be drawing support from Snape which Bill didn't understood he thought they hated each other. Bill knew that look from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where exactly he had seen it before.

 

'We need your help,' Harry said.

 

Bill had figured as much himself. There would be no other reason to kidnap him and let him in on the truth that the fewer people that knew the better. Bill wasn't an idiot and knew that it must be either his skills in curse breaking so where did these four want into and why? Bill knew they weren't just trying to survive they were planning something but what?

 

For the first time since his wedding Bill felt hope for the future which was a sad statement in itself. Marriage was supposed to a new beginning but in this climate Bill felt nothing but despair. Bill didn't even know what Fleur who was fighting a war that was not hers thought especially as they had decided to hold off going on a honeymoon until things were more settled.

 

'I figured as much,' Bill said.

 

'We need to break into Gringotts,' Harry said.

 

Whatever Bill had been expecting from these four it wasn't that statement. Breaking into Gringotts was suicidal normally but with the Death Eaters now in control of Gringotts it was doubly so. Bill stared at Harry thinking he had lost his mind which Bill was thinking was highly possible. Why the hell would he need to break into Gringotts in the first place? What did he need?

 

'What the hell is so important that you'd need to break into Gringotts!?' demanded Bill.

 

Harry and Snape shared a look that to Bill looked like they were having a whole conversation with their eyes much like his parents were able to do. Bill waited for one of them to say something to explain this insane plan or more accurately aim considering they seemed to be relying on Bill to come up with a plan. Bill had seen what the goblins did to thieves and what the Death Eaters did to anybody for  _sport_.

 

'Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?' asked Harry.

 

Bill paled at the question. Bill had encountered a Horcrux of an old pharaoh in Egypt. The team had destroyed it in the end but it had killed the rest of the team. Bill had survived by mere fluke but had spent the next six months on sick leave he had been so badly injured. It hadn't been until he had passed his physical and mental checks that he had returned to Egypt.

 

And a sixteen year old boy was asking about them. A sixteen year old boy was prophesised enemies with a Dark Lord who had returned from the dead! That must be how he had survived which was horrific. The ritual needed to tear a piece of one's soul out of their body and seal it in some object was absolutely sickening. Bill had seen the ritual and promptly thrown up.

 

'That's how  _He_ survived?' Bill whispered.

 

'Yes,' agreed Harry.

 

'One of his Horcruxes is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault,' Hermione said quietly.

 

'One of?' Bill said. 'How many has he made?'

 

Splitting your soul once was horrific enough. Splitting your soul anymore was monstrous and Lestrange had one. If Voldemort hadn't been insane before splitting his soul he would be doubly sure after undergoing that piece of soul magic. No wonder they wanted to break into Gringotts even if it was insanity but Bill didn't think that would be needed if they could get the goblins on side.

 

'Six,' Ron said grimly.

 

Six that meant Voldemort had split his soul seven whole times! Seven? Bill knew he was looking nauseous as he dropped into the coach opposite Ron and Harry feeling ill. Bill had seen a lot of evil, dark, despicable magic that was put in the old Egyptian tombs but none that compared to the monstrous soul magic that Voldemort had completed shattering his own soul.

 

'Three have been destroyed,' Hermione said. 'Do you remember the diary?' asked Hermione timidly.

 

Ron and Harry both looked incredulously at their usually very braining friend. Bill had been in Egypt when his sister was presumed dead so didn't find out until the family holiday in Egypt which had been partly to raise Ginny's spirits as she had been depressed and guilt ridden at the time. Bill could never forget what had almost happened to his baby sister.

How close they had come to loosing Ginny that year and none of them had even noticed what had been happening to her despite four of them being at Hogwarts at the time. There was a reason why Ron hated to see Ginny with any guy. There was a reason why mum was crying every day because Ginny had to go to a Hogwarts controlled by Voldemort.

 

'How can we ever forget,' Ron glared. 'Ginny  _almost_ died!'

 

'That was a Horcrux,' Harry said before an argument could start.

 

'Albus found the ring,' sighed Snape. 'The cursed object.'

 

'We found Slytherin's locket in Grimmauld Place Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape destroyed it,' Harry continued. 'Professor Snape extracted the location of Hufflepuff's cup from Bellatrix's mind.'

 

Bill frowned at Harry's choice of words. In his temper Harry had called Snape "Severus" but now he was calm he was calling him professor as if he was trying to pretend they weren't as close as they obviously were. The way they could communicate without words and trusted each other impeccably was testament to that fact. Something Bill was trying to studiously ignore.

 

'He seems to have a thing about the founders' objects,' Bill said causing Ron to grown.

 

'Not the founders,' Harry said. 'Hogwarts. Tom Riddle who would become the Dark Lord was a lonely orphan.'

 

'Orphanages at that time were abusive places,' added Snape.

 

'Exactly,' agreed Harry. 'For a lonely frightened child Tom gained acceptance at Hogwarts. The first and the only place that he ever felt was home. The founders are just a representation of that fact especially Slytherin as a half-blood with no known magical family in Slytherin Riddle would have craved for acceptance from his peers who would have treated him as if he were a Mudblood.

 

'Even Gringotts is the greatest sign of wealth and affluence in magical society. To a young poor orphan reliant on charity it would be everything that he wanted. Having the Cup placed in a Pure-Blood vault would be symbolic of the fact he had achieved his goals.'

 

Bill stared at Harry who had spoken about Voldemort with such Bill didn't know but the word that came to mind was understanding. Looking at Ron who was groaning this wasn't the first time Harry had said something like this about You Know Who. Bill wondered where the understanding of Voldemort's situation came from. He didn't like to think that the Boy Who Lived had anything in common with the Dark Lord.

 

'You really understand him,' Bill said.

 

'You have no idea,' Ron groaned.

 

'So what are the final two?' asked Bill.

 

'Nagini,' Snape said. 'The Dark Lord's familiar,' explained Snape at Bill's blank look.

 

'And the last one?' asked Bill.

 

'Ah,' Harry grimaced.

 

'You don't know,' Bill said.

 

'Dumbledore believed it to be an object of Ravenclaw's,' Harry said.

 

'The only object of Ravenclaw's that has been recorded is the Diadem of Ravenclaw,' Snape said.

 

'But that has been lost for a thousand years,' Bill said.

 

'And you see our problem,' Snape said.

 

'Do you know where it is?' asked Bill.

 

'Harry believes it's in Hogwarts,' Ron said.

 

'It was the first place he found a home and acceptance in,' Harry said quietly. 'He would have hidden it there. He had the chance to when he had a job interview as Defence professor.'

 

'But the diary-'began Bill.

 

'Was found there,' corrected Harry. 'It had been given to Lucius Malfoy for safe keeping at the end of the last war. Professor Snape will be searching for it at Hogwarts.'

 

'Now back to breaking into Gringotts,' Snape said.

 

'We can't do this alone,' Bill warned. 'I could grab it but the Lestrange vault is a High Security Vault to access them you need to go through thief's downfall and past the dragon. I could do that alone and discretely but to access it you need a goblin as it wouldn't be at all legal it would be neigh on impossible to convince one to go with me legally.

 

'The goblins will not help us. I don't know what Ragnok or the goblins as whole but very few are fighting back which is unusual in goblin-wizard relations. The only thing I can think is that the goblins are being blackmailed.'

 

'They are,' Snape said.

 

'You know?' asked Bill.

 

'They have Ragnok's queen,' Snape said.

 

Bill paled at the spy's words understanding why the proud warrior nation had being doing exactly what Voldemort told them to do. Queen Amethyst was a national treasure for the goblins. She was more loved than her husband ever had been. If she had been kidnapped then it was no wonder that the goblins were going over on bended knee to do what Voldemort said.

 

'Is there any way to rescue her?' asked Harry.

 

'I will do my best,' Snape said.

 

'I hope you're not planning to blackmail king-'began Bill.

 

Harry sneered in a very Snape like fashion, 'of course not. What do you take me for? No I want to save her because she's been kidnapped but you are right it is necessary for us to save her if our plans should work.'

 

'What are you planning, Harry?' asked Bill.

 

'If we save Queen Amethyst how do you think King Ragnok would feel towards his blackmailers?' Harry asked.

 

Bill understood exactly what Harry was saying and knew that the seventeen year old was right in his assumptions. Much of the way goblins were viewed was wrong and prejudiced but one thing they got right was the goblins need for revenge. Once the queen was free Ragnok would do everything in his power to destroy Voldemort and would be more than willing to help Harry.

 

'He'd want revenge,' Bill said.

 

'Exactly,' Harry said. 'When and if Professor Snape gets the Queen out of Riddle's grasp you can inform the King she is in a safe house of ours. Explain to him that we cannot get her to Gringotts without someone seeing and can he suggest anyway to get her to safety.

 

'I am sure we can arrange a suitable place for us to meet. I'd prefer it not here as us five are the only ones who know of this place. At the meeting we can bring the conversation round to vengeance and how to defeat Riddle. Hopefully the king will agree to either hand over the Cup or destroy it himself.'

 

Bill nodded, 'it might work but I'll have to be careful how I phrase it because his temper will be riled enough as it is without it being misconstrued to sound like I am holding her hostage.'

 

'I am sure with your experience you'll be able to manage,' Snape said drily.

 

'The second is at the meeting do not try and manipulate them into doing as you want,' Bill said. 'They will tell and they will not appreciate it.'

 

'What do you suggest then, Mr Weasley?' Snape said silkily.

 

'Tell them what you want bluntly,' Bill said. 'Just be careful not to sound like you only saved his Queen's life to get the Horcrux.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I can be blunt.'

 

Snape snorted, 'Gryffindors.'

 

'In this situation a Gryffindor attitude is needed above a Slytherin one,' Bill said grimly.

 

'Thank you Bill,' Harry said.

 

'I want You Know Who defeated just as much as you do,' Bill replied.

 

'Don't we all,' Snape said wistfully.

 

The five of descended into silence as Bill realised that the discussion on the plans was over. Bill needed to get back to his wife before the family declared him as dead if they realised that he had been kidnapped by a Death Eater off Diagon Alley. He explained that to the four who nodded their understanding as he left but Severus warned him not to say anything to his family as they were being watched.


	36. The Goblin Queen

** Chapter Thirty Six **

**The Goblin Queen**

Severus had seen the goblin queen brought in but she wasn't being kept anywhere that Severus had access to which was why Severus hadn't even had the chance to think about a way to free her without bringing suspicion on himself. Severus was sure that he knew where she was being kept as Severus knew she wasn't in Malfoy Manor. He had checked the dungeons there already.

 

The only other place was Azkaban most likely the top security wing at Azkaban considering her importance. Most of those captured by the Dark Lord were placed in Azkaban except a few who were placed in Malfoy Manor usually because they had information the Dark Lord wanted. Perhaps the Dark Lord would have used Malfoy Manor more but thanks to Severus hard work which could never be traced back to Severus Malfoy Manor wasn't as secure as the Azkaban.

 

Severus was aware that the Dark Lord knew that there was a traitor present. The Dark Lord was only unaware of who the traitor was so was becoming even more paranoid and prone to torturing his followers with the slightest provocation or even without. Severus was thankfully one of the few who was exempt of suspicion thanks to his assassination of Albus.

 

Severus had hated what he had been asked to do but now that it had happened Severus had to concede that Albus had known what he had been doing. Severus' position on the Dark side had been assured and he was in place to help as many as possible. If he had not and Albus had died of natural causes Severus would have been one of the biggest suspects as he had ties to the Light he had not cut.

 

Severus, Harry and Harry's three friends had spoken about how he would get into Azkaban. The universal decision was Severus should use Polyjuice potion for someone that had an acceptable reason to be there in the view of Voldemort. Hermione suggested that she go with Severus as a Muggleborn who had been arrested for "stealing" magic from a Pure Blood.

 

Severus had always known that Pure-Bloods had not an ounce of logic in them but this really topped it all. You couldn't  _steal_ magic from anyone. You were either born with it or not and that was the end of it. Severus would never like Muggles but Muggleborns were another matter altogether. They were witches and wizards the same as the rest of them were.

 

Harry and Ron hadn't liked that idea but Harry had grudgingly agreed that it would work but Harry hated the idea of his best friend being used like this. If something went wrong …? And there many things that could go wrong in this plan so Severus could understand but this was the only way they could successfully rescue the goblin Queen which was vital to ending the war so that Aeron could grow up safely with them.

 

In the end they had agreed on a compromise. Severus would take Polyjuice to look like a Death Eater whilst the other two would take Polyjuice to look like a couple snatches. Hermione would still act as the captured Muggleborn but at least all four of them would be there should anything regretfully go wrong as Severus knew was a high chance of happening.

 

Severus had found stealing the hair of Walden McNair when he was comatose with drink was ludicrously easy. Then there was a couple of snatchers who were again easy to track down at a bar. The snatchers were in reality criminals from Knocturne Alley who would do absolutely anything for a bit of cash which was why bounties had been placed on known Muggleborns and rebels.

 

Then there was a few spells to make Granger look like she had been beaten. There were two reasons for that. One McNair was a psychopath who never just left those he had captured unharmed. Two Hermione Granger was a known associate of Harry Potter who would most likely be held hostage against Harry rather than thrown in Azkaban so they didn't want anyone to recognise the girl.

 

After that all that was left was to drink the foul tasting potion. Severus found that McNair's Polyjuice potion tasted rather like vomit. Frankly from what Severus knew of Macnair Severus was surprised it hadn't tasted more like blood. Severus had seen Harry and Mr Weasley grimace at downing their own foul tasting potion but then the Polyjuice potion pains were on them.

 

'Urgh I forgot how horrible that was,' grimaced Mr Weasley.

 

'I'll never get used to it,' Harry declared.

 

'At least you didn't turn into a cat,' Miss Granger said quietly.

 

'When did the three of you use Polyjuice Potion?' asked Severus raising his eyebrows.

 

Severus of course knew that Harry had used it to attend William Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding. Then there was Miss Granger's statement that she had turned into a cat which had coincided with their second year of Christmas where Miss Granger had ended up in the hospital wing after sprouting fur and tail. Severus had thought she'd been on the wrong end of Potter's pranks assuming that like his father he took joy in humiliating people.

 

'It was in second year we broke into Slytherin common room to find if anyone knew about the Chamber of Secrets,' Miss Granger admitted.

 

'You suspected them,' Severus corrected with a sneer, 'it ended up being a Gryffindor.'

 

Harry flushed, 'we were twelve – well Hermione was thirteen – but the point still stands we were young, naïve and prejudiced against Slytherins.'

 

Severus didn't answer as he set a timer on his watch for fifty-five minutes time so that they would know when to take the Polyjuice potion. Aside from that Harry and Severus would be using their back up wands whilst Ron would be using a spare that Severus had collected from when he was a true Death Eater. Severus didn't explain that those wands belonged to people he had killed which he had originally kept as a trophy and now kept as a reminded of the vile act Severus had committed.

 

Harry had taken the Polyjuice to look like Selwin Scabior a snatcher and a former student of Slytherin. At least he knew where the Slytherin Common Room had been Severus thought bitterly angry at his lover for being such a prejudiced brat but knew that Severus had been far worse over the years. Severus hadn't even noticed that a couple of posters had invaded Slytherin House.

 

Harry as Scabior had long straggly dark brown, a pallid face with deep set murky brown eyes and more than a little bit of stubble not enough to be called a beard. Scabior looked to be in his mid-thirties which he was but unlike most witches and wizards Scabior hadn't enough magic to slow down the aging process. Severus should have but the repeated  _Crucios_ had taken a toll on his body and magic.

 

Severus had procured the sort of clothes Scabior was known for wearing from the Muggle world which Harry had changed into before the transformation because Scabior was quite a bit taller and bulkier than Harry was. Harry's clothes would have never fit his new form so he had had to change before. Harry's own clothes were sitting in their room for Harry when – if – they came back here.

 

Harry was now glad in a second hand leather trench coat which looked like it had seen better days in the twenties and which was actually the most decent clothing Scabior wore. Harry had a pink scarf around his neck that Severus had never understood why the snatcher wore. Not that it mattered as long as Harry could pass for Scabior in the eyes of the captain.

 

Severus knew Harry had the Invisibility Cloak with him for smuggling out the Goblin Queen and Miss Granger. It wouldn't work against the Dementors but as long as the Weasley boy kept his Jack Russell Terrier Patronus out the Dementors wouldn't come near them. The boy was the only one able to produce a Patronus in this situation as Miss Granger couldn't even have a wand on her whilst Harry and Severus' Patronus' were too well known and would give them away in a heartbeat whereas the youngest Weasley son had only ever used his Patronus in practice never having it seen by either the Ministry or the Death Eaters.

 

Ronald Weasley was disguised as Stefan Vasile another Pure-Blood snatcher who had ended up turning to crime due to doing nothing at Hogwarts. Vasile was only a few years older than the trio having graduated the year previously. Vasile was only nineteen but Severus knew in the Dark Lord's service age meant nothing Severus had committed his first murder in the Dark Lord's service at the age of eighteen.

 

Vasile had pale skin, silver blonde hair and bright silver eyes that he had inherited from his Malfoy mother. Unlike Lucius who took pride in his hair Vasile had his fair hair in a buzz cut that glinted in the early morning sun. Perhaps getting rid of the evidence of his Malfoy lineage because the Malfoys had let him rot on the streets when he couldn't find a job after school.

 

Once again Severus had to gather clothes that the Weasley matriarch would never let her children wear but Vasile would because his parents had kicked him out many years ago. Vasile's style was very Muggle but that was probably just to annoy the family he hated especially now he had an excuse to hang around them. Vasile wore ripped up jeans, high silver buckled boots and a black leather jacket.

 

Miss Granger was the one who looked the most like herself given that she was the only one out of the four of them not using Polyjuice Potion to look like their enemies. The only changes in her appearance was that she had a spells that gave the impression she had been beaten black and blue by Macnair. Her hair was now a few shades and now lay straight so no one would realise at a passing glance that this was Hermione Granger Harry Potter's best friend and accomplice.

 

She had chosen her oldest pair of jeans that she had previously used for gardening so were covered in muddy stains and had been patched up multiple times. The girl also was wearing a top that had probably once been red but now could barely be counted as pink. She was huddled in an over large man's jacket which looked like she had stolen it from a bin.

 

She was everything that those in charge thought Muggleborns were Severus thought in disgust. Still if the pretence got them in and out without a battle Severus wouldn't complain. None of them would be with the Cup in hand they would only have Nagini and the mysterious sixth Horcrux to worry about. And Harry Severus reminded himself grimly.

 

Severus had deliberated telling William Weasley about Harry's status as a Horcrux. As a curse breaker he would have access to the goblin's archive. Maybe there would be information on what they could do without Harry having to sacrifice himself in there. Severus was beginning to doubt that he could hold both his son and his husband in his arms together again.

 

'What happens if we're caught?' asked Miss Granger nervously.

 

'Severus, Ron and I have brooms,' Harry replied. 'Find the nearest window or blast your way out and fly off. Hermione make sure that you stick with one of the three of us.'

 

Miss Granger nodded, 'do you think it will work?' she asked nervously.

 

'Severus, have you heard any mention of Azkaban being updated?' Harry asked.

 

'None,' Severus replied. 'The Dark Lord likely does not believe powerless Muggleborns and blood traitors to be capable of escaping Azkaban.'

 

Harry nodded, 'then we should be able to blow our way out as he blew his way in.'

 

'But he had the support of the Dementors,' fretted Hermione.

 

'I know,' Harry said.

 

'So much could go wrong,' Hermione said.

 

'Do you have a better idea?' asked Harry.

 

'No,' sighed Hermione.

 

'So that's it then we're going,' Ron said.

 

'Yes,' Harry said. 'How long till the Polyjuice wears off?'

 

'Forty-five minutes,' Severus replied. 'I'd advise we take it again before going into Azkaban so we'll have an hour before we need to take anymore.'

 

The four of them Apparated into Aberdeen harbour where they approached the dock that had never exist on any maps either Muggle or magical. It was as unplottable as Azkaban itself naturally and even most wizards could not see the dock. Only Severus could see it because he knew where it was as he had been let in on the location by the current Secret Keeper.

 

The dock of the small boat Azkaban  _St. Leonard_ was unlike most residences that were under the Fidelius Charm _._  Instead of having one person as the Secret Keeper where the spell would fail if one was killed there was always two. The first person who was charged with keeping the secret and the other who no one but the two secret keepers and a member of the department of mysteries who had done the ritual knew who was.

 

Not even the Chief Warlock or the Minister for Magic knew who the back up Secret Keeper was. The second person would only be revealed upon to the proper official's upon the first person's retirement or death. It hadn't always been like it was now which had allowed one of the three breakouts from Azkaban prison to occur although the prisoners did not last the Dementors long.

 

Once upon time there was only one secret keeper but then in 1675 the Secret Keeper was tortured and gave up the location. Of course, their break in failed because of the Dementors but now every wizard could see the dock because the Fidelius Charm had failed with the Secret Keeper dead. The new system was instigated at the next Wizengamot as suggested by Lord Llewellyn Ambrose.

 

Severus knew where it was because he had spent a night in Azkaban after being caught as a Death Eater after the fall of the Dark Lord in 1981. Severus didn't even fight back feeling that he had deserved it as he had all but killed Lily by telling Voldemort the Prophecy that had seen her hunted. Then Albus had spoken out to Millicent Bagnold tje cirrent minister about him freeing him.

 

Severus didn't say any of this as he led his three co-conspirators to the harbour. Luckily no one would be surprised that the Death Eater knew the location of the dock whilst the Snatchers did not especially as many Death Eaters had spent time in Azkaban prison at one point or another. Harry and Ronald were on either side of the Muggleborn acting as her protection rather than her guards.

 

Severus had known that Snatchers weren't Death Eaters. Not even Outer Circle members. They were there to provide the numbers that the Death Eaters just couldn't. They were there to trawl the countryside looking for enemies that Death Eaters wouldn't be willing to. They were there to keep the rest of Britain in line and would be happy to do so for te gold they were getting in return.

 

No one would be surprised to see a Death Eater using a Snatcher or two as bodyguards for a prisoner they were transporting. The Death Eater was there for authorisation nothing more. Severus knew McNair well enough to know that if it wasn't torture or murder he disliked it so Severus kept a permanent look of disgruntled anger on his face as he walked into the dock.

 

The dock was empty of all but the captain of  _St. Leonard_  who would take them across the North Sea. Severus wondered who it was because previously it had always been someone either with no qualifications or a Muggleborn or creature of some sort who could not get employment elsewhere no matter their credentials. Now the Dark Lord was in control both of these groups were either being persecuted or discriminated against worse than ever unless it was a werewolf.

 

The captain was a young man who had likely been appointed upon the Dark Lord's takeover of the Ministry of Magic. He had the same look that Scabior and Vasile had to them; rough and street hardened. Most likely the new captain was one of the many criminal thugs who had become Snatchers in the past few weeks when they should be in Azkaban themselves.

 

The man had a dagger at either side which Severus took careful note of in case he needed to force the man to take him to the island. Plus, if this criminal carried daggers instead of a wand it was likely he wasn't a powerful wizard as many of these criminals weren't. Or he was just a sadist who liked to make people bleed personally. Quite honestly either was possible.

 

He was dressed in leather trousers and a jacket. Severus wondered what it was about these people with leather. These people seemed to have completely rejected their magical heritage even if they were working for a bunch of blood purists. Severus knew that they didn't care about the Dark Lord, his cause or the Wizarding World all they cared about was money!

 

'I'm bringing this magic stealing Mudblood,' Severus paused.

 

Severus paused to punch the girl hard in the stomach for show. The girl stared up at Severus in horror and shock at the sudden, unexpected show of violence. The Weasley boy looked angry and like he wanted to curse him for what he had done to his not-girlfriend. It was only Harry who barely reacted except for avoiding looking at what was going on, a tensing of his knuckles and a thinning of his lips.

 

Severus knew that Harry didn't like it but he didn't say anything knowing that Harry didn't like what had just happened but understood why it was necessary. It didn't mean that Harry was not going to be furious when – if – they got home but Severus knew he would deserve it. Severus had done a lot worse than punch someone in the stomach during his role as a spy.

 

'-to Azkaban,' Severus said.

 

'Of course,' the captain said.

 

Once upon a time the captain would have asked for authorisation but this captain didn't care so long as he got paid at the end of the day. Severus had never thought he'd wish to have their corrupt backwards society back but he did. Anything was better than what they had now with Voldemort in charge. How anyone could think this was better Severus didn't know.

 

The captain started up the boat as Severus got on to the rocking ship that always made Severus feel queasy. The boys followed pushing Miss Granger gently onto the boat. The Weasley boy still looked like he wanted to punch Severus and the Muggleborn looked simply destroyed but that was good that was what she would look like if this was real and not just an act.

 

At the island they were met by the Head of Security. Severus wondered who the Head of Security was whether it was someone who had been handpicked by the Dark Lord or older. The DMLE had always been at least under Madam Bones rule the fairest in the Ministry. Madam Bones had run a tight ship and had no room for corruption in her department.

 

The Head of Security until just over a year ago had been a largely precautionary measure to reassure people that it wasn't only Dementors who guarded Azkaban. That had changed when the Dementors joined the Dark Lord. There had been a sudden increase in the number of human guards stationed at Azkaban when it became clear that the Dementors were a hinderance than a help.

 

In pre-war the Head of Security had been either a very junior Auror without the connections to get a better job or someone who was being punished for one offence or another. Severus knew that had changed in 1996 to someone Madam Bones had trusted before she had been murdered. Severus doubted Scrimgeour would have had any reason to change.

 

The Dark Lord might though if he felt that the current head of security was not good enough unless he had taken someone important to them. There was a reason the Aurors were not fighting back. The Dark Lord had kidnapped their wives, children or siblings in the weeks leading up to the takeover. When he had taken over he had made it quite clear that if they resisted their loved one would be killed. The few who the Dark Lord had been unable to find people they cared enough to die for had been already been killed, imprisoned themselves or were on the run.

 

Severus and Harry had discussed the possibility of trying to save those imprisoned. Severus had vetoed that due to the size of the boat which was the only boat that was able to come up to the island. Not that they were able to procure other boats or those who could captain them. If they had been able to then maybe they could have tried but they didn't so they were forced to leave the others in this hellhole.

 

If they had released the other prisoners given them wands all that would have happened was when they got to the boat only a few would be able to be saved. The prisoners would be safe for now. If they hadn't been killed outright they would unlikely to be killed. However, if they were freed it was likely they would be killed in the battle. The biggest problem was Azkaban draining the life out of them.

 

The current Head of Security was an old man who liked tired and frightened. He must have someone held hostage against him rather than be actually loyal. Severus could only hope that their presence wouldn't get his love one or ones killed. The Head of Security was a man with pale grey dead looking hair and skin not better. Severus wasn't sure if that was natural or working here. Severus suspected it was latter because his eyes looked dead.

 

'Another prisoner,' the man said tiredly.

 

'Top security,' Severus said.

 

The Head of Security looked up at that statement as Hermione didn't look like much and certainly not top security level. Severus didn't blame the Head of Security. Severus had to admit that currently Granger didn't look like much but Severus wouldn't have to explain himself to this man. He would probably assume it was a daughter of a high ranking enemy politician.

 

'A Dementor will guide you,' the Head of Security said.

 

Severus didn't say anything just kept on moving as a Dementor and Jack Russell Terrier joined their small crew. Harry became the sole guard of Miss Granger as they trekked through the dense layers of Azkaban prison until they were under the sea with a Dementor or two outside every single cell. They were in the top security wing Severus knew which Severus had been lucky enough not to get into.

 

Weasley's Patronus wasn't enough to keep the chill of the vast number of Dementors out for long. Harry was shivering slightly as was his "prisoner" as the small Patronus was not enough to keep out the chill of the Dementor. Severus was only glad he knew how to act better than the three teenagers and not let it know that he was reliving Albus telling him Harry had to die.

 

Severus began to check the doors glad that the wards allowed those with a Dark Mark entrance thanks to the Dark Lord changing the wards. Door after door of prisoner staring blankly up at the ceiling stirring as the Dementors brought up their worst memories which in the time of war would be horrific. All Severus could hear were the screams of the people Severus could not save.

 

Finally he found a cell with a female goblin it who must be the goblin Queen Amethyst they were looking for. The goblin seemed to be faring about as well as the witches and wizards in the other cells. Severus shook her awake harshly. Severus had to find out if this was the goblin he needed although how many goblins the Dark Lord would keep here was unlikely to be many.

 

'Queen Amethyst?' Severus asked.

 

'What do you want?' the goblin said tiredly.

 

'I'm here to get you out of here,' Severus said. 'This one's free,' Severus called.

 

Harry shoved Miss Granger into her cell knowing that what Severus mean was the goblin was in here that they needed the Invisibility Cloak as they had planned. Harry followed her into the cell nodding at Severus who felt a sudden surge of guilt. This was the first time they hadn't been in the presence of an enemy since Severus had hit Harry's best friend.

 

'Harry-'Severus began.

 

'I understand,' Harr said. 'Later. Once we get out of here.'

 

Severus nodded as Harry took out the Invisibility Cloak which he handed to his friend. Hermione threw the Cloak over herself and the goblin. Severus thanked anyone who was listening for Miss Granger's slim, small frame and the short stature of a goblin which allowed the Invisibility Cloak to cover them up much as it had done when the golden trio were eleven year olds.

 

'Don't make a sound,' begged a disembodied voice.

 

Severus could only assume that the goblin had agreed as the four of them joined the red head with the Patronus outside the cell. The five of them made their way quietly up to ground floor and the Head of Security. It was then that Severus knew something was wrong. There was not only the Head of Security there anymore. There were Snatchers and Death Eaters. Severus didn't know how they had found out but this wasn't good especially as they only had ten minutes until the Polyjuice potion wore off.

 

Severus would be revealed as a spy even if no one knew why it would be obvious. That would mean getting to Nagini would be that bit more difficult. Severus had always hated being a spy but they needed it if they were going to win the war Severus knew. Severus had more reason to want the war to be won than he ever had before which amounted to revenge for a dead woman.

 

Then there Mr Weasley who had a whole family who would be punished for what the youngest Weasley had done. Severus had never had a family he cared about before Aeron but he did now. Severus Snape understood that you would do  _anything_ to keep your family safe. Severus would die for Aeron and Harry a thousand times in the most painful wats imaginable.

 

If anyone them caught sight of Harry in true form and realised exactly who they had here they would call the Dark Lord as they had all been instructed to by the Dark Lord. Severus knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't draw it out. Not this time he was too desperate to kill his lover and remove the last person capable of destroying him and thus ending the war.

 

Severus chucked the wands he had brought along for just this reason to the goblin queen and Muggleborn girl. The goblin seemed shocked but she caught it deftly in long, gnarled fingers. Severus knew what he had done had just broke the International Statue laws into smithereens. Goblins were not allowed wands but he had given her a wand. Severus knew it wouldn't fail to take the notice of everyone in the room including the goblin but Severus knew that they had no choice in the matter. Currently it was at least twenty of them against the five of them they needed all the help they could get.

 

The goblin wasn't using any magic Severus knew just sending blasts at her adversaries knocking them over until they couldn't stand up whether dead or not Severus didn't care. Thanks to the goblin queen they were making good work of their adversaries. Not that Harry who was trained by Dumbledore or Severus were exactly bad but soon the Dementors had swooped in on them.

 

'Expecto Patronum!' shouted Harry.

 

The glow of Harry's massive stag suddenly filled the air charging into the Dementors and sending them flying. Severus had only seen anything like that once and that was when Harry at the age of thirteen had managed to best a hundred Dementors protecting his dogfather. And Harry thought he wasn't powerful the silly, beautiful, amazing young man Severus thought.

 

'Harry Potter,' hissed voices said.

 

Severus suddenly clapped his hand to his Mark. The Dark Lord had been summoned looking at Harry Severus knew that he had felt the same thing and Severus was sure had he been in true form his scar would be burning red hot as the connection fired up. Their eyes met each other in panic knowing that they were going to die if the Dark Lord found them here.

 

'He's coming,' Harry shouted.

 

'Broomsticks,' the intelligent witch said.

 

'Amethyst, Hermione. Keep them distracted,' Harry ordered.

 

He like the Weasley boy and Severus began fumbling in their robes for their shrunken broomsticks whilst the females of the group continued fighting of the surge of Death Eaters. The three males meanwhile were enlarging their shrunken broomsticks that they ad found. Weasley was the first person to get onto his broomstick. Weasley wasted no time grabbing Granger on with him as Harry did the same to the goblin but they weren't free yet. Just because they were floating didn't mean that the Death Eaters had stobbed firing at them. They had to get out of there now!

 

'Let's go!' shouted Harry.

 

Severus didn't need telling twice he took off over the heads of his fellow Death Eaters and the Snatchers. They continued to fire curses up at them as curses rained down upon the sky. Severus killed more than a few of them with various curses most of them ones Severus had made up. Severus wondered if Ron and Hermione recognised Harry's magic as Dark.

 

The goblin took out the rest of them leaving the five of them to relax just for a minute. They were free but Severus reminded himself the Dark Lord was still on his way they weren't out of the woods yet. They had flown clear out of Azkaban Severus was just about to think they might have possibly have made free of Azkaban and Voldemort it until Harry shouted.

 

'He's here,' Harry yeled.

 

Severus could see Harry swerving like mad and knew that he was barely hanging on as he tried desperately to keep the Dark Lord out of his mind. Severus knew that Harry's Occlumency shields couldn't keep someone Harry shared a soul with out of his head. Severus swore the Polyjuice had almost completely worn off and Harry was at risk of having his mind invaded.

 

'Grab onto me, Harry,' Severus shouted. 'You too Weasley.'

 

Then Severus saw Harry plummet towards the ground as he lost the battle with the Horcrux. Considering what Harry was going through Severus was surprised that he had managed to hold on to his Firebolt for so long. Harry was a powerful young man to be able to that because Severus knew that at Harry's age he would have been unable to do that.

 

Severus dived down to catch his lover and the goblin Queenwho was the reason for their trip  from falling to their deaths in the swirling icy waters of the north sea. Severus caught Harry just before he was about to drop into the icy currents of the ocean below. Queen Amethyst was gripping onto Severus' wrist so tight that Severus thought she was going to break it.

 

Severus somehow managed to swing her behind him so she was sitting on the tail whilst he had Harry's deadweight cradled in one arm with the other hand steering towards the two teenagers. Somehow Severus managed to grasp onto Weasley's hands as Granger hung onto him for dear life - and that was not a hyperbole. Severus knew that they had to move quickly now.

 

Apparating five people at once was never the best idea. To do so while flying handless on a broomstick as Severus needed a hand to hold his wand too. But facing the wrath of the Dark Lord finding out he was a traitor was infinitely worse so he did what every Apparation Instructor everywhere would blow flames at him for even thinking and Apparated in mid-air.


	37. Meeting the King

** Chapter Thirty Seven **

** Meeting the King**

Severus landed them in front of their home. Severus knew that he had not planned to use this home as the safe house for Queen Amethyst, but Severus had had no time to think of where he wanted to go especially as they were going to use one of the Potter houses and Harry was unconcious so couldn't get them past the wards. This was the best and safest place for them at the present.

 

Severus reminded himself that he had Apparated five people mid-flight. It would be a miracle if no one ended up Splinched in those conditions. Not that Severus regretted what he had to do to get them away from the Dark Lord who would have rather them dead than free to continue challenging him especially Harry who was prophesied as the only one able to defeat him.

 

Severus knew he himself was absolutely fine. Severus didn't feel any pain anywhere, but he checked himself just in case he was in shock. Severus was thus unsurprised to find that he was uninjured. Severus had been the lucky one that had managed to come off totally uninjured whilst the rest of the group were in various states of unconsciousness due to how violently they had been forced to Apparate from Azkaban.

 

Naturally, Severus' first priority was Harry. Harry would never agree he would tell Severus to check his friends first, the goblin second and Harry last if at all showing that even now the Dursleys opinion of Harry's worthlessness was heavily ingrained in the young man. Harry hated being fussed over by anyone even his lover but Harry was his fiancé, the bearer of his child of course Severus would worry about his lover first.

 

Severus realised immediately that he had Splinched Harry during their quick getaway. Harry had lost all the bones in his right hand. Severus was only relieved that it wasn't worse as he knew it could be given the circumstances. A dose of Skelegrow and Harry would be healed which Severus was very much thankful for because Severus had a supply of Skelegrow for emergencies caused by the war just like this one.

 

Severus then moved onto Queen Amethyst knowing how important she was to their plans of alliance with her husband. The goblin queen had several injuries on her person all resulting from being splinched by Severus. The most obvious was the fact that her right ear and left eye were both missing. Additionally, her thumb was missing and she was bleeding heavily from all three wounds.

 

Severus wasn't sure anything could actually be done for her. It was possible to reattach missing limbs if you were a healer but to regrow the missing body parts had so far proved to be impossible. Since they did not have and could not go back to Azkaban for the Queen's missing eye, ear and thumb it was likely she would never regain them because by the time it would be safe to get them it would be too late.

 

The Granger girl too had been Splinched in the journey. Granger like Harry had also lost some of her bones. This time it was her right foot. Severus only found that out by a diagnostic spell cast at her because she looked unharmed but wasn't awake probably passed out due to the pain or the harshness of the Apparation. Luckily though all she would need is a dose of Skelegrow.

 

The Weasley boy had lost the muscle from his right calf. Severus knew that the boy would be on muscle regeneration potions for the next month at the very least most likely more and then he would have to get used to using his leg again. Still unlike the goblin queen it was curable even if he would be on bed rest for a long time which was sure to infuriate the young man.

 

The first thing that Severus did was levitate the four injured individuals into the living room where he could work on them. He laid Harry and Queen Amethyst on either of the sofas. Then Granger on the armchair. Finally the Weasley boy was left on the floor but Severus would transfer all three of them to their beds as soon as it was at all possible to do that.

 

Firstly, Severus cauterised the goblin Queen's wounds as they were the most threatening if they were left to bleed. If Queen Amethyst bled out from her wounds the Goblins would retaliate against wizards and they would not differentiate between Death Eaters or common wizards. Given how weak and fractured Wizarding Britain was if Voldemort didn't destroy their society the goblins would.

 

The Goblin Queen screamed as she woke up to the pain of her thumb being burned. Severus tipped a dark potion down her throat knocking the goblin out in an instance before she could lash out at her latest captor and healer. Severus then moved onto what was left of her ear again cauterising the wound. Then he dosed her with blood replenishers just in case she had lost too much blood.

 

Severus then dosed both Harry and Granger with Skelegrow and the Weasley boy with muscle regeneration potion. Severus finally administered pain killers to Weasley and the goblin. Harry and Granger could not have any as the painkillers would interfere with the Skelegrow which was unfortunate as Skelegrow was a very painful potion treatment to undergo.

 

Once he had given each of them the basic treatment he'd put the four injured parties in bed upstairs and placed monitoring charms on them. Harry went in their shared bed. Granger and Queen Amethyst went in the larger bedroom with two single beds. Weasley went in the small room with a single bed that was usually not used but Severus had been considering turning it into a nursery.

 

Severus then twisted the fake galleon that Granger had made for the eldest Weasley male. They knew that they likely wouldn't be able to contact Bill who was being watched by the Death Eaters. It did mean that they wouldn't be able to communicate what happened especially when they could provide a goblin healer. Severus stayed with Harry hoping the young man would wake up sooner rather than later. Severus knew he'd be fine; he'd lost more bones than that before.

 

Bill was at work sighing as he filled in the paperwork which seemed to be all he did lately. In the past after he had transferred back to Britain Bill had been involved in checking for and removing the curses of objects Gringotts had possession of. Unfortunately only suspicious objects were tested or Hufflepuff's goblet which Voldemort had made into a Horcrux many years would have been found and destroyed.

 

Bill had found it extremely hard to concentrate on the work today. His nervousness was picked up on by Fleur. Bill couldn't explain that his youngest brother, his friends and Dumbledore's murderer were breaking in Azkaban to rescue the Goblin Queen so they could convince King Ragnok to hand over or destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes making Voldemort more mortal.

 

That was when he felt the fake galleon burn in his pocket letting him now the four of them were back. The four of them had done what only Voldemort with the Dementors on side had managed to do and succeeded in breaking into Azkaban. Sometimes what those three were able to do was quite frankly insane although they did have Severus Snape on their side this time.

 

Bill breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the galleon burn. They were back. Ron was back. His little brother was safe. Okay they were still in the middle of a war and none of them were safe but they'd survived this battle so maybe just maybe they could survive the war. Bill exited his office ignoring the Death Eaters who were keeping an eye on what was going on in Gringotts. Bill was sure that they wouldn't be there for much longer. Bill then entered his manager's office – Gem Grandmaster.

 

'Mistress Gem,' Bill said. 'I have just received notice from Harry Potter that they have succeeded in rescuing the Queen.'

 

The female goblin froze, 'are you sure?'

 

Bill knew that his manager was naturally suspicious of him as none of the human workers were supposed to know about the Queen's kidnapped status but Bill was more than used to goblins not trusting humans after the years working for Gringotts. They had more than enough reasons to not trust humans especially in times such as these. Bill knew that things had to change.

 

'Yes,' Bill said without a doubt.

 

'Is she injured?' asked the goblin.

 

Bill shook his head, 'I'm sorry we were unable to get word to each other they've only let me know that they have succeeded in rescuing the Queen.'

 

Gem didn't answer, 'where is Queen Amethyst?'

 

'I'm not sure which safe house the Queen is at but I can contact Harry,' Bill said.

 

Gem nodded, 'do and when you find her signal us with this.'

 

Gem handed Bill a familiar looking mirror. Bill knew it was a two way mirror that Bill had used before when on excavations in Egypt to contact his supervisors if something big was found or in the case of emergencies. It wasn't always needed but it was always given to the leader in charge of the exploration. Bill nodded and left remembering to clock out as he was supposedly leaving work for the end of the day. Bill once again brought his cloak over his head hoping to avoid Death Eaters and the twins. If any of his family found out he knew where Ron, Harry and Hermione were they'd want to come with Bill to see for themselves they were alright. Bill then Apparated away.

 

Harry woke up to a familiar stabbing pain in his left wrist reminding him of when he had lost all his bones in second year thanks to that idiot Lockhart. Anyone with half a brain should know that only a trained healer or mediwizard should attempt to heal bones. Unless it was an emergency but with a healer in the school there was no need but of course Lockhart just had to try!

 

Harry blinked blearily to see his lover sitting beside him worry barely showing on his face but Harry was used to reading the emotions of his Slytherin lover. Harry smiled sleepily as he tried to remember what had happened to injure him  _this time_. There was always something! 

 

Then it all came rushing back to him.

 

Breaking into Azkaban to rescue Queen Amethyst. Being forced to use his Patronus against the Dementors. The Death Eaters summoning Voldemort. Falling unconscious thanks to the connection between them.

 

'Severus,' Harry rushed out panicky. 'Are you okay?'

 

'I'm fine,' Severus assured Harry quickly.

 

Harry ignored Severus' complaints as he checked Severus over himself knowing that like Harry Severus tended to not care about himself enough. Harry was thankful to find that Severus was indeed completely free of injuries from the latest battle so was either healed or had been miraculously uninjured. Severus was still scowling at Harry's slight over protectiveness but given they were at war the overprotectiveness wasn't surprising or indeed unwarranted.

 

'Finished,' Severus bit out scowling at Harry. 'It is you who will be experiencing the " _joys"_  of Skelegrow for the next twelve hours. You are just lucky it was only your wrist bones that got spinched.'

 

'I was just worried,' Harry replied wincing slightly as Severus reminded him of the pain in his wrist.

 

Severus sighed, 'I know. So was I.'

 

'How is everyone else?' asked Harry urgently.

 

'Mr Weasley has lost the muscles in his left calf,' Severus said darkly.

 

'Will he be alright?' demanded Harry horrified at what had happened to his best friend.

 

'With time,' Severus replied simply. 'I have given him muscle regenerative potion but he will need more every eight hours for the next 4 – 6 weeks before he heals, on which he should be on bed rest.'

 

'What about Hermione and Amethyst?' demanded Harry.

 

'Granger has lost the bones in her foot. She woke up just after you,' Severus said.

 

'And Amethyst?' asked Harry worrying if all there suffering was for nothing.

 

'She lost her eye, ear and thumb,' Severus replied. 'I stopped the bleeding but there is little I can do without the appendages to re-attach but she will live.'

 

'Have you contacted Bill?' asked Harry.

 

Severus nodded, 'of course I did as soon as I finished healing the four of you.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I'm going to see Hermione.'

 

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' asked Severus.

 

'Oh don't be silly, it's my wrist that's the problem – walking isn't going to do it any harm,' Harry snapped.

 

Harry remembered how overprotective Severus was when Harry was pregnant with Aeron. Harry was not going to let Severus do the same now. Okay, Harry knew he was injured but he'd had far worse injuries than this at a far younger age as Severus was well aware of. All he needed now was someone to distract him from the pain rather than coddle him at this time.

 

Harry entered Hermione's room who was hopping around on one foot almost comically. Obviously she had tried standing on the foot whilst her bones were regrowing. Then had found out that it was far too painful to do so.

 

'Hermione!' Harry shouted.

 

Harry helped Hermione back into her bed careful not to use his injured wrist. Hermione lay back down on her pillows. Harry placed a cushion under her foot. Hermione winced as Harry moved the injured foot.

 

'Stupid girl,' Severus sneered. 'You have lost all the bones in your foot. Do not walk on it.'

 

Hermione's cheeks reddened, 'I-'she began before stopping. 'Will she be alright?' Hermione asked looking over at the female goblin.

 

'She'll survive,' Severus replied grimly.

 

Hermione nodded, 'does Ragnok know she's here?'

 

'Severus contacted Bill,' Harry explained. 'He'll likely contacting us soon to find out where Amethyst is.'

 

'And Ron?' Hermione asked sitting up and looking like she was about to get out of bed.

 

'Still sleeping,' Harry was quick to reassure his friend. 'He lost his calf muscles.'

 

Hermione chewed her lip, 'muscles takes longer to heal than bones.'

 

Severus nodded grimly, 'I've given him muscle regenerative potion but without a healer he'll be on bed rest for 4 – 6 weeks.'

 

'And if he sees a healer?' asked Hermione.

 

'His recovery time will be cut in half,' Severus replied.

 

'Hopefully, the goblins will have a healer,' Harry said. 'I know their Queen will need one but hopefully they'll let Ron see them.'

 

Then a very large dove Patronus flew through the walls. Harry guessed that it was Bill's Patronus. Harry wondered who the Dove represented before realising that it likely represented Fleur Delacour. Animagi may be based on your spirit animal but Patroni represented the person who you trusted the most to protect you. Hence, why Patroni could change at times of great emotional upheaval usually betrayal or new loves.

 

' _Just outside the wards_ ,' Bill's voice sounded.

 

Severus got up and left to let Bill in. Harry watched his lover go wondering what the goblins were planning. Harry just hoped that they would be of help because if they gave or destroyed the Cup that would mean that all they needed to destroy was Nagini and the mystery Horcrux which Dumbledore believed to be a possession of Rowena Ravenclaw's possibly her diadem.

 

Severus came back ten minutes later with Bill and two goblins in tow. Harry was relieved that things were going to plan. All that was needed now was to convince the goblin king to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux.

 

Harry could tell instantly which one was the king. He was at least a head taller than the other goblin. He had long dark hair under a golden crown that fell to the small of back. He wore heavy metal armour and had a long silver sword with sapphires at the hilt.

 

King Ragnok's black eyes went immediately to his wife lying still on the bed. The expression on his face was quite simply murderous. Harry didn't blame him knowing when Severus came back tortured from a Death Eater meeting he wanted to destroy Lord Voldemort.

 

The other goblin wore a long blue-green robe. He had long silver hair tied back in a long braid and had bright blue piercing eyes that gave the impression that he knew and had seen too much. Harry didn't know who he was but he was very different from the goblins Harry had seen over the years.

 

The other goblin crouched beside Queen Amethyst, closed his bright blue eyes and hummed under his breath. Harry watched as he opened his bright blue eyes and sighed. Something that the King immediately caught on.

 

'What's wrong with my wife, Healer?' demanded the King.

 

'She has lost her eye, ear and thumb in the breakout,' Harry explained.

 

'Healer, Sickcutter, attend to my wife,' ordered Ragnok before turning to the two wizards and the witch before him. 'How did this happen?' demanded Ragnok fingering the sapphires on the hilt of hs silver sword.

 

'We were caught by the Death Eaters whilst breaking Queen Amethyst out of Azkaban,' explained Hermione quickly.

 

Harry nodded gravely, 'Severus was forced to Apparate us out all at once whilst we were under fire. We all obtained injuries. I lost the bones in my right hand,' Harry admitted raising his hand showing the bandaged hand. 'Ron has lost the muscle from his right calf and has yet to regain consciousness. Hermione, here lost the bones in her right foot.'

 

'Ragnok,' the Queen said suddenly. 'Master Snape gave me a wand during the fight.'

 

The two goblin males reacted in complete and utter shock at this newest piece of information. Harry knew that it had been against the International Statute of Secrecy but surely they wouldn't expect them to put their lives over that archaic, prejudiced piece of wizarding law? Harry was once again sure that this was yet another time that Harry's Muggle upbringing prevented him understanding some Wizarding thing.

 

'You did?' questioned the goblin king.

 

'Of course, we did,' Harry said sharply. 'We were vastly outnumbered and running out of time. Severus, Ron and I were getting the broomsticks out so we could escape. We needed all people possible to fight! Do you really think we'd put some stupid archaic, discriminatory law over our very lives!?' Harry demanded.

 

'You are a very odd wizard,' murmured Ragnok.

 

Harry shrugged, 'I'd rather be than a dead, prejudice bastard! 'Anyway I'd rather Queen Amethyst have a wand than some of the Death Eater bastards out there.'

 

Ragnok let out a bark of laughter, 'indeed. Healer, I want you to attend to the wizards after my Queen is healed.'

 

'I have already attend to them,' Severus said. 'Harry and Miss Granger will be well after the Skelegrow has run its course. Mr Ronald Weasley, however, has lost the muscles in his right calf. I have given him muscle regeneration potion but your skills will half his recovery time.'

 

'I will attend to him momentarily,' the healer assured Severus. 'Your majesty, I am afraid there is very little I can do about your Queen without her appendages to reattach. Her wounds have been cleaned and healed so there is no chance of infection. Other than that all I can say is speak to Master Stonetwister, a fine craftsman is replacing lost limbs for those who lost them during combat. I have also administer a coco based potion to combat the effects of the Dementors but she will need time to physically and emotionally heal.'

 

'Thank you, Healer Sickcutter,' the King bowed. 'You may attend the young wizard.'

 

The goblin king didn't say anything waiting until the healer had left the room. Harry knew that this was purposeful. Whatever the goblin king wanted to say was to wait until the healer was already gone.

 

'I thank you for the safe return of my Queen,' Ragnok said. 'I'd also like to thank you for treating us as equals. Going so far to hand my wife a wand. I do not believe any witch or wizard has ever done the same for my people.'

 

'Well they should,' Hermione said sharply. 'You shouldn't be treated differently just because you are different.'

 

'Thank you, Miss Granger, for those sentiment' Ragnok said. 'But do not take me for a fool. There are many innocents in the Dark Lord's hands. Yet it is only my Queen who you save! What is it that you want from me?'

 

'If we could save them all I would,' Harry said earnestly. 'Unfortunately the only way to save everyone is to end this once and for all!'

 

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'Harry's right. We need to defeat  _him!_ '

 

'And for that we need your help,' Harry continued.

 

'And what Lord Potter-Black do you need my help with?' questioned the goblin king coolly, 'because if you plan to use my wife against me you are no better than the Dark Lord you fight!'

 

Harry shook his head quickly, 'I swear on my magic that both yourself, your wife and healer are free to walk out here whenever you want. I just pray you listen to me first.'

 

'We will listen,' Queen Amethyst said glaring at her husband. 'What is your plan to defeat my captor once and for all?'

 

'What do you know about Horcruxes?' asked Harry.

 

'Ah,' murmured Ragnok. 'So the fool of the wizard dabbled in soul magic,' sneered Ragnok.

 

Harry bowed his head, 'yes. He created six of them – five before his fall and once before he returned.'

 

'He tore his soul seven times,' Ragnok said wearing an emotion foreign to Harry.

 

Harry nodded lips set in a hard, firm line, 'yes. We have tracked down three of them and know where a further two of them are. That is why we need your help.'

 

'I managed to find out from Lady Lestrange that she houses one in her dowry vault,' Severus explained.

 

'I explained that the only way to get it was with the Goblin Nation's aid, sir,' explained Bill not revealing their plans about breaking into Azkaban.

 

'And you could not come to our aid with Queen Amethyst in Azkaban,' explained Harry.

 

'So you sought to break my wife out of Azkaban,' Ragnok understood.

 

'Yes,' Harry said stubbornly.

 

'I will, of course, destroy the Horcrux,' Ragnok promised.

 

'Can I request that Bill witness it,' Harry asked.

 

'I am sure, your majesty, that you understand our need for proof that we are another one down,' Severus said delicately.

 

'I understand and cursebreaker Weasley can act as a witness and an emissary between us,' Ragnok said. 'I do request that you us of any movements that the Dark Lord is making.'

 

From the sneer on the goblin king's face and the way his dark eyes glinted promising revenge that Ragnok planned to get justice for what Voldemort had been done to his wife. Severus and Harry shared a look. Harry could see the many benefits of having the goblins on his side but at the same time knew that the goblins would look out for their own interests and would never trust any wizard even an unusual one.

 

'Agreed,' Severus said, 'so long as if the time comes that a battle breaks out that we can be assured of the assistance of the Goblin Nation.'

 

Ragnok was silent for a moment, 'agreed so long as you are aware that this deal only lasts until the Dark Lord's death. In addition I request that when the war is over you do everything in your power to get us equal rights with wizards.'

 

Harry nodded, 'I was planning to do so anyway! Not just for goblins but for werewolves, Muggleborns, centaurs, vampires, and all those other creatures that are discriminated against by the Wizarding World!'

 

Ragnok's face twisted, 'if any other wizard had said that I would not have believed them but you Harry Potter are a very unusual wizard.'

 

Severus and Harry led the goblin trio and the cursebreaker out of the wards. Harry was surprised that everything had gone that well. He had hoped that Ragnok would help them but there was always a chance he would not.

 

Now all they had left was to find out where the object of Ravenclaw's was in Hogwarts. Destroy it, kill Nagini and defeat Voldemort. Harry was under no delusion that any of their plans would be at all  _easy!_

 

First, he didn't even know where to start looking for an object of Ravenclaw's. Frankly, Luna would probably be the best person to ask but she wouldn't talk to Snape? Harry considered trying to convince Severus to let him into Hogwarts but doubted that would be a simple task especially as he'd first have to get through Severus' insane overprotectiveness of him that had yet to abate since Harry's pregnancy.

 

Then there was the act of defeating Voldemort in the first place. Voldemort was considered the most powerful Dark wizard in the last century at the very least. Never mind the years of experience, training, and learning Tom Marvolo Riddle had on him but he had to do it otherwise all was lost!

 

Harry didn't even know if he'd be able to kill anyone. He hated Voldemort and wished that he was gone but was that enough to kill him? Harry knew it was the only way Aeron would be safe but he was not – never had been – a killer as the Crucio incident with Bellatrix Lestrange had proven.

 

Harry shook his head of those dark thoughts leaning on his lover knowing that Severus would be with him no matter what. Harry could always rely on Severus who knew what it was to kill when he was barely older than Harry. He would help Harry do what needed to be done and help him heal after the fact as he had always done beforehand.

 

Now all they had to do was wait for Bill to return with the news that a fourth Horcrux had been destroyed. Then the five of them could begin planning a search of Hogwarts. The Horcrux had to be there somewhere.


	38. Horcruxes and Hogwarts

** Chapter Thirty-Eight **

** Hocruxes and Hogwarts **

Bill found himself in one of the ritual rooms deep within the bowels of Gringotts. There was a goblin cursebreaker carrying the cursed object whilst others surrounded them just in case it suddenly acted violently. It was the Horcrux of Lord Voldemort so it paid to take no risks when dealing with it even if it seemed to be dormant at the moment. No one knew what sort of protections it might have on it. If it somehow sensed it was in danger it might wake-up and activate those protections. Merlin knows what would happen to them all them.

 

Additionally, Ritual Masters were drawing runes on the floor that would be used to destroy the foul thing. And Warding Masters running around bringing up wards to contain the thing no matter what happened. All the whilst Ragnok and Amethyst oversaw everything to make sure their enemy would eventually be defeated. Bill knew that he was only there to observe and report back to Harry that the thing was destroyed - nothing more even if he was a fully qualified and experienced Cursebreaker.

 

‘That’s the wards up,’ growled a short goblin.

 

‘And the ritual runes in place,’ agreed an ebony black goblin.

 

Ragnok nodded once, ‘Cursebreaker Stonecleaver place the Horcrux in the central circle.’

 

‘Yes, Master,’ the greying goblin said quickly.

 

Stonecleaver levitated the small gold cup that had turned out to be Helga Hufflepuff’s own cup into the central circle. It was terrible that something with such historical and cultural value had been used and corrupted for such Dark purposes by a Dark Lord. Soon as it came to rest the ground underneath it seemed to quiver beneath it and raised into a beautiful ebony plinth that contrasted right the bright gold cup.

 

**_‘_ First I ask the Mother Nakur who spawned us all to grant us strength,’ **the goblin intoned in his own tongue.

 

There was little known to wizards about the goblins religion. Not even those of whom lived and worked alongside goblin. However, Mother Nakur and the Great Dunos were those who were intoned the most around Cursebreakers. From what Bill had managed to figure out from what little the goblins said Mother Nakur was mother earth whom was said to have spawned the goblin race. Dunos seemed to be a war god of some kind.

 

As the Ritual Master spoke the circle to the north of the plinth where the Ritual Master flared bright green. The goblin’s usual black eyes suddenly shone greener than the Killing Curse and he stood taller and straighter than before. The wards seemed to be magnified by the intonation and the Horcrux was shaking like mad as though it sensed that it was about to be destroyed. Luckily, however, it did not fight back.

 

**‘Next I turn to Mistress Irata of the East to grant us her energy,’** the goblin continued to intone.

 

Bill had never even heard of a Mistress Irata before now and could not think what she could be representative of. But as soon as she/it was intoned the eastern circle glowed bright yellow. Bill could feel a slight wind rustle his hair. But that was nothing compared to what was going on in the circle where the goblin had jumped to. It looked like it was only his staff keeping him upright as the winds bullied him. His eyes had lost some of the green and now looked the colour of limes as he forced the winds into the wards.

 

**‘For it was only of Earth and Wind that the Great Dunos was born,’** the goblin intoned.

 

The green magic of the north circle began to travel left around the circle whilst the yellow of the east circle travelled slower so that they met in a clash of fire in the south circle. Bill could feel the heat coming from the wards. Bill knew that had he been in the wards he would have been burned to a crisp but whilst the goblin sweated he did not react.

 

**‘Great Dunos I ask you to purify your creation,’** the goblin chanted.

 

The fire from the south circle darted inwards as the cup appeared to scream at the force of the flames that burned. Bill swore he could see dark shapes in the fire as the Horcrux fought back. But then they too were destroyed and the fire receded. The room suddenly felt very dark without the bright lights and the fire.

 

**‘Finally, I ask Master Rsegan of the far West to purify this sacred object,’** the goblin continued.

 

The final circle seemed to suddenly emit an ocean of glowing blue water that submerged everything in the wards with water. Bill couldn’t see anything and was concerned for the Ritual Master for a second. Then suddenly the water receded as quickly as it had appeared.

 

**‘For only now can the Truth be revealed,’** finished the goblin.

 

The goblin stepped out of the circle and made his way towards the plinth where he began casting detecting spells on the cup. Every goblin and Bill held their breath waiting for the goblin’s pronouncement. The goblin nodded and turned towards Ragnok.

 

‘It is cleansed,’ he said.

 

‘Master Stonedweller, take the wards down,’ ordered the goblin King.

 

‘What are we going to do with the Horcurx?’ asked the very short wardmaster.

 

‘It should be returned to the Smiths as it was made by Lady Helga Hufflepuff,’ Queen Amethyst said without a pause.

 

‘No,’ Ragnok said sharply.

 

‘But it’s the Law,’ Amethyst said.

 

‘The Smiths have never been the most discreet even for wizards,’ Ragnok said. ‘If we tell them we have located their property it is a probability that they will tell everyone. The news may reach the Dark Lord’s which will let him know we are hunting the Horcruxes. No matter what the Dark Lord can not know that his secret has been discovered.

 

‘No, Cursebreaker Stonecleaver place the former horcrux in my personal vaults. Only after the Dark Lord is defeated will Hufflepuff’s Cup be handed back to its rightful owner for now we will protect it. Now Cursebreaker Weasley let your friends know what has happened.’

 

‘Of course, your majesty,’

 

Bill bowed once then strode out of the ritual room and up to the street ahead where he Apparated to Harry’s base where he sent a Patronus and waited to be let in. The wards around the property were so severe that even being invited once would not let you safely pass a second time. Not that this was surprising if Severus Snape of the Black Family had had any hand in these Wards creations.

 

Bill was actually relieved that his littles brother at least would be safer than most of his family behind these wards even if he was currently injured. At least, he wasn’t in a Death Eater controlled Hogwarts although it did make Bill a bit relieved that the Headmaster at least was attempting to look after the children. Of course, there was only so much leniency he could show them without suspicions coming back on him. That was not something that they could afford.

 

Severus Snape strode up towards him black eyes glittering with anticipation as he saw him. Bill could not help the gulp that he emitted at the sight of the man. Not only was he a notorious Death Eater but that was the same face he wore when Bill had been caught out of bed after curfew snogging the Hufflepuff Prefect.

 

‘Has it been destroyed?’ asked Snape.

 

‘Yes,’ Bill replied.

 

Snape nodded looking at Bill speculatively clearly judging how much he should say to him. Bill knew asking or demanding to be filled in would do no good – not with this man. Thus, Bill just waited for the older man to decide whether to fill him in – or not.

 

‘How did they destroy the Horcrux?’ Snape finally asked.

 

‘A purification ritual,’ Bill replied.

 

Of course, it was far more than that as Bill had realised. It called upon their gods and powers that few wizards had ever been allowed to see a goblin use. And those that did had never spoken of it knowing if they betrayed the goblin nation’s trust a painful death would be all that they could hope for.

 

‘And the Cup was unscathed?’ asked Snape.

 

Bill nodded, ‘completely.’

 

Snape’s black eyes glittered with something akin to excitement but not the sadistic kind Bill was used to from this man. No this wasn’t full of malice but full of hope. Why Snape was so interested in the purification ritual Bill couldn’t understand because Bill could tell it was not just intellectual curiosity. Was he trying to recreate it for some reason.

 

‘Would it work on the living?’ asked Snape sharply.

 

Bill blinked wondering why Snape wanted to know this. Surely Snape didn’t want to save You Know Who’s blasted snake. Bill felt the intense hatred all the Weasley children felt towards that snake since that day. It had so very nearly taken their father away from them. Yet here was Snape trying to save _it!_

 

‘Why?’ Bill asked nearly as sharp as Snape himself. ‘Surely you’re not trying to save his blasted snake?’

 

Snape snorted, ‘of course not. Just answer the question, Weasley!’

 

Snape had his arms crossed and was glaring coldly at Bill. Bill knew he would not get anything more from Snape – not unless he gave an answer. Blasted Slytherins and their inability to share anything with anyone unless they had something to gain from it.

 

‘No, it uses fire and water which would burn and drown any living creature,’ Bill said.

 

Snape’s posture nor facial expression didn’t change any. Yet Bill could somehow tell something had changed about the man. It took Bill a few minutes to locate the source but it seemed to Bill as if all of Snape’s previous terrifying excitement had disappeared.

 

‘Why?’ Bill demanded again.

 

‘Have you access to the goblin archives?’ Snape demanded.

 

‘Yes, but I can neither bring you to it nor bring anything from it,’ Bill said impatiently. ‘Now tell me why you need to know all this.’

 

Snape looked at Bill for a moment, ‘seven not six.’

 

‘What?’ demanded Bill finally losing his temper. ‘I’ve answered all your questions-‘

 

‘Seven Horcruxes not six,’ Snape finally finished.

 

Bill blinked, ‘wha- who?’

 

Snape threw him a dark look, ‘who do we both know whom has a connection with the Dark Lord?’

 

Bill froze as he understood what Snape was saying and why he was so desperate for a way to destroy a Horcrux without destroying the host. He might not understand it but Snape and Harry seemed to hold each other in high regard. Yet, Snape knew that for He Who Must Not Be Named to be destroyed Harry had to die.

 

But how the hell could Harry Potter be a Horcrux and still be so good and Light? Harry Potter was probably one of the best people Bill knew. Harry may think people were loyal to him because of his past or his supposed destiny but to those who knew him it was not either of that. Not they were loyal to Harry because they knew he was the best of them.

 

And yet Harry was a Horcrux. When Ginny had bonded to a Horcrux she had become possessed to set a Basilisk on students. Yet Harry who quite literally shared a soul with the Dark Lord was still just Harry. For Harry to carry something that evil in him and remain Light the boy must be more powerful than either of them knew.

 

‘Harry,’ whispered Bill. ‘How?’

 

‘From what I’ve managed to piece together and what Dumbledore informed me the Dark Lord always planned to make six Horcruxes,’ Snape said calmly. ‘He used deaths and objects that had great significance to him. Destroying the one prophesised to kill him would have signified that he was undefeatable.

 

‘Before even coming to Godric’s Hollow he did all the rituals and preparations beforehand. Then he came to Godric’s Hollow and committed a double murder which appropriately ripped his soul. All he needed to do was to find a vessel for the Horcurx.

 

‘Yet, the whole world knows that it was at this point that everything went wrong for him. He turned his wand on Harry and inexplicably the Killing Curse rebounded on him forcing his fractured soul out of his body. Most his soul fled not wanting to be found by his enemies in that state. However, the part that would have become his sixth Horcrux remained and latched itself onto the only living creature in that house.’

 

‘Harry,’ moaned Bill.

 

‘Dumbledore’s plan,’ Snape said voice full of bitterness, ‘was to have Harry martyr himself at the right time.’

 

Bill blanched at the fact that Dumbledore a man he trusted and liked plans centred on having a teenager essentially commit suicide – suicide by Dark Lord. Snape seemed to be looking for another way – any way to save the teenager rather than just blindly follow Dumbledore’s plans as so many other members of the Order of the Phoenix would have done in his stead. It was that more than anything that made Bill trust the Dark wizard.

 

‘I have been searching for another way since I found out the truth,’ Snape revealed. ‘But I have yet to find one.’

 

‘Well I will search the goblin archives for something – anything – that might rid the Horcrux from Harry,’ Bill said.

 

‘And don’t tell Harry,’ ordered Snape.

 

‘He doesn’t know?’ asked Bill.

 

Snape shook his head, ‘I fear what he would do if he found out the truth. That boy is too Gryffindor for his own good.’

 

Bill snorted shaking his head, ‘how are they?’

 

‘Recovering nicely,’ Snape said.

 

‘I don’t think I’ll visit today,’ Bill said. ‘I don’t think I could hide my feelings just now.’

 

Snape nodded, ‘of course.’

 

 

…

 

 

It was a just under a month after the splinching accident but Harry and Hermione were perfectly healed. Ron was still on bed rest but Severus said that his muscles seemed to have healed appropriately given the situation. He had admitted that having a proper Healer rather than a Potions Master attend to him would speed up the healing time.

 

Severus had spoken about starting Ron on some physiotherapy exercises now that he seemed to be healed. Ron was very excited at this prospect. Harry knew that the red head seventeen-year-old had ants in his pants. Harry doubted that Ron had ever been forced to sit still for this long before even by Madam Pomfrey after one of their many “adventures”.

 

Severus had spent the past month search through Hogwarts but Hogwarts was a large place even with a copy of Marauder’s map which they could mark which places they had searched. But the Horcrux was nowhere to be found. Now, however, with the students and teachers returning to Hogwarts it would be far harder for Severus to carry on searching.

 

It was Ron who had the brilliant idea to use Dumbledore’s Army to continue searching. They had the numbers and Harry was sure would be pleased to feel that they were doing something to help take down Voldemort. Snape had even said that he would prefer that their efforts were focussed that way that openly rebelling because there was only so much he could protect them without the Carrows becoming suspicious.

 

That was how Harry and Hermione found themselves back in Hogwarts under the Invisibility Cloak like they were thirteen once more. Severus had snuck them in but thought that it would be too difficult to explain his role in everything. Never mind they couldn’t risk a traitor being in the DA – it had happened before – or one of the DA being caught, drugged or tortured to tell the truth. Thus, Severus had left them to find their way to the Room of Requirement on their own. Harry had already set the Galleons for today’s date and time.

 

Harry just hoped that they would come despite the risks of meeting him and the fact that it was the first night back at Hogwarts. Harry knew most of the time that meant a House Party but whether that would be same know that known Death Eaters controlled the school was anyone’s guess. At least if they were caught out of bed they could use the excuse of crashing another House’s parties which they had a tie to one way or the other.

 

Harry entered the Room of Requirement where he saw fifteen teenagers already gathered. There were many nervous looks and they were all exceptionally tense which was understandable as if anyone had any idea they were meeting with _him_ they would be charged with treason and Azkaban at the very least. However, as soon as they saw Harry and Hermione those nervous looks turned hopeful as they all spoke at once.

 

‘Harry?’ beamed Ginny.

 

‘Hi Ginny,’ Harry said warily.

 

 But the younger girl seemed worried suddenly, ‘where’s Ron? Is he alright?’ she demanded.

 

‘He’s doing alright,’ Harry tried to reassure the red head girl. ‘We had a bit of Splinching accident a month ago and Ron got off worse than most we did but he’s almost healed now.’

 

‘Never mind that,’ Neville said. ‘Did you really break into Azkaban?’

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other remembering the chaos that had been that day. Had it not been for Severus Harry doubted that any of them would have made it out of Azkaban alive. Yet it allowed them to destroy another Horcrux leaving them only two to find.

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said grimly to general applause.

 

‘So are we fighting?’ demanded Ginny bright brown eyes shining.

 

‘NO!’ Harry said sharply.

 

Looking around at the assembled children before him Harry wondered how many of them would have survived a full out battle with all the Dark Lord’s forces. No, it was better to be Slytherin about the whole business than charging recklessly into a battle that they could not hope to win. Not that there was any point in trying to take Hogwarts back until Voldemort was defeated as they may be able to take Hogwarts but they would never be able to keep Her against the Ministry of Magic and all of Voldemort’s forces.

 

‘But we can’t just allow Snape and You Know Who to control Hogwarts,’ Ginny said loudly. ‘Not Dumbledore’s Hogwarts!’

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other both knowing that the other wished that they could help but they couldn’t. They were here for a purpose and that purpose would save them all whether Ginny or the rest of Dumbledore’s Army wanted to believe it or not. Harry just hoped that they would understand.

 

‘We know,’ Hermione said quietly eyes brimming with unshed tears. ‘But even if we were to win Hogwarts from the Death Eaters do you really think we could keep it?’

 

‘Then why are you even here?’ demanded Ginny crossing her arms angrily.

 

‘Because, I want to see _Him_ destroyed as much as everyone here,’ Harry said. ‘And as _He_ has taken _methods_ to ensure his immortality there are only so many ways to do so,’ Harry explained. ‘We need to find his links to immortality – and destroy them.’

 

‘Is one of them here?’ asked Neville.

 

‘We believe so,’ Harry agreed.

 

‘Where?’ demanded Michael.

 

‘We’re not sure,’ admitted Harry quietly.

 

‘What is it?’ asked Susan Bones.

 

‘We’re not sure,’ Harry admitted with trepidation. ‘I realise that’s not much to go on-‘

 

‘That’s nothing to go on,’ Seamus said.

 

‘It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?’ asked Harry looking at the Ravenclaws.

 

‘Well, there’s her lost diadem. The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy’s trying to duplicate it,’ Luna said clearly.

 

‘Yeah, but the lost diadem,’ said Michael Corner rolling his eyes, ‘is lost. That’s sort of the point.’

 

‘When was it lost?’ asked Harry.

 

If it had been lost around fifty years ago it was more than likely that Riddle had stolen it especially if it had been lost with its owners death. That would fit Riddle’s pattern for choosing Horcruxes. However, if that was true surely Dumbledore would have heard of the theft and put two and two together when searching for Horcruxes.

 

‘Centuries ago, they say,’ said Cho. ‘Professor Flitwick says the Diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but nobody’s ever found a trace of it, have they?’

 

The other Ravenclaws shook their heads but Harry couldn’t help but think of the Chamber of Secrets which had been considered a myth by all historians. Yet, fifteen-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle had found it on his own with no guidance. Thus, if anyone was capable of finding it would Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 

‘Well if anyone is capable of finding something that’s been lost since the Founders time it would be _him_ ,’ Harry muttered. ‘Have anyone seen anything that could be the diadem?’

 

The Ravenclaws and other students shook their heads. Harry supressed it a sigh at this point. It would be too much to ask for it to be easy for someone just to see it. Voldemort would have hidden it somewhere that had umpteen protections. But somewhere Dumbledore wouldn’t think to look.

 

‘If you’d like to see what the diadem’s supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry? Ravenclaw’s wearing it in her statue,’ Cho Chang spoke.

 

Harry shook his head, ‘that would be foolish. It is the night of the return to Hogwarts I suspect that there will be at least some sort of party even with things as they are. Anyway, I will not be doing the looking – you will.

 

‘Luna, can you take a photograph of the Diadem to show the rest of the DA?’ asked Harry.

 

Harry chose Luna out of all the Ravenclaws because if anyone could get away with doing something odd without it being considered suspicious it would be Luna Lovegood. Most students even any children of Death Eaters would just think she was photographing nargles or something. That was the thing about Luna that her “quirkiness” meant that no one realised exactly how smart or involved she was. Honestly, if it was not for Luna caring more about knowledge than power Luna would be a brilliant Slytherin.’

 

Luna nodded, ‘yes, Daddy will want one too. Daddy’s trying to duplicate it.’

 

Harry smiled glad that she had an excuse ready if anyone did question Luna on what she was doing. Of course, it was just as likely that Xenophilius Lovegood really was trying to recreate the diadem. If meeting Luna’s father had proven anything it was that she got more than just her blonde hair from Xenophilius but he had passed down all of his strange beliefs to her.

 

‘Alright this is a map of Hogwarts,’ Harry said.

 

Harry pulled out a copy of the Marauders’ map which was spelled to annotate the parts of Hogwarts they had searched. Severus had made it when they had begun to search Hogwarts a few months ago. They had started with the Chamber of Secrets and gone on to the Slytherin quarters. And any other places they thought would have the most significance to the young Dark Lord. Yet they had not discovered it at all.

 

‘Now this is important,’ Harry said calm but serious. ‘You must not be caught where you are not supposed to be.’

 

‘We’re not scared,’ Neville said quietly.

 

‘We know,’ Hermione said softly.

 

‘I know that you want to and are willing to fight,’ Harry said seriously. ‘But I am not looking for martyrs. If we are to win this war, we have to be smart and not reckless. If _He_ does discover what we are looking for he will kill all of us and move the hiding places. All that your bravery will do is make it harder for those of us who survive so make sure you have a good reason for being in the place you are searching.’

 

Harry took out a two-way-mirror that Severus had acquired in Knocturn Alley and his Master galleon. He handed both the mirror and the galleon to Neville. There was no one he trusted more to lead in his stead.

 

‘That’s a two-way-mirror so contact me if you learn anything about the Diadem and that’s the Master Galleon,’ Harry said. ‘Good luck.’


	39. Bill's Discovery

** Chapter Thirty-Nine **

** Bill’s Discovery **

It was a couple of days later after Severus had returned to home from Hogwarts for the night. Longbottom and Dumbledore’s army had yet to discover the location of the potential Horcrux in Hogwarts. Not that Severus had expected anymore to happen in just five days.

 

Severus didn’t know whether he really wanted the fifth Horcrux to be found or not. Severus wanted the Dark Lord defeated for everything he had done and what he would go on to do. Severus wanted to overthrow the Dark government who were already causing more suffering than there had been in the Wizarding World since Grindelwald’s failed coup.

 

However, when the fifth Horcrux was found and destroyed it would mean they were one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord. They would then have only Nagini the Dark Lord’s snake left. It should have been a time to celebrate only having one Horcrux left.

 

Except Harry

 

Severus would have to tell Harry that he was the accidental Horcrux that he never meant to make. And Severus knew that his selfless lover would willing sacrifice himself for the world, his friends, Severus and most importantly their son. Severus understood even if he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was selfish enough to choose Harry over the whole world.

 

If it was up to Severus he would have considered letting the Dark Lord know so he would stop hunting Harry. The Dark Lord would never have dared killing his own Horcrux. However, whilst the Dark Lord may not kill Harry he would most likely lock him up.

 

Should Harry fight back the Dark Lord would torture him. And Harry would fight back to his dying breath which would cause him to suffer again and again because that is who Harry is. Harry was a born fighter it was how he survived the Dursleys. But he would suffer continually and Severus would never do anything that would cause his young lover to suffer.

 

Then there was the fact that Severus didn’t just worry about his lover but their son. Severus wanted their son to grow up safe, happy and loved unlike either of their parents. The only way that was going to happen was if the Dark Lord was defeated.

 

And thirdly and most importantly Harry would never agree to it. Not because he feared suffering at the Dark Lord’s hands but because Harry put very little value in his own life thanks to the Dursleys. He would choose his own death over the continued suffering and oppression of his friends, family and people he never knew who had only a few years ago considered him to be attention-hungry mentally disturbed teenager.

 

And that was more important than Severus’ feelings because despite how much it would destroy him to lose Harry at the end of the day it was Harry’s life and his decision what to do. Severus just hoped that it wouldn’t come that. That William Weasley or he would find a way to remove the Horcrux from Harry without killing Harry. Because as long as the fifth Horcrux had not been found they still had time to save Harry.

 

Tonight, Severus had arrived late after a painful staff meeting where he weathered hatred of those he had worked alongside for years and tried to temper the worst of the Carrows psychotic urges. Severus was glad that Harry’s DA were staying out of trouble with the task Harry had given them. However, all it meant that the Carrows were looking for an excuse to torture any unsuspecting student. Severus was doing all he could to keep them under control but that was not easy to do without arising suspicion especially when all the other staff treated him with suspicion, hatred and fear.

 

The three teenagers were already asleep in their respective bedrooms when Severus returned home. Severus was going to join Harry in the bed hoping that with Harry beside him he would actually be able to sleep after the day he had. That was all dashed when William Weasley’s dove Patronus appeared asking for entrance.

 

Severus shook his head of any stray thoughts still floating around his head. Before going outside to grant the eldest Weasley boy entrance to his home. The Weasley boy entered looking pleased and excited. Severus couldn’t help but hope that he had found a way to save Harry even as he refused to believe in that hope for fear it would fall leaving Severus feeling worse than ever.

 

‘Is there a way?’ demanded Severus.

 

‘Possibly,’ replied Bill. ‘Look there was a very old manuscript from the twelfth century detailing when a Dark goblin illegally experimented with Dark soul magic on a young wizard. The Dark goblin was executed for treason but through part of the dark goblin’s soul remained attached to the young wizard’s soul through the soul bound so she was able to exist in some form after her body was destroyed.’

 

‘That sounds familiar,’ Severus said grimly.

 

‘Different magic but same result,’ agreed Bill with a sigh.

 

‘What happened to the young wizard?’ asked Severus.

 

‘Well at first, they just contained the spirit,’ Bill said. ‘Unwilling or at least unable the kill the young wizard but not wanting to risk the Dark One’s return. Unfortunately, the spirit began to affect and control the young wizard.’

 

Severus grimaced remembering Harry’s fifth year when Voldemort had returned and was getting stronger and stronger. Severus may not have known Harry well back then but even he could see that the boy’s temper flared hotter than normal. That he was always angry and had seen from his mind that he slipped into the Dark Lord’s mind far more often than anyone should. Severus doubted many people could share emotions and thoughts with the Dark Lord yet not give into the Dark side. Severus knew that he would not be able to but Harry would always be stronger than him.

 

‘Did they manage to destroy the Dark goblin?’ asked Severus.

 

Weasley nodded, ‘they did but not for many years. Unsure if it was possible they taught the victim Occlumency.’

 

‘That treats the symptoms not the route of the problem,’ Severus said grimly.

 

Weasley nodded, ‘they didn’t expect what was left of the Dark goblin to be destroyed until the young wizard’s time came.’

 

‘We can’t just wait,’ snapped Severus. ‘And you know Harry won’t!’

 

Weasley blinked then nodded, ‘you care for him don’t you – I thought you hated him.’

 

Snape just glowered at the young wizard. He did not want to talk about his relationship with Harry to this wizard. He did not want to admit how wrong he had been about the young wizard to anyone. He just wanted to find out if there was a way to save the man he loved.

 

‘It was about ten years after the dark goblin’s “death” that the young wizard decided to become life-bonded,’ Weasley finally said after realising Severus had said everything he was going to say. ‘Remembering this was twelfth century Wizarding society.’

 

‘They would have done a full soul bond ritual,’ Severus nodded.

 

‘Complete with purification ritual beforehand – twelfth century values,’ grimaced Bill.

 

Severus rolled his eyes, ‘there are many traditionalists who still hold onto those values.’

 

‘Doesn’t mean they’re right,’ Bill muttered.

 

‘Ah, the bond with the dark goblin was replaced with their spousal bond,’ Severus understood. ‘Destroying the fragment of soul that was left in the wizard.’

 

Bill nodded, ‘he collapsed post-coitus and his mate brought him to his private healer. The healer was shocked and thrilled that the soul fragment had completely vanished from the boy leaving not a trace. The goblins were even more shock the see the young wizard still alive when the soul had been destroyed. The Healer and the goblins wrote a very detailed account of the never seen before or since phenomenon.’

 

Severus tried desperately to keep the smile that was threatening to emerge off his face. After over a year of researching and researching how to safely remove the Horcrux from Harry to find nothing Severus had begun to lose hope. Now in an instant William Weasley had given Severus hope once more that he could save the man he loved.

 

‘So there was there an exact account of the rituals and ceremonies used?’ demanded Severus.

 

Bill nodded, ‘word for word – diagrams and everything. As I said the Healer was very excited about it but it’s never been done since.’

 

‘No, I doubt there’s ever been need to,’ Severus said grimly.

 

Few wizards pushed the limits of Dark magic to the degree that the Dark Lord had done. And even then, the chance of their being a circumstance that would lead a child surviving as Harry had done was limited. That meant that there had never been a relationship quite like Harry’s and the Dark Lord’s ever before.

 

‘Until now so if Harry were to get married using this ritual it should be enough to destroy the bond he shares with the Dark Lord,’ Severus said voice calm but internally he was anything but.

 

‘Maybe,’ Weasley said pensively. ‘The goblin had had a previous engagement but the marriage ceremony failed to bond them.’

 

‘Why did it work for one and not the other?’ frowned Severus.

 

‘It’s impossible to know for sure but it was recorded that the failed marriage ceremony was an arranged marriage rather than the successful one being due to falling in love,’ Weasley explained. ‘I mean I could be a normal failure due to the fact that one member of the couple planning to hurt the other in some way. But interviews of both parties show they were willing to enter into a marriage for their family’s profit but they could be lying.

 

‘Thus, it was then speculated that it would only be successful in removing the soul fragment if the feelings were real on both side. Had either party been not truly in love it would have failed which was why his arranged marriage ceremony hadn’t been successful. But with just one case study it is impossible to know if that’s the real reason or not.’

 

Severus nodded understanding what Weasley was saying that whilst it had been successful once in the past there was no reason to say that they would be successful once again. There were factors that might not have been taken into consideration. And that was if the story was true in the first place.

 

But what did they have to lose.

 

Nothing, was the simple answer. If they didn’t at least try then Severus would have to tell Harry the truth. And Harry would sacrifice himself for the greater good, for his friends, for their son, and for Severus himself. That was just the kind of person Harry was.

 

‘And then there’s the fact that You Know Who used Harry’s blood in the resurrection ritual,’ Weasley continued, ‘which could only have further bound them. Who knows even if that was why it worked last time it will work this time.’

 

‘It is Harry’s only chance,’ Severus said grimly.

 

Weasley nodded, ‘your right, of course. But does Harry even have a boyfriend. I mean I know he’s had … err never mind. You don’t need to know that. I don’t know why I’d ask you that. It’s not like you’d know that. We’ll have to ask Harry,’ Weasley blabbered embarrassed.

 

Severus knew that William Weasley was going to find out about his relationship with Harry soon enough. Severus was sure the young man would be horrified and angry at him for defiling the Boy Who Lived who was only sixteen at the time. But he had to understand that whatever his feelings to Severus were if they were to save Harry’s life they had to at least try.

 

‘That’s not a problem,’ Severus said quietly.

 

Severus was just glad that they had sort proposed to one another with a bit of help from Ronald Weasley. He didn’t want the sole reason for their marriage be the bloody Horcrux. They would have gotten married earlier if they could.

 

‘Its not,’ Weasley sounded flabbergasted.

 

‘Its not,’ agreed Severus again. ‘Can you get a copy of that exact ritual?’ asked Severus.

 

Weasley nodded, ‘yes.’

 

‘Do that,’ Severus said. ‘And meet us here at ten tomorrow night. I’m sure you can come up with a excuse for your family and watchers.’

 

Weasley nodded, ‘I’ll think of something but you will need an officiator if we’re going to do that.’

 

Severus frowned, ‘ask the goblins if it is possible for someone to officiate the wedding of Harry Potter. Bring them tomorrow evening if you can. If not I’ll kidnap someone from the Ministry.’

 

Weasley frowned, ‘you’ll do what?’

 

‘This is Harry’s life!’ Severus said sharply. ‘He needs to be free of that thing as soon as possible!’

 

‘About Harry isn’t that a bit rushed?’ demanded Weasley. ‘You’re just going to tell Harry he’s a Horcrux and he has to marry to save his life. Who the hell are you to decide his life like that?’

 

Severus hid a flinch at the words because Weasley was right. It wasn’t fair of Severus to tell Harry everything and expect him to just marry him. It wasn’t fair but it was the only way to ensure Harry’s survival. Yet, Severus would respect Harry’s decision either way if he chose it for his own sake and not Severus’ or anyone’s elses.

 

‘Trust me Harry will want that thing out of him as soon as he hears of it,’ Severus said grimly.

 

It would devastate Harry completely and utterly when he heard that he was a Horcrux. He already worried enough about his connection with the Dark Lord enough. Harry would want to get rid of the Horcrux as soon as he heard.

 

‘And if he chooses death over marriage I will respect that,’ Severus said hoping he didn’t sound as hollow as he felt.

 

Bill sighed, ‘alright, but I will want Harry’s confirmation before we proceed.’

 

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the Gryffindor. He knew the choice was the Dark Lord remaining in power, Harry’s death or Harry’s bonding. This was the best out of the three and Harry for whatever reason loved Severus.

 

Entering their home Severus roused Harry from his slumber. Harry smiled seeing Severus greeting him with a passion fuelled kiss as he always did. Severus gave into Harry’s wandering tongue having missed him. He wished he didn’t have to go back to Hogwarts but also stayed as long as was necessary fearing for the children in his absence.

 

‘Harry,’ Severus murmured into Harry’s hair.

 

‘Severus,’ Harry groaned. ‘Come to bed.’

 

Severus gulped but steeled himself, ‘no. There’s something important we have to discuss.’

 

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asked having detected something in Severus’ voice.

 

‘I haven’t told you everything that Albus told me,’ Severus said grimly.

 

‘What?’ demanded Harry. ‘Why didn’t you tell me.’

 

Severus closed his eyes, ‘there’s a seventh Horcrux.’

 

‘What?’ demanded Harry. ‘But Slughorn’s memory showed he planned to split his soul seven times meaning six Horcruxes?’

 

‘He made one by accident,’ Severus said desperately trying to keep emotions out of his voice.

 

‘Accident,’ grimaced Harry. ‘How the hell did he manage to do that? And why are you only just now telling me? Why didn’t Dumbledore tell me?’

 

Severus closed his eyes, ‘he wanted to protect you from the truth. The day _He_ came to kill you when you were just a baby _He_ planned to split his soul once more with an object at that house. Then murdered your father and Lily sacrificed herself for you,’ Severus said pain in his voice.

 

‘I know this already,’ Harry snapped. ‘Why are we going over this?’

 

Severus knew Harry hated bringing up his parents’ murders. He liked to hear of what they were like but their deaths would always be a raw wound. Because although Severus felt that he had lost everything that night it was nothing compared to what Harry had lost that night. His father, his mother, his godfather and the childhood he could have had. Only left with a terrible, cursed fate to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries.

 

‘And then he turned his wand on you. Your mother’s protection caused the curse to backfire on the Dark Lord forcing His marred soul from his body,’ Severus pressed on. ‘But his body was not all that he lost that night. He left a part of his soul there that night. It latched onto the only living thing in that house,’ Severus forced himself to say.

 

‘NO!’

 

Harry cried out in horror and denial as Severus’ words struck the terrible blow. Had there not be silencing wards up to keep their guests from hearing any lovemaking Severus was sure that Granger and Weasley damn his leg would be here demanding to know what Severus had done to Harry. Harry was shaking his head desperately as though that would make the truth go away.

 

The boy’s face completely horror stricken and for once looking just the seventeen-year-old boy he was making Severus feel even worse remembering exactly how young his lover was. Severus attempted to pull Harry close to console him that everything was okay. But Harry shoved him away pain, anger and self-loathing written in the lines on his face.

 

‘DON’T TOUCH ME!’ Harry screamed.

 

Severus ignored his words pulling Harry closer once more. Not wanting Harry to believe Severus was in anyway disgusted at him or let Harry believe he was tainted in any way. Severus was not going to leave the man he loved to suffer. Severus was not going to let Harry believe he saw him as a freak or a monster or something to be despised. Harry fought but eventually he just collapsed sobbing on Severus’ shoulder.

 

‘How can you bare to touch me?’ he said between sobs. ‘Knowing … knowing … knowing I’m his … I’m … I’m …’

 

‘How can you bare to have me touch you knowing what I am, what I’ve done?’ Severus asked rolling up his sleeve and bearing the Dark Mark.

 

‘That’s different you’ve changed,’ Harry snapped.

 

‘And you never needed to,’ Severus said quietly. ‘You have a part of the Dark Lord’s soul and you are still the kindest, bravest and best man I have ever had the fortune of knowing. You did not _choose_ this and it has never changed how I felt about you.’

 

‘How long have you known,’ sniffed Harry.

 

‘The summer before your sixth year,’ Severus sighed.

 

‘Before,’ Harry murmured. ‘You knew all along. WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?’ Harry demanded angrily.

 

‘Because I didn’t want you to martyr yourself!’ Severus couldn’t help but snap back.

 

Harry blinked, ‘but that’s what has to happen. That’s Dumbledore’s plan, right.’

 

Severus heard the bitterness in Harry’s voice. Harry had trusted Dumbledore in the way he trusted few others. Dumbledore who had protected him all his life. Dumbledore who had covered for both of them. Dumbledore who had helped Harry protect Aeron.

 

And to hear all these years Dumbledore was just raising Harry as a pig to slaughter it hurt Harry worse than almost anything else could bare losing Aeron. Severus had no doubt Albus loved Harry but he also knew Dumbledore had forced himself to see the big picture. Forced himself to do the impossible and ask Harry to sacrifice himself. He hated himself for doing it but believed it was the only way to save _everyone_ else. That one life was better than the thousands more who would suffer and die in his stead.

 

‘That was Dumbledore’s plan, yes,’ Severus said.

 

Harry nodded tiredly, ‘then I have to do it.’

 

‘NO!’ Severus all but shouted.

 

A bitter smile appeared on his face, ‘I know why you kept this from me. I understand but you _cannot_ put me before the whole world. Think of Aeron!’

 

Severus knew that this would be what was on Harry’s mind before everything and everyone else. Harry would want their son to grow up in a safe and happy world even if he was not in it. It was why Harry had given the child up all those months ago.

 

‘I am!’ Severus said sharply. ‘He deserves to grow up with his mother.’

 

Harry gulped thinking of his own motherless childhood. Thinking of the grief, pain and fear that he had felt at the Dursleys. Then his eyes hardened as he steeled himself for what he felt he had to do. What Severus would never allow.

 

‘He’ll have you,’ Harry said softly. ‘And he’ll be safe. That’s all I care about. Promise me you won’t close yourself off. Promise me you’ll love him and raise him in a happy home.’

 

‘I will with you,’ Severus said. ‘Look Harry I said that was Dumbledore’s plan but if you really think I just took his word fore granted you really don’t know me at all. I’ve been searching for another way to destroy that Horcrux.’

 

‘And you found one,’ Harry said eyes wild and desperate.

 

Severus hesitated wanting to say yes that they had found one but also at the same time not wanting to give Harry false hope. But they at least had some hope. Rather than the completely hopeless situation that they had been in previously.

 

‘Possibly,’ Severus finally decided on. ‘I asked Bill to look up the goblin records.’

 

‘You trusted someone else,’ Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

‘I was very desperate,’ Severus admitted.

 

That was where Dumbledore had gone wrong repeatedly in not trusting anyone else. It was having their forewarning of Dumbledore’s death that had allowed them to arrange safehouses and safe passage out of the country for all those who were likely to be targeted in the wake of Dumbledore’s death. It was asking a man with knowledge and resources of ancient, forbidden magic that had allowed them to find a possible cure for Harry.

 

Maybe if Dumbledore had trusted his own people more the war would have not been lost so spectacularly because with the Ministry and Hogwarts overtaken the war had been lost. All that was left were those few people who continued to rebel against the overwhelming Darkness. Dumbledore’s Army, the Order of the Phoenix, Severus who would all have been working in isolation had Harry Potter not united them for the common cause of stopping the Dark Lord once and for all.

 

‘There was an occasion where a young wizard in the twelfth ended up having a shard of a dark goblin’s soul lodged in him due to experimentation with soul magic. The dark goblin though executed spirit would not pass on. The young wizard began to experience the thoughts and emotions of the dark goblin.’

 

Harry grimaced knowing exactly what that felt like. Harry probably had no idea that he was instinctively rubbing the scar on his forehead despite that there was no pain. But remembered pain could be just as bad as the pain itself.

 

‘Did they manage to get the shard out of the wizard?’ demanded Harry.

 

Severus nodded, ‘they did.’

 

‘How?’ demanded Harry desperation clear in his eyes.

 

‘More by accident than design,’ Severus admitted. ‘The wizard fell in love and married – or I should say bond, full soul bonded which forced the shard out of the wizard to be replaced with the connection to their bonded. The spectre of the dark goblin was destroyed and the goblin was freed.’

 

‘So, all we have to do is get married?’ Harry asked softly.

 

Severus hesitated, ‘bonded is much more powerful than marriage. A marriage is in name, heart and paper but you can walk away with no harm done. Being bonded is far more powerful than that. One it protects both members from harming other both physically and through betrayal.

 

‘There are two types of bondings – magic and soul. Most people chose magic bondings because though you cannot walk away when one dies the one left behind’s magic will heal over time. However, it is possible to emotionally harm your partner if not physically. This is a fairly common bond still used amongst those who follow the old ways.

 

‘The other kind is a soul bonding which is far more powerful and dangerous. The soul bonding will mean that when the first partner dies the other one will waste away and follow their partner into the grave within twelve months after their partner’s death. Additionally, unlike the magic bonding which just prevents you from being able to betray your partner if you do go to betray your partner in any way it will break the bond and kill you but your partner will live. Due to its powerful and dangerous nature the soul bond is rarely used. The last couple to use it I believe was in 1991.’

 

Harry frowned, ‘that means if I die you’ll die too.’

 

Severus smiled, ‘I’m older than you are, Harry, the chances are that I’ll die long before you.’

 

‘Not if it doesn’t destroy the Horcrux,’ muttered Harry.

 

Severus shook his head, ‘the goblin had an arranged marriage beforehand. The soul bonding with his arranged marriage didn’t work because of the soul fragment still in place so if it fails to remove the Horcrux it just means we will not be bonded.’

 

Harry frowned, ‘why didn’t it work.’

 

Severus sighed, ‘truthfully we don’t know. There’s never been another situation like that.’

 

‘Until now,’ Harry sighed.

 

Severus nodded, ‘until now. Please, Harry, we have to try. It might not work but it is the best chance we have … I couldn’t bear to lose you.’

 

Something in Severus’ voice. In the way that he was begging Harry to go through this made Harry nod. Maybe it was just that Severus was begging because Severus had only ever begged for something once for before in his life.

 

‘Okay,’ Harry said softly. ‘I just wish that we weren’t just marrying because of this.’

 

Severus held Harry tighter, ‘me too, me too.’

 

Severus would have been happy to marry Harry in a simple registry office affair with just Harry and Aeron. But Harry whilst not caring much for the finery would want all those he loved around. That was what he deserved to be able to be married under the sun with his friends and surrogate family cheering and celebrating for him. Harry deserved to go on a fantastic honeymoon wherever wanted.

 

‘I would have married you anyway,’ Harry said softly.

 

Harry frowned pain filling his expressive green eyes. Severus felt a sinking sensation knowing exactly what his lover – fiancé – was thinking. There was one thing that gave Harry the expression of grief mixed with longing.

 

Aeron

 

‘I wish Aeron was here,’ murmured Harry.

 

‘Me too,’ Severus said softly.


	40. Understanding and Truth

** Chapter Forty **

** Understanding and Truth **

‘What happened?’ demanded Hermione.

 

After the horrific revelations of the night before Harry hadn’t been able to get to sleep at all. Self-disgust prominent in his thoughts. Severus stayed up with him never complaining just happy to have Harry in his arms. Even after all these months Harry still found himself in shock at having someone to love him the way Severus Snape did even though he was tainted by Voldemort.

 

At some point, he couldn’t stay still anymore and had to get up and do something. Harry ended up returning to his childhood when things had been terrible but simple. Harry cleaned every single room in the house except Ron and Hermione’s bedroom. Severus helped but seemed to understand that Harry needed to do this. But then Harry ran out of things to clean so he ended baking enough to feed Gryffindor Quidditch team for a week.

 

Hermione arrived downstairs at about seven in the morning obviously having sniffed out Harry’s homemade brownies. Hermione may be a lot more civilised by Ron but she loved her food as much as any of them. Hermione particularly loved home baking as neither her parents’ did much in the way of home cooking.

 

But she took one look at Harry and knew there was something wrong. Harry once again wished that he could hide his feelings a bit more because Ron and Hermione could always read his emotions. Harry was just glad that it wasn’t Ron who would likely think Severus had done something to him.

 

The worst thing was he knew he was going to have to tell his friends but he didn’t know if he would be able to explain everything. That he was a Horcrux. That this was the reason he had a connection with Voldemort, why he could speak Parselmouth, why Sirius had died. If it hadn’t been for him Sirius would still be alive.

 

Harry took a deep breath, ‘come upstairs I’ll tell you and Ron together.’

 

Truthfully Harry couldn’t bear to have this discussion twice. But they needed to know even if it would be one of the most painful stories he ever had spoken about. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione like Severus would never simply allow him to sacrifice himself even if it might be the only choice.

 

‘Do you want me to go with you?’ Severus asked.

 

‘No,’ Harry said softly.

 

It would be nice to have Severus there but Harry knew that his friends would not feel comfortable speaking in front of the man they still mainly saw as their teacher. And Harry needed for them to be able to speak openly. Plus, he wanted to speak about his anger at Severus hiding something of this magnitude from Harry from him all this time.

 

Severus nodded, ‘I’ll be down here if you need me.’

 

Harry took a plate of baking upstairs for Ron. In the second bedroom they placed a plate of his own baking down on the bedside table beside Ron. Ron frowned looking at Harry. Ron may not know everything but he knew enough to know when Harry was upset. Actually, there was many things about the Dursleys he had told Ron but not Hermione.

 

‘What’s happened?’ demanded Ron. ‘Are you okay? Did Snape do something?’

 

Under normal circumstances Harry would have smiled. Ron’s reaction was almost exactly as Harry had predicted it. But this wasn’t normal circumstances. Harry was a Horcrux and if this soul-bonding did not work he would have to die.

 

‘I’m … I’m … I’m a Horcrux,’ Harry finally said.

 

Ron shook his head desperately, ‘you can’t be!’

 

Hermione meanwhile was looking devastated. Harry was sure she was going through everything she knew of Harry’s connection to Voldemort. And realising what Harry had last night that being a Horcrux explain everything. Plus, Hermione had researched Horcruxes enough to know of no non-destructive way to destroy a Horcrux.

 

‘I am,’ Harry said softly. ‘You know I am. It explains everything. The way my scar burns when he’s around, the Parselmouth, the visions, the possession, _everything!’_

 

Ron shook his head, ‘there a way to get it out of you!’

 

‘The only way to destroy a Horcrux is to damage it beyond repair,’ Hermione said voice thick with emotion. ‘Oh Harry!’

 

Hermione flung her arms around Harry. Harry tensed up still not used to positive forms of touch from anyone but Severus. Harry just let Hermione hold onto him knowing she didn’t want to let Harry go not now.

 

‘But that can’t be!’ Ron said angrily. ‘There has to be a way to stop He Who Must Not Be Named without … without … without.’

 

‘Killing me,’ Harry said pale faced.

 

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione sobbed.

 

‘How did you find out?’ asked Ron.

 

‘Severus-‘began Harry.

 

‘Of course,’ scowled Ron. ‘It would be Snape. What did he say?’

 

‘Ron,’ sighed Harry. ‘Severus has known for months, before we even got together actually. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want me to sacrifice myself for the greater good. He doesn’t want to lose me.’

 

‘Of course not,’ murmured Hermione. ‘He loves you.’

 

Ron grimaced slightly but nodded, ‘yeah. Why did he tell you now? Has Neville found the fifth Horcrux?’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘no. Severus has been looking for a way to remove or destroy the Horcrux without killing me. I’m not sure what Severus would have done if Neville had found the Horcrux before Severus found a non-lethal solution.’

 

‘But he has found one!’ Ron demanded desperately.

 

Harry nodded, ‘yeah. He told Bill,’ Harry grumbled slightly.

 

‘Your actually annoyed at him, aren’t you,’ Ron said frowning.

 

‘I just can’t believe he kept this from me,’ snapped Harry. ‘This is my life! It’s my right to know! How can I trust him when he keeps things this big from me? And Dumbledore,’ Harry blinked rapidly. ‘I trusted him with my life but he planned for me to die in the end!’

 

Ron scowled, ‘Merlin, knows I don’t like Snape but he kept it from you to protect you.’

 

‘I know that,’ Harry sighed.

 

‘You just have trust issues,’ Hermione said softly. ‘It’s why you fell out with me over the broomstick in third year. Not because of the broomstick itself but because I went behind your back to tell McGonagall. I should have told you what I was doing. But, Harry, how would things have changed had you known?’

 

Harry frowned for a second thinking what if Snape had told him at some point in their relationship. Merlin knows when – how the hell was Snape just going to casually bring it up in conversation. But if he had how would it feel to know all these months that there was little chance he could live. He would never get his happy ever after with Severus. Aeron would never get to know him.

 

And he would just be counting down the days until the diadem of Ravenclaw was found. Until it was time for him to die. It would be horrible. And it was what Severus had been doing for over a year. Harry felt awful for being so angry at Severus who had been suffering on his own with no one but Dumbledore to talk to. Dumbledore who wanted him dead.

 

‘How does someone just slip that into casual conversation,’ muttered Ron with a snort. ‘Hey, Harry how was school today. Oh, by the way you’re a Horcrux.’

 

‘We didn’t talk much about school,’ Harry said slightly amused. ‘I think Severus preferred to forget I was still in school. But your right it wouldn’t have changed anything had I known. Maybe I was being a bit unfair.’

 

‘A bit,’ muttered Ron. ‘Honestly, Harry it’s not like you’ve never lied to your friends before. You didn’t tell me about Snape and you for over a year. And that was to protect you and Snape not to protect me.’

 

Harry winced slightly thinking of the other things he hadn’t told his friends over the years. Ron still had no idea about Aeron’s existence. And Hermione only had a thumbnail sketch of what life at the Dursleys were like.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry said quickly.

 

Ron waved a hand, ‘I don’t mind. I understand why you did. Anyway, there’s no secrets between us now.’

 

Harry winced again but didn’t say anything. Hermione, however, bit her lip looking agitated. But as guilty as Harry felt he did not want to say anything to Ron yet. The longer that _no one_ knew about Aeron the more likely he would survive. Ron, however, may not be academically brilliant like Hermione or intuitive like Harry but he understood people.

 

‘There’s something else,’ Ron accused. ‘What?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘look Ron some secrets I will not share with _anyone.’_

 

‘But Hermione knows,’ grumbled Ron. And Snape too I’m guessing. Why don’t you trust me?’

 

Harry closed his eyes, ‘it’s for someone else’s protection. Not mine nor Severus. If it was different I would tell you in a heartbeat but I just can’t.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘he would. He’s just trying to protect-‘Hermione open and closed her mouth as the vow kicked in.

 

‘You’ve sworn Hermione to secrecy,’ Ron said sounding shocked.

 

‘I wouldn’t have told her without it,’ Harry admitted.

 

‘It’s really serious,’ Ron said, ‘I swear on my life and magic to not reveal in words, thoughts or actions the secret Harry James Potter is about to tell me without Harry James Potter’s explicit instruction to do so.’

 

Harry blinked and began to pace thinking about whether or not to tell Ron. Ron was his first and best friend who understood him in a way even Hermione didn’t. Ron was probably the only one apart from Severus who knew everything about the Dursleys.

 

Ron had been with him through thick and thin. He had followed him to the Ministry of Magic knowing Death Eaters awaited them. Ron had followed him through the trapdoor knowing that they would be facing death and possibly Voldemortmort himself. The red head had fought Death Eaters and Acromantula for him. At the age of twelve had been willing to fight Voldemort himself. Ron at the age of fourteen Ron had stood on a broken leg and faced down a believed mass-murderer in an attempt to protect Harry from being murdered.

 

There problems stemmed from Ron’s inferiority complex which Ron compensated by lashing out and shouting to show how big and unafraid he was. And Ron even when they had fallen out had never betrayed his trust. He just hadn’t spoken to him. No Ron wouldn’t betray Aeron’s existence even if he could.

 

‘You know that vow means if you have legimency performed on you it will cause you to die before revealing this secret?’ asked Harry softly.

 

Ron nodded, ‘I’m your friend I would die for you any day. And I would always die before betraying you.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘you know when I stopped playing Quidditch after the apprenticeship.’

 

Ron nodded scowling, ‘because of the Dursleys.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘whilst they did starve me that was not the problem. I was pregnant.’

 

Ron blinked repeatedly as he absorbed what he was being told. Then a grimace when he realised what Harry being pregnant meant for Harry’s love life. Then pity when he realised that the child was not here.

 

‘Oh,’ Ron said unintelligently. ‘What … what happened?’

 

Harry stood up and looked out at the fields they were surrounded by. He wondered what Aeron was doing now. He wondered if his son was happy. Was he getting on with his adoptive older siblings. Did he miss Harry and Severus as much as they missed him? Did he even realise that they weren’t there anymore? If they survived would he be devestated at being taken away from Ruth and the Hafners. Sometimes Harry couldn’t see a way that everything would turn out well for his little family.

 

‘I had to give him up to protect him,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘Oh Harry,’ sighed Ron. ‘I’m sorry.’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘look this isn’t the point of the conversation. I just can’t think about my son. Not now. Not now when I might never see him again.’

 

‘I still can’t believe that Dumbledore would have you sacrifice yourself for some twisted idea of the greater good,’ scowled Ron. ‘He’s supposed to be the good guy!’

 

Hermione sighed, ‘that’s the problem. He sees what’s the best for the world so chooses the whole world over one life even if he hates himself for doing so.’

 

Ron scowled, ‘SO YOU THINK DUMBLEDORE’S PLAN IS RIGHT!?’

 

‘Of course not,’ Hermione said softly tears in her eyes. ‘I don’t want Harry to die! So don’t you go doing anything stupid! There has to be another way – there’s always another way.’

 

‘I don’t want to die either,’ Harry said softly. ‘And I’m damned furious at Dumbledore for manipulating me to my death instead of trying to find another way.’

 

‘For good reason,’ Hermione said softly. ‘Dumbledore was cruel to you for making you care for him.’

 

Harry sighed, ‘he once told me that the flaw in his plan was that he had come to care for me more than he should. That he cared for my life more than the lives who would be lost should I die.’

 

‘That’s a disgusting thing to say to someone,’ grimaced Ron.

 

‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ asked Hermione softly.

 

‘It was after the Department of Mysteries,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘So, let me get this straight that right after Sirius was killed Dumbledore told you about the prophecy, that he cared for you but he shouldn’t because otherwise he couldn’t order you to your death,’ scowled Ron. ‘That manipulative bastard. I may have had my doubts about Snape but he does genuinely care for you.’

 

Harry blinked at Ron’s sudden turnabout. Harry could see Ron’s obvious anger and betrayal at Dumbledore. Ron may not have known Dumbledore as well as Harry but he had idolised the man like nothing else.

 

‘You’ve changed your tune,’ Harry said softly.

 

Ron shrugged, ‘you love him. He’s chosen you over the greater good. Merlin knows there’s few people who have done that in your life. You deserve someone to choose Harry over the Boy Who Lived.’

 

‘Oh Ron,’ murmured Hermione.

 

Hermione was looking at Ron like he had just declared his eternal love for her. Harry wondered when those two were finally going to actually get together. Ron looked shocked at Hermione’s gaze because Ron never felt he was good enough for the woman he loved which was why he had settled for a girl that annoyed him but he felt equal to.

 

‘I suppose I’ve been a bit unfair to Severus,’ Harry said dryly.

 

‘You think,’ Ron rolled his eyes at him. ‘So how can you remove the Horcrux.’

 

‘It might not work,’ Harry warned. ‘There’s not exactly a lot of situations like Riddle’s and mine.’

 

‘I’m actually surprised there’s any like yours,’ Hermione said. ‘The chances of there being so are astronomical.’

 

‘It’s not exactly like mine,’ Harry said quietly. ‘Just close enough that it _might_ work but it might not. At this point Severus is just hoping that it will and we all know that it is my only chance. Otherwise I will only live until the fifth Horcrux and the snake are destroyed.

 

‘Anyway, Bill found an old manuscript where a treasonous, dark goblin experimented with soul magic on a young wizard. The goblin was executed by its spirit did not pass on due to the shard left within the wizard. From all accounts, the wizard and goblin’s relationship was exactly the same as mine with Riddle’s.’

 

‘But they removed it,’ Ron said.

 

Harry nodded, ‘the wizard eventually fell in love and soul-bonded as was twelfth century custom. After consummating the marriage, the wizard collapsed and what was left of the goblin’s soul was destroyed.’

 

‘How?’ asked Ron befuddled.

 

‘Well no one can say for certain,’ Harry admitted. ‘Severus believes that the connection between me and Riddle is something like a corrupted, half-destroyed soul bond so willingly bonding with someone else will force the fragment out.’

 

‘So that means you have to bond to Snape,’ Ron said.

 

Harry nodded biting his lip, ‘yeah.’

 

‘And don’t you want to?’ asked Ron.

 

‘Of course, I do,’ Harry snapped. ‘It’s just I’m worried about Severus. You know if we do get soul-bonded the other one will die within twelve months of the other’s death. Given that we’re in a bloody war if I get killed Severus will die to. Then what will happen to A-our son?’

 

‘Do you really think we wouldn’t look after your son?’ demanded Ron. ‘Never mind mum will be ridiculous that she finally had a grandchild. She will spoil him rotten when she hears.’

 

Hermione nodded in agreement, ‘never mind do you think that the family who will look after him will abandon him. That’s why you chose them right.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘I know I just miss him.’

 

‘Of course, you do,’ Ron said softly. ‘But you’ll see him again when we defeated He Who Must Not Be Named.’

 

‘Even if I do survive he won’t know me,’ Harry said softly.

 

Hermione hugged him, ‘oh Harry, you and Severus will get through it.’

 

‘I hope so,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘So are you going to do it?’ asked Ron.

 

‘I just wish it was on our own terms not because of the bloody Horcrux. And I’d want all my friends to be there accepting who I was marrying. I know there’s not much a chance of that but it’s what I’d want.’

 

‘They’ll come round to it,’ Ron said quietly.

 

‘You think so?’ asked Harry surprised.

 

‘I did,’ Ron said. ‘Eventually they’ll see how much you love him and he loves you. Though Severus may want to keep one eye open until that happens because Fred and George will curse the living daylights out of him.’

 

Harry snorted, ‘I can’t wait to see Bill’s reaction to who I exactly married.’

 

Ron laughed, ‘you might actually see cool and calm Bill Weasley lose it and prove he’s as much of a red head as any of us.’

 

Harry smiled, ‘I just wish my son could be there.’

 

‘We know,’ Ron said empathetically.

 

Hermione nodded, ‘but if you do Aeron will have both his parents.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry said. ‘Promise me if anything happens to Severus and I you will look after him.’

 

‘Of course, we will,’ Ron said. ‘You don’t need to ask.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘of course, I will look after my godson.’

 

Harry smiled sadly, ‘thank you.’

 

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

 

 

Bill arrived at the front of the place he knew hid Snape’s cottage with a goblin judicator by the name of Gsud Dreadtongue. The goblin in question had eyes so black that it was as though you could see your soul reflected in them. Blacker than even Snape’s which though the irises were as black as they could get were surrounded by the whites of his eyes. Being a goblin Judicator Dreadtongue did not have any eye whites.

 

In the goblin nation, it was the judicators who acted as judges for all manner of crimes from a simple slight between goblins to full blown theft, murder and treason. Yes, goblins considered theft and treason to be equally as terrible crimes. Hell, in goblin culture theft was treason. The Goblin judicators were also responsible for overseeing all kind of bondings and adoptions.

 

Bill sent his patronus into the cottage to let Snape know that he and a goblin judicator were outside. Bill had a feeling that Snape was not the kind of man who would like surprises. Thus, even if it was expected to turn up with a goblin it was best to let him know.

 

Three minutes later Harry turned up and led the two of them into the living room of Snape’s cottage. Bill tried to gage Harry’s feelings over everything that was going on. Just last night he had been told that he was He Who Must Not Ben Named’s Horcrux and to get rid of it he’d have to marry. Harry had smiled at Bill when he had seen him but it did not reach his eyes. Bill suspected the teenager was nervous and for good reason. If it worked he would be irreversibly bound to another. If it didn’t he would have to sacrifice himself for all of them.

 

‘Hey,’ Ron greeted.

 

Bill’s younger still injured brother who was lying on the couch with his leg propped up on a foot stool. Ron smiled as he walked into the living room. Bill noticed straight away that even as Ron spoke to Bill his eyes flickered back to Harry every so often.

 

Hermione was standing next to Ron’s armchair looking polite and studious as ever. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who had sat her Professor on fire when she was just twelve. Or that said Professor was stood at the very back of the room dark eyes unreadable. Harry had gone to Snape’s side soon as they walked into the room.

 

Bill frowned looking around the room to see if he had missed anyone. No, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Snape were the only people in the room. Had Harry decided to not go through with it? If that was the case then they would have to respect it. There must be another way to destroy the Horcrux than … than … than killing a seventeen-year-old kid.

 

‘So, have you decided not to go through with it?’ asked Bill.

 

Harry blinked, ‘no I am.’

 

Bill frowned, ‘you are.’

 

‘I take it this is the person who will be bonding us?’ asked Harry.

 

Bill nodded, ‘sorry. This is Judicator Gsud Dreadtongue. Queen Amethyst herself asked Judicator Dreadtongue to officiate your bonding.’

 

Bill shook his head at what Harry Potter had managed to do. He had managed to get the Queen of the Goblins herself on his side. Bill had never known a human being favoured by the royal family of the goblins. It was mainly Queen Amethyst’s wish to listen to what Harry had said that had Ragnok helping them. Or the fact that Harry had managed to convince Ragnok for the assistance in fighting Voldemort should they needed and that he genuinely meant to get the goblins equal rights.

 

‘So, who are you planning on marrying?’ asked Bill.

 

Harry tensed up looking nervous, ‘well Bill don’t judge before you know the whole story.’

 

‘The whole story,’ frowned Bill. ‘What whole story. Who the hell are you bonding to?’

 

Bill was going through all the people who Harry felt Bill would not disagree of. A child of Death Eaters? Surely, it couldn’t be the Malfoy brat. Harry and Malfoy hated each other. Then who else could it be?

 

‘That would be me,’ Snape said calmly.

 

 

 

**Next chapter the bonding. I did actually mean to have it in this chapter but Harry and Ron wouldn’t shut up.**


	41. The Bonding of Severus Snape and Harry Potter

** Chapter Forty-One **

** The Bonding of Severus Snape and Harry Potter **

‘The whole story,’ frowned Bill. ‘What whole story. Who the hell are you bonding to?’

 

Harry bit his lip nervously knowing that Bill would not be impressed when he heard the whole story. Bill’s opinion of Severus was based on his years of being taught by Severus. And Harry knew better than anyone that Severus was not a fair teacher especially to Gryffindors. Then there was his age and Dark past. Most people would think Severus was abusing him which was the opposite of the case.

 

‘That would be me,’ Snape said calmly.

 

Severus, obviously, realising that Harry was not going to come out and say it himself had taken over the responsibility of telling Bill the truth. Severus’ voice and face were calm as ever but Harry knew Severus was expecting abuse from the eldest Weasley boy now. The same way he had expected Dumbledore to throw him in Azkaban if he ever found out the truth.

 

‘WHAT?’ demanded Bill shocked. ‘The dungeon bat?’ demanded Bill.

 

Harry scowled, ‘don’t call him that!’

 

‘But you can’t,’ Bill said. ‘He’s your teacher and old enough to be your father!’

 

Severus flinched at that reminder. Harry glared at Bill knowing that Severus had always felt very guilty for their whole relationship for the reasons that Bill had just mentioned. Those who truly knew Severus would never believe that Severus was any kind of paedophile. And those who were closest to Harry knew how much Harry loved Severus and how good Severus was for Harry.

 

‘I am well aware of that,’ Harry said icily.

 

‘You know that it won’t work if you don’t truly have feelings for one another,’ Bill warned unknowing of their relationship.

 

‘That’s not true,’ Dreadtongue said not knowing about the Horcrux. ‘The soul bond will work to engineer artificial feelings over time even if you have never met one another before. As long as you do not mean each other harm it will work.’

 

Bill ignored Dreadtongue, ‘I know you want _it_ out of you but bonding to Snape is he really the best person. This is your whole life. Once you do this. There is no going back. You’re going to have to have sex with him tonight and condemn yourself to a sexless life. Is there really no one you care about enough to ask them instead of Snape?’

 

‘Err Bill,’ Harry said quietly waiting for the volcano that was about to come. ‘Severus and I have been together for a year. And we have had sex many, many times.’

 

There was the calm before the storm as Ron and Hermione grimaced no more wanting to know what Harry and Severus got up to than Harry wanted to know what Ron and Hermione got up to. If the two of them ever actually got their act together. Honestly, for two people who were in love with one another they weren’t half slow on the uptake. Half of Gryffindor house had bets onto when they would get together. Or at least they did.

 

‘Eurgh, Harry,’ Ron grimaced. ‘Please, I don’t want to know _that!’_

 

Meanwhile Bill took in what was being said and probably going over every action Harry and Severus made together. Then looking between Harry and Severus to confirm what he was being told was the truth. Then to his brother and Hermione hoping against hope that it was some sort of twisted joke. Only when Ron had spoken to confirm the truth did the eldest Weasley brother flip out.

 

‘WHAT!’ Bill shouted angrily.

 

Harry winced having expected him to react like this. Harry was younger than most of Bill’s younger siblings so the idea that he could be sleeping with a middle-aged man whilst underaged was horrific. He just didn’t understand that Harry had never had the chance to be a child. That Severus made him happier than anything else ever had.

 

‘He was sixteen – underage!’ Bill said angrily. ‘And your student! You’ve bullied him for years!’

 

‘Do you think I didn’t know that,’ hissed back Severus. ‘I know it was wrong!’

 

‘Yet you still seduced him,’ sneered Bill.

 

‘Actually, I was the seducer,’ Harry interjected.

 

‘And he didn’t manipulate or drug you at all to getting … getting into …’ Bill grimaced at the thought. ‘… getting you to …’

 

 ‘To sleep with him,’ Harry said brightly. ‘No. Actually, he told me several times that this was wrong and he would do nothing even after the first time he said it would never happen again. But I can be very persuasive.’

 

 ‘That he is,’ agreed Severus.

 

Ron grimaced, ‘I really don’t need to know that.’

 

‘And there were no potions,’ Severus said sounding angry. ‘I confess that everything was wrong with out relationship. I knew him since he was a small boy. I was his teacher. He was underaged. I am old enough to be his father. But I never, ever, drugged him. And I never would!’

 

 ‘The point is that I am more than a willing participant,’ Harry said calmly. ‘And I love him.’

 

‘And I him,’ Severus said.

 

Harry felt his heart soaring. It was not that he didn’t know Severus loved him nor was it that Severus had never told him he loved him. Severus told him so often actually. No, it was the first time Severus had confessed his feelings in front of or to other people. Severus was a very private man who disliked public displays of affection.

 

Harry positively beamed at Severus fighting the urge to kiss him in front of everyone. Oh, what the hell he had to prove to Bill that he wanted this. The only thing he was unhappy about was the timing not the bonding itself. So, Harry grabbed Severus by the front of his black robes pulling him close and snogging him.

 

‘What was that for,’ Severus said once they’d pulled apart.

 

Harry smiled, ‘you’ve never said that before-‘

 

‘I have too,’ Severus said sounding offended. ‘I tell you I love you regularly.’

 

‘Not in front of other people,’ Harry smiled. ‘Anyway,’ Harry said blushing a bit. ‘I love Severus and he loves me. I wish it was under different circumstances with all those I love but I would have married or bonded Severus, anyway.’

 

Bill continued frowning, ‘you really love him.’

 

‘I do,’ Harry said.

 

‘And you two are okay with it?’ Bill demanded. ‘The dungeon bat and the Boy Who Lived.’

 

‘And that statement,’ Harry said coldly. ‘Is exactly why you don’t get a say in something which is solely my choice. I am not just the Boy Who Lived I am Harry, just Harry. By the fact you refer to me as the Boy Who Lived shows that you don’t know me or what I want in life.’

 

‘You’re a child,’ Bill said. ‘He took advantage of me!’

 

‘No, he did not!’ Harry said angrily. ‘He never ever took advantage of anything! It was completely consensual. Just because I am young does not mean I am a child! Riddle and the Dursleys made sure of that!’

 

‘And you think _this_ is okay?’ demanded Bill.

 

Ron hesitated, ‘I wasn’t at first.’

 

‘Actually, you were pretty furious,’ Harry said amused.

 

‘Yes, well you hadn’t told me _anything_ ,’ snorted Ron. ‘So, I though Snape had killed Dumbledore. But Bill I came around when I saw how much Snape loved Harry and how much Harry loves Snape.’

 

Hermione nodded, ‘Harry’s never been as happy as he is with Snape.’

 

Bill frowned, ‘I don’t like this. And for the record I am against this … this … this union. Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this. There is no second chances in this.’

 

‘I am,’ Harry said. ‘And it is our choice, Bill. Would you rather me die?’

 

‘No of course not,’ Bill said quickly.

 

‘No matter how hold I was when it began I am of age now to choose who I wish to bond with. Isn’t that right Judicator Dreadtongue?’ Harry asked turning to the point of authority.

 

Dreadtongue nodded looking bored, ‘that’s true by our laws as long as both parties are of age and sound mind they are able to undergo bonding rituals. The old administration might have had something to say about it but the current Ministry of Magic appears to have repealed the old laws about age of consent. But I should warn if there has ever been abuse or potions tampering in your relationship the bond shall not form.’

 

‘It won’t?’ asked Bill surprise.

 

‘No, it will not,’ Severus said grimly. ‘And quite possibly kill the abuser. Of course, age is not considered a factor due to the fact that many cultures have a different age of consent as long as both parties are able to consent. Now if we are done discussion shall we proceed.’

 

‘Yes,’ Harry said glaring at Bill.

 

‘For the record I still don’t like this,’ Bill said. ‘But I cannot stop this.’

 

Dreadtongue frowned, ‘Cursebreaker Weasley tells me you wish to use the traditional untranslated form of the bonding ritual.’

 

‘We do,’ agreed Harry.

 

Dreatongue nodded, ‘alright, then. First we start with both of the engaged undergoing a purification ritual which has to take at nightfall which is in twenty-four minutes if you wish to get bonded tonight.’

 

‘We do,’ Harry said quietly.

 

Harry knew it would be difficult to get everything prepared in less than twenty-five minutes. However, he wanted the Horcrux out of him as soon as physically possible. The idea that he was sharing a soul with Voldemort was still horrifying.

 

‘Usually, the purification ritual is conducted in private and separately by each couple’s close family and friends usually the night before the bonding ceremony,’ Dreadtongue said. ‘However, given the circumstances I will conduct the purification and go straight to the bonding ceremony.’

 

As the goblin judicator spoke he opened his box revealing herbs, candles, vials and bottles of potions, chalk and a large engraved golden chalice. The judicator removed a piece of golden coloured chalk. With a quick wave of his wand the furniture (and Ron) were all pushed back against the war. Dreadtongue drew a large golden circle on the ground chanting words Harry didn’t understand.

 

**“Glan an talamh taobh istigh de,” (1)**

 

As the goblin spoke the line that was simply drawn on the ground began to glow bright gold. The inside of the circle became devoid of all dirt. The blue carpet practically glistening as though it had been laid just yesterday instead of twenty years ago.

 

‘Now, no more using magic outside the cleansing and bonding rituals are to be used,’ instructed the judicator.

 

‘What about contraception spells or potions?’ asked Harry.

 

‘I’m sorry but you won’t be able to use them,’ Dreadtongue said.

 

Harry began panicking internally. Neither he nor Snape could not end up pregnant. Not with Snape having to go and spy on the Dark Lord. Not with as soon as the fifth Horcrux was found Harry had to defeat Voldemort. Never mind Harry couldn’t even stomach the idea of giving up another child.

 

‘You won’t have to worry about that unless you have compatible magic,’ Bill said then seeing Harry’s face. ‘Oh! You had a child? When?’

 

‘Bill,’ growled Ron seeing Harry’s face. ‘Shut up now.’

 

Dreatongue frowned, ‘with the bonding magic pregnancy is more likely to occur.’

 

‘Can we use Muggle contraception?’ asked Harry desperately.

 

Dreadtongue shook his head, ‘no. You need to share your essences.’

 

Harry blushed and then froze and turned and stormed out of the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want more children – he did but Harry just couldn’t face the idea of giving up another child. It wasn’t fair both weddings and children were supposed to be a happy event. Marriage and more children were supposed to occur after the war was over. When things were calm but thanks to Voldemort everything was going wrong. Severus followed him out into the hallway and pulled him close to himself.

 

‘I can’t give up another child,’ Harry said softly.

 

‘Me either,’ Severus said softly. ‘But I can’t lose you either.’

 

Harry closed his eyes, ‘I thought … I thought after the war. We’d be able to get Aeron back, work at getting my friends to accept you, get married and then have more children. I thought we’d have our whole lives to do it. But thanks to bloody Riddle it is all decided for me.’

 

Severus sighed, ‘I wish I could give you the wedding you deserve. But after all this is over I promise you we will have a renewal of our vows with all your friends in attendance. But there’s still the fact that if pregnancy does result one of us is going to be unable to fight for seven months. And I can’t not when I have to attend meetings with the Dark Lord.’

 

‘And if he tortures you …’ Harry trailed off. ‘But then there’s the war. If Neville finds the fifth Horcrux. I _can’t_ just sit it out!’

 

‘It might not happen,’ Severus said but he didn’t sound convinced.

 

Harry snorted, ‘I’m Harry bloody Potter if there’s even a one percent of it happening then it will happen.’

 

Severus didn’t disagree, ‘so are you still willing to go through with it?’

 

Harry sighed, ‘I don’t want Aeron to grow up with me. And I don’t want to leave you. Plus, I don’t want to die.’

 

‘That should be at the top of your list,’ Severus said quietly. ‘You deserve a happy life for yourself not because of others.’

 

Harry and Severus returned into the living room. Bill had obviously connected the dots and had questions but Ron and Hermione under their vows could say nothing. The judicator looked between the couple clearly wondering if he’d had a wasted trip.

 

‘Do you still wish to be bonded?’ asked Dreadtongue.

 

Harry took a breath, ‘yeah.’

 

‘Lord Potter, you go first,’ Judicator Dreadtongue instructed. ‘Take this.’

 

Harry was handed a long grey candle and a bunch of herbs that Harry recognised from potions as sage. Harry was sure Severus would know more about what both meant but presently all Harry could think of was the butterflies in his stomach. Harry stepped into the glowing circle feeling a shiver run through him as he crossed the barrier.

 

 **“Beidh Dóiteáin agus aer glan an leannán,” (2)** chanted the goblin

 

The sage and the candle both simultaneously caught fire. If it hadn’t been for Harry’s finely tuned battle reflexes Harry would have dropped both which he had a feeling would be very bad. Instead he gripped them tighter.

 

‘Relax,’ Dreadtongue said. ‘Meditate on yourself. Sit down if it helps.’

 

Harry nodded sitting down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He thought back to his earliest memory. The one he tried to forget. Then his godawful childhood. Then his Hogwarts years filled with terror, violence, war, friendship and love. Then he thought of Severus, Aeron, finding love and family.

 

 **“le haer I glan an spiorad,” (3)** Dreadtongue spoke.

 

Harry opened his eyes to see the smoke from the sage twirl around him. Harry breathed in the smell of light incense. Harry could feel a strange sense of lightness fill his mind like he was free in a way that he had never felt before.

 

 **“le dóiteáin I glan an croí (4),”** Dreadtongue continued.

 

The flame that had been previously burning low suddenly burst into glorious red and gold flames. Enough that it heated his face. Harry forced himself not to react or let go of the candle as he was baked.

 

‘Put the sage down to your right and the candle in front of you,’ instructed Dreadtongue. ‘Now after my chant take the sea salt and rub it between your fingers and over your hands. **“le cré I ghlanadh an gcomhlacht (5).”**

 

Harry placed the items where he was told to. From beside the candle he took a pinch of sea salt and began to rub it all over his hands. Quickly his hands began to tingle which spread throughout his whole body.

 

 **“le huisce I glan an aigne (6),”** chanted the goblin. ‘Now take the chalice and pour it over your head.’

 

Harry did as he was instructed took up the chalice with both hands and poured the water over his head. Yet his hair remained wet but yet he felt as though he had been refreshed like an early morning shower before Quidditch. Despite lasting on zero hours sleep Harry felt more awake than he had all day. Harry didn’t know how long he sat there but then Dreadtongue was speaking once more.

 

**"Aon fuinneamh a thuilleadh freastal ar an anam, fág anois. Go raibh maith agat as do láithreacht. Anois tá mé ag sheoladh tú abhaile (7)”.**

 

The goblin spoke the same words again and again in the same stern tone perhaps twenty times. Every time he spoke Harry’s soul felt lighter and lighter. Harry’s worries flew away from him. He knew everything would turn out right in the end. The goblin then stepped into the centre of the circle and placed two long fingered hands on top of Harry’s head.

 **“Iarraim go bhfuil an comhlacht a líonadh le solas leighis íon (8)”** Dreadtongue repeated three times. **“Go raibh maith agat aer, tine, cré agus uisce. A bheith go maith.”**

 

The light in the chalk line of the circle vanished in a moment. Harry feeling better than he had ever felt but at the same time distinctly odd stood up and exited the circle. The ritual was repeated for Severus exactly the same.

 

‘That’s the most complicated part of the ritual,’ Dreadtongue said. ‘Now, do you know the vow?’

 

Harry nodded, ‘yeah we memorised it today.’

 

The two of them came and stood in front of the judicator. Harry knew that after this there was no turning back. That if he wanted to say no this was the time to do so. Harry wished once more that Aeron was here.

 

‘We gather here today to bind Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape together for the rest of their lives,’ Dreadtongue said. **“Anois, tá tú beirt (10),’** began Dreadtongue.

 

**“Ní féidir leat a bhfuil orm le haghaidh mbaineann mé go féin. Ach a thabhairt liom go bhfuil mianach a thabhairt, (11)”**

 

Harry spoke the words that he and Severus had carefully taught themselves over the past day. They both knew the meanings because if they weren’t aware of what they were vowing it might not work. Harry then placed his right hand on Severus’ right arm. A band of gold light wrapped around their right wrists. Harry knew the colour of the first band represented himself.

 

**“Ní féidir leat a ordú dom mar tá mé ag duine saor in aisce. Ach beidh mé freastal ort ar na bealaí a theastaíonn uait agus beidh an t-honeycomb blas bhinne ag teacht ó mo lámh (12),’**

 

Severus spoke the words carefully and precisely. Then he placed his left hand on Harry’s left hand so that their arms were now crossing over one another. A band of dark blue light representing Severus wrapped around their left wrists.

 

**“Geallaim duit go mbeidh mise an ceann a i caoin os ard san oíche. Agus na súile isteach inti meangadh mé ar maidin, (13)”**

 

Harry spoke again blushing a little as he did so. Glad that neither Ron nor Hermione knew exactly what the Irish words meant. A second band of warm, earthy brown light twisted around their left wrists forming a joint double-stranded plait with the dark blue. This band represented Harry’s feelings for Severus which wrapped around Severus’ dark blue strand.

 

**“Geallaim duit an chéad bite ó mo feola. Agus an chéad deoch ó mo cupán, (14)”**

 

As Severus spoke a band of emerald green wrapped around their right arms forming a double stranded plait with Harry’s gold band. Because naturally Severus got the less embarrassing part of the vow. Harry could have sworn he had planned it that way was it not for the fact that Harry was just copying exactly what the twelfth century wizard had said.

 

**“Geallaim duit mo chónaí agus ag fáil bháis, go cothrom faoi do chúram. Agus inis aon strainséirí ar ár casaoidí (15),’**

 

As Harry spoke a dark golden strand of light wrapped around their left hands. This strand was supposed to represent his magic. It formed a gold, gold and dark green triple plait with the first two strands.

 

 **“Geallaim duit go bhfuil tú ag an duine amháin leis nó léi is féidir liom a roinnt go léir go bhfuil mé trí cibé thugann an saol dúinn. Go dtí deireadh mo laethanta (16),”** Severus said as a dark purple strand wrapped around their right hands.

 

**‘Is é seo mo vow bainise a thabhairt duit. Is é seo pósadh comhionann (17),’**

 

Harry and Severus said together as the bands of light thickened into two ribbons. The one on their right wrist was dark blue, brown and dark purple. The one on their left wrist was gold, dark green and gold.

 

**“Téigh ar aghaidh as an áit. Chun dul i mbun na laethanta de do shaol le chéile (18),’**

 

Dreadtongue finished the ritual with a quick wave of his left hand. The dark blue, dark purple and brown ribbon was suddenly tied around Harry’s left hand whilst the gold, dark green and gold were tied around Severus’ right wrist. Harry suddenly realised that was the final line of the ceremony. All that was left now was consummating their bonding.

 

‘You may now kiss your bonded,’ Dreadtongue said.

 

Harry and Severus shared a long passionate kiss without tongues. Finally, the two of them broke apart and turned back to face the assembled guests. Bill’s frown had lessened but he still looked uncomfortable with the idea of Harry and Snape being together. Harry suspected like his younger brother Bill would take a while to warm up to the idea of Harry and Severus being together. Ron looked like he was trying to be supportive even if he was more than slightly grossed out by the sight of Harry and Severus kissing. Hermione looked slightly tearful and awed at the magic that she had never seen before.

 

Harry and Severus made their way up to the bedroom they shared. Harry knew that they would be consummating their marriage. The first time they would have sex as bonded. The first time since Aeron was born that they would have sex without protection. That one of them would knowing his luck end up pregnant.

**Translations from Irish:**

  1. **Clean the ground within**
  2. **Fire and air will clean this lover**
  3. **With air I clean the spirit**
  4. **With fire I clean the heart**
  5. **With earth I clean the body**
  6. **With water I clean the mind**
  7. **Any energy that no longer serves this soul, please leave now. Thank you for your presence. Now I am sending you home.**
  8. **I ask that this body is filled with pure healing light**
  9. **Thank you air, fire, earth and water. Be well.**
  10. **Now you are two persons**
  11. **You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But I give that which is mine to give.**
  12. **You cannot command me for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in the ways that you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.**
  13. **I pledge to you that yours will be the one that i cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.**
  14. **I pledge to you the first bite from my meat. And the first drink from my cup.**
  15. **I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care. And tell no strangers of our grievances.**
  16. **I pledge to you that you are the one person with whom I can share all that I am through whatever life brings us. Until the end of my days.**
  17. **This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals.**
  18. **Go forward from this place. To enter into the days of your life together.**



 


	42. Bound and Freed

** Chapter Forty-Two **

** Bound and Freed  **

‘It has to me,’ Harry said.

Harry knew it was true that out of the two of them it was better for Harry to pregnant. If either one of them fell pregnant they would have to stay off the front lines for seven months. Harry could avoid the final battle for seven months. Or at least not be so actively involved even if it would kill him to be stuck on the side lines when they had to deal with Voldemort now and not wait for when it was _convenient_ for them to do so.

But Severus needed to attend Death Eater meetings because if he just disappeared without cause he would be classed as a traitor. If that happened he would be hunted down and killed by Voldemort and his followers. He would not be able to go back to Hogwarts. And Hogwarts needed Severus now more than ever or it would fall into the control of a real Death Eater. The situation at Hogwarts was bad but it would get much worse without Severus holding the Carrows’ leash.

‘You know it does,’ Harry said quietly. ‘Hogwarts needs you.’

‘I know,’ Severus said softly.

**SEX SCENE BEGINS**

It was like Harry was seized by a furious desire as he lay in that bed. Harry was sure that at least some of it was due the bond needing to be completed. But Harry didn’t care as he ripped his clothes in a frenzied manner ripping several buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Severus didn’t seem to be faring any better as his black cloak fell to floor in a heap and his robes followed suit with buttons ripped in his haste.

 

Harry manoeuvred himself so that he was between Severus’ strong muscular legs. He popped Severus’ already erect penis into his mouth and began to suck the member in all the ways that Harry knew his husband loved. Severus immediately reacted moaning and bucking up into his young husband’s mouth stilling himself only enough so as not to hurt the young man that had stolen his cold heart away.

 

Harry groans, ‘need you in my ass now.’

 

Severus groaned too at the idea that had him driving deeper into Harry's mouth. Severus pulled out of Harry’s mouth and pulled Harry up so that Harry was looking up into Severus’ black eyes that his lust made it look like he had no irises. Harry’s tongue probed Severus’ hot, wet cavern as they bucked against one another. Both of them groaned into each other’s mouths all too close to coming right there and then.

 

‘I need to be in you,’ Severus murmured.

Harry nodded knowing if Severus did not come in him they would have to begin the ritual all over again decreasing the chance of it working. Harry allowed Severus to move off him a little. Harry manoeuvred himself so his legs were pushed up almost to his chest leaving Severus with a view of his ass. Severus coated his fingers with a generous coating of lube from the bottle that they kept on the bedside table.

 

Severus wrapped a hand around Harry’s rock hard cock and gently squeezed. Then he repeated the motion with Harry's balls and rubbed just behind them. Harry gasped and bucked into Severus’ hand. At the same time Harry thrusted back onto Severus’ cock wanting more than what he was being given. Severus starts slow despite Harry’s wanton thrusting. Severus pulls out until just the tip is inside then thrusts back in. Filling him and hitting that sensitive spot every time but it wasn’t enough Harry needed more, needed it harder.

Severus’ thrusts became harder more merciless as he slammed Harry’s prostate. His balls slapping off round ass cheeks as he captured Harry’s mouth with his. Harry’s groans were lost into Severus’ mouth. Harry was close to coming as Severus continued to fuck right into him. The orgasm rushed over his entire body. He could feel it from his head down to his toes. His legs were trembling with the intense pleasure that came with being fucked by Severus. His cock quivered with every shot of cum that shot out covering them both.

Severus’ pace became fast and rougher as he continued to thrust into Harry. Then Severus slammed deep a loud groan escaping him as he came deep inside Harry. Severus pulled out and the two lay gasping breathlessly on the bed.

**SEX SCENE ENDS**

As Harry lay gasping desperately for breath pain erupted in his head and consumed his whole body. It was almost as bad as being possessed. Harry grasped his forehead as his scar burned. He could hear Severus’ worried voice but his lover seemed to be so very far away.

‘Head hurts,’ murmured Harry.

Snape said something but Harry didn’t hear what. Then the whole world went black as the shadows swallowed him whole.

 

 

 

~o0o~

 

 

After Harry and Severus had left to consummate their marriage which Bill really did not want to think about. The idea of Harry doing anything of that sort especially with  _Snape_ made Bill grimace. Yet they had been doing  _that_ for over a year. That Bill was still trying to absorb what he had learnt today and quiet the questions fluttering around his head. The revelation that Harry and Snape had been lovers for over a year was a shock for anyone to take in.

 

How did that even happen? Bill had heard that Snape and Harry’s hatred of one another was legendary. When did that change to lust and love? Why were Ron and Hermione so accepting of _this_? And then there was the compatible magic? Harry and Snape had had a child! When? What had happened? Harry seemed to be completely devastated by the mention of the child? Had Harry lost the baby?

 

‘So, Harry and Snape,’ Bill muttered.

 

Even just saying it sounded wrong. Harry was kind, brave and forgiving. Probably the best person Bill had met. Harry deserved someone as good as him and closer to the same age. But he had chosen Snape who was cruel, sadistic, bitter and well Snape. Yet, he hadn’t seemed bitter over the last few months. Desperate to save Harry and stop You Know Who – in that order. Was that because of his relationship with Harry?

 

Ron scowled, ‘yeah, I know. I don’t like it much either. But Harry loves him and Snape would do _anything_ to protect Harry – not the Boy Who Lived.’

 

‘And they had a baby?’ asked Bill softly.

 

It explained why Harry quit the Quidditch team much to Ginny and Professor McGonagall's horror. Dumbledore must have taken him on as an Apprentice to keep him out of classes where risks of encountering magic that could cause miscarriage could result. But from Harry’s devastated reaction Bill suspected Harry must have lost the child anyway. And he couldn’t even speak about it or questions on who the father was would result.

 

Hermione gave Bill a sharp look, ‘they did.’

 

‘What happened?’ asked Bill.

 

‘We can’t tell you,’ Hermione said softly. ‘You’ll have to ask Harry?’

 

‘I wouldn’t want to ask Harry if … if he lost … if something happened,’ Bill said uncomfortably.

 

‘Wait you think –‘

 

Hermione suddenly cut herself off opening and closing her mouth as though she physically couldn’t say anymore. Bill had seen this kind of response before in the case of vows and oaths. Not surprising that Harry and Snape sought to protect their illegal relationship. No what surprised Bill more was Hermione and Ron’s obvious shock at Bill’s assumption. That implied that the baby was alive. If that was the case, where were they?

 

Bill found he didn’t need that question answered. The child of the Boy Who Lived and the traitorous Death Eater would never be allowed to live under the Dark Lord’s regime. It was the same thing Tonks and Lupin were going through but a million times worse because You Know Who would use the child against Harry. Thus, Harry, Severus or both of them had decided to give their child up to protect them. Harry had obviously hated it and it still devastated him.

 

And now they were having unprotected sex under the influence of powerful magic. The chance of having another child who they would also have to give up was very high. That was if they could even get them out of the country with the borders locked as they were now. And if they didn’t the child would have to grow up in hiding in a world that wanted them dead for who they were born to. It just wasn’t fair on any of them.

 

‘They gave the child up to protect it,’ Bill said softly.

 

‘We can’t tell you,’ repeated Ron.

 

‘Because Harry and Snape made you swear not to reveal anything to anyone,’ Bill sussed out.

 

It made sense that the couple would go such length to protect their child. Any parent would do the same thinking of his mother who would die and kill before letting anything happen to any of them. And they didn’t have a mad Dark Lord hunting them down.

 

‘I still can’t believe Harry and Snape managed to keep this from everyone!’ Bill said.

 

‘Well,’ Hermione said hesitantly. ‘Dumbledore knew.’

 

‘About the baby?’ Bill asked.

 

‘About everything,’ Hermione replied.

 

‘Of course, he did,’ muttered Bill. ‘But that hardly says much considering his plan to end the war was for a seventeen-year-old to sacrifice himself.’

 

Bill was still very angry at Dumbledore for doing that. It reminded Bill that had it not been for Severus Snape’s devotion to Harry then Harry would likely have quite willingly walked to his own death. That was just the kind of person Harry was. Utterly self-sacrificing, brave and loyal to the point of stupidity. But if you earned his ire he would almost never forgive you. And he would always chose others over himself even if it meant his death.

 

It was at that point that a terrible, blood-curdling scream sounded from upstairs. Followed by a loud thud.

 

‘Harry,’ Bill said grimly.

 

‘Somethings happening,’ Dreadtongue frowned. ‘This is not normal.’

 

Bill jumped he had almost forgotten that the goblin was present. Bill realised that they had spoken a lot of sensitive things in front of the goblin. Not that any goblin would turn against Harry. Not now that he had saved Queen Amethyst from Azkaban.

 

Hermione ran up to Harry and Snape’s room with Bill just behind her. Ron tried to get up but all that happened was that he groaned in pain and Hermione shouted at him. A frowning Judicator Dreadtongue followed at a more sedate pace behind them.

 

They entered the bedroom to find a very naked Harry collapsed on the floor groaning and whimpering as the lightning bolt scar bled. An equally naked Snape was kneeling over him. And the smell of sex pervaded the whole room. Bill really wished he could avert his eyes. He knew Harry would be mortified at people seeing him like that especially a goblin who he didn’t even know. And Bill really did not want to see any part of Snape’s anatomy than you very much.

 

‘What happened?’

 

Hermione demanded running to her friend her fear for her friend obviously outweighing her embarrassment at seeing them like this. But at least she had had time to wrap her head around the dilemma that was Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Or was that Harry and Severus Potter or Potter-Snape.

 

‘He collapsed after …’ Snape said. ‘We knew this would happen the shard is being pushed from him and is putting up its last fight especially given how long it’s been in there. Harry’s soul literally grew around it.’

 

‘Will he be alright?’ asked Hermione softly.

 

‘I don’t know,’ Snape said a slither of emotion sneaking through.

 

‘What’s happened?’ asked Dreadtongue.

 

Bill looked at the still very naked Snape who shook his head. Snape whipped his wand out and muttered a spell revealing Harry’s magic or soul but most people believed the two were interlinked. Harry’s body suddenly was lit with a bright gold glow concentrated at his heart but spreading out through every cell of his body.

 

It should have been beautiful except there was a black mass concentrated at Harry’s head just below his head. It had veins that ran throughout the entirety of Harry’s body. Yet despite this it seemed to not have affected Harry at all.

 

It took Bill to realise why; wherever there were black veins there was a thick almost solid wall of gold spikes surrounding them although there were parts were the parasite had broken through. How much magic must Harry be expending to quarantine He Who Must Not Be Named’s soul to a small fraction of his head? If Harry was any less powerful he would be able to use no more magic than a squib or be possessed.

 

Yet, even as Bill watched the black mass writhed and shrunk as a strong dark purple pule tried to push it out. The purple and gold magic seemed to wrap themselves around one another but only in a small section of Harry’s heart. And together the two compatible but opposite forces destroyed the tumour until there was nothing left. The gold was left heavily depleted due to the magical reserves it had taken to fully drive the Dark Lord from his mind even Severus looked exhausted as he had been pushing energy into his young husband to help him fight.

 

Harry who before had been arched back and crying out in pain suddenly collapsed into a lifeless form. After a few minutes’ his breathing levelled out but he did not wake up. And likely would not for a few days until his magic was replenished.

 

‘It worked,’ Snape said sounding pleased.

 

‘Oh, Harry,’ Hermione beamed.

 

Hermione flung her arms around Harry and Snape but then remembering they were naked blushed bright red now that the fear was gone.

 

‘Err, I should leave you two to get dressed,’ Hermione said awkwardly.

 

 

 

**HP/SS**

 

Harry groaned as lights danced in his eyes as he struggled, unwillingly to wakefulness. Harry glanced around their bedroom to where Severus was seated to his right. He smiled at his lover – wait no that was wrong.

 

Husband.

 

Then the last things that happened to him filled his mind. The realisation that he was a Horcrux. Dumbledore’s manipulations. Severus’ lies. Their wedding he looked down at his left wrist where the blue, purple and brown marriage band was still tied. Then he remembered them consummating their marriage. He had been able to feel Severus’ lust and love as much as his own. It was one of the reasons why their first night as husband and husband was so intense alongside the magic encouraging them to consummate.

 

Then he remembered the agony as his head split open like the Horcrux was trying to take him over. He could feel the shard of Voldemort's soul screaming in his head. He could feel the Horcrux knowing it was destroyed and its last action was to hurt Harry as much as possible. When it was all over it had been a mercy to finally be allowed the respite of unconsciousness.

 

‘It’s gone,’ murmured Harry.

 

Harry didn’t need to ask their marriage and consummating had it worked to destroy the Horcrux. Harry could feel that with his every breath. He felt freer and lighter. His magic felt closer and easier to reach.

‘

How long was I out?’ asked Harry.

 

‘A week,’ Severus said.

 

‘A _week?’_ Harry said hysterically.

 

And the chair Severus had previously been sitting on went on fire. Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what he had done. He hadn’t had any incidents of magic in over two years. Not since the Dementor attack which even then was considered to be very old to be doing accidental magic.

 

Severus quickly put it out, ‘I expected something like that to happen. You’ve been using huge proportions of your magic to supress the Horcrux. Now it’s gone your full powers are coming through. You are going to have to learn to revaluate the amount of magic you put into spells now and how to control your abilities.’

 

Harry groaned, ‘it’s going to be like I’m eleven all over again.’

 

Severus smiled, ‘I’ll be there. Always.’

 

‘And …’ Harry hesitated not sure if he wanted to know the answer. ‘Am I pregnant?’

 

‘It will be another week before we can tell,’ Severus said gently.

 

Harry sighed not sure whether or not be relieved, ‘how is everyone?’

 

‘Granger’s fine – worried about you, Weasley the younger is healing nicely, Weasley the elder isn’t impressed with our relationship and has many questions, your DA has yet to find the Horcrux and the goblins know about what you were. They’re not very happy with us for keeping it a secret. King Ragnok wants to have a meeting with you when you wake.’

 

Harry groaned, ‘well that’s to be expected. How are we supposed to change the society of discrimination, abuse and hatred if we don’t try and trust each other! Alright, I’ll let Bill know to arrange a meeting now I’m awake. Its best if it’s here.’

 

‘It might be wise to wait until you have your magic under control,’ Severus pointed out gently.

 

Harry nodded, ‘you’re right. I don’t want to make things worse by shatter their windows or something.’

 

Severus snorted, ‘you won’t shatter their windows their building will be warded.’

 

Harry rolled his eyes, ‘semantics. We’re going to have to be honest that we fucked up but we’re going to try and be better. The goblins prefer an unpleasant truth to a nice lie or so Bill says.’

 

Severus nodded, ‘Bill would know.’

 

‘Well I better let Ron and Hermione know I’m alright,’ Harry said. ‘I’m sure they’re both worrying.’

 

‘They are,’ agreed Severus. ‘Mr Weasley has been threatening of stun me should I not let him limp in to see you. Miss Granger has been worrying herself to an early grave.’

 

Harry shook his head, ‘where are they?’

 

‘Well its two in the morning so they will be in bed,’ Severus said.

 

‘I should let them sleep,’ Harry said quickly.

 

Severus snorted, ‘if it was one of them would you want to be woken?’

 

‘Of course, I would,’ Harry said quickly. ‘Alright.’

 

Harry entered the second bedroom that Ron and Hermione were sharing. Harry noticed that their bed had been pushed together so that they were able to hold hands in their sleep. Hermione was laid curled up on her side facing Ron who was lying on his back with his foot up on several pillows. But there were frown lines on both their faces even in their sleep.

 

‘Ron! Hermione!’ Harry spoke not quietly, but not loudly either.

 

Ron gasped and sat up. Ron was a deep sleeper but easy to wake up. A habit he attributed to Fred and George who tended to experiment their pranks on him because Percy would have told tattled, even they thought twice before pranking the much older Bill and Charlie and Ginny had them wrapped around her little finger – when she wasn’t helping them.

 

‘Hermione,’ Ron said shoving Hermione.

 

Hermione, who, although she was almost the first of them up was also the first in bed. Hermione was very hard to wake up except when she was ready to. Thus, true to form Hermione groaned, rolled over and mumbled something about astronomy paper not being due until Monday.

 

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘I swear she dreams about homework. Hermione, we don’t have homework – or school. We left, remember. And Harry’s up.’

 

That got Hermione’s attention, ‘Harry.’

 

Hermione all but jumped out of her bed clad in her favourite red flannel pyjamas. Harry didn’t even try to stop the tight embrace that he had known was coming. Harry tenderly patted his bushy haired best friend and sister hoping she would release him soon.

 

‘Geez, Hermione, let him go before you put him back in a coma,’ Ron said grinning.

 

Ever since Harry had come out as gay Ron had been far more at ease about Harry and Hermione’s close relationship. Seemed to understand that they were best friends and siblings but would never be any more than that. And that was how they liked it.

 

Hermione scowled letting go of Ron, ‘that’s not funny, Ronald. Are you alright, Harry?’

 

‘Do you think I would be here alone if I was not?’ asked Harry dryly.

 

Ron snorted, ‘Harry’s right. If there was something wrong with Harry, Snape would be flapping about.’

 

Harry scowled, ‘he’s not a bat or a vampire. He really hates those analogies.’

 

Ron rolled his eyes, ‘so are you alright?’

 

‘Fine,’ Harry said quickly. ‘Just have to relearn how much power to put into spells now I have complete access to my magic.’

 

Ron groaned in sympathy, ‘that sounds like it’s going to be hard work.’

 

‘But it will be worth it in the end,’ Hermione retorted.

 

‘How does it feel?’ asked Ron.

 

‘Different –‘Harry said trying to put the feeling into words. ‘Freeing and I can feel so much more. How are you?’

 

‘I’ve begun physio,’ Ron said grinning slightly. ‘It’s a relief to get up and do something even if it is just for twenty minutes a day. But what about you are you-‘Ron waved generally in the direction of Harry’s stomach.

 

‘I don’t know,’ Harry said quietly.

 

‘It’s too early,’ Hermione said. ‘Harry won’t know for another week right.’

 

Harry nodded, ‘yeah. I don’t know what I will do if I am.’

 

‘You don’t mean you’ll-‘Ron trailed off.

 

‘Of course not,’ snapped Harry. ‘I never would be able to do _that!_ I just don’t what I would do if Neville finds the Horcrux. I can’t just sit it out whilst everyone I love is fighting. And I can’t just wait until I give birth – that’s not fair on the rest of the world. But I can’t get rid of my child nor endanger it by running headfirst into battle. I just don’t know what to do.’

 

Ron blinked, ‘we might be worrying about nothing. You might not be pregnant.’

 

Harry snorted, ‘with my luck?’

 

Ron looked like he agreed but didn’t want to say as much, ‘well Neville isn’t any closer to finding the Horcrux. Who knows how long it will take until that happens.’

 

‘Then we’ll have to plan how to destroy Nagini,’ Hermione added. ‘And You Know Who as well. Never mind all the Death Eaters. Last time killing _him_ was enough to stop the war but they have control of _everything_ it might not be enough this time. It might take months of planning.’

 

‘And as we plan more people die,’ Harry said softly.

 

Ron sighed, ‘there’s no point in worrying until that time comes.’

 

‘First we have to survive making peace with the goblins,’ Hermione said quietly.

 

Ron snorted, ‘it’s just lucky they like you so much.’

 

**So will Harry fall pregnant again?**


End file.
